


A rainbow in the sky

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Family, Married Life, Original Character(s), parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 110,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: It was already a year after Kaoru and Chisato got married. They are currently living a happy married life.Then one day, a child appeared before them..
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 78
Kudos: 382





	1. Married Life

"Kaoru, I already hung the clothes" Chisato went back from the balcony and informed her wife. Today was supposedly her turn to do the laundry but she had slept until afternoon and when she woke up, Kaoru already did all the household chores leaving almost nothing for her to do. 

"Mm, Thank you my dear" Kaoru smiled at her warmly before turning back on the pot of curry she's cooking "Lunch is almost ready, Sorry just wait for a while" 

"..okay" Chisato stared at her across the living room, adoring how cute her wife is while wearing the frilly apron she had bought the other day. At first Kaoru always refuses to wear the stuff she bought for her but in the end Kaoru would do what she says. And as Chisato had expected, it does really look good on her, although the low ponytail Kaoru had gave off a rather mature look.

_ "She really looks like a normal housewife"  _ Chisato broke out soft giggles. 

_ "If her fans would see their 'prince' like this, I guess their fantasy might be shattered"  _ Chisato thought. 

Though she had already shattered the dreams of Kaoru's fangirls when they had announced their marriage.

It was already a year after they had gotten married and Kaoru seemed to have already mastered doing all the household chores and if Chisato didn’t insist on sharing them, Kaoru would do them all. Kaoru is also the one who cooks their meals everyday, and she is getting better and better at cooking thus it made Chisato to be worried about her diet.

_ “She's really spoiling me too much huh, even though I was the one who proposed to her..”  _ Chisato helplessly smiled, suddenly reminiscing of their sweet memories of her wedding proposal. Kaoru had an indescribable expression that time, probably not expecting that it was her who would propose and suggest to tie the knot. At that time, Kaoru told her that she would make her happy and treat her like a queen and right now it really seems that Kaoru was committed to it. 

If Kaoru's fans would see how she's spoiling her wife they'd probably be madly jealous.

Back then when they were still dating, the topic of marriage has been rarely brought up. Kaoru respected Chisato's wishes in terms of that and she didn't want to pressure her in their relationship. Chisato on the other hand was just finding the right time. 

Although it took long and they were already nearing 30's, with her acting awards, Chisato had already proven herself as an actress so she did not fear that it would affect her career anymore. Also, since they are already living together for almost 2 years, she finally decided to just propose. 

Their marriage was not really a secret, and because it was a same sex marriage, at first there were people who were against it but there were still many people who supported them. Both their families and friends also support them so right now, it wasn't much of an issue for them.

So currently, they are living a happy married life.

"My dear, The meals have been prepared. Come let us eat. You haven’t had any breakfast" Kaoru hurriedly called, setting up the plates as soon as she finished cooking. She was really worried that Chisato had skipped breakfast.

“Yes, yes, you’re overreacting Kaoru, I won’t die from skipping meals” Chisato slowly got up from the sofa. Earlier Kaoru offered her breakfast but since it got late already, she thought she'd just get a brunch, and that's why Kaoru hurriedly cooked for their lunch early.

“Chii-chan, please don’t say things like that!” Kaoru looked at her seriously as Chisato just sighed at her. 

A few months ago Chisato had fainted on the filming set and Kaoru had rushed to the set looking terrified. Although the real reason why she had fainted was she had skipped a few meals to finish her job quickly and go home to stay with her wife. When Kaoru had known it she started to act like this and since then she was overprotective of her. Even though she appreciates how much Kaoru cares for her, sometimes it gives Chisato a headache.

“Well, I’m really lucky to have a cute wife taking care of me~” Chisato giggled, teasing her. She knew that this way Kaoru would stop nagging her. “Kaoru, I love you”

“Geez, Chii-chan stop that.. suddenly saying such things..” Kaoru blushed looking away and whispered. “well I- I love you too..” 

Seeing Kaoru’s cute expression, Chisato can’t help herself to tease her wife more but she thought that she’d save it up for later. After all, It was rare for them to have a whole day off on the same day.

After eating, Chisato insisted on helping Kaoru wash the dishes.  
After they are done with the dishes, Kaoru went to the living room setting up something to watch. It was actually the episode of the drama Chisato is starring in that was aired yesterday. Kaoru was busy last night so she had it recorded. 

As they both sat on the sofa, Kaoru wrapped her arms around her while Chisato leaned on Kaoru's chest. Most of the time when they spend their day offs together, they would just cuddle with Chisato being wrapped by Kaoru while they read scripts, read a book or watch a movie. 

The drama started and Kaoru was focused on watching. Meanwhile, Chisato is not interested since she already watched it before it was aired and the actor she's working with was lousy in acting, It was not up to her standards.

"Do you feel sleepy?" Seeing her yawn, Kaoru asked as she caressed her wife’s hair.

"Not really" Chisato enjoyed the current pampering. She would not admit it but their height difference is cozy at times like this, She felt really comfortable being wrapped by the taller girl.

The drama continued and Kaoru was so focused on watching. If it was other movies that they watch together, Kaoru would often talk and express her thoughts in the middle of watching the movie which makes Chisato mad since she can't concentrate with Kaoru's constant chatter. But, when it comes to the movies Chisato is starring in, Kaoru is always quiet focusing on just watching.

"Ah, that scene" Chisato murmured remembering. The next scene was a kissing scene. She looked up to see her wife's expression but Kaoru was still focused on watching.

The kiss scene was long and it was shot to make it look like a love scene. Chisato continued to watch her wife's reaction to it but Kaoru's facial expression does not change. 

Chisato slightly pouted. Even though Chisato knew that Kaoru is not the type to be jealous and on top of that she was also a professional actress, she knew that scenes like that are just acting, but she was actually hoping that Kaoru would be a little jealous. After all she's always getting overly mad seeing Kaoru's casual 'flirty' attitude to others. It feels a little unfair.

After a while the drama episode was finished and Chisato asked for her wife's opinion since she kept quiet the whole episode. "Any thoughts?" 

"Your acting is superb as ever, Chisato. Your portrayal of the protagonist is so wonderful. How you care about your loved ones despite the tragic circumstances, Ah, it was really great, so fleeting~" Kaoru expressed her compliments enthusiastically. She recounted the scenes of the drama until the love scene, but Kaoru suddenly paused and her tone suddenly got hesitant.

"Well.. that part, I'm not saying that it was not good but.."

"But?" Chisato's lip curled up in the corner.  _ "Is Kaoru being jealous now?" _

Kaoru paused again and seeing her wife's smirking at her she slightly lifted her wife's chin brushing the corner of her lips with her thumb. She leaned in closing their faces, feeling each other's heat. 

"I think I could do better than that"

"Show me then" Chisato pulled their bodies close and let Kaoru lead her. It was rare for Kaoru to be possessive like this after all. 

With her wife's permission, Kaoru went ahead to kiss her all over and as it got intense they decided to continue it in the bedroom. 

They had spent the whole afternoon doing it so they hadn't noticed that it's already 5pm if it wasn't for Kaoru's phone ringing.


	2. Whose child?

Kaoru got up to answer the phone as her wife stared at her. After a while of conversation, she hung up and proceeded in the closet to get clothes.

"Ah- Sorry, It was my cousin from my step uncle" She told her wife as she saw her questioning gaze. "Uhm, She was asking me if it's okay to meet up today."

"Hmm.." Chisato didn't say anything. 

"You'll catch a cold" Kaoru handed her wife a set of clean clothes for her to wear before she dresses up in her usual casual attire to get ready to go out.

"I won't" Chisato covered her body with the blanket, frowning.

It's not that she's doubting Kaoru's loyalty but she had met Kaoru's relatives before and this cousin seems to be distant to her and it was a sudden meet up, It was just unusual.

"Well then, I'll be out for a while" Kaoru kissed her forehead. "Do you want anything? I could buy it on my way back"

"Nothing" Chisato responded. "Just be home quick"

"Of course, my dearest" Kaoru kissed her again before she left.

\--

Chisato waited in the living room while reading the script for her next drama and casually checking her SNS accounts. 

After 2 hours, She frowned as she was tired of waiting and Kaoru hadn't replied to her messages at all. 

"I'm home" 

Chisato heard Kaoru's voice at the entrance so she went to greet and scold her for not checking her messages. But then before she could say anything, she saw her wife carrying a child with her. 

Shoulder length purple hair, red eyes, a cute and shy face. The nose, the brows and other details are a bit different but it was reminding her of Kaoru's childhood. Why does the little one look like her wife? 

"Kaoru.. whose child is it?" Chisato questioned. Her tone got a little higher from the confusion but the little girl got scared and she buried her face on Kaoru's chest.

"My cousin's. Can we keep her for a few days? Sorry, I should have called to ask you earlier" Kaoru answered with a helpless smile, she was worried Chisato wouldn't agree but was relieved when she saw her wife nodded.

Chisato guessed that Kaoru's cousin just asked for a favor to babysit for a few days. If it was just a few days then, it's not much of an issue. Kaoru just finished her stage play the other day and she doesn't have a filming shoot until next week, though she has some interview this weekend

"I bought dinner for us. Is my dearest wife hungry?" Kaoru went to the table and put down the bento boxes she bought. 

Chisato shook her head and continued to look at the child who refuses to get separated from Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru put her down on the sofa but the little girl clung into her. "It's okay, my little princess." Kaoru patted the little girl. "Your mommy just went to do something and she'll be back soon, okay?" 

Chisato was standing beside the table, observing how her wife soothes the little kid. But then Kaoru glanced at her and called her. 

Chisato looked at Kaoru confused though she went up to them anyway. Kaoru held her wife's hand as she introduced her to her little niece.

"Here's your aunty Chii-chan, We'll be taking care of you for a few days" 

"Uhm.. hello" Chisato suddenly felt awkward. It's not that she doesn't like kids, she just did not know how to interact with them. Seeing the little girl got scared, Chisato softened her voice and smiled at her as she asked "What's your name?" 

The little girl looked at Kaoru first who patted her head before answering.

"Chi- Chiharu." She uttered with a small voice. "Seta Chiharu"

 _"Seta?"_ Chisato wondered. If she's not mistaken Kaoru mentioned that the cousin she'll meet today was a woman so why would her kid be named after her maiden name.

"Is it okay if I call you Chiharu-chan?" Chisato knelt down to face the little girl who is still clinging to Kaoru. Chiharu looked at her and nodded shyly before burying herself again onto Kaoru's arm.

"Sorry, I guess she's a little shy." Kaoru held her forehead as the little kid refused to let her go.

"Well, It reminds me of someone I knew back on my childhood days" Chisato winked at Kaoru. 

"Oh please.. my dear wife.. not that" Kaoru covered half of her face from the sudden embarrassment.

"But seriously, how come you two look alike?" Chisato wondered. If she hadn't seen Kaoru for so long she would suspect Kaoru was cheating on her.

"Well indeed, one could say that beauty runs through the family" Kaoru flicked her bangs smiling proudly. 

Chisato sighed on her wife's sudden personality change.

"I just hope she won't get your narcissism though" 

"Uhm, Chiharu-chan? Would you like some apple juice?" Chisato tried to coax the child seeing that the little kid refuses to let go of Kaoru. 

_".. am I that scary to kids?"_ Chisato thought when Chiharu didn't answer her. She then looked at her wife. 

"Ah that's right, we haven't eaten yet. Chiharu-chan told me she liked egg rolls so we bought it earlier, right? Aren't you hungry? Come on let's eat with Aunty Chii-chan." Kaoru persuaded the little kid until she nodded. 

Kaoru prepared the meals and carried Chiharu to sit beside her. Chisato sat across Kaoru and observed her wife feeding the child. This kind of scenario looks like a family setting for them except that the child does not seem to like her. 

Chisato held her forehead. This kind of situation was sudden and unlike Kaoru she was not good at handling kids. 

"Are you okay?" Kaoru called seeing her wife frown and holding her forehead "Do you have a headache? Do you need medicine?" 

"Ah, no. I'm okay" Chisato answered, she was just thinking but it seems that her overprotective wife misunderstood. 

"Do you not like the food? Should I prepare a new meal?" 

"Kaoru, it's okay. Alright?" Chisato smiled at her worried wife and at the little child shyly staring at her.

"Look, Chiharu-chan is waiting for you to feed her" Chisato told her wife softly glancing at the child. She thought maybe Chiharu would end up being scared again if she put on a scary face.

The three of them proceeded to eat dinner and throughout it, little Chiharu seems to be very obedient to Kaoru. 

"I'll do the dishes" Kaoru stood up after they ate and cleaned the table.

"No, I'll do it. Aren't you tired?" Chisato refused. They had done it throughout the afternoon and Kaoru had a child clung to her for hours so she thought she must be tired.

"But you have work tomorrow morning, It's okay. Just play with Chiharu-chan for a while" Kaoru insisted. 

"Little princess, stay with your aunt for now okay?" Kaoru patted the little girl's head. 

Chiharu followed Chisato in the living room but she was quiet the whole time. 

"Chiharu-chan, how old are you now?" Chisato asked the quiet child. 

Chiharu looked at her aunt then lifted her tiny palm in the air. She was counting her fingers and pulled her thumb down. 

Chisato was watching the little child's action and thought that it was so cute. "So Chiharu-chan is four years old now?" 

Little Chiharu nodded and stared at her aunt.

Chisato was staring gently at the little kid. "You know how to count?" Chisato added. 

Chiharu nodded again as a response.

"Did your mom have taught you how to count?" Seeing the little child finally responding to her, Chisato asked again. But Chiharu looked down and shook her head.

 _"Ah.. I guess I should have not reminded her, She probably missed her mom.. geez.."_ Chisato realized. 

"Do you go to kindergarten?" Chisato quickly changed the topic. She was afraid of making the little child cry.

Chiharu nodded again but she was still looking down. 

Several minutes passed and Chisato ran out of questions to ask. 

She didn't know that coaxing a child would be a difficult task.

"Are you two having fun?" Kaoru asked, walking back to the living room. She was already finished washing the dishes. Earlier, she was glancing at them from time to time.

The little girl stood up and ran up to her. "Daddy" 

Chisato's eyes widened in surprise. What just did her niece call Kaoru?

Kaoru's face was puzzled too. Earlier when they were buying food, the shop staff mistook the child as her kid. 

_"Is it because of that?"_ Kaoru thought but why did Chiharu call her 'Daddy'? 

_"Ah! Alas! Is it because I'm not just too beautiful but also too handsome?"_ Kaoru nodded at herself. _"That might be it!"_

She remembered that there are many times when modeling and talent scouts often mistook her for a guy.

As Kaoru was so convinced in her own explanation, she noticed that her wife was glaring at her.

"Uh, Wait- My dear wife, I can explain.." 


	3. It's not the child's fault

Kaoru gulped as her wife glared at her intensely. 

Honestly she herself did not even know what was happening. 

"If you're gonna tell me it's because you look so good that they often mistake you for a guy, I'm not gonna believe you"

Chisato knew Kaoru's personality after all. And with that smug look on her face she's probably thinking that even though she's so clueless on what is happening.

"Not Chiharu's Daddy?" The little child called her hugging her legs. 

"Oh my little princess, I am sorry but I am not your—" Kaoru tried to explain but the little child looked like she's on the verge of crying. 

Kaoru can't take it seeing the little child cry. "But if you want me to, then I'll be–" 

"Kaoru! Are you not making things difficult?" Chisato scolded.

Explaining to a little child why Kaoru isn't her dad is way too difficult already, does the little child even know the gender difference? and her wife is saying such irresponsible things.  
She felt a sudden headache.

"Indeed, I am sorry" Kaoru lightly scratched her cheeks from guilt. 

Chiharu tightened her grip on Kaoru, she suddenly got scared when her Aunt scolded her 'daddy'.

"Uhm, Chiharu-chan, why did you call me 'daddy'?" Kaoru lifted the little child. 

"..people in the park.. i heard.. look alike.. and.. Daddy looks like prince.. and called Chiharu little princess.. Mom said.. Chiharu's Daddy is a prince.. and loves Chiharu" The little child sniffled between her answers, this broke Kaoru's heart and so she suddenly hugged her. 

"I see, I see.. don't cry now my little princess" 

Chisato sighed looking at the two. She really did not understand the child's thought process.

But then she remembered when she asked her name, Chiharu was using her mother's family name. 

_"This child.. Is it possible that she did not know her own father?"_ Chisato suddenly realized. 

She and Kaoru lived a 'normal' family, having both Father and Mother beside them. Just how difficult is it for a child to not have a father that she acts like this towards Kaoru? 

Kaoru continued hugging the child as she slowly rubbed her back. 

"I'll prepare the bath for you and Chiharu-chan" Chisato helplessly sighed at their situation. She did not fully know Chiharu's circumstances yet but judging from it, it seems complicated for a little child.

"Thank you. Sorry to trouble you my wife." Kaoru apologized.

Chisato went to prepare the bath while Kaoru was still holding Chiharu who refused to let go of her.

  
  


"Ah, so fleeting~ it seems like this little kitten really took a liking of me~" Kaoru uttered. She finally gave up on trying to put the child down.

"Kaoru, where is Chiharu-chan's clothing?" Her wife asked when she went back to the living room, totally ignoring Kaoru's blabbering.

"I moved the bags beside the sofa." Kaoru answered and Chisato went to get the child's things. 

There were 2 bags, one which seems to be Chiharu's bag for kindergarten and another for her clothes. 

She checked the contents of the bag and found the child necessities there but then she found something odd. 

As she was organizing the child belongings, she saw at the bottom of the bag there was the child's documents and identification, then there was a letter. 

When she saw that, Chisato had a bad feeling about it.

"My dear, the bath seems to be ready." Kaoru looked at her wife's troubled expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Later, we'll talk about it" Chisato told her. "Chiharu-chan looks tired so take care of her first" 

"Alright" Kaoru nodded, she was curious but she did what her wife told her.

As Kaoru and the little child were in the bath, Chisato browsed Chiharu's documents and identification. 

As she expected, only the name of Kaoru's cousin was registered as a parent. 

Chisato sighed looking at the letter, she thought she'd wait for Kaoru to read it.

She was actually hoping that she was just mistaken about this.

  
  


After a while, her wife and her little niece came out of the bath. 

"My dear, why the long face? A smile suits you the most" 

"Ah, right.." Her wife's gentle voice seems to have a calming effect that Chisato's train of worried thoughts was suddenly interrupted.

"I already prepared the bath for you too, my dear" Kaoru smiled at her wife before turning to the little kid. 

"My little princess, let us dry your hair before sleeping"

"Sleep? With Daddy?" Chiharu asked with her small baby voice as she tilted her head. It was so cute that Kaoru just nodded at her.

The child then let Kaoru dry her hair. 

"Daddy, why is your hair long?" Kaoru was startled with Chiharu's question. How should she supposedly answer?

"Daddy also liked long hair? like uncle?" Chiharu added. 

"You have an uncle?" Kaoru suddenly stopped drying her hair as she questioned. 

"Mom—" Chiharu paused and shook her head

"Hana-neechan boyfriend. Tall and long hair.. but scary.." Chiharu answered. "uncle doesn't like Chiharu.." 

This made Kaoru and Chisato look at her with worried expressions but they did not know what to say.

Also why would the child suddenly address her own mother as an older sister?

Chiharu looked down. "Daddy, do you like Chiharu?" 

Kaoru was trying not to shed a tear. How could a child be so sad like this? 

"Chiharu is very lovely! Chiharu is a good girl! Daddy loves her very very much!" Kaoru hugged the little child tightly. She can't bear to see this kind of expression.

"..really?" Chiharu hugged her back. 

"Of course!" Kaoru declared. "So don't be sad now my little princess"

"promise?" Chiharu asked again. Her expression and the way she clung to Kaoru is like a child scared of everything. A child longing for love.

"Yeah, It's a promise." Kaoru kissed the little child's forehead. 

Finally, Chiharu gave her a bright smile.

"Kaoru, I'll go take a bath now. Let Chiharu-chan sleep first." Chisato told her and Kaoru nodded.

She was just watching them and listening to their talk. She didn't know what to feel when the little child calls Kaoru like that.

She knew that it might not be a good thing if they let the child continue to believe Kaoru was her 'daddy' but the child's longing for love.. moreover, that letter, the circumstances, this situation.. 

If her guess is right, How would they even explain it to the child?

\--

  
  


"My little princess? Are you asleep yet~?" Kaoru confirmed once again. Earlier she had tried reading a book to her, sing a song for her and even recite a poetry but little Chiharu refuses to sleep. It was just after she cuddled the little child on her chest that she seemed to sleep soundly.

"Is Chiharu-chan asleep?" Chisato quietly opened the door of their bedroom. 

"It seems so.." Kaoru paused "What took you long, my dear?"

"After I dried my hair, I folded our clothes and also arranged Chiharu's belongings" Chisato answered her wife as she carefully sat beside them.

"Sorry, I should've done that" Kaoru looked at her.

"No, it's okay"

"Chisato, come here" She called her wife and gently pulled in for a kiss.

"Hm?" Chisato stared at her wife's apologetic gaze. "I'm not angry you know" 

"Really?" 

"But you know.. it's about Chiharu-chan" Chisato handed her the letter that was in the child's belongings.

Kaoru opened the letter and read the contents with her wife.

\------

_Kaoru-nee,_

_I'm really sorry but it's only you whom I can ask for._

_Please take care of Chiharu._

_I'll be back when I'm ready._

_Please don't tell anyone about this, especially our grandfather._

\-----

Kaoru retrieved her phone on the table beside their bed. She quickly looked at her contacts and called her cousin. 

The call went through but there was no one answering. Kaoru hung up and dialed again but this time, it didn't connect through.

"She's not answering?" Chisato inquired.

"Her phone was probably switched off" Kaoru sighed. "This girl, what is she planning?"

"Did she say anything when you met her earlier?" Chisato asked again. Unfortunately, she really guessed it right..

"Actually, I haven't met her earlier." 

Chisato looked confused by what Kaoru had said.

"We were supposed to meet at a cafe near the station. I waited for her for almost an hour" Kaoru continued.  
"Then she called me saying that they are in the park near the cafe. When I went there, I saw the little child sitting alone, her belongings near her. I could not find my cousin anywhere in the park. Then she just sent me a message if I can take care of the child for a few days." 

Chisato was appalled. She did not understand how someone can abandon their child just like that. If they did not want responsibility then they should have not bear a child in the first place. Why did they have to make the child go through this?

"Do you remember five years ago? When I brought you to our Family dinner?" Kaoru looked down. 

"Yeah, we only started dating that time." Chisato responded. That was also the first time she had met Kaoru's relatives. 

"You met my cousin there, right? I heard from Mother that my cousin was actually bearing a child that time.. That time, she was only 19 years old.. she quit her studies after that and ran away. Uncle and Grandfather were so enraged. Since then, she did not show up from our Family gatherings." 

"I see.." Chisato looked softly at the child beside her and didn't ask anymore what happened. 

"Do you want to take care of her for now?"

"Can we?" Kaoru pleaded. Her eyes filled with empathy for the child. 

"Yeah.." Chisato gently stroked her wife's cheeks. She's not really sure if it is the right thing to do.

Also they can barely make time to be together, what more if they need to take care of a child? But she can understand what her wife is feeling.. 

_It is not the child's fault._

"Do you not plan on telling your relatives?" 

Kaoru shook her head when her wife asked.

"I don't know what uncle would do if I told him, Also Grandfather's health is not good lately. But don't worry, I'll ask someone to find my cousin"

"Chisato, Thank you." Kaoru gazed lovingly at her understanding wife.

"We're married already, Chiharu-chan is also my niece now" She warmly smiled back at her. 

"You're right, my wife." Kaoru softly grinned on Chisato's remarks. 


	4. Does aunty like Chiharu?

Chisato woke up at the sound of her alarm. She was still hazed as she sat down on the bed but when she glanced at her sleeping wife and the child beside her, she had remembered what happened last night. 

_"The only thing we can do for her is to take care of her until her mother comes back."_ Chisato helplessly smiled. 

Soon, she stood up and went for a shower. Then she made breakfast for them. Before living with Kaoru, she at least knows how to make breakfast.

Well, a bread toast and a fried egg. 

  
  


"Good morning, my dearest. The morning sun shines beautifully although it cannot surpass your magnificence" Kaoru beamed at her. She had already washed her face and brushed her teeth but she still had her hair down.

"Good morning." Chisato greeted back.

"You already told me that, many times even." She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's shoulder. 

"I think you should let your hair down more"

"You think?" Kaoru gently held her wife's waist and leaned down to give her a morning kiss. 

"I already told you that many times haven't I?" Chisato kissed her back 

"Sorry I slept late"

"No, I wanted to cook for you too. Is Chiharu-chan still asleep?" 

"Yeah, she is still sleeping soundly so i dare not to disturb" Kaoru answered after giving her another kiss.

But as they are about to be busy with each other, a sleepy child appeared behind them.

"Daddy.." 

Kaoru and Chisato were both startled. Chisato pulled out from the hug and Kaoru went to greet the child. 

Well, it is not good to let a child see that kind of thing.

"Good morning my little princess, did you sleep well?" Kaoru lifted the child and hugged her. 

The little child nodded and tightened the hug as if she was scared. "I thought Daddy left Chiharu already" 

"Hm? Of course not! Daddy loves Chiharu very very much remember?" Kaoru patted the child's back. 

_"She's so natural with kids."_ Chisato smiled watching them. 

She really thought that it is not a good thing to let the child continue to mistook Kaoru for her father, but what can she do? Besides, Chiharu does not seem to like her so if she told her, she would probably hate her more. 

"Chiharu-chan, are you hungry?" Chisato asked the little child. Chiharu looked at her and nodded. 

"I made breakfast so eat with your daddy, ok?" 

The child looked at her with sparkling eyes before nodding again. She thought that the child's sudden change of expression was cute and a realization hit her.

 _"Ah, so it seems she really hated me when I told her Kaoru was not her daddy.."_ Chisato sighed thinking how hard it is to understand a child's thought.

"Kaoru, go eat with Chiharu-chan now. Ah- brush her teeth first, okay?"

"How about you my dear?" 

"I finished already, I'm gonna be late for work so I need to get ready first." 

"Alright" Kaoru led the little child to the bathroom then afterwards they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

Meanwhile, Chisato went back to their room to change clothes and do her make up. She actually has a recording for an interview in a TV show this morning

  
  


"Daddy.." Chiharu looked up hesitantly at Kaoru while eating. 

"What is it my little princess?" She looked at the child lovingly. 

".. nothing, daddy" Chiharu shook her head and continued to eat.

"Kaoru, I'm going now." Chisato informed her wife. 

"Okay. Be careful on your way." Kaoru stood up and gave her wife a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Kaoru" Chisato scolded softly and shoved her away.

"Hm?" Kaoru gave her a quizzical look.

"Chiharu-chan is looking." She whispered. 

Up till yesterday, It was only her and Kaoru in their house so this sudden situation is kind of awkward.

"Uhm, Aunty is going to work. I'll see you later, Chiharu-chan" Chisato went to the child and patted her. 

The little child just nodded at her before looking down.

Chisato weakly smiled at the child's reaction. She is thinking how she could make Chiharu open up to her even a little. 

\--

  
  


The whole morning, Kaoru played with Chiharu. The child looks like she's enjoying herself so that made Kaoru relieved.

Last night, she had sent a message to her secretary to hire a private detective and look for her cousin. And just a while, her secretary informed her that she had already hired someone so Kaoru would meet them in the afternoon to give the details. 

"My little princess, do you want to go out? Let's eat out for lunch then go play in the park for a bit" Kaoru asked the child who was busy doodling on the paper, her crayons were scattered on the table. She is thinking if the little child is bored staying indoors.

"park?" Chiharu looked at her. Her expression seems to be reluctant and unhappy.

"You do not want?" 

"Daddy won't leave Chiharu?" 

Kaoru was baffled by the child's question. "Why would I?" 

"..because" The little child stopped and shook her head. "Daddy loves Chiharu! Chiharu will go with daddy anywhere" 

"Daddy loves Chiharu!" Kaoru hugged the child as she heartily laughed at the child's declaration of love to her. 

"Let's just go out for lunch then, my little princess~"

"okay daddy~"

And then, Kaoru went to dress the child before they went to a family restaurant. She noticed that the child's clothing was a bit worned out so she decided to ask her wife later if they could go shop tomorrow and buy clothes for Chiharu.

  
  


After they went out for lunch, The two went to buy some groceries before going home. 

  
  


Chiharu was happily watching television in the living room with her 'daddy' and then a commercial flashed after the program.

"..hm? Aunty? Aunty is on the TV" Chiharu pointed on the television in amazement.

"Oh, that's right my little princess. Your aunty Chii-chan is always working hard to make people smile, so many people like her. She is amazing, isn't she?" Kaoru explained proudly.

"Many people? other kids like aunty too?" 

"That's right. You know, your aunty Chii-chan is wonderful. She's very beautiful and she's strong. She's very understanding and well.. there's so many things about her.." Kaoru goofily smiled like a teenager talking about her first love as she answered the child's question.

"daddy love aunty?" 

"Well, of course. Your aunty Chii-chan is my wife." Kaoru noticed the child gone quiet 

"Hm? Why is my little princess asking?" 

"because.. naa-chan and other kids have mommy and daddy" The little child told her. Kaoru somehow gets what she meant and couldn't say anything. 

"Daddy.. you do not like Chiharu's Mom?" 

Kaoru could not answer again. The little child was not her real child and the child's mom was her cousin.. 

How should she explain? 

"But it's okay daddy" Chiharu spoke again. "because daddy loves Chiharu" 

Kaoru hugged the little child. She felt guilty and useless. Why can't she say anything when the child feels dejected?

"Daddy, does aunty Chii-chan likes Chiharu?" The little child asked with a worried look.

"why would you say that? of course she likes you" Kaoru reassured her but the little child seemed to be worried.

"Aunty does not like when Chiharu calls daddy?"

"Well it's not like that.. uhm, why don't we ask her?" 

"but.."

"I'm home" Chisato walked into the living room and greeted the two.

"Welcome back, my dear" Kaoru beamed at her wife and turned to the child. 

"Ah, it seems like Chiharu-chan have something to tell you" 

"Hm?" Chisato sweetly smiled at the child. "What is it you want to tell aunty?"

The child went quiet and hid behind her 'daddy'. 

Kaoru chuckled on the child's action and winked at her wife. Chisato was wondering what that meant.

"Chiharu-chan, aunty bought something for you." She called the little child softly.

Earlier at work, she was thinking of ways on how she can make the child like her. She planned to buy her a doll or a stuffed toy but she did not know what the child liked so in the end she just bought a strawberry shortcake.

The child slightly popped up behind her daddy and stared at the box her aunty is holding. 

"Do you like it?" Chisato asked and the child nodded quickly, three times.

"Then I'll go get the plates" Chisato giggled seeing the child's reaction.

"I'll get it, go get changed first then we'll eat together" Kaoru interrupted.

"Okay" Chisato took her overprotective wife's offer.

"Chiharu-chan, aunty will just go get changed clothes, will you wait for me? I'll be quick" Chisato gently patted the child's head and Chiharu nodded at her.

  
  


The three sat in the living room while eating the cake Chisato had bought. Kaoru and the little child were sitting across her.

"Is it yummy?" Chisato asked the little child.

The little child looked at her and nodded two times. 

Chiharu was happily eating and there were crumbs and icing on the little child's cheeks. It was so cute that it made Chisato laugh softly. 

"Look here" She wiped the crumbs and icing that were on the child's face with her handkerchief. 

"Well indeed this is delicious, I should say." Kaoru remarked. She was eating elegantly but there was also an icing on the corner of her mouth and nose.

This made Chisato laugh again.

"You two really look alike, huh" She told them.

Chiharu looked at her with sparkling eyes and Kaoru looked at her with a smug face. 

"Here" Chisato wiped the icing on her wife's face.

"Uh.." Kaoru's face turned red in sudden embarrassment and her wife just grinned at her clumsiness.

  
  


After they ate, Kaoru's phone rang. It was her secretary from the business that her grandfather gave her. She was supposed to meet her along with the detective to look for her cousin and also if there are any details about Chiharu's real father.

"My dear, I need to leave for a while." Kaoru told her wife. "Uhm, It's about that."

"Alright, Be careful on the road"

"Daddy is leaving?" Chiharu suddenly hugged Kaoru's legs upon hearing.

Kaoru knelt down to coax the little child.

"My little princess, you should not worry. I'll make sure to come back to you and your aunt as it is lonely to be apart from the two of you" 

"Daddy will come back?" 

"Of course" Kaoru reassured the little girl.

"So accompany your aunty, okay?" She looked up at her wife before she whispered something to the child. 


	5. A warm and fuzzy feeling

"okay daddy" 

"I'm going now." Kaoru kissed the child's forehead and patted her head then she went and kissed her wife.

"Kaoru, I told you not in front of—" Chisato whispered, scolding her but was interrupted after her wife stole another kiss.

"Chiharu-chan is not looking" Kaoru winked at her before going out. "I'll be back before dinner, my dear"

She lightly touched her lips and looked at the child. Indeed, Chiharu was not looking. 

_"That Kaoru, did she tell the child not to look?"_ Chisato was speechless at her wife's trick. 

And so, only the two of them were left in the living room. 

Chisato was sitting on the end of the sofa and Chiharu was on the floor busy doodling on her drawing pad. 

The room was quiet as neither of them was talking after Kaoru left. 

_"What should I do?"_

Chisato sighed and pulled out her phone and searched on the internet on ways how to handle a child. 

She wanted to talk to the child but she feels like the child will just nod at her.

As she was searching, she noticed that the child was glancing at her from time to time. 

"Is there something wrong Chiharu-chan?" Chisato asked. She thought if the child needs anything but just too shy to ask her.

The child shook her head but her face looked hesitant.

"Do you need anything? Do you want to go to the toilet?" She asked, trying to figure out the child's behavior.

The child shook her head again and looked away but after sometime, Chiharu continued to glance at her. 

Chisato felt puzzled at the child's behavior.

A few minutes later, the little child spoke shyly with her baby voice. 

"..c–can Chiharu sit.. beside aunty?" The little child stuttered asking and Chisato melted with the cuteness. 

"Of course, you can" 

Chiharu got up then went to climb and sit on the sofa beside her aunty Chii-chan. 

Chisato watched the child's actions and she can't help but to smile, although the atmosphere was still quiet.

"Uhm, Chiharu-chan, can aunty ask a question?" 

Actually she was worried if the child did not like her; after all, the child believed that her daddy is Kaoru and she was her daddy's wife but not her mommy. 

Chiharu nodded at her and Chisato asked the child softly.

"Chiharu-chan, do you not like aunty?" 

The child looked at her with a gasp but she didn't answer.

"Does Chiharu-chan not like aunty for daddy?" Chisato asked again, holding the child's little hand. 

She also wanted the child to like her, although her question made her feel like a second wife.. she's the actual wife, geez..

The little child suddenly stood on the sofa and hugged her. 

"..like"

Chisato was surprised by the child's action but she felt soft inside and hugged the child back. 

".. thought aunty does not want Chiharu to call daddy"

She heard the child sniffle.

"That's not true, I'm sorry. But you know, aunty likes Chiharu-chan too"

"Really? Aunty Chii-chan, you won't hate Chiharu?" The child hugged her tighter. 

Chisato felt her chest tightened at the child's question. How could an adorable child ask such a question.

"Of course I wouldn't. Aunty likes Chiharu very much like daddy, okay?" 

"really?" The child faced her with a puppy eyed look.

"really" Chisato heartily smiled at the child and caressed her cheeks.

Suddenly, Chiharu gave her a bright and cheerful smile. 

"Chiharu likes Aunty Chii-chan too~!"

At last, the child was finally smiling and talking to her. 

The atmosphere between them was finally relaxed, it was still quiet but the child was now leaning on her happily as she watched a 'magical girls' anime on the TV. 

Chisato wasn't really used to this kind of program but she's also watching with the little child.

"Chiharu-chan, do you like 'magical girls'?" She asked the child who seemed to be enjoying herself. 

"Like!" Chiharu widely smiled as she sang along with the characters.

Chisato giggled at the child's action. 

"Then what *color* do you like?" 

"Aunty Chii-chan, actually Chiharu likes pink but.." The child spoke timidly. "..but they say Chiharu is not cute enough.." 

"Wha- Who said that?" Chisato was outraged, who would say something like that to an adorable child? Her niece is cute, very cute. Moreover, she looked like her wife during childhood! 

"Chiharu's classmates.. They always say Chiharu doesn't have mommy and daddy" Chiharu's voice went lower. She's really trying not to cry.

"..but naa-chan is kind to Chiharu. naa-chan is the only friend" the child added as she wiped her eyes with her little arms.

Seeing the child's reactions, Chisato felt her chest tightened again. Just how much does this child is going through?

"Chiharu-chan is cute, really cute! Don't believe others saying that, okay?" Chisato helped the child wipe her tears and gently lifted her to sit in her lap. 

"You look like Kao–" Chisato tried to comfort the child. 

"You look like your daddy, so don't be sad now"

The child's sad expression slowly turned bright. 

"Okay, aunty Chii-chan" She smiled widely, seemingly contented on what her aunty told her.

Chisato spent the next hours holding Chiharu in her arms as the child watched TV. 

She was still worried about what the child had told her.

What if she is being bullied in kindergarten? 

_"No 'mommy' and 'daddy'? How is it like that? Even if the child's father is gone, what about Kaoru's cousin?"_

She kept on thinking but then, she remembered last night, Chiharu addresses her mom as an older sister. 

" _Why is that? Did she tell the child to call her that in front of others?"_ Chisato tried to analyze the child's circumstances, and the fact that Kaoru's cousin was still young.

Chisato held the child tighter, she suddenly had the urge to protect Chiharu as she thinks of what the child is going through.

\--

Kaoru arrived at their home after a few hours. She saw her wife holding the child in her arms and she smiled softly upon the view.

"My dear wife, my little princess, I'm home" 

"Daddy!" Chiharu perked up as soon as she heard Kaoru's voice.

"I see you two are getting along well"

"Indeed" Chisato gently touched the child's soft cheeks. "Right, Chiharu-chan?" 

"un~!" The child nodded gleefully.

"See, I told you aunty Chii-chan likes you too~" Kaoru patted the child.

"You're right daddy~" Chiharu bashfully grinned.

Chisato can't help but to smile at the two. 

There was a warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling inside her.

Later on, Kaoru went to make dinner for them while her wife was playing with the child in the living room. 

She was glancing at them from time to time, adoring how her wife and the child gets along well.

After Kaoru finished cooking, the three went to eat. Chiharu was now sitting between them. Kaoru and Chisato take turns to assist the child while eating since the child can't reach the dining table yet. The child's shy and scared behavior towards Chisato was now gone. 

It was such a cozy atmosphere that Kaoru can't help to think if it will be like this if she and Chisato have a child. 

There was once a time when their mothers had suggested for them to adopt or go to a medical procedure to have a child but she and Chisato were busy with work so they never really talked about it.

Afterwards, Chisato went to the bath with Chiharu while Kaoru took care of the dishes as usual. 

Then after, they spent time together, chatting happily with the child asking her favorite things and what she likes.

Before, it was just the two of them. Their house was quiet and at times like this, they would just do their usual stuff, watch movies, read a book or listen to the music together. But now, the child's small voice and sweet laughter filled the room as the two of them talked and played with the child. 

Chisato smiled gently at Chiharu thinking how the quiet child was now talking gleefully at them and her wife who seems to be enjoying telling stories to the little child.

It was like their house was changed suddenly.

Later on, Chiharu refused to sleep early but she fell asleep on Chisato's lap so Kaoru carried the child in their bed to let her sleep.

Chisato went to sit beside Chiharu and gently touched her. She can't properly describe the emotions she's feeling, she was happy that they get along well but she also felt anxious somehow and she doesn't know why.

Kaoru was sitting on the other side with the child between them, she warmly smiled as she watched her wife. Her wife and a child with them, it was so.. it felt so.. fleeting..

"Ah, that's right. My dear, could we go shop tomorrow? Well you see, Chiharu-chan's clothes seem to be worn out" Kaoru asked softly in order to not wake the child.

"Of course" Chisato whispered back. Earlier when she's thinking of what she should buy for Chiharu, she saw some cute child clothes and remembered the little child.

"Thank you, my dear." Kaoru tried to lean over and gave her wife a kiss.

"Hey, Chiharu-chan might wake up" Chisato chuckled softly then lightly pinched her wife's cheeks. 


	6. (extra chapter) Happy birthday ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> Spoiler alert..  
> **  
>  well, kind of..  
> uhm.. so this is supposedly set after the story  
> so this chapter may or may not spoil the ending ;D  
> right, and it was not on purpose that this was on chapter 6... well, maybe i did..
> 
> _ok, i warned you that's all._
> 
> Happy Birthday Chii-chan~!!!

  
  


Chisato awakened as the warm rays of sunlight shone through their window, birds chirping outside, a dog's bark and a child's voice by the door.

"Hey Lucky! Shh–" A child's gentle voice softly echoed on the room as she lectured her canine friend who was following her.

"Mommy might wake up, keep it down" 

Chisato was still lying on the bed but she's now fully awake.

She giggled as she sat up and saw the child tip-toeing towards her.

"Ah– mommy you're awake," Chiharu sheepishly grinned.

"Geez, what are you guys up to~? Hm~?" Chisato opened her arms as the child ran up to her and hugged her. Their canine companion also jumped on the bed joining them.

"Good morning mommy, Happy Birthday!" Chiharu beamed at her. 

"Good morning. Thank you, baby." She tenderly smiled at the child. She felt mushy inside as the child calls her 'mommy'. 

At first she felt guilty for taking up that 'name', but her wife told her that even if they are not really the child's parents they can just be Chiharu's second parents; also it seems like her cousin-in-law is fine with it.

"Baby, where's your daddy?" Chisato gently caresses the child's soft cheeks. 

Although Chiharu already knew that they're not her real parents and the circumstances, the child loved them nevertheless and still calls them as mommy and daddy.

"Uh- uhm.. uh–" Chiharu nervously laughed. 

"Hm~?" Chisato could already guess what they were up to. 

It was her birthday, after all. 

"Uh- mommy 10 minutes, daddy said–" Chiharu sheepishly smiled. 

"Then will you accompany mommy for a while?" Chisato patted the child's head as she helplessly smiled.

"Of course!" Chiharu exclaimed with a wide smile

*arf-arf* 

"Ah! Lucky too, will accompany mommy!" The child added petting the dog beside them.

"Alright, alright" Chisato chuckled as the room was filled with their laughter.

  
  


After some time, Chiharu led her to the living room.

The room was filled with balloons and party decorations; on the table was a big cake with a candle on top. Kaoru was standing with a big bouquet of flowers.

"My dearest wife, Happy Birthday" Kaoru gently smiled, giving her the bouquet then kissed her on the forehead. 

"Thank you." Chisato uttered. She had already expected that they had planned to give her a surprise but still, her emotions got her.

"We baked a cake and cooked a breakfast for you. Uhm, it's nothing grand but.. I do hope you like it" Kaoru slightly blushed.

"Of course I like it!" Chisato put down the bouquet and wrapped her arms on her wife's waist tightly. She can't help but to smile. 

"Actually, I also made a song for you. Although, it's been long since I made one, uhm- I hope it's up to your liking." 

"Oh.."

"Well, I originally planned to write a poem but I thought you might be bored of it already. Chiharu-chan and I will perform it for you later, if you don't mind" Kaoru added.

"I can't wait to hear it." Chisato giggled at her wife's and daughter's excited expressions.

Back then, Kaoru always planned to be extravagant and romantic for her birthday but this simple way of Kaoru is far more charming. 

"Ah, Baby, come here too. Lucky too, come here" Chisato opened her other arm and let the child and their dog join the hug.

"Mommy, mommy, did you know Chiharu helped–" Chiharu told her excitedly but suddenly corrected her sentence. 

"Mommy, I helped daddy bake the cake and cook breakfast. I hope you like it. Ah- and Lucky was cheering for us!"

*arf-arf* 

Chisato laughed at the child's and their dog's actions. 

"Really? Thank you, baby" Chisato kissed the child's cheeks then patted their dog. 

"Thank you, Lucky" 

*arf-arf-arf* 

The three continue to embrace as they chuckle at their dog running around encircling them.

"Shall we eat breakfast now?" Kaoru inquired, smiling gently at their family.

"Yeah, Chiharu might be late for school if we don't" Chisato giggled.

"Ah- wait mommy, Chiharu has a gift–" Chiharu stopped her sentence again and corrected herself. 

"I have a gift for mommy." Chiharu sighed at her tendency of calling herself with her own name. Her mommy and daddy and even her own mom still treats her as a little child but she is a big kid now; she's in grade school already, geez.

"Really? My baby has a gift for me?" Chisato beamed at her daughter's sweetness. 

"Yes mommy" Chiharu sheepishly smiled, then she grabbed her bag and took her drawing pad.

Inside, there were separate pieces of paper with drawings. Chiharu liked to draw and she was good at it. 

"Wow, did you draw this for mommy?" 

"Yes mommy!" 

Chisato felt fuzzy as she looked at the child's drawing.

"What lovely pictures, Indeed, my little princess is really good at drawing" Kaoru complemented as the child gave them a meek smile.

The drawings are full in different colors, there was a house, a family and a dog, all with smiling faces. 

"Thank you baby, I like it" Chisato thanked the child, she's trying not to shed a tear. 

"Ah, there's another one mommy" 

"Hm?" Chisato turned to the next piece of drawing. 

"Oh, it's a wonderful picture" Kaoru looked in awe. 

Chisato was gently smiling at the drawing. 

Again there was a drawing of a family but having a picnic in the park under a Sakura tree, there's also a drawing of a dog who seemed to be running around with a child and there is another woman who seems to be Kaoru's cousin and then there were also their friends.. and

"Hm?" Chisato noticed that in the picture she seems to be holding something in her arms, like a..

"Uhm, baby.. this is?" She pointed out curiously as Kaoru looked over.

"A sister!" Chiharu exclaimed excitedly.

Kaoru and Chisato were both dumbfounded. 

"..I thought so.." Chisato nervously laughed and Kaoru had her mouth open but no words come out. 

Meanwhile, Chiharu was still happily looking at the picture she drew.

"Chiharu is big now so Chiharu can be an older sister~!" 

The child boasted humming but she suddenly gasped realizing she used her name for referring to herself, again.

"..uuuhhh.." 

*arf-arf* The dog went to Chiharu and rubbed her head on the child, seemingly comforting her.

"Geez.." Chisato can't help but to laugh at them. It seems like Chiharu is really determined to be an older sister.

"Well.. it's not a bad idea, isn't it?" Kaoru held her wife's hand, interlocking their fingers, gazing at her lovingly.

Chisato returned the gaze then looked at the happy child in front of them.

Back when she was young, she thought that she was satisfied with the life she's living, she had her career, she had her fans and she had friends, everyday was full of experiences.

She never would have dreamed that someday she could have a family like this.

As she and Kaoru get together, She has started to dream of being married; for them to be together in life. And then they got married, they were happy and she thought that she felt contentment already, until Chiharu came into their married life. She never would've thought that having a child would add so much happiness and color in their married life. 

"Maybe.." She squeezed their hands gently, and leaned over to her wife's shoulders.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. They get along so well

It was a Sunday morning at Seta household.

Kaoru woke up with her wife hugging the child between them and she can't help but to smile tenderly at the scene. 

Her wife and the child were getting along well..

After a while, Kaoru went to make pancakes for breakfast. She also prepared coffee for them and milk for the child.

Later, they'll be going to shop for Chiharu's clothes although she had to go out first for a bit and meet with her theatre group to confirm the next stage play they will perform. Luckily, Chisato's work had been rescheduled for another day so her wife can take care of the child when she's out for a while.

_"What an exciting day, indeed"_

  
  


When Chisato and Chiharu woke up, Kaoru already prepared their breakfast and set the table.

"Good morning." Chisato greeted yawning. She was holding the little child's left hand as they went to greet Kaoru.

"Daddy, good morning~" Chiharu hummed cheerfully.

"Good morning, my beloved princesses" Kaoru radiantly smiled at the sight of them. She went to kiss the child's cheeks then she was shoved off when she was about to give her wife a morning kiss.

"I told you-" Chisato gave her a meaningful look, just how many times should she say to not do it in front of the child? but then Kaoru was just giving her an innocent smile.

"Also, am I not your queen though?" She added.

"Sorry, You're right my queen" Kaoru chuckled as she corrected her statement.

"Good." Chisato plainly responded then turned to the little child she's holding as she gently ask

"Chiharu-chan let's go wash up first before eating, okay?" 

"okay aunty~" the child obediently followed while holding hands with her aunty.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Later on, It was 1 in the afternoon and Kaoru's meeting with her theatre group had just finished.

She's now waiting in front of the station for her wife and kid. 

She was wearing simple clothes, a long sleeve under a windbreaker along with the slim black jeans which complemented her long legs. She was also wearing large dark sunglasses because her wife instructed her not to attract attention. 

Although, it just seemed like her beauty and aura can't help to attract the attention of the passersby.

"Hey, look.. that person.. so cool!" A girl nearby gushed to her friend beside her.

"I know right! should we go talk to her?" her friend joined 

"eh? she?" her friend questioned with disbelief.

"Well I'm not sure but who cares as long as she looks hot, gosh, do you think she's dating someone?"

"I'm curious too~ let's go talk to her then" The two girls then went up to the attractive figure on the street.

"uhm.." The other girl spoke tugging her friend beside to talk.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for the beautiful ladies?" Kaoru smiled at them.

Even though she was wearing thick sunglasses, the two girls were awestruck seeing her up close. Her smooth skin, her tall nose, her curved lips, her well defined jawline and the aura she's giving had rendered them speechless. Although her deep, gentle but kind of sexy voice, which seems to be in the borderline of genders, made the girls' hearts go wild.

"t-there's a cafe around here we-we're looking for" the other girl started a conversation but stuttered

"Right! Sorry, we couldn't find it so if it's okay with you. Do you mind accompanying us?" her friend added but then they heard a child's excited voice called out.

"Daddy~!" Chiharu called while running towards Kaoru.

"Chiharu-chan, careful" Chisato followed the child who was running excitedly.

"Did my little princess miss me too much?" Kaoru chuckled as she caught the little child who jumped at her. 

Chiharu was only wearing a simple white and blue one-piece dress but her cute little face radiated a brilliant smile as she happily hugs Kaoru.

Meanwhile, Chisato was wearing a modest white blouse with a round collar accented with a silver necklace and a diamond ring pendant, which was given to her by her wife. Her generously cut skirt that ran up to her knees had a sash which highlighted her slim waist. She was also wearing simple eyeglasses to avoid attention but the aura of beauty and elegance are emanating from her.

"Sorry dear, have you been waiting for so long?" Chisato sweetly smiled at Kaoru and lifted her left hand to fix her collar. The rays of sun shone upon the golden ring in her ring finger.

She then turned and smiled at the two girls in front of them. 

"Uhm–" The two girls were dumbstruck, suddenly blinded by the sight of this gorgeous family. 

"Ah– we think we remember the place now, sorry!" They bowed at them and left quickly. In that instant, they were heartbroken.

"Well, It was a good thing that they had remembered. If they got lost I would–" Kaoru innocently chuckled but she suddenly felt her mistake as her wife is now staring daggers at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't my dear.." Kaoru's sweat dropped on her forehead, her wife looked unconvinced.

"Good to know. Let's go now." Chisato plainly said and started walking in the mall's direction. 

Actually, she was not really mad if it was other people who seek attention from Kaoru; she knew it's not really Kaoru's fault but what is making her mad is that her wife was paying attention to them.

Although she also knew that Kaoru is just that kind of a person but still she really can't help to be irritated. 

Kaoru followed her wife, walking behind her as she carried Chiharu in her arms.

It is not unusual that Chisato would react like this, Kaoru just needs to give her wife time to calm down and afterwards they'll make up.

Although it seemed that it made the little child unease.

"Daddy, aunty Chii-chan is angry?" Chiharu asked, although she doesn't know what happened it was as if she is sensing the atmosphere between her 'daddy' and aunty.

"Fret not my little princess. Your daddy is just so attractive, it is so sinful that I made your aunty Chii-chan mad" 

Chiharu looked down. Even though she doesn't quite understand what her daddy said, she doesn't like this feeling.

It was not like yesterday or earlier that she feels happy and smiling, It was like before she met her 'daddy'..

"Daddy, Chiharu will walk"

"Hm? alright" Kaoru put down the child to let her walk. 

Chiharu went beside her aunty Chii-chan and tried to reach her aunt's hand.

"Is something the matter, Chiharu-chan?" Chisato stopped walking as she noticed the child.

"Can Chiharu hold hands with aunty Chii-chan?" 

"Of course, here" Chisato held the child's little hand, she was puzzled by the child's behavior 

Chiharu was holding her hand tight as the child looked at her with pure and innocent eyes like she's pleading.

"Aunty Chii-chan, can Chiharu hug you?" 

"Of course" Chisato was puzzled again by Chiharu's request but even so, she lifted the child in her embrace.

As she embraced the child, she heard the child say something, her little voice was full of worries. 

"Please don't be angry aunty Chii-chan.." 

Chisato was surprised by the child's words and actions, she did not know how to respond.. 

"Daddy told Chiharu yesterday, Daddy loves aunty Chii-chan.. Aunty Chii-chan forgive daddy? please?" Chiharu pleaded as she looked at her with a sincere eyes.

"Chiharu is happy if daddy and aunty are smiling.." she added as she slowly looked down. 

The child's voice was barely audible in the last sentence but Chisato heard her. 

She cannot contain it but to melt with the child's adorableness but she also felt guilty. 

It was normal for them to be like this when she gets irritated with Kaoru but it seems that it had worried the child.

Chiharu was so excited this morning when they told her they would go out and shop but now she made her sad.

She did not even consider the child with them.

"Sorry Chiharu-chan, aunty is just being childish, I'm not really angry." Chisato gently looked at the worried child she's holding.

"Really?" Chiharu looked at her with a puppy eyed look.

"Really" Chisato gave her a wide smile. 

"So don't worry anymore, okay? Look aunty is smiling for Chiharu-chan~" 

The little child's face suddenly brightened and kissed her cheeks. "aunty Chii-chan, thank you~" 

"Daddy, please don't make aunty angry anymore." Chiharu pouted as she looked at her 'daddy' who was just silently watching them.

Kaoru, who was forgotten for a while, was speechless.

"pft–" Chisato just can't help but to laugh at the way the child reprimands her wife.

"Geez, Chiharu-chan why are you so adorable?" Chisato tightened her embrace and kissed the little child's cheeks.

Her irritation from her wife was suddenly gone because of Chiharu's adorableness.

"Come on, let's go now. Daddy will be treating ice cream later, right?" 

"O-of course, anything for my dearest and my little princess" Kaoru tittered as the child beamed excitedly 

"really? yay~" 

Kaoru let out a helpless smile, her wife and child get along so well, she doesn't even have a say to anything.

She can't even justify her innocence.

Well, at least her wife is not mad anymore.


	8. Like a family

  
  


After Kaoru had treated them to ice cream, the three now went to the department store. 

Chisato was holding Chiharu as they went to the children's section and Kaoru was escorting.. or rather just following them.

The children's clothing was just beside the women's clothing.

Before, whenever Chisato is buying clothes, she's just passing by that corner but now who would've thought she would be excitedly browsing in the children's clothes section? 

"Hmm.. the design is ok but the color.." Chisato murmured. She was having way too much fun dressing up the child. 

But what can she do? She can't help but to like the child the more they interact and in addition to that she looks like her Kao-chan when they were kids!

"Excuse me, do you have any other color for this?" Chisato turned to the saleslady who was following them.

"Ah, yes" The saleslady turned to her co worker to get another set of clothing. She was actually entranced seeing this gorgeous lady and is thinking she seems to be so familiar, like a celebrity.

"Chiharu-chan let's try these, okay?" Chisato beamed at the little child. She was holding a bunch of cute clothes with her for Chiharu to wear. 

"Okay, aunty~" Chiharu happily went with her aunty in the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Kaoru sat elegantly in the waiting area as she watched the two having fun. 

"Daddy look!" Chiharu went out of the dressing room and twirled as she let her 'daddy' see the pastel colored dress with frills and ribbons that her aunty picked. 

"Oh, what a lovely dress. It fully expressed the cuteness of my little princess" Kaoru exaggeratedly complemented.

Her wife's taste in clothing is really good so she doesn't really have much to say.

"ehe~" Chiharu meekly smiled, she was enjoying trying out different clothes and she really liked the ones her aunty picked.

"I thought so! Chiharu-chan let's try the other clothes~" Chisato happily nodded and let the child try for more clothes. 

She liked shopping and it was fun whenever she went to shop with friends.

Sometimes, she would drag Kaoru to go shop and choose clothes for her but this is the first time she's choosing clothes for a child so it got her elated. 

"Uhm, these are the clothes" After a few minutes, the saleslady went back but her customer went in the dressing room again so she turned to the person with them. 

"Thank you" Kaoru smiled at the saleslady who suddenly blushed at the sight of her charming smile.

Actually, the saleslady was quite intrigued by this 'family'. The two were wearing the same ring though she's quite sure that this attractive couple were both women, also the child was calling the other as 'daddy' and the other as 'aunty'? But well, as much as she was curious, she was just a mere employee so she knew she should not meddle with customer's privacy.

  
  


After Chisato enjoyed dressing up the child, Kaoru insisted on paying so she went to pay for the clothes while the two of them were waiting.

While waiting, Chisato noticed that Chiharu seemed to be quiet and was looking in a different direction. 

She then turned to look in that direction and saw a child accompanied by her mother and father, the child was running around them while her mother was scolding her softly. 

It's not unusual to see those, it was a normal scene but that made her chest twinge remembering Chiharu's situation. 

Is Chiharu missing her mother? 

Isn't it normal for children to ask for their mom? 

But the child doesn't seem to ask them where her mom is or why she was left with them. 

Did the child believe that her mom will just be out for a few days that's why she's not asking?

"Daddy~!" Chiharu twinkled as Kaoru went back. 

Kaoru went back carrying several shopping bags, it seems that her wife had too much fun buying clothes for Chiharu and she didn't have the heart to let her wife carry all of those so she will just endure it until they get home.

"Even if it's just a short time to be apart it seems that my little princess already missed me" Kaoru chuckled as she squatted down. She's holding several bags so she can't pat the little child's head so instead she just leaned in and rubbed their noses together. 

The child giggled as she widely smiled at her 'daddy'.

Chisato let out a weak smile as she watched the two.

The child seems to be happy with them, she is smiling right now and it is good but still she can't help but worry. 

The reason why the child is smiling now is because she believes Kaoru is her daddy. 

But what if the child knew the real circumstances?

What will happen if the child found that out and her mother doesn't come back yet? 

They can only hope that Chiharu's mother comes back for her and if they could find the child's real father..

"My dear?" Kaoru called worriedly at her wife. They have been together for a long time so even with the slightest change of her expressions, she can feel it if something is wrong or something is bothering her. 

"It's nothing" Chisato let out a small smile. 

"You can tell me whatever" Kaoru asked worriedly, they were just having fun earlier so what could bother her dear wife.

"There's nothing really, I'm just thinking" Chisato helplessly looked at her overly worried wife. 

"Alright I won't ask anymore. But as the great bard once said, there is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

"..." Chisato sighed. Why is her wife spewing nonsense again? Sometimes, she couldn't get her logic.

"Also, We know what we are, but know not what we may be." Kaoru added but was scolded by her wife.

"My dear Kaoru, just get to the point." Chisato warned, she thought she had clearly said it to her before to not play words with her. 

"I mean what i mean" Kaoru innocently smiled. 

Chisato just sighed. She wanted to scold her wife again but the child might be scared again thinking that they are fighting.

"That's why, let's just enjoy the time we have my dear" 

Chisato paused and stared at her wife. _"Enjoy the time we have.."_

Her words.. and how she looked at her with such gentle eyes..

Sometimes Kaoru would say something like this, quotes that were not even related.. 

Even so, she will feel secured by her words. 

She wasn't really sure if Kaoru herself gets it but.. it's a wonder how she can ease her worries.

"Daddy? Aunty?" Chiharu worriedly called seeing them talking with a serious expression. She doesn't know what they are talking about but she thought if her aunty is angry with her daddy again.

"Yes, Chiharu-chan." Chisato gently smiled at the little child. It seemed like her over thinking had affected the mood.

"Daddy and aunty not fighting?" Chiharu tried to confirm but since she saw her aunty smiling, her expression lifted up.

"We're not, so my little princess shouldn't worry" 

"That's right, Chiharu-chan" 

Kaoru and Chisato immediately coaxed the child, earlier they already made her worried so they don't want that to happen again.

"okay~ Daddy and aunty already said they like Chiharu so Chiharu will not be sad" Chiharu brightened and smiled. 

"Chiharu is scared if daddy and aunty fight.. Mom– Hana-nee-chan and uncle always fight because uncle did not like Chiharu" The little child explained to them but her words made Kaoru and Chisato disturbed. 

Chiharu told them before about that uncle but they didn't know the actual situation. 

Does the child often see that kind of thing? 

How can her mother even let that happen?

Is that why Chiharu always asks them if they like her? 

Chisato can't really understand how Kaoru's cousin just let the child experience things like those..

"Daddy and aunty will not fight, Daddy and aunty like Chiharu-chan very much" She lifted the child in her embrace. 

"And it's a promise so rest assured my little princess" Kaoru assured. She was carrying several shopping bags so she was unable to hug the child but she was looking at her affectionately.

"Okay aunty, okay daddy" Chiharu nodded happily.

Chisato tenderly smiled at the child's reaction. 

They continued to stroll around the mall, letting the child have fun.

They also went to buy hair accessories for Chiharu and they also stopped by the bookstore as Kaoru suggested and bought her picture books.

Throughout that time, Chisato was holding the little child.

She thought that her wife was right. There's no point in worrying.

What can they do for the child right now is to take care of her, to enjoy the time of being together right now.

To let the child have fun and smile as much as they can while they take care of her.

Afterwards, Kaoru treated them to dinner.

While eating, Kaoru would sneak to take a picture of her wife and the child.

If it was before, Chisato would get mad at her but now she was fine with it and she even took a picture with the three of them.

She was actually thinking to post the picture on her SNS account, but she dropped that thought for some reasons. 

  
  
  


\--

When they got home, Kaoru had surprised them. 

She actually bought matching pajamas for the three of them. 

And Chiharu liked it so much that she refused to sleep if not wearing it. 

"I guess it's a little big for her" Kaoru chuckled while watching Chiharu who fell fast asleep between them.

"It's okay. She's a growing child" Chisato assured her

"Though, you sure know my size well huh" 

"Of course.." Kaoru gave her a smug smile but then she realized what her wife actually meant so she held half of her face and she gazed away. 

There was some silence before Kaoru spoke again. 

"This.. somehow feels nice isn't it? We look like a family" 

"To be honest.." Chisato responded but only continued after a few seconds

"That's what I also thought"

Spending time with Chiharu gave her a new sensation. 

She really can't explain it well though..

"But Chiharu-chan calls you daddy and me as aunty.. somehow it felt like I'm your second wife though" Chisato added, she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her. 

"My dear, What are you saying?" Kaoru's expression instantly went terrible.

"Geez, I'm only joking" Chisato responded as she helplessly laughed, but then Kaoru already went over to her side and started to kiss her.

"Kaoru.." Chisato breathed. She wanted to stop her since the child might wake up but somehow she's just letting her wife kiss her. 

"You're the only one I love, Chisato"

"I know.." She replied smiling. She then cupped her wife's face. 

"Let's sleep now?"

"Chisato.. My dear, are you sure you want to sleep right now?" Kaoru breathed as she kissed her wife in the ears.

Kaoru's deep and sexy voice rang in her ears while trailing kisses downwards to her neck and shoulders.

"Kao.. ru.. we.. can't" Chisato tried to resist the temptation.

The child is just beside them sleeping, and besides both of them have work tomorrow. Tomorrow they'll be both busy again..

_Tomorrow..?_

_Wait—_

  
  



	9. A dilemma

"Kaoru—" Chisato gripped Kaoru's shoulders stopping her wife from kissing her 

"Tomorrow, what day is it?" She asked, realizing something.

"Tomorrow? Isn't it xxth of–" 

"It's monday. You and I both have work. Also, Isn't Chiharu-chan going to kindergarten too?"

"Th-That's.." Kaoru paused, finally getting what her wife was saying "Indeed.."

They look at each other with a panic stricken face.

They had so much fun feeling what it's like to have a family but they had forgotten their work schedule this week.

They had totally forgotten the reason why they didn't consider having a child. 

They were both busy!

  
  


After a while, Kaoru was now looking at her Ipad about details of Chiharu's kindergarten school. 

Meanwhile, Chisato was looking through their schedules and checking their available time.

Aside from forgetting to check their work schedule, they also forgot that the child is attending kindergarten.

They are now in a dilemma of how to take care of the child when they were both busy. 

_"Why did I even forget about this?"_ Chisato sighed in dismay thinking why didn't she consider this situation much earlier

"My dear, Chiharu-chan's kindergarten seems to be two stations from here" Kaoru informed her wife while looking at the details.

"I see.. it's not that far but, It's not near either" Chisato sighed again as she walked back and forth. 

She has movie filming soon and Kaoru had both stage play and business to take care of.. but still, she was thinking how they can make it work out for them. 

There was growing fondness that she felt for the child, she felt that she wanted to do something for her but what can she do if she can't even manage to have the time?

"It seems like Chiharu-chan's kindergarten also offers daycare though not later than 6 in the evening" Kaoru looked at Chisato and noticed her wife's troubled face. 

Back then when their mothers had suggested it, she was really fond of that idea of them having a child but she never brought it up because she knew that for Chisato her acting career is so important. 

They won't have the time to raise a child. She was already lucky that they have been married.

"I'll take care of everything." Kaoru went behind her wife and hugged her.

"I'll also accompany her to school and fetch her afterwards, don't worry about anything, my dear" She added as she turned facing her. 

It took a while before Chisato nodded, somehow she felt reluctant but she knew she can't do anything 

"Shall we sleep now, my dear?" 

After seeing her wife finally nodded, Kaoru kissed her forehead before leading back to their bed.

  
  


\--

  
  


The next day, Kaoru woke up early. As usual, she made breakfast for them and after that she went to check the things Chiharu needed in kindergarten.

When her wife and child woke up she was still checking the things the child needed for school.

"Good morning, daddy~" Chiharu ran in the living room to greet her. 

"Good morning my adorable little princess~ did you sleep well?" Kaoru instantly greeted the cheerful child with a smile.

"yes daddy~" Chiharu replied smiling back widely but then she noticed that her 'daddy' was fixing her things for school.

"Chiharu-chan, let's comb your hair first" Chisato was trying to keep up with the child who ran too fast. 

"Good morning" Kaoru greeted but she noticed that her wife still looked down

"How was your sleep my dear?"

"It's fine" Chisato just gave her a smile.

During the past days of interactions with Chiharu, she wanted to protect the child and to take care of her but she can't do anything but to let her wife take care of everything.

This made her feel disheartened.

She also felt unfair to Kaoru to take care of everything since they are already married; Isn't it natural to share responsibilities since they are married?

Kaoru didn't say anymore instead she stood up then hugged her wife as she pats her head. 

"I see, you two go eat breakfast now"

Then, she turned to the little child and also patted her head.

"My little princess, eat breakfast with your aunty Chii-chan. I'll just finish organizing your things for school"

"Daddy, Chiharu will go to school?" The child questioned. Her little face had an unwilling expression.

"Why, yes? It's school day, my little princess. Isn't it nice to see your friends again?" Kaoru tried to convince her but Chiharu looked down.

Chisato wanted to persuade her too but then she tensed up as she suddenly remembered what the child had told her the other day.

> _"Chiharu's classmates.. They always say Chiharu doesn't have mommy and daddy"_

Chisato suddenly couched to look at the child then touched the child's cheeks gently as she looked at her. 

"Chiharu-chan, it's okay. Daddy and aunty are here"

She herself didn't know what she's saying but she just wanted to make the child feel better, to let her know that they are there for her.

Chiharu didn't say anything but instead she just went to hug her aunty. 

Chisato embraced the child and rubbed her back, then she meaningfully looked at Kaoru who seemed to be clueless why the child refuses to go to school.

  
  


Later on, Kaoru had already fixed Chiharu's things and dressed the child to get ready for school. 

She had also fixed her things so that she could go to work after accompanying Chiharu to school. 

Chisato was running late for work so she went out before them.

Although before going out she told her wife to check how Chiharu is doing at school. She was afraid that the other children were bullying her niece.

"My little princess, let's go?" Kaoru asked Chiharu who still seemed unhappy.

Chiharu was not replying to her so she lifted the child to just carry her. 

"Chiharu-chan, let's buy a lunch box for you later. Daddy will cook lunch for my little princess tomorrow, is that okay?" 

"Really? Daddy will cook lunch for Chiharu?" Chiharu somehow brightened up.

"Of course! Anything for my cute little princess, though for now let's buy food for your lunch, is that alright?" Kaoru asked apologetically.

"It's okay daddy, Mom– Hana-nee-chan always buys lunch for Chiharu." The little child responded as she shoved her face into her shoulder.

"Daddy will cook anything you want my little princess" Kaoru rubbed the child's back.

lf only she had remembered Chiharu is going to school, she would've bought her a cute lunch box and cooked lunch for her to make her happy.

  
  


An hour later, Kaoru finally arrived at the kindergarten. She was lost at first but had managed to find it after a while; although Chiharu is already late, furthermore she refuses to get down from her.

"Chiharu-chan, my little princess, it's time for school." Kaoru tried to persuade the little child who was clinging to her.

"Chiharu wants to be with daddy" The little child wrapped her small arms to Kaoru's neck as she replied sternly.

Kaoru sighed as she did not know how to respond to what Chiharu told her. 

She did not know anymore how to coax the little child. 

She's also running late for her theatre practice.

"Uhm, Chiharu-chan?" A young woman walked in their direction.

"Teacher..?" Chiharu glanced at her but still she was clinging to her 'daddy'.

"Chiharu-chan, are you going back to school? Don't worry teacher is here and your classmates also missed you" The teacher told the little child as she opened her arms gesturing the child to come over.

"No– Chiharu wants to be with daddy, Chiharu has daddy!" 

The little child cried as she hugged her 'daddy' again, wrapping her little arms tightly on Kaoru's neck.

"My little princess, don't cry" Kaoru rubbed the child's back to comfort her. Her heart can't really take it seeing this child cry.

"Daddy is here, so don't cry" 

It's only after a while that Chiharu had stopped crying but she still refuses to let go of her 'daddy'

"Uhm, are you–" The teacher felt awkward asking. Her student and this tall, good looking woman looked alike but she already saw Chiharu's mother so it's not her mother; furthermore Chiharu is calling her as 'daddy'? 

"It is but that" Kaoru raised her index finger in her lips and winked at the teacher who suddenly blushed and nodded.

"Chiharu-chan, don't worry. Daddy will come back and fetch you later then we'll go buy a cute lunch box for you then we'll go home again, okay? So for now my little princess should attend the class" Kaoru tried to persuade the little child again, wiping her cheeks that are drenched with tears.

"Promise? Daddy will come back?" Chiharu looked at her. Her expression is as if she's gonna cry again.

"Of course! It's a promise. Daddy does not want to be apart from my little princess too." Kaoru kissed the little child's cheeks and gently patted her.

"Daddy, Chiharu will be good so come back soon okay?" The little child sniffled and hugged her before she went inside the school with her teacher.

"Well then, I think I should get going too–" 

Kaoru murmured then helplessly smiled at her drenched collar. The child had cried so much that it also made her from not wanting to be separated from Chiharu too, though she knew that her wife would probably scold her if she let the child skip classes.

She was about to go but she stopped remembering that her wife had ordered her to check how Chiharu is doing at school.

"Maybe I could just ask later after fetching my little princess." Kaoru tittered, forgetting her wife's command is definitely not good. 

But then as she started to walk back, Chiharu's teacher called her.

"Please wait—" Chiharu's teacher huffed. 

"Yes?" Kaoru answered. She turned and smiled at the teacher. 

"Uhm–" The teacher suddenly paused at the sight of her charming smile. 

"Oh– Perhaps my beauty had captured the heart of this cute little kitten? Ah, forgive me–"

"Eh!? Ah, No– uhm, I– Ah, right, Are you Chiharu-chan's relative? The head teacher wanted to ask if you have time to discuss some matters about Chiharu-chan" The teacher blushed and stammered at first but then her rationality went back to her as she remembered that the principal asked her to ask her student's guardian to discuss some matters.

"Some matters? I see.." Kaoru replied but her face had a troubled expression. What matters could it possibly be?

"Ah that is uhm, you know, Chiharu-chan did not attend school for a week and we have called her mother but there was no response and also about the school payments.." The teacher explained but she noticed that the person who is supposed to be her student's guardian is totally clueless.

"Uhm, anyway, this way please" The teacher added, leading the way to the head teacher's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I don't have any clue on how kindergartens work in Japan but well based on my research,  
> It seemed that daycare and kindergarten is different,  
> although there are kindergartens that also offers a daycare (tho it seems too pricey)
> 
> oh well, let's leave it like that :D


	10. A decision

In the corner of the backstage for a popular TV show, Chisato is staring at her phone as she waits for the recording to start.

Normally, she would be chatting with her close co-workers in that show before the recording starts but earlier, Kaoru had messaged her that she had gone to talk with the head teacher of Chiharu's kindergarten so she was anxiously waiting for her wife's updates regarding that. 

She was really worried about Chiharu's situation since her wife told her that Chiharu had refused to go to school. 

What if the other children were bullying her niece?

"Shirasagi-san, the recording will start after half an hour. Sorry there were some technical difficulties." 

Chisato's thoughts were abruptly disturbed as one of the staff informed her.

"Okay, Thank you" Chisato politely responded.

Actually, In their marriage certificate, she was using Kaoru's family name as per Kaoru's family's request. 

Kaoru was fine with either way and so she is. They already have come to terms that no matter what name they are using, what's important is that they are true to each other. 

Although, as an actress she was still using the name 'Shirasagi Chisato'. After all, It was who she was in the eyes of the audience.

"Sorry for the wait, Shirasagi-san" An older woman in her 30's called and gave Chisato a bottle of water. 

"Thank you" Chisato replied with her usual smile.

The older woman was actually her manager from her agency. At first she finds this manager unreliable, there are times that she had waited for her manager instead during filming, and times where she would verify her work schedule instead of the manager, and times when her manager seemed in daze so she had to do the work instead of the manager. She wanted to complain to her agency but then she had talked to her first and learned that this manager was actually a single mother and was trying to provide for her child. She was not that heartless so she had given her a chance and ever since her manager is doing well and they were also getting along well.

"Are you okay Shirasagi-san? You seem pale" The manager noticed and asked her worriedly. 

"It's okay, there were some problems at home but my partner is taking care of it." Chisato answered, assuring her.

Actually, she was tired from carrying Chiharu yesterday when they went shopping but it was more like she was tired from over thinking and worrying.

"I see. Seta-san is really considerate of you, how nice~" The manager lightly teased and Chisato couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile.

Chisato wanted to come back at the teasing but she couldn't say anything.

Kaoru is not just considerate, She takes care and pampers her a lot too, doing all the household chores and attending to all of her needs. If they get into arguments, Kaoru would be the one who will surrender first and say sorry. Kaoru would always make her feel that she is loved, and no matter how difficult she is as a person. Kaoru always stayed by her side respecting her wishes.. 

Sometimes, she really feels that she is being unfair. She knew that Kaoru was really fond of children and she had also heard their mothers suggesting them to have a child but then Kaoru never asked her for it for the sake of her career. And now with their situation with Chiharu, Kaoru is the one taking care of it again..

"How about you? have you settled the matters at home, Yoshida-san?" Chisato snapped out from her thoughts and asked her manager back.

"Ah yes, well.." Her manager trailed off and Chisato was just listening to her. 

"My mother actually wanted me to quit my job and just take care of my child instead of her" Her manager told her problems.

"I see, but you said you're providing for your child, right?" Chisato could only answer. She had told her once that she'd hear her problems out but then her manager would rant her problems and cry to her and as much as it bothers her, it is what at least she can do to help. Sometimes she would give an opinion based on reasoning but since she hadn't experienced being a parent yet, she couldn't really empathize with her manager's problems.

"That's what I also said, but she told me to just remarry someone or just give my child to my ex-husband. No! I wouldn't abandon my child!" Her manager ranted.

 _"Abandon..?"_ Chisato's heart sank at the word. Somehow, Chiharu's sad expression flashed in her mind.

For the past few days, she was trying to understand why would a person just abandon their own child. She couldn't bear the thought of Chiharu being abandoned again.

"Sorry, Shirasagi-san. I vented out my problems to you again." The manager finally calmed down as she gave her a thankful look for being a thoughtful person.

"No, It's okay" Chisato shook her head. 

"Well you see.. uh- how do i put it, it's that feeling when you become a mother, having her for several months in the stomach .... sometimes, you could feel her moving, it might be a weird feeling but it gives you happiness .... the relief when the child was delivered safely into this world .... then how she would call you mom and hugged you, it's kind of funny but a whole day of tiredness will seem to disappear—" The manager tried to explain, recounting her experiences fondly but then noticed that she had been carried away and selfishly talking about her life for a few minutes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk too much" Her manager apologized, bowing several times. 

"It's okay" Chisato giggled. Somehow, she thinks that it was kind of funny, back then she didn't really care about things which are unrelated to work but now she's trying to understand those thoughts..

She may not understand that feeling her manager is saying yet and unlike her wife she's not really fond of children but maybe it's because lately she had felt how it was like to have a family that she had started to yearn for it too.

  
  


\--

  
  


It was nearly 5 pm when Kaoru had finished all of her work before rushing to fetch Chiharu from school. 

She had excused herself to leave the theatre practice early to fetch the child from school, but then her secretary had called her for a sudden meeting and had been dragged to work for more than 2 hours. 

It took her more than half an hour later before she finally arrived in the kindergarten. 

Chiharu's classes end at 2pm but more than 3 hours have already passed. 

Kaoru's face had a terrible expression since she knew that the child had been waiting for so long.

"Seta-san" Chiharu's teacher greeted while her co-workers, who saw her for the first time, gushed about how good looking she is even with the tired look on her face.

Earlier, when the head teacher talked to her about Chiharu, Kaoru introduced herself as a relative and showed her Identification card. She had also settled the bills and told them that she was the child's temporary guardian since the child's mother went on a vacation. The head teacher as well as the teacher didn't say anymore since they look alike, share the same family name and she had settled the bills, after all.

"Good evening. Sorry I'm late" Kaoru greeted back with her usual princely smile. 

"We understand, there are other parents who were busy too so we can't help it.. don't worry we are making sure to take care of Chiharu-chan" The teacher assured her while leading her to the room.

Kaoru looked around and saw the child sitting quietly while doodling on the paper. The classroom was quiet and it seemed that Chiharu was the only one left. 

This scene immediately breaks Kaoru's heart. 

Chiharu looked up, noticing that the teacher went back to the classroom again and saw the person she had been waiting for.

"Daddy!" The child stood up and ran as quickly as she could that she had nearly fallen. Thankfully Kaoru had caught her right before she fell.

"My little princess, forgive me for I was late" Kaoru lifted her and hugged the child tight.

"Daddy.." Chiharu instantly cried as she hugged her back. "Daddy.. don't leave Chiharu anymore.."

Kaoru nearly cried hearing the child's fragile voice.

"I won't ever leave my darling little princess, please don't cry anymore." Kaoru rubbed the little child's back to comfort her. 

How can she let the child wait for so long? Why did she make the child sad? Why did she make her feel alone and lonely?

Chiharu's teacher felt awkward to just watch so she helped clean up the child's belongings.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled at the teacher who handed her Chiharu's bag.

Then, she remembered that her wife asked her to check if Chiharu is getting along with other children. At first, Chisato didn't exactly tell her that Chiharu might be being bullied but when she told her that Chiharu was crying and was refusing to go to school, her wife had explained it to her. And that made Kaoru really worried.

"Forgive me, but can I ask if _my_ _child_ is doing well at school? Is _my child_ getting along well with her classmates?" 

The teacher suddenly paused then smiled before answering.

She had observed Chiharu since the start of school, she had looked into her records and knew that she only had a mother registered but then she always hears the child address her own mother as an older sister. She really felt bad whenever the other kids teased this child for not having a mother and father to call upon and although she always scolds the other naughty kids from teasing this child, she still can't do anything about how the child is feeling. 

Seeing how this relative cares for this child and how the child affectionately calls her 'daddy', she somehow felt relieved. Although she still knew it is not good to lie to the child, even if it's a white lie.

"Chiharu-chan is doing well, although she is always quiet. There are some times when the other kids would pick on her since she's always by herself but please don't worry, as her teacher I'll do my best to make sure she will be okay, get along with other kids and have fun learning." The teacher assured her.

"Thank you. We'll be in your care" Kaoru politely and slightly bowed and excused themselves. Her princely facade seemingly fading away as she carried the child carefully in her arms.

  
  


On their way home, Kaoru bought the child a lunch box but Chiharu was still sad. They also went to eat out for dinner since her wife will be at home late but Chiharu was still dispirited. 

All throughout their way home, Kaoru would try to make her smile but the child is not smiling at all. 

And now, the child refuses to sleep if not cuddled in her arms.

Did other kids tease her again? Kaoru kept thinking.. but the teacher assured her that she's not letting the child be bullied.

Then she thought maybe it's because she had promised her that she'll be back soon but she let the child wait until she's the only one left out. 

Kaoru sighed as she closed her eyes, her serious expression intensified her mature face that has grown for years.

There are still no reports regarding her cousin and the child's father so currently, she is seriously considering how she would manage her time to take care of the child. 

She can't bear to see the child lonely waiting for her, being left out all alone.

While It's only been a few days since Chiharu has been with them, she felt so attached to her. It might be because of the child's circumstances but she knew that it might also because she was longing for them to have a child. 

To have a family with her beloved Chisato, a dream that she can't ask without having to sacrifice their time, their career.

And she can't let her wife be bothered with her own selfish desire. 

So, In order to properly take care of Chiharu while not bothering her wife's career, she knew she needed to make a decision. 

That is, to withdraw from her theatre stage play temporarily.


	11. Same dream

It was already late when Chisato got home from work. Some of the lights were still on but the house was quiet.

When she went inside their bedroom, she saw her wife had fallen asleep sitting on her back in the bed while cuddling Chiharu in her chest.

Kaoru was hugging the child with one hand and another was holding some papers. On the bedside table was her laptop and beside it were a pile of documents.

As she carefully went beside them, Chisato felt a pain in her chest seeing her wife's tired face.

She lifted her hand to take off her wife's glasses then softly caressed the locks of her wife's hair before closely leaning in to kiss Kaoru's cheek. 

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes from the faint movements and saw her wife looking gently at her.

"I'm home, Kaoru" 

"Welcome back, My dear." 

Kaoru smiled upon her wife's gaze. But then, as she fully regained consciousness, she remembered that she had fallen asleep while working and did not reply to her wife's messages earlier.

"Forgive me. It seems I have fallen asleep amidst working. Have you eaten dinner already, my dear? Are you tired? I'll prepare the bath for you." Kaoru asked one after another, her face had a sorry expression as she carefully transferred and lay the child in the bed before getting up.

"I'm fine, I already prepared the bath and I had also eaten dinner already" Chisato stopped her wife from getting up and leaned in her wife's lips softly.

"You should sleep already if you're tired. I'll join you after"

"No, It's alright." Kaoru shook her head and smiled at her wife. "I'll wait for you my dear."

Chisato helplessly smiled at her overly caring wife. "Okay"

She gave her wife a quick kiss before leaving.

  
  


After Chisato had dried her hair, she went back to their bedroom and saw her wife was now sitting on the side of the bed while browsing a thick pile of papers with several sticky notes between pages.

Chisato sat beside Kaoru and turned to look at the sleeping child behind them. "How is Chiharu-chan doing at school?" 

"The teacher is quite nice, she said that she won't let Chiharu-chan be bullied." Kaoru reported assuring her wife but Chisato slightly frowned. 

She is not yet convinced but there was a relief of knowing that the teacher is paying attention to her niece.

"Do not worry, my dear. " Kaoru kissed her wife's forehead. She did not say anything anymore so that her wife would not worry.

"Alright, let's go to sleep?" Chisato asked but she noticed that Kaoru was still jotting down some notes on the papers.

"Your script for the next stage play?"

"Mm.. I'm helping to rearrange the casting" Kaoru smiled at her wife before she put away the script and leaned in at her wife's neck, their height difference made it hard for her to lean on her so her back was slightly arched. "My dear smells nice, it's as fragrant as the beautiful flowers blooming in the–"

"Rearrange? Aren't you the lead?" Chisato questioned as she glanced at her and lightly brushed her wife's chin to face her.

"Yes that is indeed true, but" Kaoru softly looked at her. "I informed my group already that I had decided to withdraw from the play for this time."

"I— " Chisato suddenly looked down. "I see.."

Somehow, when Kaoru had told her she'll take care of everything, she had that feeling that Kaoru will end up sacrificing her career instead. She knew Kaoru would do that, and she knew that Kaoru would surely assure her that it was her own choice.. even so, she can't help but to feel guilty.

"As the great bard said, All the world‘s a stage, and all the men and women merely players–"

"sorry.." Chisato wrapped her arms around her wife. "Even though it should be our shared responsibility"

"Say no more, my dear." Kaoru gently pats her head. "You said it to me before, you're a woman that's hard to love and then, you rejected me many times. But that's not true, Chisato, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're not hard to love at all. Your lovelier than the stars, more beautiful than the moon, brighter than the sun; My dear, I'd climb the mountains, cross the ocean just to be with–"

Chisato buried her face in Kaoru's chest. She knew Kaoru was just trying to make her feel better, but the guilt and insecurity from always relying on Kaoru in their relationship is continuing to build up inside her..

_"Say, Isn't it better if you have married someone else instead? Wouldn't you be happier?"_

Chisato wanted to ask her but she didn't have the guts to do so, instead she only hugged her wife tight. 

Noticing her wife's gesture and that she had gone quiet, Kaoru returned her wife's hug as she simply stated.

"So, what I'm saying is, I'm just glad that you let me love you my dear. Back then, when we were young, I did not have the capacity to do anything but now, I'd do anything for you. To be able to marry you, I feel like I'm the happiest person already." 

Chisato's lips slightly curled as she felt her eyes suddenly moistened; She was thinking that Kaoru deserves a better person than her, someone who can fully show their affection, someone who's not as prideful as her, someone who's not like her who prioritize working than spending time with her, someone who's not as selfish as her.. 

The gentleness and sincerity of Kaoru's voice made her weak, she just wanted to stay in her wife's arms. 

For a while, they just stayed like that.

"Kao-chan" Chisato called Kaoru, while still hugging her, with the nostalgic nickname she used to call her. The only times she calls her wife like this is either teasing her or that she felt too comfortable and secured; and the reason was probably the latter since she somehow felt the courage to ask her thoughts earlier.

"Hm?" Kaoru hummed while gently caressing her wife's long blonde hair.

"Do you want to have a child? Isn't it better if you married someone who's not tied to their work?" Chisato looked up to see her wife's face which suddenly turned dark as the bottom of the pot as soon as she finished her question.

"My dearest, Chisato. Please don't say such things. I don't think I'd marry anyone else other than you." 

"You sure? Didn't you boast that you married a beautiful lady back during our highschool days, Saya-chan isn't it? Also, I'm quite sure you always declare your love for your little kittens, swearing to protect all of them and you always agree if they ask you to marry them, right?" 

Chisato's statements were like a series of lightning strikes that made Kaoru stiff with no rebuttals. Kaoru suddenly felt like she was on trial for all of her sins.

"Kaoru?" Seeing her frozen stiff and not answering, Chisato helplessly laughed. It wasn't really her intention to grill her with those statements though, plus all of those were all in the past. With how Kaoru always treats her and always showers her with affection, she knows that her wife truly loves her. It was just her insecurity that is making her jealous most of the time.

"While I cannot atone for my sins in the past, I am willing to prove that you are the only one I have in my heart." Kaoru suddenly closed the distance of their faces, her expression was so determined that it somehow made Chisato speechless for a while.

With the number of times she had heard Kaoru confessing to her or the number of times she had heard Kaoru's cheesy and over the top lines, Chisato expected that she was already immune to it but she felt like her heart just skipped a beat for a moment. Or maybe it's just the way Kaoru was looking at her with those attractive eyes.

"Indeed, I have a dream of _us_ having a child." Kaoru paused before continuing.

"But it's my only selfish thought, I do not plan to be a burden for you for the sake of this dream of mine—"

Chisato suddenly got up and stopped her wife from continuing her sentences, sealing Kaoru's lips with a deep, passionate kiss. She was still thinking that maybe Kaoru deserves better but.. her wife loves her and so she is.

"I do _not_ think it's _only_ _your_ selfish thought, Kaoru" Chisato flashed a smile "Someday, maybe?" 

Kaoru looked at her with a surprised expression, her mouth was just hanging open from both Chisato's action and statement.

"Geez, what's with that face?" Chisato giggled and lightly pinched her wife's cheeks. 

"Also, we still need to take care of Chiharu-chan for now." Chisato glanced affectionately at the sleeping child. "After this week's work, I'll try to rearrange my schedule so I could spend more time with the two of you."

"I-Is it really okay?" 

"I'm not quite sure but I'll try" Chisato sweetly smiled at her wife who looked at her with a mixed expression of shock and excitement.

"So for now, let's sleep" Chisato kissed her wife once again before going to the other side of the bed. She wanted to stay cuddled with her but she knew how tired Kaoru was so she should at least let her rest.

"Alright. Good night, my dear" Kaoru's face brightened and flashed a blushing grin.

Finally knowing it's not just her selfish dream, that her wife shares the same dream of having their own family and also wanted to spend time with her and Chiharu, she couldn't help but to smile ear to ear.

She still needs to think of something to make Chiharu feel better and persuade her to go to school again but she was now looking forward to the time they could spend together. She was now thinking that maybe she should plan for them to go to the amusement park, or go to the aquarium.. or to the zoo.. or maybe have a vacation

 _"Ah, to spend such a wonderful time with my dearest and little princess, how fleeting."_ Kaoru grinned drifting off to sleep..

  
  


\--

  
  



	12. Not lying

"Daddy.. Chiharu really needs to go to school?" The little child asks with an expression between pouting and trying not to cry as she was put down from being carried.

Earlier, Kaoru had woken up before her usual time just to prepare lunch for the child while her wife went to work before them; And after a long time of persuading the child to go to school earlier at home, she was trying to convince her once again as they arrived at the kindergarten. 

"Do not worry anymore my darling little princess, as soon as your classes have finished, I will make sure to fetch you" Kaoru told her again, kneeling down to talk to the child. 

"I really am sorry for yesterday, I had made you wait. But today, daddy will definitely come back for you. Can my little princess give me a chance?"

Chiharu did not answer but she only looked down.

"Don't be sad now.. also, didn't my little princess say she's excited to eat the lunch that I have made?" 

Kaoru tried to convince her again for the nth time but Chiharu just looked up, facing her with a pout. 

"Chiharu can eat it at home.." The child reasoned out.

Kaoru sighed at herself, she was having a hard time resisting Chiharu's cute expression but she needed to persuade the child to go to school.

She stopped for a while and remembered that her wife was still worried since the child had mentioned that her classmates were telling her that she has no mommy and daddy. Somehow, she suddenly felt a little anxious leaving her at school. 

She rubbed the child on the head as she gently spoke

"If your classmates ever tease you, do not listen to them because you have me." 

Chiharu looked at her with teary eyes. 

"Daddy loves Chiharu-chan" Kaoru smiled at her lovingly before hugging the child and the child immediately returned the hug, tightly gripping into her.

"Chiharu loves daddy too"

After some time, Chiharu finally went inside the school with the teacher that was waiting outside. 

Kaoru tearfully smiles at herself as she watches the child go inside the kindergarten. She was already getting used to the life of having a child too fast. Well, her wife did say that someday..

After accompanying the child to school, Kaoru went to help her theater group. Her co-actors and the staff were kind enough to let her off the hook but she felt really sorry; she had caused them too much trouble by withdrawing while she was the lead, wasting their efforts in planning the play. 

Though, she can't really do anything since her little princess needs her.

Shortly after helping her theatre group for a couple of hours, she had excused herself to leave. She then went to have lunch quickly before going to her office for a short meeting and get the documents she needs as she'll be working from home. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Inside the classroom, Chiharu stood quietly fixing her things after the class had finished since her 'daddy' promised her to fetch her early.

"haru-chan, haru-chan, let's play outside? Mommy will be late today so we can play together~" Chiharu's classmate who was slightly taller than her, asked as soon as the bell rang. She was broadly smiling at her.

"naa-chan" Chiharu smiled back at her friend but then her face was immediately changed to apologize "but daddy will get Chiharu early.. sorry naa-chan, Chiharu can't play today" 

"Heh, Is it really your daddy? You have no mommy and daddy, right?" A little boy around the same age suddenly went to meddle, asking loudly that the other kids joined in.

"right! an orphan! " Another kid joined in making fun of the poor child with a huge grin.

"Stop it–! Don't bully my haru-chan! haru-chan has daddy!" Chiharu's only friend defended her, cutting in between the other kids and hiding Chiharu behind her.

"naa-chan.." 

"Don't worry haru-chan, I will protect you so don't leave school again." 

"But it's bad to lie!" The other kid defended.

"That's right, Chiharu-chan said her daddy will fetch her yesterday but Chiharu-chan is left alone"

"Chiharu-chan it's bad to lie"

"haru-chan is not lying!" 

Amidst her classmates' teasing and her friend protecting her, Chiharu suddenly yelled. She was trying to hold her tears. 

"Chiharu has! Daddy is Chiharu's daddy! Yesterday daddy is just late!" 

The scene was causing quite a commotion in the room so the assistant teacher went to make amends, stopping the kids from further quarrel.

"Chiharu is not lying.." The little child sobbed as the assistant teacher and her only friend consoled her. "not lying.." 

"Chiharu-chan, your guar—" The teacher called cheerfully as she went inside the room but then, she saw the little child crying and the assistant teacher asking the other kids to apologize.

Chiharu continued to sob as she looked at the teacher who signalled her to come over. 

"Chiharu-chan, someone is here to fetch you. Are your things tidied up?"

"Daddy is here?" Chiharu suddenly stopped herself from crying and asked with an expectant look.

Chiharu's teacher helplessly smiled and nodded. "Yes"

As soon as the teacher nodded, Chiharu's expression brightened up as if nothing had happened. She wiped her eyes with the back of her arms and then went to pick her bag before bidding goodbye to her good friend and the assistant teacher.

"My darling little princess~" Kaoru waved happily at the entry way as she saw Chiharu walking out the room with her teacher. 

"Daddy~" Chiharu ran fast upon seeing her.

"Did my little darling princess miss me~?" Kaoru softly laughed, catching the child who jumped at her arms.

"Hm? Wha– what had happened? Why is my little princess crying?" Kaoru asked frantically. She made sure to fetch her early, even arriving several minutes before 2pm, so she knew that the child would be happy but then she was shocked seeing traces of tears from her child's cheeks.

"Chiharu is okay now daddy" The little child radiantly smiled, but it's still evident that she's still catching her breath from crying just a while ago.

"Are you sure? Is there something wrong?" Kaoru worriedly asks, gently wiping her cheeks. She thought that maybe the child was worried that she would break her promise to come back early and be late again.

"Daddy is here so Chiharu is okay~ ehe~" 

"Alright, but do tell daddy if something is not okay" 

"yes, daddy~"

"Let's go home my little darling princess~" Kaoru smiled affectionately seeing the little child's happy expression from being with her.

Since she was early there were only a few parents around fetching their children so she was not worried that more people would be captivated by her beauty again. 

And then, the two went to go home. On the way, they went to buy a few groceries for some snacks and ingredients for their dinner later since Chisato told them that she will be coming home early to have dinner with them.

  
  


\--

  
  


In their home, Chiharu is contentedly sitting beside her 'daddy' who was working in the living room. She tries to be obedient and quiet as possible to not disturb her daddy's work. She was just drawing quietly in her drawing pad.

After a while of working, Kaoru noticed that the child was too quiet so she asked her 

"Little princess, do you want to play outside?" 

"Chiharu is fine daddy" the little child shook her head and smiled at her. "Chiharu will be a good girl until daddy finish work" 

Kaoru chuckled at the obedient child, then she stood up and got her some snacks and juice that they bought earlier. 

Then, she went back to work but after a while, Chiharu was oddly quiet. The little child is just staring at the animal crackers on the plate. 

"Is there something wrong my little princess? I thought you said you like them?" Kaoru asked, looking baffled at the little child's actions. "Does it not suit your taste?"

"Daddy.." the child continued to stare at the plate. 

"Chiharu don't want to eat Mr. Monkey and Mr. Giraffe and Mr. Lion and.." 

She looks at what the child is looking at, and Chiharu can't seem to name the other animals.

"Indeed, to be eaten. Ah, poor little creatures. We must save them." Kaoru sympathized with the child and Chiharu nodded at her with puppy eyes.

"Alright, daddy will get another snack" She added, rubbing the little child's head. 

"Ah- why don't we visit a zoo next time, my little princess? We can meet Mr. Monkey, Mr. Giraffe and Mr. Lion and their other friends there. "

"Oh- really? Is it okay daddy?" Chiharu glowed suddenly, her puppy eyes suddenly turned starry.

Kaoru chuckled at the child's expressions "Of course my darling little princess. We should ask your aunty Chii-chan for her next day off then"

"aunty Chii-chan is busy?" Chiharu looked down, if she had a dog ears it would look like it flopped down from disappointment.

"Aunty Chii-chan might be busy but she likes Chiharu-chan so she'll certainly agree." 

"un~" Chiharu perked up hearing what her 'daddy' said. She seemed to be satisfied as long as her aunty liked her too.

  
  


After some hours, Kaoru was still working since her secretary was cruel enough and gave her a bunch of work knowing that she'll be working at home. 

Meanwhile, Chiharu is now watching a program on the television while sitting on the sofa.

"Daddy.." 

"Yes, my little princess?" Kaoru turned to look at the child who seemed to be bored already. She thought that maybe she should buy her some toys to play with while she's working.

"Is aunty Chii-chan still working?" Chiharu asked, looking at the window. It was already getting dark. Last night, she didn't see her aunty Chii-chan at all and in the morning she only had a glimpse of her since her aunty was already leaving when she woke up. 

"Are you missing your aunty already?" Kaoru softly chuckled. She already messaged her wife earlier and she told her that she'll be home soon, she's just waiting for the filming to wrap up.

"She'll be home later, do not worry. Do you want to help in making dinner for your aunty Chii-chan?"

"yes daddy~" The child quickly nodded.

"Alright" Kaoru smiled putting down her glasses before she stood up. 

"Come along, my little princess. Let's make dinner for aunty Chii-chan"

  
  



	13. A good mother

"Daddy, aunty will be happy if Chiharu help dinner?" The little child asked, she was standing on the chair watching her 'daddy' who was chopping the onions. 

"Of course, my little princess" Kaoru answered, assuring the little child. Although she told the child to help her, she still can't let her hold dangerous objects in the kitchen. So at first, the child was just watching her.

"Daddy, daddy, eyes hurt.. Chiharu feels crying" 

"Sorry, my darling little princess, look away for a while now"

Even though she told the child to not look, it seems like Chiharu was very curious. 

She then quickly finished chopping the onions and put it aside before soothing the child. "Does it still hurt?" 

"Daddy, onions make you sad?" 

"Uh–" Kaoru paused to think, did she even learn about that at school back then? Though, she can't recall anymore. 

"It is indeed a fleeting mystery, isn't it?" 

"fleeting? mystery?" Chiharu asked again, tilting her head. Sometimes she can't understand what her 'daddy' is saying, but her 'daddy' always sounds cool anyway. 

"It means.. just that, my darling little princess" Kaoru softly giggled and patted the little child's head.

Chiharu, who was seemingly content of being patted, just nodded at her daddy's explanation. "okay, daddy~" 

Afterwards, Kaoru continued to prepare the ingredients for the hamburg she's making for dinner. After thoroughly mixing the breadcrumbs, ground meat and other ingredients in the bowl, she carefully led the child to help her in shaping the patties.

She showed her how to make the patties by tossing it around with two cupped hands to shape it and remove the air packets on the patty before frying. After that, she gave the child a small portion for her to make and Chiharu tried to mimic her. 

Since Chiharu's hands are small, the patties she made were like a miniature. The child pouted, unsatisfied at the ones she made, it was much smaller compared to her daddy's.

Kaoru can't help but to smile again seeing Chiharu's expressions. Why is her child so cute?

She made a slightly smaller one though it's bigger than Chiharu made. She then lined them up for the child to see.

"Oh– " Chiharu exclaimed. "A daddy, mommy, and baby!"

"That's right, my little princess. It's like us isn't it?"

"But.. Chiharu's mom doesn't want Chiharu to call mommy.." 

The little child suddenly looked down with a sad expression and that made Kaoru stop from talking. She actually had forgotten for a while about the child's circumstances. She just wanted her to be happy but she made her sad again.

"You also have me and your aunty Chii-chan" Kaoru gently holds the child's hands. She doesn't want her to feel any sadder.

Chiharu looked up to face her and nodded. "un~"

Kaoru continued cooking while the child was now in the living room watching TV, sometimes the child would turn to look at her across the living room.

  
  


"I'm home" 

After a while, Chisato arrived at their home. Since Kaoru was still in the kitchen, Chiharu ran to greet her.

"Aunty, welcome back~!" 

"Chiharu-chan, I'm home" Chisato was surprised when the child ran up to her with a wide smile. Is the child that happy that she's home? She suddenly felt warm inside. 

"Welcome back, my dear" Kaoru went from the kitchen to greet her, she's not yet finished cooking so she's still wearing an apron. "Are you tired? I shall finish preparing our dinner soon, or do you want to take a bath first?" 

"It's alright, I'm not that tired." Chisato helplessly smiled at her caring wife. Her wife was juggling through her work, taking care of the child and doing household chores, yet she's more concerned of her being tired.

"Aunty, Chiharu will get you slippers" The child then quickly got her a pair of slippers and put it in front of her. 

Chisato laughed at the pair. It seems that her wife and the child are pampering her a lot.

"Thank you, Chiharu-chan" Chisato smiled at the child lovingly.

"Go get changed first then rest, my dear. I shall finish preparing dinner soon" Kaoru went up to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alright" Chisato nodded and Kaoru went back to the kitchen. It took her several seconds to remember that the child was just beside, looking at them.

"Uh- Chiharu-chan.." Chisato suddenly went stiff, she wanted to explain but she wasn't sure of what to say. She really thinks that it's inappropriate to let the child see that but she was caught in the moment there. Will the child be bothered to see that? After all she's not her mommy and believes Kaoru was her daddy.. 

"Aunty?" Chiharu tilted her head.

Seeing that the child seemed oblivious, Chisato sighed in relief. Of course, the child is still innocent in things so she'll just scold her wife later..

"It's nothing, Chiharu-chan" Chisato held the child's hand as they went back into the living room.

  
  


\--

  
  


"Ah, did you know that Chiharu-chan helped in making dinner?" Kaoru proudly informed her wife while setting the food on their dining table. 

"Really? Chiharu-chan is such a good girl" Chisato gently rubbed the child's cheek in adoration. 

Chiharu was sitting beside her aunty and smiling bashfully, enjoying her aunty's praise. 

"Look, these are the ones my darling little princess made~ isn't these cute?" 

Chisato laughed at her wife's actions. Indeed, Kaoru is really a doting parent.

"It is really cute, Chiharu-chan"

"See, as I have told you aunty Chii-chan will be happy" Kaoru winked at her child and Chiharu grinned back at her.

Chisato was amused by her wife's and the child's actions. She really can't help to giggle at the two of them. They really look alike and get along so well that it's not that surprising that others can mistook Kaoru being the child's parent.

  
  


While eating, they take turns to assist the child. The atmosphere was so warm as they looked at the child turning her head from side to side to look at both of them with a happy expression.

Kaoru and Chisato can't help but be amused with the child. Chiharu seems to be having so much fun by just having dinner with them.

"Is my little princess happy?" Kaoru softly laughed

"Yes daddy~" Chiharu nodded and explained "because Chiharu always eats with grandma next door before and scary aunty won't let Chiharu eat with them"

"Hm? Grandma next door? Scary aunty?" Kaoru asked curiously. 

Chisato looked at the child too. Her delighted smile was suddenly turned into a worried frown.

"un, Mom- Ha–" Chiharu looked down. "Chiharu's mom is always busy.."

The atmosphere suddenly went down, both Kaoru and Chisato aren't sure of what to say. They didn't know if they should ask furthermore. They also wanted to know what else the child had been going through, also it would certainly give them information in tracing the child's mother but they don't want Chiharu to feel hurt anymore. Was Chiharu always left out with other people?

"Grandma next door likes Chiharu but Chiharu and Mom left uncle's house, so mom always leaves Chiharu with scary aunty next door then scary aunty said mom did not leave me food so Chiharu can't eat.." Chiharu looked at her 'daddy', her lips slowly creasing into a quiver. 

".. scary aunty always gets angry if Chiharu is noisy.. Chiharu needs to sit in corner alone"

Chisato could not take it anymore. Even if the child's mother is busy, she can't let the child be left alone with that kind of person. Didn't her mother even check on her? 

Kaoru was just silent, she was gently rubbing the child's back, embracing her to make her feel secured.

"But mom leaves Chiharu food. Mom makes rice balls for Chiharu but.. but scary aunty gets angry if Chiharu is messy eating.." The child paused as she looked at her 'daddy' again.

"Daddy.. Chiharu don't want to be left with scary aunty again"

Kaoru can't take it imagining what her child had felt those times; if only she had been there, she would definitely protect her.

She kissed the child's forehead, gently assuring her

"My darling little princess, remember that daddy and aunty Chii-chan will always be here for you" 

"Chiharu-chan, your daddy and I won't let that happen again, Don't worry anymore" Chisato went beside them gently touching the child's cheeks. 

"un, thank you daddy, thank you aunty Chii-chan" 

Kaoru and Chisato can't help holding back their tears. They're not the child's real parents and they're not really sure what will happen in the future but even with just a short time of being together, they feel so affectionate for the child that they are determined to protect and care for her.

  
  


After they had dinner, Kaoru takes care of household chores while Chisato went in the bath with the child. Unlike before, Chiharu seems to be very comfortable now being left to her aunty's care.

When her wife and child had already finished the bath, Kaoru was still working. Meanwhile, seeing her wife working hard, Chisato didn't want her to be bothered so she accompanied Chiharu for a while. Also, she wanted to take the opportunity to also spend some time with the child since she'll be away for a filming for a week. 

She played with the child, chatted with her and read her the picture books that they bought until the child felt sleepy.

After some time, Kaoru finally finished her work and went to their bedroom. She saw the child was refusing to sleep so she lifted her in her embrace to put her to sleep.

Chisato looked at her wife with both admiration and awe. 

The child was fast asleep on Kaoru's chest who was gracefully swinging back and forth while gently rubbing the child's back as she sang a lullaby for her.

"Chiharu-chan calls you daddy but I think you'll be a good.." Chisato stopped for a moment before continuing, rephrasing her statement. 

"You're really a good mother, Kaoru"

"I-Is.. Is that so?" Kaoru suddenly blushed at her wife's compliment.

"I think you're a good mother too, Chisato"

"You think so?" Chisato smiled helplessly at her wife's compliment. Kaoru always loves complimenting her but she didn't think she's even qualified as a mother. She can't even do household chores and soothe a child like Kaoru does. Furthermore, she can't even have the time to take care of Chiharu and unlike Kaoru she isn't even ready to sacrifice her career.

"Of course" Kaoru broadly smiled but her wife had a gloomy look and did not seem to be convinced.

"Even though I'm always busy?" 

"My dear.." Kaoru paused with a serious face.

Chisato slightly laughed observing her wife's fast changing of expressions. 

"It's fine, I know it" She smiled gratefully at her wife. 

"Actually, If it weren't for you and Chiharu-chan, I wouldn't really have the thought of having a family. And I know I might not cut out to be a mother but I'll try.." 

"My dear, do not worry. I assure you are a good mother" Kaoru's face lit up trying to cheer her.

"It might take some time though, also who knows if I'll ever be.." Chisato tried to smile but she still felt disappointed with herself. For Kaoru and Chiharu's sake, she wanted to but she didn't have the confidence.

Also, even though she told her wife she'll try to rearrange her schedule to spend some time with them, she was still busy and for an entire week she'll be away from the two of them because of work.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't rearrange my schedules for–"

"Don't be." Kaoru lifted her index finger, lightly touching her wife's lips. 

"Chiharu-chan and I will always wait for you to come back home"

Chisato stared at her wife's loving gaze, even though both of them aren't sure what will happen in the future, she couldn't help but feel warm inside. Somehow, she felt determined to work hard and come back soon to her wife and child. 

She smiled at herself then gently hugged Kaoru and the child between them. "I'll try again and properly arrange my schedules, I promise"

"Mm, thank you my dear" Kaoru softly smiled. 

"Ah, I forgot to ask you. Can we, perhaps, visit the zoo on your next day off? Well, you see, earlier…." Kaoru suddenly asked, explaining why and fondly recounting Chiharu's reactions earlier about the animal crackers snacks. 

"Is that the animal crackers in the fridge? Chiharu-chan is so cute" Chisato heartily laughed as she gently snuggled with the child in her wife's embrace.

"Mm, and then…." Kaoru continued, cheerfully recounting what happened earlier. 

Chisato was just enjoying, softly laughing as she listened delightedly to her wife, though she felt regretful that she didn't see the child's cute expressions for herself.

  
  
  
\--   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> You know, It's kind of funny imagining this scene..  
> Kaoru being delighted playing with their child, telling stories and stuffs and Chiharu copying Kaoru's actions and words  
>  _(coz' y'know she loves her 'daddy' and think that she's the coolest, although she can't understand a thing she's saying xD)_  
>  Then, Chisato went back from the kitchen bringing snacks for them and saw their child copying her wife's antics  
> Lol, Chisato would probably be like "Kaoru! what the hell are you teaching to our cute daughter!"  
> Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


	14. Her child

  
  


"Daddy, daddy! phone!" Chiharu ran towards the kitchen carefully holding her daddy's phone with her two little hands. 

Kaoru's phone was left on the sofa when it suddenly rang and the child saw her aunty Chii-chan's picture so she hurriedly took it to her 'daddy'.

"Daddy, aunty Chii-chan is calling!" she added, giving the phone, asking her daddy to hurry up.

"alright, alright" Kaoru helplessly smiled at her child as she wiped her hands on the towel before picking up the phone. She then answered the video call and faced the front camera towards Chiharu.

"Aunty~!" The child waved cheerfully.

"Chiharu-chan~" Chisato giggled on the cheerful kid. 

It was already 4 days since she was away for a filming because they have to shoot at different locations. Normally, she and her wife rarely call each other if they are in the midst of working but everyday she had been video calling them whenever she had a break time because she had promised the child she would call them. 

Actually, when she was leaving for work, Chiharu had cried so much thinking that she was already leaving her 'daddy' since she was carrying a big travel bag. The child had been crying while pleading, saying that she'll be a good girl so her aunty wouldn't leave them and then, she and Kaoru had a hard time trying to calm the child from crying and explain that she would just need to travel for work. 

"Have you eaten your lunch already?" Chisato gently asked on the phone, she was sitting on a quiet spot on the filming set after having lunch.

"un~!" Chiharu nodded and smiled widely. "aunty Chii-chan too?"

"Yes, aunty too" Chisato answered back. She can't help but to be melted with the child's sweet voice and warm smiles.

"But my little princess didn't finish eating her vegetables" Kaoru cutted in the conversation having a solemn look. She had observed that the child seemed to be leaving out the vegetables when they are eating or when she's trying to include it on her lunch box so she had been trying to cook healthy dishes that would suit the child's taste but to no avail, the child is still leaving out the vegetables.

"Ah, is that true Chiharu-chan?" Chisato softly scolded, though she's trying not to giggle at the child's guilty expression.

"but.. but aunty Chii-chan, green bell pepper is bitter.." Chiharu reasoned out, pleading with her puppy eyes.

"But, my darling little princess didn't eat the carrots too" 

"Daddy!" Chiharu pouted, her aunty wouldn't praise her anymore if her 'daddy' tattled on her.

"Ah, the vegetable goddess will surely be sad, she just wanted Chiharu-chan to be healthy.." Kaoru dramatically exclaimed, clenching her chest and sighing. "But poor carrots are being ignored by the little princess." 

"..but, but.." The little child fidgeted with teary eyes, she was really troubled 

"..un.. Chiharu will try.." 

Kaoru gently smiled as she patted her obedient child. 

Meanwhile, Chisato couldn't help but laugh at the child's reactions. Normally, she would be pissed with Kaoru's usual theatrics but it seems to work well with the child.

"Chiharu-chan is such a good girl" Chisato praised and it suddenly made the child's eyes starry.

"really, aunty? Yay~"

"Mm, so make sure to eat your vegetables okay?" 

"yes, aunty~" Chiharu exclaimed. As long as her aunty Chii-chan praises her, then she'll do her best and try.

"Is it still your break time, my dear? Is it still alright for you to call?" Kaoru asked her wife as she lifted the child in one arm and the other one still holding the phone while walking back to sit in the living room.

"Mm.. Don't worry, I still have half an hour before the filming starts again." 

"I see, I hope we are not bothering your rest time then"

"Of course not, I want to see Chiharu-chan too" 

"Ohhh.." Chiharu gasped and Kaoru softly chuckled at the little child. The little child had asked her many times when would her aunty Chii-chan call them ever since the morning.

"uhm.. Chiharu want to see aunty Chii-chan too" The little child shyly spoke with her baby voice and slightly hid in her daddy's arm as she asks "aunty Chii-chan.. do you miss Chiharu?" 

Seeing the child's gestures and affection to her, Chisato felt like she was struck in the heart. Somehow, she felt suddenly recharged for her work later. "Of course I do~! I miss Chiharu-chan already~"

"really~? Chiharu miss aunty Chii-chan too~!" The child perked up with an excited face and continued to chat with her aunty.

Kaoru was just watching her child interacting with her wife. She was really delighted how the two had gone really close.

After the call had ended, Chiharu was smiling contentedly beside her 'daddy' so Kaoru softly laughed.

"Is my darling little princess happy now?" 

"un.. but daddy, when will aunty go home?" The child timidly asked.

"Hm.. I cannot tell.. Ah, should we call your aunty again?"

"Aunty Chii-chan is working hard" The little child shook her head. 

"Chiharu will bother aunty, don't want aunty Chii-chan hate Chiharu.. so Chiharu will wait" 

Kaoru was looking at the child's serious expression and sighed.

No matter how much they tell the child that she is loved, Chiharu would still ask such questions.

"Why would you say that? Aunty Chii-chan wouldn't hate you. She loves Chiharu-chan" 

"un.. but.." The little child shuffled her face on Kaoru's arm as she continued. 

"Chiharu's mom said she loves Chiharu too but mom got angry.." The little child suddenly tightened her grip onto her.

"Chiharu-chan" Kaoru called her child gently and the little child turned to face her with teary eyes.

She then lifted her in her embrace. "Do you want daddy to sing a song for you?"

"song?"

"Yes, do you want to sing with daddy?" Kaoru gently caressed the child's cheeks and Chiharu somehow brightened and nodded so it made Kaoru relieved. 

"Then daddy will teach my little princess some very fleeting songs~"

"fleeting songs?"

"Yes, my darling little princess, songs that make Chiharu-chan and the world smile!"

"Ohh!" The child gasped in amazement.

"Did you know that such songs are produced by your daddy's most wonderful friends"

"Daddy's friends?" 

"Yes, yes" Kaoru softly laughed remembering the old times.

She then recounted the glorious times of her youth to the little child.

She thought that her child would definitely get along with her treasured friends especially Michelle. With such an endearing existence, she is certain that her child would also love their wonderful bear friend.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Days passed by and it was already more than a week since Kaoru had been accompanying and fetching Chiharu to school. Kaoru had been so used to it already that she had already made friends with not only the teachers but also with other children's parents, especially those mothers who can't seem to resist her charming smile.

"My little princess~" Kaoru waved with a smile but she noticed that the little child wore a gloomy frown.

"Daddy!" Chiharu ran and jumped at her 'daddy' who was fetching her from school.

Actually, her classmates have been saying that her 'daddy' isn't her real daddy since her 'daddy' looks like a girl, and a girl can't be her daddy. And although she had new friends who had been defending her from the bullies, agreeing to her that her 'daddy' is just so beautiful and handsome because her 'daddy' is a prince, the little child was still feeling bothered. 

"Is there something wrong, my little princess?" Kaoru asked, looking worriedly at her child.

"Daddy" 

The little child was just about to talk when an old woman nearby sneered at them.

"What is wrong with parents in today's generation? Letting a child call a woman as her father. How can this school let children see this kind of unscrupulous manner." The old woman further criticized.

Kaoru was just standing with the child in her arms. The fellow parents around that she was acquainted with, wanted to intervene though they can't say anything. The teachers were also silent as their school was criticized by the old woman. 

But then, when the old woman was about to turn away with her kid, Kaoru suddenly spoke. 

"As the great bard said, It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." 

The old woman suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her with a scowl.

"In this life of mine, I have been very fortunate to give life to different roles; and every part of it is also a part of myself. I can be a prince that everyone adores, a strong heroine searching for justice, or a poor maiden trying to fight the cruel fate–" 

"What nonsense are you saying?" The old woman looked at her with displeasure but was surprised to see that the person she's mocking was facing her with bright clear eyes.

"Every version of myself is still myself. Likewise, I can be a mother and I can also be a father to my child. It's just that my child can refer me to whatever she likes. Such names wouldn't be as important as my love for my child."

Kaoru genuinely smiled but the old woman just scoffed and turned away at her response. Meanwhile, the teachers as well as the other parents were just staring at her with an awe.

She then politely excused themselves to the scene and went home. Although, as they were going home, the child seems to be bothered.

"Daddy.." Chiharu called, her voice full of worries. 

"earlier.." the child continued, trying to hold her tears. She can't fully understand what they were saying earlier but she could understand one thing. 

Why do they keep telling that her 'daddy' isn't her daddy? 

"Please do not think any of it my darling little princess. Whatever they say, remember that you always have me. Daddy is here.." Kaoru gently assured her child and the child just hugged her tight.

  
  
  


\--


	15. Worried

Kaoru sighed as she arrived back in their house. 

Yesterday, after she fetched her from school, the child seemed to be in low spirits. Chiharu was just clinging to her for the rest of the day yesterday and earlier when she accompanied the child to school, she seemed to be reluctant to attend school once again.

She sat in the living room proceeding to work but she was still worriedly thinking about her child.

"Why the long face?" Chisato walked from their bedroom and greeted Kaoru who just looked at her, stupefied. 

Kaoru was just staring at her wife, she didn't even notice Chisato was already at their house. 

Since her wife was just staring at her with an open mouth, Chisato called her.

"Kaoru, I'm home" she gestured, opening her arms and trying not to laugh at her wife's surprised face. Well, she didn't tell her she'll be going home today and at an early hour. 

"Ah, Welcome back home, my dear" It took Kaoru several seconds before she widely smiled and went to embrace her. 

"My apologies, I haven't had the slightest idea you'll be back today" She softly grinned, savouring the sweet fragrance of her dear wife. Being away from her for too long.. Oh, how she missed her dearest.

"I actually wanted to surprise Chiharu-chan. I thought you'll be in your office at this hour and come back after you fetch her from school" Chisato pouted, she really wanted to see the child's cute expressions of being surprised that she's already back. Well, she'll just surprise the child later and her wife's surprised face is also amusing anyway.

"I see" Kaoru chuckled at her wife's pout. 

Meanwhile, Chisato was just staring at Kaoru's face. She was already used to seeing Kaoru wearing eyeglasses while working and she can't deny that her wife really has a beautiful face but somehow she thinks that her wife's look is too attractive. Or maybe she just missed her that much being away for a week.

"Well you see, I'm about to make my way to the office but my secretary had permitted me to work at home all day today and–" Kaoru was explaining further but Chisato suddenly took off her glasses.

"Hmm.." She hummed, wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck. She was expecting Kaoru would kiss her but her wife was taking her time explaining.

"How was work, my dear? Are you perhaps, tired?" Seeing Chisato frown, Kaoru asked while holding her delicately.

"Mm.." 

"Th-Then you should rest. Why don't you take a nap first.. Ah, have you eaten earlier?" Kaoru rambled but her wife was still giving her an unsatisfied look.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chisato complained with a meaningful stare but her wife was giving her a confused face. 

"Am I?" 

Kaoru took a long time figuring it out that it made Chisato irked. Though, she didn't want to say it herself so she just pulled her wife down, kissing her.

"Ah–" Kaoru slightly blushed and tittered after being kissed. "M-my bad.."

"Seriously.." Chisato wanted to nag but she just sighed.

"So? Is there something wrong?" She asked, remembering Kaoru's troubled face earlier but then her expression turned into a frown. 

"Wait- Chiharu-chan isn't being bullied again, is she?" 

Looking at her wife's worried face, Kaoru gently patted her in the head "She isn't"

"Are you sure?" Chisato asked again. Chiharu had told her that she made new friends so she was somehow relieved that the child is alright in the school, but now she was starting to worry again. 

"Yeah, don't worry about anything my dear" Kaoru assured her wife.

"Ah, why don't we fetch her together later? If it's alright with you" She asked, smiling gently.

"Sure. I'd love to" Chisato's expression lightened at her wife's suggestion. Will the child be happy if she go with Kaoru to fetch her? She can't wait to see.

"We could perhaps, go have fun in the park too.." Kaoru added, but she remembered that every time she asks the child if she wants to go play in the park, Chiharu would look unhappy.

"Though, I don't think that my little princess is fond of playing in the park" 

"Why is that?" Chisato asked curiously. She still remembers that she and Kaoru liked playing at the park together back then when they were still kids. Normally, children would like to always go to that kind of place, right?

"I'm not quite sure.." 

Chisato just sighed. She thought that maybe the child would tell them why since there were times that Chiharu would share something about what happened before she met them, although most of it had made them even more concerned about her.

"You should rest, my dear" Kaoru insisted, seeing her wife's fretting. 

"..alright" 

Seeing her wife finally nodded, she then kissed her before going back to work.

"Ah, my eyeglasses" Kaoru turned back and asked the glasses that her wife was holding.

Chisato gave the eyeglasses back but she stopped her wife from going back to her work, tugging the hem of her sleeve.

"Didn't your secretary say that you can work at home all day today..?" She asked, staring at her wife's eyes.

"Hm? Indeed–"

"Is it alright if you could skip an hour?" Chisato implied. She knew that skipping work is an irresponsible thing but since her wife works till late night, maybe it's okay. They hadn't done it lately because she was away from home; although even if she comes home from work, they couldn't still do it since they have a child around. They wouldn't be able to sneak in at night either since the child might cry if she woke up without them around.

"Oh? Does my wife, perhaps, want to be spoiled? How fleeting~" Kaoru chuckled seeing her wife staring at her softly.

She was actually completely clueless of what her wife is suggesting.

"Go and take a rest now, my dear. I'll just finish these documents first or my secretary would give me an earful again if I do not." 

Kaoru explained smiling but Chisato got annoyed at her reply so she just pulled her wife's collar down to reach her lips.

"Kaoru.." She called before kissing her again, more intimately. Well, it's not that she usually feels jealous when Kaoru acts fondly and docile with her secretary. She wouldn't admit that, of course.

"Chisato..?" Kaoru was baffled for a second but she finally understood what her wife was implying so she gently held her wife and kissed her back, slowly tracing downwards.

Chisato tilted her neck to give her wife more access. Her hands that were gripping on Kaoru's back slowly moved to unbutton her wife's clothing.

"I think we should head back to the bedroom, my dear" Kaoru breathed. She then held her wife's back with her right arm and the other reached under her legs to lift her and carry her to their bed.

  
  


After an hour, Kaoru was looking at the ceiling as she helplessly laughed at herself. It would not just be an earful, but her secretary would probably reprimand her for the whole week. She would like to go back to work but her wife was napping soundly in her arms, so how can she? Of course, her wife comes first. So she'll just hug her cute wife and join her to nap.

A while later, Chisato woke up and saw Kaoru asleep.

She somehow felt guilty in making her wife skip her work, so she called her to wake.

"Aren't you going back to work?" Chisato asked after finally waking her up but Kaoru just snuggled on her, shuffling her face onto her chest.

"Geez.." Chisato complained but she suddenly giggled. "Somehow, without Chiharu-chan sleeping between us, it feels something is missing"

"That's quite true" Kaoru sat up, softly laughing. 

"Ah- this pillow.. smells milk" Chisato muffled on the pillow that the child usually used. "Ah~ I miss Chiharu-chan"

Kaoru smiled lovingly at her. Her wife, her child, a family.. How fleeting~

"What do you want for lunch, my dear? I'll prepare our food before I go back to work" She asked while putting on her clothes then handing her wife's.

"Anything is fine.." Her wife answered.

But then as they went back to the living room, Kaoru's phone that was left on the table suddenly rang.

Kaoru picked it up to answer and after a short conversation, she hung up and looked at her wife with mixed expressions.

"My dear, I need to go out for a while.."

"Hm? Alright" Chisato nodded. At first, she thinks that it was just from Kaoru's work.

"Well, the detective called.. He hadn't found my cousin yet but he has some information about Chiharu-chan's father" 

"Oh.." Chisato was taken aback, but she tried to smile. "I see.."

"I'm not quite sure what time I'll be back" Kaoru informed her wife.

"It's okay, I'll fetch her from school" 

"What about your lunch?" Kaoru asked, fixing her things. 

"I can manage, don't worry." 

"Alright.." Kaoru then kissed her wife before heading out.

  
  


After she somehow managed to cook and eat her own lunch, Chisato sat on the sofa and stared blankly in the room.

It was a good thing that there's already information about the child's real father, right? 

But what was the reason why Chiharu's father wasn't even registered in the child's documents?

Isn't it because he didn't want to take responsibility? But if it's not the case and if the child's real father took Chiharu.. 

It's a good thing.. right? 

Although, she still can't help but be worried. There was an indescribable feeling inside her. 

Nonetheless, she snapped out of her worried thoughts seeing the time on the clock. She should go fetch the child now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ok, It's not that I'm always cutting the smut scene because I'm bad at it.. (yeah.. it's like that, lol)  
> anyway, I'll leave that to your imagination~


	16. Like mommy

  
  


Chisato finally arrived in the kindergarten a little later after being somewhat lost.

And when she entered the school building along with other mothers who were there for their kids, it somehow gave her an odd feeling.

"Good afternoon. I'm here to fetch Seta Chiharu-chan.." She greeted the person in the entrance way who was apparently Chiharu's teacher. 

Even though Chisato was wearing a cap and eyeglasses, the other teachers on the entrance way and also the other parents who were fetching their kids, can't help but to look at her. 

"Ah, y-yes. Uh, I'll just call Chiharu-chan.. Seta-san already called earlier.. uhm, she told us that her beautiful wife will fetch Chiharu-chan.."

The teacher nervously laughed. She actually finds it funny how Chiharu's guardian had detailedly described her partner excessively earlier but seeing her up close, she can't help but to be entranced and think that she's really familiar, like a well-known celebrity. 

"Y-yes, thank you" Chisato smiled at the teacher but she can't hide her blush. Geez, what is her wife even saying to other people? .. though it makes her happy..

Inside the classroom, Chiharu was busy talking to her friends while waiting for her 'daddy' to fetch her. 

"Chiharu-chan" the teacher called, signalling her to come over.

Hearing her teacher call her, Chiharu bid goodbye to her friends but then her classmate, who was always teasing her, made fun of her again. 

"Chiharu-chan is an orphan, right? Your daddy is not real because your daddy is like a girl, Dads should be big and strong like my dad!" 

The teacher was about to scold the kid but Chiharu's best friend as well as her classmate who befriended her lately, already defended her.

"Stop it!! Didn't you see haru-chan look alike with her daddy" Chiharu's best friend hid Chiharu behind her back.

"That's right! And more importantly, Chiharu-chan's daddy is so cool, so handsome.. like a prince in fairy tales!! ah~ If i were only born much earlier.." Chiharu's new friend, who was almost the same as her height, stated dramatically. The little girl was seemingly drifting off to her fantasy land.

"Ha!? What are you saying, you stupid woman" The bully grunted and Chiharu's new friend went to chase him angrily.

Meanwhile, Chiharu just looked down. 

Why do they keep on saying bad things about her 'daddy'? Her 'daddy' is her real daddy because her daddy loves her!

"haru-chan, don't listen to him. See you tomorrow!" Chiharu's best friend hugged her tight, seeing her sad. She was afraid that Chiharu would not attend school again and won't be able to see her friend.

"naa-chan.. un, bye-bye" Chiharu tried to smile at her friend and hugged her back before going out of the classroom.

Then, when Chiharu went out of the classroom, she was expecting to see her 'daddy'.

But to her surprise, it was her aunty Chii-chan who was there instead. Her aunty is already back!

"Ah!" The little child gasped.

"Chiharu-chan" Chisato waved and smiled upon seeing the child. 

"Aun–" Chiharu was about to call her aunty as she walked fast towards her but then one of her classmates, who used to be one of the bullies, walked after her and asked with amazement.

"Wow.. Chiharu-chan, Is that your mommy?" 

"Ah.." Chiharu looked at her classmate. She was startled at what her classmate said. 

"So you do have a mommy! Your mommy is so pretty!" Her classmate added in astonishment that Chiharu couldn't say anything.

"u-un.." Chiharu meekly nodded.

She knows it is bad to lie but somehow she felt avid with that idea. After all, her classmates always say that she has no 'mommy' and her mom won't let her call her 'mom' in front of other people.

Also, her aunty is so kind to her and she likes her too. Will her aunty be mad if she calls her that? 

"M- mommy.." Chiharu shyly called.

Chisato had heard what Chiharu's classmate said, and knowing the child's circumstances, she can't help but feel her heart ache for the child.

But hearing the child, Chisato's eyes widened. It's not that she doesn't like what the child called her, actually she really felt ecstatic when Chiharu called her 'mommy'.

It was an unusual feeling but she felt really warm inside.

When her aunty didn't respond, Chiharu looked at her with guilt as if she's gonna cry. She knows that it is bad lying but..

"My baby, are you surprised that I'm back?" Chisato quickly lifted the child in her embrace when she saw the child's expression and asked.

Somehow those words just come out naturally from her. 

"u-un.." Chiharu nodded and her expression lightened hearing what her aunty called her, though she didn't want to talk anymore so she just shuffled her face onto her aunt's shoulder. 

"Alright, let's go home" Chisato helplessly smiled and gently patted her back.

Then, they went to go home after saying goodbye to the teachers and the classmate that was around.

All through their way home, the little child was just silently walking beside her, looking down but tightly holding her hand.

Was the child shy about earlier when she called her 'mommy'? Or was Chiharu not happy that she fetched her instead of Kaoru? 

Chisato didn't know what to say to the child so along the way it was just full of silence. 

Also, a part of her was really anxious about the details of the child's real father. How will they be able to explain those things to the child? 

And now that the child was so attached to both of them..

  
Afterwards, they finally arrived at their home but Chisato noticed that the child was quivering.

Chiharu was not talking earlier but it's just when they were already at home that the child finally spoke, unable to hold her tears as she apologized. 

"Aunty.. sorry.. Chiharu lied, please don't be angry, please don't hate Chiharu.."

Chisato felt her heart twinge. Why is the child asking her again not to hate her? 

Is it just because the child knows that it is bad to lie? Or does the child think that she did not like it when she called her 'mommy'? 

"Chiharu-chan, I'm not angry" Chisato kneeled down, gently wiped the child's cheeks. "Why would you say that? Of course I won't hate you." 

"aunty Chii-chan is not angry?" Chiharu continued to sob as she hugged her aunty.

"Of course not, why would aunty be angry?" 

"because.. because.. Chiharu called aunty mommy.. Chiharu lied"

"Chiharu-chan, you know.. aunty don't think that you lied.. I mean, It's true that I'm not your mother but.. you're already like a daughter to me already so.." Chisato hugged the child back.

She herself didn't know exactly what she had said but it was just what she really felt for the child. And she knows that was exactly the same for Kaoru. 

"like a daughter?" Chiharu asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes" Chisato lifted the child in her embrace and looked at her.

"Like daddy, aunty really loves Chiharu-chan. For us, you're already like our child." She added, she's not exactly sure what is she saying but she asked the child anyway. "uhm- I'm not your real mother but Chiharu-chan, will you not like it if aunty treats you like our daughter?"

"aunty.. like mommy?" The child confirmed with a gasp. She didn't quite get it but she understand that her aunty loves her even though she's not her mom.

"uhm, yes. Like mommy. Is that okay Chiharu-chan?" Chisato nodded at the little child who seemed puzzled at first. 

"un! Chiharu loves Aunty Chii-chan too!" The child suddenly brightened, smiling broadly. 

"oh.. uhm, Is it really okay, Chiharu-chan? I mean I'm not your real mommy" Chisato consulted the child. Actually, she really felt guilty saying that. She didn't want to take the place of Chiharu's real mother but she liked the child so much like her wife. Also, she didn't want the child to be sad for not having a mom to call upon and be bullied at school again.

"un!" The child nodded eagerly but then she looked at her aunty shyly. "c-can Chiharu call aunty.. m-mommy?"

"O-of course! If it's okay.. but it's not that I want to replace your real mom.." Chisato felt her heart melted hearing the child asked her that. She really felt ecstatic but she was also somewhat guilty so she trailed off on her last sentence. What was she even trying to explain to the child, It's not like Chiharu would understand it, right? 

"un.." The child hugged her tight again but her voice was so fragile. 

"mom always cry because of Chiharu.. mom is always tired because of Chiharu.. Chiharu knows.. that's why mom left Chiharu in the park.. but Chiharu really loves mom a lot too.."

 _"Wait.. does Chiharu-chan already know that her mom left her.."_ Chisato rubbed the child's back to console her although Chiharu's statement made her disturbed.

But as the little child spoke again, she felt her chest ache again.

"Aunty.. can Chiharu really call aunty.. m-mommy? aunty will not cry because of Chiharu?" Chiharu looked at her, her eyes full of worries even though she's just a child.

"I will not. Chiharu-chan should not be worried" Chisato kissed the little child's cheeks, assuring her.

"And you are aunty's baby so of course, you can call me mommy" She added as she lovingly smiled at the little child.

"T-thank you aun– m-mommy.." Chiharu happily smiled and hugged her aunt– her 'mommy' tightly.

Chisato hugged the child back and helplessly smiled at herself.

She doesn't know how long it would last for them to be with the child and she knows that if they continue to get attached to the child it would just be difficult later on when Chiharu's real parents took her but they can't help but to be fond of 'their' child even more.

After some time, the two of them were sitting on the sofa but it seemed like Chiharu got tired of crying that she fell asleep on her mommy's embrace.

Chisato softly caressed the child's hair as she observed her child's sleeping face.

It isn't like she forgot that the child is only there in their house temporarily,

she was actually anxious regarding the child's real father and what will happen later on once Chiharu finally knows that Kaoru wasn't her 'daddy'..


	17. We'll take care of her

  
  


After some time, Chisato transferred the child in their bedroom to let her nap well while she distracts herself from the anxiousness she felt by reading her drama script. It's been several hours and Kaoru still wasn't home and was not replying to her messages either.

If it's just a meeting to report some information regarding the child's father, it shouldn't take such a long time, right?

  
  


An hour later, the child rolled on the bed, opening her eyes after a long nap. Then, she sat up and turned to look around but her aunty, no- it's now her mommy, wasn't there and so is her 'daddy'. 

"m-mommy..? daddy..?" The child quaver, her eyes rapidly turned teary thinking she was left alone.

When Chisato went back to their room, she was shocked to see that the child was crying so she rushed over to soothe the little child. "Chiharu-chan? What's wrong?"

"thought Chiharu is left alone.." The child uttered with her baby voice. 

"It's alright, I'm here."

"un.. mommy.." Chiharu called, gradually stopping from crying, as she hugged her for comfort, lying down her head into her mommy's lap, shuffling her face and wrapping her little arms around her mommy's tummy.

Chisato felt soft, affectionately smiling when she heard the child call her 'mommy' again and how the little child clung onto her. 

"..daddy?" Chiharu slightly looked up but she was still clinging from her.

"uhm.. your daddy is just busy from work" Chisato responded nervously. Of course, they still can't tell the truth to the little child.. not until they sort out the child's circumstances.. and not until she made sure Chiharu will be alright with them because if not it will only hurt her child.

"Are you still sleepy?" Chisato asked as she caressed the child's back avoiding the child's further questioning.

Chiharu shook her head and continued to just hug her. She was still sleepy but refused to close her eyes, fearing that her mommy would leave again once she fell asleep.

"Then, Is my baby hungry?" Chisato asked lovingly when the child refused to let go of her.

"yes mommy" Chiharu brightened up and nodded thrice hearing her mommy ask her.

Chisato smiled in relief looking at the child becoming cheerful again. 

She then carried Chiharu into the living room and put her to sit on the sofa. 

"Ah, baby don't come near the kitchen okay? Ah well, you know, mommy is not a good cook that's why" Chisato explained to the child. 

Well, it's not like she had the ability of blowing up the kitchen when cooking. Thankfully, she's not on that level but just to make sure her baby is safe while she cooks pancakes for her.

The little child tilted her head in confusion since she always watched her 'daddy' cooks but she just nodded at her mommy because she's a good girl. "okay, mommy" 

Chisato smiled at her obedient daughter and rubbed her head before going to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Chiharu just stood up from the sofa across the kitchen to watch her mommy cooks.

After a while of struggle, Chisato finally made the pancakes her daughter had requested. 

"uhm.. how was it?" Chisato nervously asked, watching the child eat as they sat in the living room. She rarely cooks and unlike her wife, she's not good at it so she was not that confident if the food she had prepared will be liked by the child.

"wyum..my" Chiharu answered between eating, happily looking at her.

"Really? My baby likes it?" Chisato heartily giggled at the little child's answer as she wiped the crumbs on the child's cheek.

"un, like" Chiharu nodded and grinned widely before continuing to eat.

Chisato felt fuzzy watching the child. She had tasted the pancakes first before giving to the child of course, though the one she made is not that fluffy and it's nothing extravagant as her wife usually makes for them which seems like those ones ordered from cafes. But seeing how the little child enjoys it that much, made her delighted. She thought that maybe she could ask her wife to teach her to cook so she could also cook for them.

"mommy will not eat? not hungry?" Chiharu asked when she saw her mommy just watching her eat.

"hm? It's okay baby, I'm fine" Chisato answered but she was puzzled when the child looked at her with a troubled face.

"mommy.." The child called after dividing some of the pancakes and handing out some for her mommy to eat.

"eh? Is it for me?" Chisato asked confusingly but she opened her mouth anyway, seeing her child nodded and tried to feed her.

"are you worried mommy will be hungry?" She giggled after eating the food her daughter gave. She thought it's probably the reason why.

"un.." The child shyly nodded.

"aw, why is my baby so sweet?" Chisato lovingly rubbed her daughter's cheeks in admiration.

  
  


It was already dark when Kaoru arrived at home and as soon as Chiharu saw her back, the child ran up to her to greet her.

"I'm home, my darling little princess" 

"Daddy!" Chiharu called, jumping up to her daddy's arms for a hug, as if she hadn't seen her 'daddy' for years.

Kaoru noticed her wife's stare and just looked at her with a weak smile before going up to her to hug her too with the child between them, long enough to make her feel recharged.

Chisato was about to greet her but when she saw Kaoru's actions and her face which seemed like it had been dried out of energy, she felt bothered. 

Why was her wife acting like that? She knows that something is wrong but she still can't ask her right now because Chiharu will hear them.

"Sorry, Is my dearest and little princess hungry? I'll cook dinner for us right away" Kaoru apologized to her wife and child before putting Chiharu on the sofa and gently patted her head.

"No, it's alright. Rest for a while" Chisato stopped her wife when she was about to go to the kitchen, holding her hand and squeezing it lightly. 

"We ate earlier, right my baby?" She turned to her daughter who replied cheerfully at them.

"un, mommy made pancakes!" Chiharu beamed at her 'daddy'.

"I see.." Kaoru lovingly looked at her child. Though, It took several seconds before she reacted in the changes of her wife and child's interaction.

"hm?" Kaoru looked at them surprised.

"Ah–" Chiharu bashfully smiled. She wanted to boast to her 'daddy' that she's calling her aunty Chii-chan as 'mommy' now but she suddenly felt shy to talk.

"Ah I see" Kaoru chuckled and genuinely smiled. She somehow found some solace seeing her child look at her wife as mommy.

"I'm really glad you're getting along with your _mommy_ " She added while she gently caressed the child's cheeks.

"un!" Chiharu nodded, looking both at them brightly.

As worried as she is, Chisato can't also help but to giggle softly while looking at her 'family'. Although, She was wondering how long their time together as a `family` will last. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Later on that night, after they put their child to sleep, Chisato and Kaoru sat in the living room. All throughout the afternoon Chisato was anxious about the details but they wouldn't be able to talk around the child so she waited until Chiharu fell asleep before asking her wife.

Kaoru sighed before speaking and looked at Chisato who was staring at her with a solemn expression.

"He was an instructor at my cousin's university, several years older than my cousin" She started, giving her wife the document of the report as she explained it to her.

"When my cousin was bearing Chiharu-chan, it seems like he had sent her to live with his grandmother in the countryside to avoid controversy having a relationship with his student. My cousin probably believed that he would come back for her. She was left in his grandparents' home faraway while he continued teaching in the city."

Kaoru paused to look at her wife before continuing. 

Chisato was just expressionless while listening and looking at the document. 

"But it was probably not until a year later after Chiharu-chan had been born, when his grandmother went seriously ill and passed away, that my cousin had discovered that he was actually engaged and married to another woman from an affluent family. We don't know what happened at that time but it just seemed like they gave her money to live with the child and tried to remove the traces of having an illegitimate daughter."

Kaoru paused again, but her wife was still silent and motionless so she continued.

"My cousin probably tried to raise the child alone, though it seemed like the money she got from them was used by her lover, that uncle that Chiharu-chan was saying. According to the investigation, it seems like she was in debt and was having trouble with her job since she's taking care of the child. She probably wanted to transfer the child to a public daycare to continue working but the daycare near her work already had a long waiting list and Chiharu-chan's school fees were not settled yet so she lost her job.. well, it seems that it might be the reason why she just left.."

Chisato couldn't utter a word, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what Kaoru's cousin had gone through at that time. She was unlike them who were living well and focused on their jobs not having a child to take care of, also she was raising the child alone. 

She knew she can't judge her but instead of hurting the child's emotions, she should've done something without leaving her right? She could've asked her own family to help, right? Or Kaoru, she should've just asked her to help and not leave the child..

"Do you plan to contact Chiharu-chan’s father? Even though they didn't want to acknowledge his child, he still has responsibility.." Chisato asked after some time, trying to rationalize. With the circumstances, she is not sure if it would be good for the child to meet her father and she didn't want to see their child be hurt because of that. 

"He was gone in a car accident.. last year" Kaoru looked down. "She didn't even have the chance to see her real dad.. to call for her real daddy"

Chisato went to hug her wife who was softly sobbing for their child. 

At first she was unsure if they should let Chiharu believe and call Kaoru as 'daddy' but now it seems like it doesn't matter anymore. "Chiharu-chan have you. She calls you daddy, right?"

Kaoru stopped crying and looked at her wife. 

"Well, It's not that I want to replace her real mom but she also calls me as mommy now, so you know.. I mean.. we're both women and we're not her real parents but we love her right? She still has us" Chisato added, cupping Kaoru's face and kissing her wife.

"You are right my dear." Kaoru somehow brightened and smiled at her. "We are not her real parents but we could be her second parents!"

"Second parents.." Chisato paused and smiled back at her wife. "That's right"

"I may not be Chiharu-chan's real daddy but I–" Kaoru stated but was suddenly interrupted, her eyes widened as she saw their child already standing near them.

"b-baby why are you not asleep?" Chisato was also startled but she immediately went to the child. Just how much did the child had heard?

"not Chiharu's real daddy?" The child burst into tears. She had taken a nap in the afternoon so she's not that sleepy. And when she opened her eyes, she couldn't find her 'daddy' and mommy beside her so she went to look for them, but then she heard her 'daddy' say that..

"My little princess.." Kaoru stiffened and was tongue tied. She wasn't sure what to say.

Yesterday, Chiharu was unusually clinging to her even more after the old woman criticized her for letting the child call her 'daddy'. She knew that sooner or later, they won't be able to hide that truth to the child anymore.

"Chiharu's classmates said.. daddy is a girl.. that's why daddy is not Chiharu's real daddy.." Chiharu cried between her words.

Kaoru was unable to speak, her tears were just falling again seeing that she had hurt the child by lying to her.

On the other hand, Chisato was relieved that it doesn't seem like Chiharu heard about her real father. If the child did hear about her father, their child would be hurt more. 

She then hugged their child and looked at her lovingly. "Chiharu-chan, my baby, would you listen to mommy?" 

The child was still crying but she nodded at her. 

Chisato took a deep breath as she continued talking to the child, although she doesn't know if the little child would be able to understand it right now. 

"You know, I'm very happy you call me mommy. Your 'daddy' too, we're happy that we have you. Yes, you're 'daddy' is a girl but you know.. whether she's your real daddy is not important now, when you grow up you'll understand. Right now, what's important is that we love Chiharu-chan as our daughter." Chisato gently held Chiharu's hand and her wife's hand. 

"What about Chiharu-chan? Do you love mommy and 'daddy'?" 

Chiharu was still crying, catching her breath as she looked at both of her mommy and 'daddy'. ".. love.. Chiharu love mommy and daddy" 

Chisato's heart filled with warmth as the child said those words. She can also feel her eyes have moistened from the affection, knowing what the child feels for them.

"My little princess.. sorry, daddy lied but you know I love Chiharu-chan too. Would you let me still be your daddy?" Kaoru hugged their child tight. She was usually verbose when talking but it was all she could say to the child.

"un, daddy.." Chiharu hugged her back. She's still refusing to believe that her 'daddy' is not her real 'daddy'.

"Chiharu-chan, when you're older you'll be able to understand everything. But right now, if your classmates tell you that you have no mommy and daddy, please don't listen to them. You have us. We'll be your second parents" Chisato rubbed their child's head lovingly.

"second.. parents?" Chiharu asked, her tears finally subsiding.

"Yes baby, it's like additional mommy and daddy." 

"oh.." The child nodded, understanding what her mommy said. Her little arms tried to hug the both of them. "mommy, daddy.." 

  
  


After finally putting their child to sleep again, the married couple felt drained after a long day. Although they felt some relief knowing that the child still loves them regardless. 

"My dear, thank you" Kaoru sincerely thanked her wife.

"We're married Kaoru" Chisato just helplessly smiled back but then, she noticed that there's still something wrong with her wife.

"Is there still something you did not tell me?" Chisato asked, she remembered that Kaoru took a long time before going home.

"Well.."

"Kaoru" Chisato quietly scolded as she looked at her seriously. She thought that they have agreed to share the burden since they are married. And although she's still working on adjusting her time for them, she can at least share her worries.

Kaoru sighed then looked at their child to make sure she was really asleep before she spoke again. "I actually saw her earlier"

"Eh?"

"My cousin.." Kaoru gazed away.

"D-did you get to talk to her?" Chisato suddenly went stiff hearing that. The detective was unable to track Kaoru's cousin but her wife saw her? It just means she's just living nearby, isn't it? Then why..

"No, I chased for her but I lost track of her in the crowd.. though.." Kaoru paused and looked down. She wiped her moistened eyes then picked up her phone on the bedside table and opened the messaging app before giving it to her wife. 

"She sent me this message.. "

> _I'm sorry. I know she's my responsibility but please don't look for me anymore. If it's too much of a burden to look after Chiharu then please just send her to the orphanage._

Chisato shuddered while reading the message. 

The child is so cheerful, so adorable, so loveable.. 

Every time they interact, she can't help but to love her more.. 

And earlier, even though she already knew they are not her real parents, the child still loves them..

The child was innocent..

Just why do they need to make her go through with abandonment? She was already being bullied at school and now she'll be left out in the orphanage?

"Well, we're not sure if she really meant that, I mean–" Kaoru stopped as her wife looked at her with tears, eyes full of anguish and sadness.

Chisato knew what Kaoru was saying, her cousin did not directly say it so who knows if her cousin really sent that message, also her cousin did try to raise her alone but the fact that she just chose to leave the child just like that is unforgivable.

"If she didn't want to take care of her then we will." 

Kaoru gazed at Chisato's stern look as her wife hugged their child. 

She then gently wiped her wife's cheeks from the tears and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, we'll take care of her." 

  
  
  



	18. Kaoru-kun had shrunk?!

Days passed, it's finally the weekend and Chisato managed to have some time off for her family. 

She and her wife were planning to surprise their child by going on shopping again since they wanted to buy some toys for her, or maybe even bringing her to the zoo since Chiharu was so fond of animals and Kaoru had already asked the child if she wanted to go there before.

However last night, Kaoru got a call from her friends asking her for a sudden meet up. And since it’s been several months that they haven’t seen each other, Kaoru has truly missed her dear friends thus she gladly agreed.

Also, she was looking forward to introducing their child to them.

"Flower viewing?" Chiharu tilted her head. She was eating breakfast with her mommy and watching her 'daddy' pack several lunch boxes.

"Yes, my little princess! To be able to enjoy the transient beauty of flowers blooming whilst being accompanied by wonderful friends and family. Ah, so fleeting~" Kaoru exclaimed dramatically. 

"Oh.." Chiharu nodded. She doesn't really understand it but she is looking at her 'daddy' with starry eyes. 

"un, fleeting~" She copied, giggling.

"My dear Kaoru, would you please just eat your breakfast." Chisato scolded her wife, holding her forehead. 

"Ah forgive me, my dearest. It seems that the excitement had gotten…." 

Kaoru continued talking and Chisato just sighed at her.

These past days, Chiharu would often repeat some of Kaoru's words so she's worried that their daughter would start picking up her antics. She really hoped not.

\--

After some hours, Chisato and her little daughter arrived at the place.

Earlier when they were about to leave the house, Kaoru got a call from her secretary asking her to sign some documents so she went to her office first and will just follow them afterwards.

Upon arriving, Chisato noticed that there are really still some Sakura trees blooming beautifully even though the _`flower viewing`_ season is already weeks over. 

But somehow, she is not really surprised at all because it was Kokoro who had invited them after all. 

As they started to walk towards their meeting spot, Chisato stopped for a while and looked at her child who was tightly holding her hands and slightly tugging her skirt, seemingly scared. 

"my baby, what's wrong?" Chisato asked but before the child could answer, she suddenly remembered what her wife had told her the other day; that their daughter always refused to go to the park. And, knowing that Chiharu probably knew that her mom had left her and to a similar place made her understand something.

In addition to that, the child will always cry and look for them whenever she wakes up without seeing them around and also when they go outside, she'll always hold onto them tightly if she's not being carried so that only proved her concern even more.

"Do you want mommy to carry you?" Chisato asked gently, realizing that the child is probably anxious of being separated. 

"un.." Chiharu looked at her with puppy eyes as she raised her arms to be lifted.. but then, she suddenly lowered her arms after and shook her head. 

"but.. mommy is tired from work yesterday, Chiharu will just hold tight to mommy." Chiharu looked down and just held her mommy's hand tight.

Chisato softly smiled on her daughter. Despite being just a child, Chiharu is already so considerate. 

"Alright then, mommy will just hold hands with my baby. Don't worry mommy won't leave you." 

Hearing her mommy's words, the little child suddenly brightened. "un!"

In some ways, Chisato really thought that the little child is so similar to her wife not only in appearance but on some of the traits too.

Although, she's now really starting to worry that Chiharu might catch her wife's antics. As much as she loves her wife and that she's already used to it, she doesn't want their cute daughter to be influenced by her wife's narcissism and flamboyance. 

  
  


After a while, Chisato finally arrived at their meeting spot with her daughter hiding behind her back because she felt shy. 

"Chisato-chan" A light blue short haired woman waved cheerfully as soon as she saw her friend.

"Kanon!" Chisato immediately greeted and helplessly smiled at her beloved friend.

Even though she already told her to just call her by name and that they are not that young anymore to still address her like that, Kanon and also her friends would still call her like that most of the time.

"Chisa-senpai~ I haven't seen you for so long!" A shoulder length orange haired bubbly woman, who seems younger than her age, called. 

"Chisato, I see you're already here!" A golden haired woman followed with a radiant wide smile.

Chisato can't help but to giggle at these two energetic girls. Even though time had passed, it seemed like they really haven't changed at all.

"Chisato-san, Kaoru-sa.." A black haired woman with a low ponytail greeted, getting up after setting the picnic blanket but then she suddenly stopped.

"eh? Kaoru-san?" Misaki confusingly exclaimed, noticing the child behind Chisato who seemed like their friend's miniature version.

"Kaoru-kun?!" Hagumi called out worriedly after her friend pointed out the little child and called their friend's name, clearly mistaking something. 

"eh?! Kaoru-kun.. Kaoru-kun had shrunk?!" 

"Oh?" Kokoro amusingly looked at the little child while Kanon looked at her friends confusingly.

"fuuee?" 

"Chisa-senpai, what happened to Kaoru-kun?" Hagumi worriedly asked encircling Chisato and the little kid who were hiding behind her friend.

Chisato can't help but to heartily laugh at their friends' reactions. Truly, they seemed to have never changed, do they?

"Geez, Hagumi-chan, calm down" Chisato giggled at the younger woman. Even though time passed by and they have known each other for so long, she's still calling her like that.

She then turned to her child who seemed scared with all the confusion and lifted her in her arms.

"Kaoru needed to go somewhere first, so I went ahead with our daughter" She explained while rubbing her child's back.

"Chiharu-chan, my baby, aren't you going to greet your aunties? They're 'daddy' and mommy's friends, come on don't be scared." Chisato shifted to her side while soothing the little child gently, making their friends stare at her with both surprise and awe.

"Oh! I see! Kaoru-kun and Chisa-senpai's kid!" Hagumi exclaimed brightly. 

"Geez, Mii-kun don't scare us like that. We thought Kaoru-kun had shrunk"

"But we know now that she isn't. So it's all happy now, right?" Kokoro smiled widely, already welcoming the child.

"Uh.. yeah?" Misaki lightly scratched her cheeks and laughed at herself.

Of course it's not that she believed that their friend had shrunk. She was just surprised how similar the little kid is to her friend though she should've expected it to be misunderstood. Also, whenever they invited Chisato, Kaoru would always say that her girlfriend -then wife is always busy so she didn't really expect that they would suddenly have a child and their child is already this big. 

"You're Chiharu-chan?" Kanon giggled and softly called the little child.

The little child shyly nodded, looking at them but still clinging to their friend.

"What's wrong Chiharu? You looked like you have a tummy ache" Kokoro wondered at the little child.

"Are you hungry?" Hagumi joined asking, concerned. 

"Ah I know! Do you want some candies? I brought some candies and croquettes! They're yummy! You want some?" She added with a wide smile, trying to cheer up the little kid.

"You guys.. she's probably scared y'know" Misaki sighed, her friends sure are easy going as ever. 

"mommy.." The little child panicked when her mommy already put her down.

"It's okay, baby. Don't be scared" Chisato smiled at the little child rubbing her head and introduced their friends to her daughter.

"Here's your aunty Kanon, she's mommy's best friend. Then here's your aunty Hagumi, aunty Kokoro and aunty Misaki.." 

"a-aunty…." Chiharu looked shyly as she called them one by one while shuffling to her mommy's side.

"How cute~" Kanon giggled in delight, praising the little child.

"Isn't she?" Chisato immediately beamed like a proud parent. Truly, her daughter is really cute.

"It's amazing, she's really similar to Kaoru!" Kokoro amusingly laughed and extended her hand to the little child who was unsure of what to do.

"Oh, that's right! they look alike! Even Mii-kun mistook her for Kaoru-kun getting shrunk"

Misaki facepalmed at what Hagumi said. Should she still explain herself that she did not childishly think that their friend shrunk like magic? But she had spent several years with them, enabling her to understand them more easily. Like she was sure Kokoro probably meant the child's shy and scared behavior is similar to their friend even though Kaoru acts flamboyant as always, while Hagumi meant their looks instead. And so she somehow felt it's useless to explain; it was her mistake, all right.

"Mi- aunty Michelle?" Chiharu shyly asked, looking around.

She had heard stories about her daddy's friends of course and she also saw their pictures so she can already recognize them but then she can't see the fuzzy pink bear friend, whom she'd really taken a liking of.

“eh..?” Misaki suddenly jolted when her _`alter persona` (yeah she already thinks it’s like that)_ was mentioned. 

"Oh, now that you said it, where’s Michelle?”

“Misaki, do you know?”

Kokoro and Hagumi gaped, turning to Misaki. 

“Uh.. well you know.. erm..” Misaki stumbled over her words. It wasn’t just Hagumi and Kokoro who were looking at her expectantly but also the child who looked like Kaoru's mini version but with such cute and innocent eyes.

“Mi-Michelle can’t go today since there’s something she needed to do.. She said she's really sorry..” She guiltily gazed away.

“Aw, that’s too bad. We really wanted to see Michelle too, right Kokoron?” Hagumi regrettably sighed, then she patted the little child who was really disappointed. 

“Don’t worry Chiharu-chan, we’ll go see Michelle some time, okay?”

“That’s right. Michelle won’t ever disappoint us so there’s no need to make that face, Chiharu” Kokoro exclaimed and extended her hand to the little child.

“Oh..” The child brightened up as her two aunty reassured her with sunshine smiles. 

“un! t-thank you aunty Hagumi, aunty Kokoro” Chiharu bashfully smiled at her kind aunties. She thought her ‘daddy’ is right, her aunties are wonderful friends.

Kanon just softly laughed at the scene. She knows how embarrassed Misaki is, changing into the bear suit now that they have aged up. Although sometimes, she would still end up changing to Michelle just to make them happy.

Meanwhile, Chisato helplessly smiled at her daughter. She’s not that surprised that her child had taken a liking to the bear mascot just like her wife. And as much as she wanted to make her child happy, Chisato didn't want to force Misaki to change as _`Michelle`_ so she was just relieved that her daughter did not get downhearted thanks to Hagumi and Kokoro.

  
  



	19. Having a child

  
  


After some time, Chisato sat on the picnic blanket with Kanon and Misaki while they waited for Kaoru. Meanwhile, her daughter was happily playing with Hagumi and Kokoro not too far from where they were sitting. 

“Is it really that surprising?” Chisato helplessly smiled at the two who seemed to be curious but troubled if they should ask her.

“Well, a bit” Kanon honestly answered back at her friend while Misaki just awkwardly smiled looking at the paper cup she’s holding. 

Whenever Kaoru and Chisato have problems in their relationship, Kanon would always lend an ear to Chisato while Misaki to Kaoru. In some sense, they knew about most of their problems and mainly it was that both of them were always busy with work and won't even have enough time with each other, and so seeing those two having a child now was really a surprise to them.

“Right.. you know, even I surprised myself since this wasn't planned at all.. but….” Chisato gazed at her daughter who was having fun playing and started to explain their situation.

Since they were both her and her wife’s friends and that they are always supportive of them, she thought it would be alright to tell them.

"... And right now, we're really trying to make it work for us. So, no matter what the odds are in the future, we decided to take care of her. But well, how do I put it.. having a child in our house feels a little different, it's kind of funny." Chisato softly laughed. 

Before, She and Kaoru were always busy and their day offs rarely matched so spending their time alone in their house became tedious over time. But their usually quiet home was now filled with the child's sweet voice. Also, she had been spending more time with her wife now, along with their child.

"I see, but.. even if it's like that I’m really glad for you. I mean, you seemed really happy right now and Chiharu-chan is really close to you." Kanon genuinely smiled at her friend and Misaki was just awkwardly listening to their talk. 

“That's true, although.. _that_ still troubles me..” Chisato looked down, weakly smiling.

At first, Kanon and Misaki didn’t get what she was saying but after remembering what Chisato had said and the uncertainties in her eyes, they started to get what she meant.

“Chisato-chan..” Kanon worriedly looked at her friend.

“It’s alright, Kaoru and I will work it out in the _future_ ” Chisato assured them. ”I’m sorry. It should’ve been a jovial mood, isn’t it?

“No it’s okay. If you want to talk, I’m just here for you.. Well, although.. I- haven’t had an experience of what it's like being a mother..” Kanon tried not to blush.

“Do you plan to have, Kanon? A child, I mean. How about Misaki-chan?” Chisato jested, teasingly. Although, she's really grateful having such friends like them willing to listen to her anytime.

“Fue? wah- no, It’s not like that- I mean, er..” Kanon stammered with a blush.

Misaki was drinking some tea and suddenly coughed at the question. It’s a good thing she’s not eating or she would’ve been choked. “w-well, i-it depends..”

"I see" Chisato can’t help but to laugh at their reactions, amusingly.

A few minutes later, Kaoru finally arrived at their meeting place carrying a bag and the lunch boxes she made earlier.

“You’re late.” Chisato bluntly said before sipping her tea.

“Apologies, my dearest” Kaoru responded and turned to her friends whom she hadn’t seen for a while.

“Oh my fair Kanon, my dear Misaki, those months that we haven’t seen each other were seemingly years, each day full of agony of waiting.. Ah-”

"Kaoru-san" Kanon greeted, laughing at her friend's dramatization. “It’s been a while”

“I really suggest you’d stop that Kaoru-san” Misaki sighed. 

“Is that so? How unfortunate.” Kaoru chuckled at her friend’s response while putting down the things she’s holding. “I do mean it, though.”

Misaki sighed again. It’s not really that she didn’t think that Kaoru meant it, also she's already used to her drama.. but you know, it’s because Chisato was there and that she’s somehow scared of her.

“Hm? My dear, where’s our daughter?” Kaoru asked Chisato who pointed at the direction not too far where their child and their friends were playing.

“Oh, how fleeting~ As I expected, they’re really getting along well.” Kaoru nodded with joy seeing Hagumi and Kokoro playing with her daughter. She knew that her daughter would easily get along with her friends.

“How about Michelle, then?” She asked Misaki with a fully expectant look.

“Erm.. she needed to do something so..”

“Ah, how unfortunate.. My little princess has been looking forward to meeting her but how cruel fate can be.. My little princess.. My little princess must’ve been disheartened” Kaoru dramatically fell in despair while her wife just continued to sip her tea, Kanon just awkwardly smiling and Misaki sighing again.

“Oh! It’s Kaoru-kun!” 

“Hey, Kaoru! Come on let's play!” 

Kokoro and Hagumi shouted when they noticed their friend was already there.

Meanwhile, the child ran as fast as she could, seeing her ‘daddy’ was already there.

"Daddy~!" Chiharu called happily but then she didn’t notice the small rock on the way.

“Be careful” Kaoru’s eyes widened. She quickly ran, sliding on the ground to catch the little child who fell on her body instead. 

"Thank goodness.." Kaoru breathed in relief. Thankfully, her long legs and physique enabled her to run fast enough, saving her child from falling on the ground or worst, being wounded.

"Chiharu-chan!" Chisato immediately rushed over, frightened that their child might have hurt herself. "My baby, are you okay?"

The little child seemed to have been shocked about what happened, her lips were quivering and tears were accumulating in her eyes as she nodded "..u...un.."

"geez.." Chisato sighed. Chiharu always ran around and she was afraid that things like this would happen again and the little child might get injured but she didn't want to scold her either since her daughter was just having fun. 

"It's alright, my little darling princess" Kaoru gently looked at the little child who just shoved her face into her chest.

"Chiharu is sorry.." the little child sniffled.

Kaoru and Chisato just helplessly smiled at their daughter, they were just glad that nothing had happened to her.

Chisato lifted the child from Kaoru's embrace to calm her down while Hagumi and Kokoro were already there questioning them if they were alright.

"Fret not my dearest princesses, My daughter and I are perfectly fine" Kaoru reassured them with a dazzling smile before she went to stand up and shake off the dust in her, elegantly.

"Then, we're glad you two are alright! as expected of Kaoru!" Kokoro beamed and turned to the child who was sniffling in Chisato's embrace.

"Yeah, Kaoru kun is like a superhero!" Hagumi complimented and Kaoru just flicked her bangs in the air.

"Why, of course!"

"Is there something wrong, Chiharu?" Kokoro asked the child clinging to Chisato. "You and Kaoru are alright so there's nothing to cry about."

"That's right!" Hagumi reassured the little kid.

Kaoru chuckled seeing her friends comforting her child, as expected of her dear friends.

"You're aunties are right, don't cry now. Mommy and 'daddy' are not angry" Chisato hushed her daughter as she wiped her cheeks. 

"daddy will always protect you, my little princess." Kaoru leaned in to the child and kissed her forehead, making the child stop from crying.

"Now, now, should we head back? Misaki and Kanon might have been waiting for us" Kaoru suggested before they started to walk back.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too!" 

"Ah, that reminds me, It's nothing grand but I managed to cook some meals I hoped to share, if it's alright"

"Yay~! I like Kaoru-kun's cooking~"

"Oh, How nice! I haven't brought some but the suit people gave us some too." Kokoro chimed in while skipping.

"cool! I brought some croquettes and candies!"

"My, what a feast, indeed"

"Are you and Chiharu-chan alright, Kaoru-san?" Kanon asked as they returned and looked at the little child who was just clinging to Chisato.

"Of course~" Kaoru posed, flicking her bangs but her wife shoved her.

"don't worry, Kanon." Chisato smiled at her concerned friend then proceeded to take care of her daughter.

"Thank goodness" Kanon smiled back, though she was worried her friend seemed to look unwell.

"Should we eat lunch for now?" Misaki suggested looking at the two energetic girls beside her who were inspecting the items that the suits gave.

"Hey you two, you're not allowed to drink alcohol" She nagged, remembering that last time when the three dummies competed drinking for fun and their energy level had gone out of the range that she could handle, they have almost disrupted the entire town with their crazy ideas.. It was a total chaos. And after that, Hagumi threw up on her, Kokoro still wouldn't stop and was not letting her go, and she was almost scared to death explaining to Chisato why Kaoru was drunk. Thankfully, Kanon was there to help her. Actually, she didn't even want to remember that again.

"Mii-kun is so stingy" Hagumi pouted. 

"No is a No" Misaki confiscated the items 

"Why is it?" Kokoro asked innocently with a smile.

"uh.. there is a child around?" Misaki reasoned out but she turned away with a blush since Kokoro was staring at her in the eyes.

"Oh I see. I guess we don't have a choice, Hagumi. Let's just play with Kaoru and Chiharu later"

"I'm in~!" 

In one corner of their picnic spot, while her friends were setting up the lunch boxes and the utensils, Chisato was trying to take care of her daughter who was drenched with sweat from playing and crying. Actually, she was really frightened earlier although she knew such things were normal when kids are running around as it also happened to them when they were kids, but then she still doesn't want to see her child get hurt. 

"baby, sit here for a while" Chisato asked her daughter who was still dispirited.

"mommy.." The little child looked down. "Chiharu is trouble?" 

Chisato helplessly sighed at the question, and just softly hugged her. "Of course not! mommy is just worried, we don't want you to be hurt, okay?" 

"oh.. un!" The little child brightened and smiled contentedly after being reassured by her mommy. "Chiharu will be careful! ehe~ thank you, mommy."

"good." Chisato lovingly smiled at her daughter as she let her sit on her lap and wiped her arms, neck and back with the handkerchief.

She had heard from her manager that children in Chiharu's age can easily get sick if not taken care of after they play too much and their clothes get drenched in sweat so it was making her even more worried. She should've brought a change of clothes for her child.

"Here, use these" Kaoru gave her wife some towels and a change of clothes from her bag.

Seeing the items in Kaoru's bag which contained their child's necessities, Chisato pouted on her. Lately, she was trying to learn how to take care of a child and even taking some tips from her manager, who also has a child, but Kaoru just seems so natural with it so she somehow felt envious.

After Chisato had taken care of her daughter, she was startled when her wife sat beside her and suddenly stole a kiss. 

"Kaoru! We're in public and our daughter is right in front of us, what do you think you're doing?" She scolded but her tone was not that loud since she doesn't want their child to misunderstand that they're fighting. If it was before she would just shove Kaoru in the face and scold her.

"My bad, I thought you wanted one since you looked unwell" Kaoru grinned innocently.

Chisato was just feeling down since she's envious of her wife being so natural at taking care of a child, but it irks her since the kiss somehow lifted her mood. And so she just cupped her face then pinched her cheeks while their daughter, who was sitting on her lap, was just laughing seeing her 'daddy' make a funny face.

Misaki and Kanon were about to call them to eat but then seeing that married couple _`flirting`_ and the child happily laughing between them, they're unable to call them out. Somehow, they thought that those two seemed a little different than before or is it?

  
  
  



	20. Happy and Smiling

And then, the group began to eat and chat happily sharing their recent stories and recalling some of their previous adventures to which Kokoro and Hagumi declared they wanted to do again, Kanon and Kaoru going along with it and Misaki who was trying to not let them go overboard.

At the same time the little child, who was sitting between her mommy and 'daddy', regained her energy as she was listening to their adventures and would brighten up every time they would tell a story about the fuzzy pink bear. Especially, when they told her the story about _'Marie' and 'Michelle'_.

  
  


After eating, Kaoru was sitting and enjoying the fleeting scenery when Misaki went to sit beside her handing her some drinks. Her wife and child went to the restroom with Kanon while Hagumi and Kokoro went to have fun leaving them to watch their belongings.

"This seems nice, isn't it?" Kaoru chuckled. 

"Well, it has been a while.. everyone is busy.." Misaki gazed far away. "Though, I'm surprised that you and Chisato-san managed to have a kid."

"Is it?" Kaoru chuckled at her friend's comment. "Have you already heard the story from her?"

"Y-yeah. It's quite complicated, huh?" Misaki glanced at the taller woman. Their situation is sure complicated and Kaoru had to quit performing on stage to take care of the little kid. She knew that acting on stage is one of her friend's happiness so knowing that she had sacrificed this much.. 

" _Love is not consolation. It is light._ " Kaoru recited in a solemn voice.

"Uh.. okay.. Well, I'm glad you still seemed happy though." Misaki sighed.

"My sincerest thanks." Kaoru chortled and patted the younger woman. 

"If you're also having troubles with your romantic endeavors, I'll be here to lend you an ear. Although, I wouldn't be able to join you for a drink anymore since I need to take care of my little darling princess~"

"You're completely a housewife, huh" Misaki suddenly laughed at her friend's statement.

"You'll understand it once you two tie the knot and have a child" Kaoru winked in return. 

"Uh..huh" Misaki slightly blushed at the topic and looked away. She actually meant it to tease the older woman but it seemed to have backfired.

*ring*ring*

"Ah, forgive me, I should take this call" Kaoru apologized after her phone rang and went somewhere to take the call. 

Misaki was just gazing at the trees, thinking how it seems like it was just yesterday that they're having fun playing in a band, enjoying their youth and now, Kaoru was busy with her family, Kokoro was mostly overseas, Hagumi busy coaching for a kid's softball team, and Kanon was also busy with her job in the aquarium, and everyone else she knew was busy with work or getting married and starting a family...

Suddenly, a little child with such innocent eyes went to sit with her.

"Hm? Chiharu-chan?" Misaki felt puzzled when the little kid, who looked so similar to her friend but with such cute expressions, was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" 

"a-aunty Misaki" The little child called shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Is aunty sad?" Chiharu tilted her head asking curiously.

"eh? Not really." Misaki was somehow confused but then she started to laugh at herself. 

"I'm just thinking." She patted the child and smiled at her. 

"Oh.." The little child smiled widely at her and then suddenly her eyes brightened. 

"Ah- you know aunty, Chiharu love that songs!" 

"Hm?" Misaki was startled when the child became suddenly energetic. 

"um.. harohapi songs! aunty Kokoro and aunty Misaki made! sing.. smile.. um, ow-kes.. um.. " Chiharu rambled and tried to remember the titles but she can't remember all and can't pronounce some of it so she hummed the songs instead.

"ah, that" Misaki was amused with the little child and laughed. 

"you sure know it well huh, um.. T-thanks." 

"ehe~" Chiharu bashfully smiled when her aunty thanked her.

"Daddy said aunty Misaki is good friend, aunty Kokoro too, aunty Kanon too, aunty Hagumi too, and everyone~! Ah!- aunty Michelle too!" The little child cheerfully exclaimed but then she sighed. 

"Chiharu wants to see aunty Michelle.."

Seeing the child's expression of wanting to see the pink bear, Misaki guiltily gazed away from the child. Well, she still doesn't want to change to Michelle since it's been a long time since she hanged out with them.. also, she was kind of embarrassed now that they've grown up.

"Ah, there you are, Chiharu-chan" Kanon gasped for air. The little child was left in her care since Chisato had to take a call for work but then the child ran back saying she'd look for her 'daddy'.

"uuhh.. s-sorry.. aunty Kanon" The little child apologized and looked down.

"It's okay, I'm not angry"

"really?" Chiharu stared at her brightly like seeing an angel.

"really." Kanon giggled and smiled at the child. 

"So, what are you two talking about?" She added and looked at Misaki whose eyes were shying away. 

"Chiharu thought aunty Misaki is sad but just thinking"

"Eh? Misaki-chan.." Kanon looked worriedly at Misaki.

"er.. It's not like that.." Misaki assured her with a smile but then they were suddenly startled when the little child jumped between them.

"Ah- stories" The little child exclaimed, remembering the things she wanted to ask earlier from them. 

"Chiharu forgot to ask, more stories about daddy and harohapi and, and, Michelle!" 

"It seems like Chiharu-chan really likes Michelle" Kanon let out a soft laugh at the child and looked at Misaki. "Right, Misaki-chan?"

"Uh.. ok then.. let's just share stories about Kaoru-san.. " Misaki tried to escape her suggestion.

"Daddy?" The little child perked up, her eyes twinkling as she looked at them with anticipation. 

"Ah.. right, you really love Kaoru-san, huh?" Misaki laughed and rubbed the child's head. 

"Well, even back then Kaoru-san is really liked by kids"

"like? kids?" The little child's expression suddenly changed as she questioned with an alarmed look. "other kids like Chiharu's daddy?"

"hm? Yeah?" Misaki answered but she was baffled as the little kid stared at her with a serious expression. 

"Well, Kaoru-san also loved kids, when we were visiting the orphanage to perf.." 

"orphan..nage?" Chiharu's eyes started to well up. "d-daddy love other kids?"

"Misaki-chan!" Kanon tried to stop her but she was late, the little child already burst into tears.

"Eh?!" Misaki was confused, then Kanon looked at her with a meaningful stare and remembered Chisato's story earlier. But she didn't say anything wrong, did she? 

Wait- Did the little kid misunderstood her? 

"but daddy is Chiharu's daddy.." The little child wailed.

"Chiharu-chan, It's not like that" Kanon tried to calm the little child. 

"Ah, don't cry, It's not what I mean" Misaki panicked, she should calm the little kid now or else—

"What's wrong?" Chisato went back to the place and she was shocked seeing her daughter crying.

"mommy" Chiharu leapt towards her sniffling.

"why is my baby crying?" Chisato asked worriedly. She thought that maybe the child was anxious that she had been left out again. 

"mommy.. daddy loves Chiharu?" The little child asked, hugging her for comfort. "daddy is Chiharu's daddy?" 

"Yes of course and your daddy loves you. Didn't we say that already?" Chisato gently assured her child.

"un.. Daddy will not leave Chiharu?" The little continued to sob as she asked.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" Chisato can't help but to feel her heart ache, hearing her child's fragile voice and those same questions. 

These past days, Chiharu is back on being cheerful, happily calling them as mommy and 'daddy' even if she already knew Kaoru isn't her real daddy so why would her child ask such questions again? 

"orphan..nage.. Daddy.. love.. other kids" The little child continued to sob. "but daddy is Chiharu's daddy" 

"Orphanage? Wh- who said.." Chisato questioned, her voice slightly trembled remembering that message from the child's own mother wanting to abandon the child in the orphanage.

"Um, I'm really sorry! I really didn't mean it like that" Misaki gulped as she braced herself. 

A cold shiver ran down her spine as Chisato was looking at her like a tigress protecting her cub. If she only knew that the child would misunderstand her then she would've told her stories about Michelle instead. 

"Chisato-chan, calm down okay" Kanon immediately explained the misunderstanding 

"I see." Chisato slightly calmed down, hugging her crying child.

"My little princess? why are you crying?" Kaoru immediately went to her child when she saw her crying as she went back.

"da..daddy” Chiharu called while sobbing and extending her arms, trying to reach for her ‘daddy’.

Kaoru lifted her crying child from her wife and hugged her but Chiharu was not talking and just tightly wrapping her little arms in her neck.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked her wife and friends instead.

“Uh, Kaoru-san” Misaki tried to explain the situation while Kaoru tried to calm her child, rubbing her back.

“I'm really sorr-” She apologized but Kaoru just slightly shook her head and weakly smiled.

"I understand, you are not at fault so you don't need to apologize." Kaoru gently said but her eyes mirrored a sad expression. The child has no more father to call upon, and she can only continue to be one for her. For that little child, she only has her.

"my little princess, aunty Misaki didn't mean it like that. remember the stories daddy said? we used to perform for other kids, right? that is what it is, so you don't have to cry, also, didn't I already say that I love Chiharu-chan?" Kaoru explained repeatedly until the child slightly calmed down from crying.

"daddy.. daddy is only Chiharu's daddy?" The little child asked, catching her breath. 

"Yes, you are my one and only darling little princess!" Kaoru assured her with a tender loving smile.

"daddy will not leave Chiharu?" The little child continued to ask.

"I won't leave my little princess so don't be sad now" Kaoru put down her child and wiped her cheeks. "It's a promise, okay?"

"un, daddy" Chiharu called and hugged her tightly.

Chisato was just looking at her wife and child. She was relieved that their daughter calmed down from crying but there's still that unexplainable discontentment within her, knowing that her child can be easily hurt from hearing words like that. 

"Hm? Why does everyone seem to have tummy aches?" Kokoro asked as they went back from somewhere and noticed the atmosphere was gloomy.

Meanwhile, Hagumi fretted when she saw the child with a gloomy look. They were just playing earlier and their little friend was smiling widely but now..

"Ah, there is just some minor mishap, you see, but it has been solved so–" 

"Ah! I know! Michelle! If it's Michelle, she'll certainly make Chiharu-chan smile! Michelle is a source of happiness!" Hagumi suddenly declared, cutting Kaoru's explanation with a confident smile.

"Oh! You're right Hagumi! Misaki can you contact Michelle?" Kokoro asked Misaki who couldn't utter a word.

"That's right, this is an emergency Mii-kun! I'm sure Michelle would understand!" Hagumi added, holding her hands.

"Oh! That is indeed true!" Kaoru lit up and agreed. Her daughter already stopped from crying but the little child is still gloomy so she wanted to make her smile.

"My little princess would certainly be happy to meet her. Misaki could you perhaps ask dear Michelle? I wouldn't forget this favor in my lifetime" Kaoru pleaded joining Hagumi in holding her hands.

"uh, wait- wait.." Misaki was overwhelmed by their faith in Michelle. 

"Misaki-chan, can you?" Kanon added.

"eh?"

"If it's alright with you, can you ask her please?" Chisato asked with a pleasing smile. Right now, she would do anything to make her child happy.

Misaki was taken aback that even Kanon asked her but then she felt a cold shiver when Chisato also asked her and couldn't say no anymore. "o-of course" 

What even is this sudden situation? She wanted to complain, but well.. even if it's a misunderstanding, she's kind of guilty for making the cute and innocent child cry anyway. 

"I'll just call her.." She just sighed in forfeit.

And then while the rest is waiting, Misaki scurried not too far and an instant the suits popped up beside her.

"Misaki-sama, all preparations are done" one of the suits stated, slightly raising her eyeglass with a gleam.

"This way please" The other one led her the way.

"Seriously, you guys are much more excited at this, aren't you?" Misaki commented, she was just about to call them but they already knew. 

"We only do things to make Kokoro-sama and her friends happy" The other one declared and Misaki just sighed at them.. and at her fate.

"Right.." 

After several minutes, ~~_Misaki_~~ Michelle went over to them. "Michelle here.."

"Michelle!! We haven't seen you for so long~ We missed you" Hagumi and Kokoro greeted, leaping and hugging her. 

Even Kaoru greeted her with a glee and was about to hug her too but then her wife pulled her sleeve.

"Kaoru." Chisato pointed out their daughter who was just staring brightly at the pink bear. 

"Ah, right" Kaoru grinned like a child at her wife who then just sighed at her.

She then lifted their daughter in her arms and went to introduce her to their bear friend.

"Michelle" Kaoru called "I would like to introduce you to my darling little princess, Chiharu-chan. You see, my daughter really wanted to meet you." 

"ho~ Kaoru-san's little kid? It's nice to meet you, Chiharu-chan" Michelle patted the little child gently with her soft white paw. 

"ah." Chiharu was just staring at her and then bashfully smiled. "aunty Michelle~" 

"Amazing! Michelle made Chiharu-chan smile~" Hagumi hugged the fuzzy bear again.

"Then we should perform a song for everyone!" Kokoro exclaimed. 

_"Eh? Wait– What? Why?"_ Misaki complained inside the bear suit. 

"Oh what a nice idea, Kokoron. Chiharu-chan said she loves our songs right?' Hagumi turned to the child who quickly nodded twice and with such bright eyes.

" _It really isn't a nice idea.._ " Misaki tried to complain but the little child was staring at her while holding Michelle's paw.

"We're Hello Happy World after all, no matter when and where, we should always make the world smile! So today let's make Chiharu-chan smile and the people around too~!" Kokoro declared, smiling radiantly.

"That's right~!" Hagumi seconded, jumping.

"Such a noble cause, as expected of Kokoro" Kaoru chuckled in response. "Well, my skills might have been rusty lately but I will deliver a beautiful performance for the audience and of course for my darling little princess~" 

"I'm also not confident if I can still play well but I'll try my best" Kanon happily joined and patted the little child.

 _"haha.. right, what would I even expect.."_ Misaki internally facepalmed.. and the suits already prepared the instruments quickly..

Since when was the last time they have performed again? She just hoped she could still remember playing most of the songs.. well, she'll just try her best and make the little kid happy.

  
  


"Then let's start!" Kokoro announced. "Happy Lucky"

"Smile~"

_"Eh? W-wait"_

"Yay~!" 

As the music started and Harohapi performed, Chiharu was watching attentively with her mommy beside her.

Sometimes, she'd try to sing along though it's mostly humming and some words she can't fully pronounce. 

Little by little, some of the passersby stopped and looked at the performing band until there's already a flock of audience from kids to elders watching them. 

The gleeful smile from the children and their parents watching them matches the lively song as they danced around with Kokoro.

Chisato was now relieved looking at her child, who was cheerfully joining the other kids to dance and seems to have forgotten about earlier.

Somehow, seeing her child this happy made her filled with so much pleasure and contentment and wished that she'll always see this child smile like this.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


"Ah, that's too much fun!" Kokoro exclaimed after the performance and the crowd was dispersed.

"Right! We haven't performed since forever, today is sooo much fun!" Hagumi added.

"That's true~" Kanon giggled, not only them but also her friend and her friend's little child as well as the passersby had enjoyed their impromptu performance earlier. 

"Hm? Where's Michelle?" 

"Uh, Kokoro-chan.. Michelle is–" Kanon tried to cover up.

"She went back because she has an urgent thing to do." Misaki answered with a huff as she rushed back after changing from Michelle.

"Thanks for the hard work, Misaki-chan" Kanon whispered beside her and smiled but Misaki just gazed away with a blush.

"Aw, that's too bad, I wonder when we'll see her again" Hagumi and Kokoro sighed. 

"Aunty Michelle?" The little child hurriedly asked as she went back with her mommy from the restroom.

"Ah, to part is such a sweet sorrow.. your Aunty Michelle had gone back, my little princess" Kaoru apologized to her daughter and was afraid that she'll be saddened again.

"gone back?" Chiharu tilted her head and then looked around but she couldn't see her aunty Michelle anymore.

"Ah, don't be sad now" Kaoru and Chisato panicked when they saw their child looked down.

"uh, Chiharu-chan" Misaki went to the little kid. "um, about earlier, I'm really sorry. I don't really mean it like that, I mean" Misaki rambled.

Although it feels awkward and she doesn't really know if the child will understand her, she somehow felt guilty that she made her cry earlier even if that was a misunderstanding and now she made her disheartened again since she had changed back from Michelle.

"un.. Chiharu is sorry too" The little child fidgeted. "daddy and mommy said Chiharu did not understand aunty Misaki.."

"ah, It's okay.. it's okay um.." Misaki tried to say something so that would make the child cheer up but she couldn’t think of anything..

"Chiharu, I might not know what's making you sad but you know, If you're happy and smiling then the people you love will be happy and smile too!" Kokoro suddenly chimed in and patted the little kid.

“Oh..“ The little child stared at Kokoro and asked. "If Chiharu is happy, mommy and daddy is happy too?"

"That's right!"

“.. then.. Chiharu’s mom too..?” Chiharu mumbled looking down for a while then suddenly looked up again and nodded.

"un! Chiharu understand" The little child brightened up and returned Kokoro’s radiant smile.

"Um.. you know, If you want to see Michelle I'll call her for you"

"really?" Chiharu suddenly gaped at her.

"yeah" Misaki let out a small laugh from the relief and patted the little child. 

"Isn't it great, Chiharu-chan" Kanon joined in rubbing the child's cheeks. “You know, Harohapi is also here for you”

“That’s right! We can play as much as you want, Chiharu-chan” Hagumi widely smiled at her.

"I know~ you should join Harohapi~!" Kokoro cheerfully exclaimed. "Let's make the world smile~"

“Ah! un! Thank you aunty Kokoro, aunty Misaki, aunty Kanon, aunty Hagumi.. Ah! and aunty Michelle too~!“ Chiharu’s wide smile became brighter. 

Watching their daughter smile and laugh with them, Kaoru and Chisato felt really grateful for having such friends like them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> you know, that cat costume for Halloween made me imagine Chisato-san as a tigress instead..  
> ( and probably a fierce one lol )  
> so yeah, this line in this chapter _`Chisato was looking at her like a tigress protecting her cub`_ is because of that xD
> 
> hm? How about Chiharu-chan meeting Pastel*Palettes ?  
> ....φ(・∀・*) er..


	21. Affinity

  
  


It was after school on a normal school day and weeks had already passed ever since that day when Kaoru and Chisato had decided to fully take care of Chiharu. 

And these past days, the little child seems to be doing well and isn't crying anymore whenever Kaoru ends up running late in fetching her from the kindergarten.

"Chiharu-chan~ Kaoru-sama is not here yet?" Her friend asked her.

"Daddy will be late because daddy will go to office today" Chiharu calmly said and continued to draw pictures of a pink bear.

"I see.. aa~ I want to see Kaoru-sama"

"yumi-chan you are still a kid like us, you can't marry haru-chan's daddy" Her best friend, who was sitting beside her, scolded their friend.

"And Chiharu-chan's mommy is really beautiful, you know" Her classmate, who used to be one of the bullies but was now befriending her, added.

"But Chiharu-chan's daddy is not real" Chiharu's classmate, who was always bullying her, joined in again to tease her. "Chiharu-chan your daddy is a sissy so your mommy is–" 

"You! Don't say bad things to my Kaoru-sama!" Her friend went to chase the bully angrily.

Meanwhile, Chiharu looked down and sighed. Her friends and classmates are so noisy, she just wants to draw pictures of her aunty Michelle.

"haru-chan, don't listen to him okay?" Her best friend suddenly hugged her.

"un, Chiharu is okay naa-chan" Chiharu hugged her worried best friend back, then smiled at her. 

Her mommy and 'daddy' said that no matter what others say, they are her mommy and 'daddy' so she will not listen to the bullies anymore. Also, her aunty Kokoro told her that if she's happy and smiling then the people she loves will also be happy so she will try her best not to be sad anymore because she doesn't want her 'daddy' and mommy to be sad, and also her mom.

Sometime later, the teacher called and as if it was already a cue, Chiharu quickly went to fix her things and bid goodbye to her friends that she's playing with, since she'll be going home now.

"daddy~" Chiharu ran and leapt towards Kaoru's arm as soon as she went out of the room and saw her 'daddy'.

"I'm sorry, did my little princess wait for so long?" Kaoru apologized but her daughter just gave her a wide smile and shook her head. 

"Chiharu is drawing aunty Michelle but naa-chan wants to play so Chiharu played with naa-chan and yumi-chan and, and, other friends" 

"I see, I see" Kaoru heartily laughed at her daughter's response. She's really glad that her daughter is enjoying her time at school now. 

"You know, daddy finished work today so we can relax together~"

"relax?"

"Yes, we could play together, read picture books together or watch TV together or tell stories or anything that my little princess wants to do since I don't have to work for the rest of the day~"

"Oh.." Chiharu stared at her 'daddy' and happily asked with an expectant look. "mommy will join Chiharu and daddy?"

"Ah, that I cannot answer. Forgive me my little princess, I am not sure when your mommy will go home from work" Kaoru honestly answered. 

Even before, she rarely asks for Chisato's schedule of work or where her wife spends her time off as she feels that it will be interfering with her wife's freedom so most of the time she'll just ask her if she'll have dinner at home or not.

"mommy is busy?" Chiharu looked down like a dejected puppy.

"But, I am sure that she misses my little princess" Kaoru immediately answered and kissed her forehead. She didn't want to lie to the little child but she was also afraid that her dear daughter would be saddened. 

"Oh!" Chiharu lit up and nodded so that made Kaoru relieved.

"Then, shall we go home now my little princess?"

"un!" 

  
  


And then, after buying groceries and snacks along the way, the two finally arrived home. 

"We're home~" Chiharu gleefully hummed by the door as she arranged her shoes in the shoe rack. For this little child, her 'daddy' and mommy's house is her home.

"Welcome home" 

"Ah!" Chiharu looked up and was surprised that she saw her mommy greeting her so she quickly ran towards her for a hug. 

"Mommy is already home!" She greeted, excitedly.

Chisato chuckled, hugging the little child. Actually, she had been invited by her colleagues for a dinner party later but she’d rather spend the time with her wife and child instead.

"Yes, work finished early so I went home to be with my baby~"

"Oh! Chiharu also wants to be with mommy.." Chiharu bashfully smiled. 

"Ah! then.. then, mommy will join Chiharu and daddy?"

"Hm?" Chisato smiled at her excited little child then turned to her wife who was just looking at them fondly.

"Well you see, I also finished work early so we're planning to play together or read picture book or anything that my little princess want~”

"I see. Of course I want to" She answered while she lifted her child and patted her back but then, the towel that was on her back was already damp. 

"but first, let's change your clothes okay?"

"un~"

"Then, I'll just go prepare our snacks" Kaoru told them after placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Kaoru.." Chisato irked. Just how many times she told her not to do that in front of their daughter?

"Our daughter doesn't mind, right my little princess?" Kaoru winked at their daughter who just innocently nodded at her.

"un, ehe~"

"geez.." Chisato glared back at Kaoru. What is her wife even teaching to their daughter? But then, their little child is just giggling at them so she couldn't scold her wife.

After a while, the married couple were now sitting on the sofa and their child was sitting on the stack of cushions in the floor between them and was attentively watching the recorded version of Kaoru's stage play that she acted earlier this year.

"Ah! It's daddy! Daddy is so cool!" Chiharu looked excitedly at her 'daddy' then pointed on the screen while hugging the Michelle stuff toy that the suits gave her last time with her other little arm.

"Why thank you, my darling little princess~" Kaoru rubbed her child's cheek lovingly. 

But then, as the story goes on, she seemed to have forgotten that the play had so many kissing scenes and was even shot in close up that she had to distract the child into watching those scenes.

Meanwhile, Chisato is starting to get really annoyed by the amount of the kissing scenes and the length of the kiss in each scene.

She didn't have the chance to watch it during the actual performance but she knew the plot of the play from her wife. The story was totally alright even without too much of that scene so what's the need of putting so many of that?

Or it's just that she's low-key jealous and annoyed that Kaoru's co-actress, who had a huge crush on her wife, is probably taking advantage of those scenes.

"Daddy, why is daddy kissing other than mommy?" Chiharu innocently asked in concern after Kaoru failed to distract the child and saw that. 

Kaoru froze for a moment. Well indeed, she told her little daughter that a kiss should only be done when she's already grown up like them and with someone she truly loves.. so how should she explain this? Of course she doesn't want her daughter to think she loves someone other than her mommy.

"Ah, you see.. that is _acting_ , my little princess" Kaoru started to explain as her daughter listened curiously.

Acting has been one of her shared hobbies with her wife, reading scripts with her, acting out with her, discussing acting techniques.. It was like a close affinity with her beloved. And, It was because of Chisato that she started to know acting so telling about it to their child made her suddenly delighted.

At first, Chisato was just amused watching Kaoru explaining _acting_ to their little child. 

But as she watches them interact, and seeing her daughter happily listens and praises Kaoru. She somehow felt envious of her wife and at the same time that feeling of disappointment within herself re-surfaced.

Their little daughter truly loves Kaoru but she can't really argue with that since it's always Kaoru who takes care of her. It's always Kaoru who tends to their child's needs, accompanying and fetching her to school.. and that she even quit her stage play just to take care of their child… 

And although Kaoru already said that it's fine, she still can't help but to feel unfair for her.. Sure she's trying to free up some of her schedules to spend more time with them but it's still nothing compared to her wife's sacrifice.

She let out a bitter smile at herself while looking at Kaoru who was brightly explaining the play and details of _acting_ to their little child.

"My dear?" Kaoru worriedly called seeing her wife looked upset. "Is something the matter?"

Chisato couldn't bring herself to ask her. ' _Do you miss acting on stage?_ '

She knew Kaoru would assure her that it's not the case, that her wife would comfort her again instead.. But for Chisato, it felt really.. unfair.

"Kaoru.." She held Kaoru's hand that was caressing her cheek and stared at her wife's gentle gaze then those lips that were closing in against her. 

"Daddy, can Chiharu have more milk and cookies?" The little child asked, suddenly interrupting her parents' moment.

"Ah yes of course, my darling little princess" Kaoru rambled after her wife shoved her face. 

"Though, don't eat too much or you'll not be able to eat dinner later, alright?"

"un~ ehe" Chiharu innocently smiled at her mommy and daddy.

Chisato helplessly sighed then lifted the child to sit in her lap and cuddle her after Kaoru went to the kitchen. 

If Kaoru was to go back with her theatre acting then what about their child? Can she also quit her acting career just like her wife? 

Then, what if they just hire a nanny? Yeah, that way they could go back to their normal routine of work.. and work.. 

She stopped at her thoughts feeling really annoyed at herself.

What's the difference of letting others take care of the child from abandoning her then? 

"Mommy is tired?" 

The little child worriedly asked and Chisato just can't help but to just hug her daughter as she let out a rueful smile.

Chiharu is cheerful again, she's always smiling now, she's always so sweet and fondly calling them as mommy and 'daddy'.. But what is she saying? 

What was her difference from the child's own mother who abandoned her then?

"No, I'm just sad because I miss my baby and your daddy, we can't have much time together because I'm always busy"

She hugged her child tightly. She wanted to be a good mother for her, she was determined to.. but it seems that she really isn't going to be..

"Chiharu miss mommy too" The little child looked at her mommy with a troubled face but then she shook her head. 

"But mommy is working hard so Chiharu will just wait for mommy!" The little child added with a serious and determined look then kissed her mommy on the cheeks.

"Thank you, baby" 

Chisato wanted to cry but she just let out a weak smile at her daughter. The way the child worries and comforts her and even the expressions she gave are so similar to her wife..

She can't describe the fuzzy feeling she felt for having both of them in her life but then there's that disappointment in herself.. 

"Here's your milk and cookies my darling little princess, and a chamomile tea for my dearest wife~" Kaoru gracefully placed the plates and cups on the coffee table like a trained butler.

"yay~" Chiharu cheerfully went to pick up her cute little cup with cartoon characters that her 'daddy' bought for her.

"I didn't ask for a tea though" Chisato looked at her wife who just smiled at her. "But, thank you.." 

"It's my pleasure, my dear" 

Kaoru went back to sit beside her as they continued to watch and their child went to sit on the stack of cushions on the floor as she happily munched the cookies while watching. 

Chisato is still feeling upset with herself but somehow the tea that her wife gave made her slightly relaxed.

She doesn't want her wife and child to be any more worried about her since that will make her feel even more unworthy of having both of them, and so she just leaned over to Kaoru, who wrapped her arm around her waist. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Someday

After they finished watching the recorded version of Kaoru's stage play performance, they were asking their little daughter again what she wanted to do but the little child told them that she wanted to watch her daddy's performances or Harohapi again.

Chisato helplessly smiled at her daughter. Her daughter really loves Kaoru. Although she can't blame their child for wanting to watch Kaoru's performances again because her wife is really good at acting out the story's character. Kaoru is like a natural born performer that can capture the audiences' attention in every performance.. 

Her wife shines on stage...

Chisato's lips slightly curled down as the conflicting emotions were coming back on her..

But before she got drowned with her unsettling emotions again, her train of thoughts were interrupted when her wife held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How about your mommy's movies then?" Kaoru suggested and Chiharu nodded gleefully. 

Chisato was taken aback as the little child looked at her with starry eyes. 

She was glad that her daughter wants to see her performances too but she was uncertain since her recent movies were romance themed and it might not be suitable for children in Chiharu's age. 

Also, she doesn't want to be questioned by her daughter about those scenes just like Kaoru earlier.

"Ah, I know!" Kaoru lit up and proceeded to search the shelf for some Blu-ray discs of Pastel*Palettes concerts.

It's been a long time already since Chisato's idol band had retired but Kaoru had collected all of their singles, albums, concert discs and it was still lined up neatly on the top shelf like a normal idol otaku would. She even had a collection of some of her photo sets.

"Ah! It's mommy!" Chiharu excitedly pointed out, seeing her mommy's picture wearing a cute frilly yellow costume with other girls on the cover jacket of the disc case.

"It's your mommy when she's younger~ Isn't she the most beautiful?" Kaoru dramatically exclaimed and their daughter was nodding in response.

"un, mommy is beautiful~"

Chisato paused not knowing how to respond, though her lips can't help to form a smile. 

If it's Kaoru, she would only say a thanks or give a cold response since her wife always compliments her. But, it was her cute daughter that was praising her so she's really delighted hearing it.

"Thank you, baby" Chisato snuggled her cute little child. 

"My little princess, did you know that your mommy was an idol? Not only she can act but she can also sing and play instruments. She's always encouraging people, she can make people smile…. She's beautiful, kind and strong. Your mommy is amazing, isn't she?" Kaoru exclaimed with such enthusiasm and their daughter looked at Chisato with such admiration.

"un, mommy is amazing!" 

"well.." Chisato wanted to nag at her wife for giving her too much credit.. and she doesn't even know if their daughter understands all of what her wife is saying. Though, she can't help but to giggle at Kaoru's expressions as she praises her and how her daughter reacts to it.

It seemed like her wife and daughter pair is really good at making her forget her worries.

Sometime later, Chisato was now cuddling with her little child as they watched her band's performance back when she was young. 

"That's your aunty Hina, then that's your aunty Eve, then your aunty Maya and then there's your aunty Aya, the one who was singing." Chisato pointed out one by one while her daughter listened eagerly. "They're mommy's friends" 

Then, she started to explain what _idols_ are and reminisced about the fun times when she was still an idol with her friends while her daughter was attentively listening with bright eyes. 

"Now I wonder what will be their reactions.." Chisato softly laughed, remembering how Kaoru's band mates mistook their child from Kaoru getting shrunk. 

"Hm? what is?" Kaoru asked lovingly, watching her wife having fun.

"I'm just wondering what will be their reactions if they see our daughter" 

"I see~" Kaoru chuckled gently in response. Indeed, their friends will certainly be surprised.

“Well, they probably can’t imagine me having a child” 

“Why do you say so?” Kaoru asked curiously but Chisato was just staring blankly at the TV and her smile was slowly fading away.

“It's that.. well, you know.. Shirasagi Chisato is..” Chisato bit her lip. 

Again, those negative emotions were engulfing her. 

"Chisato, you are a good mother. I assure you." Kaoru hugged her wife along with their child. 

"If you do not believe me, then why not believe in our daughter?" She softly whispered.

"mommy?" The little child that on Chisato's lap looked up and worriedly called her after her 'daddy' hugged them and noticed her mommy's troubled expressions. 

"Look how she is affectionately calling you mommy." Kaoru whispered again then kissed her wife's cheek. 

Chisato looked at Kaoru then at their child. 

"It's nothing my baby" She slightly shook her head and held the child tightly. 

She really thinks she's not a good mother for her but her wife is right, Chiharu is sweetly calling her mommy so she should just try to be a good one for her.

But then.. how? 

In the entertainment business, where new and young faces keep on appearing here and there, there is no guarantee that she can go back to where she is right now if she stopped appearing in public.. 

If she temporarily stopped just like her wife, can she..

"Kaoru.. If I quit–" Chisato asked but before she could finish, Kaoru looked at her in horror.

"What are you saying, Chisato? You've worked so hard in your career ever since our childhood" Kaoru spoke but as softly as she can so it wouldn't startle their daughter who was now in her stack of cushions and was busy watching.

"But you've also worked hard in your stage plays, right? And, I was acting ever since I'm a child so I think.. I've got enough.." She gazed away.

Kaoru sighed and paused to compose herself before talking again.

"Chisato, if you're still concerned that I quit the stage play, you shouldn't be. These past days, I was helping our theater group backstage and I somehow gotten interested in producing and directing a play, you see." She patted her wife's head to make her reassured and lightly chuckled before continuing.

"Someday maybe I could also produce one myself. There's still a lot for me to learn, though I'm already getting ecstatic about it. Well, maybe in the next few years I could go back in the group but that time in the future, I want to be able to produce and direct my own play. Also at that time, we wouldn't worry about our child that much since she'll be a little grown up." 

"I.. I see.." Chisato was taken aback at what her wife said. 

At first, she thought that Kaoru was just trying to comfort her again, to make her not feel that she was being unfair to her but her wife's eyes were shining while she was talking about it and the excited smile on her face.. 

"How about you, my dear?" Kaoru asked lovingly at her wife while rubbing their little child's head who was clueless on what they were talking about.

"I–" Chisato uttered blankly but It took a long time before she answered again with a weak laugh on herself. 

"You're right, I don't think I can quit acting just yet. I'm sorry." Chisato apologized but Kaoru just shook her head and smiled at her.

"But you made me realize something, I'm staying in my acting career because I still wanted to challenge myself in acting so why am I always accepting dramas with nothing but a cliche romance plot? Am I that afraid to lose popularity?"

"My dear.." 

"I think I will stop accepting those kinds of drama roles. I'm only wasting my time with that." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, that way I could focus on the things I really want to do while having more time with you and our daughter.." Chisato let out a deep breath then smiled at her worried wife.

"You know, there's that movie role I wanted to audition for. My agency thinks it didn't suit my image but I want to try that. It is a role for a _'Mother'_." She paused, looking at her wife who was gently listening to her.

"I'm not sure if I can do well but since I also wanted to be a good mother for our child so maybe I could try that.." 

"I'm sure you'll do well, my dear. I told you you're a wonderful mother."

"Kaoru thank you and sorry for–" 

"You don't need to say that, my dear" 

Kaoru hushed her with a warm smile and Chisato just let herself be wrapped with her wife's embrace.

The heavy feelings that keep on re-surfacing within her were slowly dissipating. 

Afterwards, they already finished watching and Kaoru got up to prepare their dinner.

"Kaoru, can I help making dinner?" Chisato asked, holding her wife's hand.

"It's fine my dear, you should just rest."

"But I also want to cook for you and our daughter, can't I?" She gave a pout at her over worriedly wife. She really wanted to help her and learn to cook properly so she could make meals for them too

"Chiharu also wants to help daddy" The little child exclaimed jumping down on the sofa. 

"Alright" Kaoru chuckled at her wife and their child. 

"Then, can my little princess help wash the veggies?"

"un~"

"What about me?" Chisato asked her wife then laughed, watching her child skipping like a bunny while humming the intro of _shuwarin✰dreamin_ as they went to the kitchen.

"Hm.. how about cutting the vegetables?" Kaoru suggested but she suddenly refrained from her suggestion. "No, that would be too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I let you be wounded, my dear."

"Geez, I'm not a child. Just teach me, okay?" Chisato tiptoed to kiss her wife, though it only fell on Kaoru's chin because of their height difference. 

She wanted to do something for Kaoru who was always supportive of her so she thought maybe she can start by insisting to help her do the household chores.

And so, after dinner, Chisato also insisted on helping Kaoru wash the dishes while they chatted with their child sitting nearby. The little child was talking about school and then her friends, and Chisato was really delighted that the child, who was once frightful going to school, is now cheerfully talking to them about it.

Later on, Chisato also insisted to help Kaoru in making the bed while their daughter also happily helped them and rolled on the bed after they finished.

  
  


\--

  
  


After they managed to finally lull their energetic child to sleep, Chisato went over to Kaoru's side and leaned over on her wife's chest then closed her eyes, finding comfort with her embrace.

Her wife was always supportive of her, always understanding her. She can't reciprocate Kaoru's kindness right now but someday, she also wanted to do something for her. Someday, she also wanted to be a good wife for her. And someday, she also wanted to be a good mother for their child.

"Kaoru, I love you." Chisato softly whispered. She's not really that good at showing her affection but having a family with Kaoru, she felt really happy. 

She was really grateful for having them in her life.

"Hm? What's this?" Kaoru chuckled at Chisato's sudden intimacy. 

"Does my wife want to be spoiled?" She added as she caressed her wife's hair.

"You're right, I want to." Chisato smiled and went to kiss her. "Spoil me?"

"Eh?" Kaoru faltered and was just looking at her with a dumbfounded face. She was just joking since she knew Chisato would scold her for that but she was surprised that her wife agreed to do it.

"But.. my– my dear, our daughter is beside us.. if.. if we do.. our daughter might wake up.." 

"Hm?" Chisato raised a brow, amused with her wife's response. 

"Eh?"

"I just want to snuggle with you, what were you thinking?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Well, it's not really Kaoru's fault that she had mistaken it since most of the time when she does this they'll end up doing it anyway.

"I-It's n-nothing.. o-of course, anything that my dearest wants, I shall gladly obliged.."

Chisato can't help but to giggle while she lightly poke her wife's blushing cheeks. "Kaoru, your face is red~ are you blushing?"

"..dear wife.. please stop the teasing.." Kaoru covered half of her face, embarrassed of her mistake. 

"I'm not teasing you though. Would you like me to tease you instead?" Chisato asked and that only made Kaoru even redder. 

"I'm only joking, my Kao-chan is so cute~"

"..geez.. Chii-chan.." Kaoru whined but Chisato just laughed at her. 

"Alright, Let's sleep now. Good night, Kaoru." Chisato kissed her wife before returning to the other side of the bed and kissed their child. 

They should sleep now since they still have work and their child also have school tomorrow. Also, if they get in the mood even more then it will only be harder for them to restrain themselves. She doesn't want her wife to be any more tired because of her. 

  


Now, she's really determined to work her hardest to do what she loved while not forgetting to cherish her family. 

Someday, she would be a good wife for her and a good mother for their child.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I'm wondering if the story is going too fast since every chapter is basically more or less 2K words  
> or It's going too slow because I write scene by scene?  
> Oh well, not gonna change it though lol
> 
> Anyway, I want to write a chapter with just full fluff with the three of them.. maybe something like a filler chapter..  
> That's totally fine, right? ＼(￣▽￣)＼  
> ( Yeah, I'm totally gonna write that.. someday.. orz
> 
> Also,  
> Did I put too much sugar in this chapter or it's not enough?


	23. Being a parent

It was still early when Kaoru got up but when she looked around the bedroom, it's just her daughter beside her that was still sleeping soundly.

"My dear?" Kaoru called going to the living room and saw her wife in the kitchen, already cooking their breakfast. 

"Good morning" Chisato turned and gave a smile at her sleepy wife.

"Good morning, my dear" Kaoru went behind Chisato who was still cooking and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "I thought you only have work in the afternoon for today?"

"Yes indeed, but I want to make breakfast for us." Chisato put down the ladle and turned around, hugging Kaoru back.

"I see." Kaoru leaned down and gave a light peck on her wife's lips. "Though, you don't really need to as I would gladly serve you, my dear wife"

"I told you I wanted to." Chisato scolded but Kaoru only chuckled at her.

These past days, she had been learning cooking and she was also working hard to help Kaoru in the household chores whenever she had the time.

She was determined to do something for Kaoru in any way she can, even with the little things. But her overprotective wife is always worried about her doing the household chores. 

"I'll help you then" Kaoru insisted.

"You could go back to sleep, it's still early and you slept late last night, right?" 

"It's fine, it's just some documents that I needed to finish.." Kaoru uttered and Chisato looked at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" 

"It's nothing much.. It's just that.." Kaoru closed her eyes and her face looked very troubled. 

"Grandfather had called me last night. It seems that he had heard that I won't participate in the next play so he was asking If I wanted to focus on his business instead.."

"But.. what about your theatre group, then? You would still go back right?" Chisato asked worriedly. She knows how much Kaoru loved the theatre but she also knew how filial Kaoru is, so her wife is probably conflicted about it.

Kaoru was favored by her grandfather so he wanted her to follow his path in business, but Kaoru refused as she wanted to continue performing on stage. However, although her grandfather respects what she wanted to do, Kaoru was worried about her grandfather's health that's why she ended up working on his business.

"Fret not, my dear. I already told grandfather that I was just resting for a while and would still go back so he didn't say anymore than that, although.." 

"Although?" Chisato caressed her wife's wrinkled brow. 

"Grandfather is also asking when we are planning to have a child.. It seems that he was asking some medical experts about it lately because he wanted to see his great grandchild before he.." Kaoru didn't continue. She just heaved a long sigh while Chisato was just speechless.

"I was actually thinking if I should let him meet Chiharu-chan as she is his great granddaughter but, if he knew what happened to my cousin, it would be bad for his current condition." Kaoru added, sighing again.

"I see" Chisato also sighed then hugged her troubled wife. 

Would it be better if they let their relatives know?

Well, maybe they could tell their mothers but.. 

"Well, for now, let's not worry about it. We'll sort it out later, okay?" Chisato gently cupped her wife's cheeks before turning back to the stove. She was also unsure of what they should do about that, though she doesn't want her wife to be stressed out of it.

"Alright" Kaoru let out a small smile and continued to hug her wife from behind for some more minutes before helping her make breakfast and prepare for their child's lunch box.

  
  


"Hm, I wonder if this is cute enough?" Chisato asked her wife's opinion as she arranged the egg rolls, rice balls and other side dishes in the lunch box after she finished cooking. The other day, she helped Kaoru in making a lunch for Chiharu and the little child was so happy with it so she wanted to make one for her again. 

"It is very cute, as expected of my dear wife" 

Kaoru dramatically stated, reassuring her but Chisato was still not satisfied with it. 

Her daughter told her that most of her classmates' lunches were so cute and colorful, some of which are shaped and looked like bunnies or cats or some popular characters. And so, she had been watching how to make a _chara-ben_ after that and even bought ingredients yesterday to make one for her daughter. She wanted to make the cutest lunch for her baby.

"Ah, how lovely. My wife is so beautiful when she's serious~" Kaoru chuckled, staring at her wife who was meticulously making a cute bento for their daughter.

"Am I not always beautiful in your eyes though?" Chisato retorted, not looking at Kaoru but pouting at the lunch box. It seems like she still needs practice in making cute character bento as she's really not satisfied with it. 

"Indeed, my wife is always so beautiful.." Kaoru grinned and leaned her body behind her wife again... and then gently touching her wife's waist... and then her abdomen..

"Kaoru, where are your hands going?" Chisato scolded. 

"Sorry.." Kaoru tittered, pulling out her hands from inside her wife's clothing. 

Chisato just sighed. What is her wife even doing? Indeed, unlike before when it's just the two of them, they haven't really done it that much because their child is around them. And last time when they snuck out in the bathroom, their daughter woke up crying because of a bad dream and cuddled into them so they could not continue anymore and had to endure it throughout the night. However, it's getting late now and anytime their daughter is gonna wake up so if they get into the mood, it will just be interrupted again.. 

"Kaoru" She pulled her wife down for a kiss and whispered softly. "Maybe later at night, alright?"

"Oh" Kaoru stared at her and happily grinned. "Alright, my dear."

"For now, could you check if our daughter is awake already?" Chisato asked and Kaoru gladly followed her wife's command.

After some time, Kaoru went back to the kitchen carrying their daughter that was hugging her Michelle stuff toy and was going back to sleep.

Chisato and Kaoru looked at their daughter and helplessly laughed. They couldn't bear to disturb the little child who was so cute dozing off but they might be late if they don't wake her up.

"Good morning, Is my baby still sleepy?" Chisato asked the little child in Kaoru's arms after they woke her up.

"un, ehe~ mommy, daddy, good morning" Chiharu greeted and cutely smiled at them before she went to her mommy's arms.

"Let your mommy help you brush your teeth then we shall eat breakfast after. You see, your mommy cooked breakfast for us, isn't that great~?" Kaoru told her and the child suddenly brightened in response.

"un!" Chiharu nodded and hugged her mommy. 

Chisato couldn't help but to feel proud and happy that her baby likes her cooking. Her efforts in learning to cook seemed to be paying off and she was more than enthusiastic to learn more.

After they had their breakfast, Chisato helped dress her child with the uniform and fix her hair while Kaoru prepared for her things at work.

"Do you want mommy to tie your hair?" Chisato suggested. Her daughter's hair is getting longer past the shoulder length and although it's still short in length, the weather is getting hot since it's already summer so she was concerned if that would make her child uncomfortable.

"yes, mommy~" Chiharu nodded gleefully, enjoying her mommy's pampering.

Chisato then tied up her daughter's hair while the little child held a small mirror, smiling at herself.

After tying her child's hair into a ponytail, Chisato held her forehead while looking at the little child. Because of the hairstyle, her daughter looked even more like her wife, though in a lot of cuter ways.

"Oh!" Chiharu grinned broadly. She was happy seeing herself in the mirror having the same ponytail as her 'daddy'.

"my baby, let mommy tie your hair again." Chisato asked and her daughter tilted her head wondering. 

Actually, It's not that she doesn't want to see her daughter to look much like Kaoru, she just prefers her baby to have a cuter look. Well, her wife looks usually cute when she is teasing her though.

"Let's tie your hair with something cuter, okay?" Chisato suggested and was glad that her daughter agreed. 

And so, she changed her child's hairstyle to a low twin tails and was very happy with the result.

"aw, my baby is so cute~" 

"really mommy? ehe~" Chiharu lightened up but she was shyly smiling at her mommy's praises.

"Yes, my baby is really cute~" Chisato giggled then kissed her child's cheeks. She is really delighted and thought that she should buy some cute scrunchies or cute hair accessories for her little daughter.

"My dear, you aren't going to prepare for work?" Kaoru asked her wife, interrupting them as she walked around the living room looking for her things.

Chisato smiled, glancing at her daughter who looks so happy in front of the mirror before answering. "It's alright, I just have a filming for a TV show today and I have been given time to prepare for the audition" 

Fortunately, her agency supported her to take the audition. Unlike those commercial movies which are mostly romance cliche starring celebrities famous because of their looks, this movie production isn't that large because the director in this movie is aiming for a well known film festival. So although there isn't much profit in taking up this role, It could be a breakthrough for Chisato's image. 

But, although she is a veteran actress herself, she still has to go up against actresses which already experienced this kind of role or already experience being a parent while she is just learning how to be one. And so, she is really getting antsy about it.

  
  


\--

  
  


Later on that day, Kaoru was planning to visit her theatre group and to help a little bit but her meeting in the office dragged on for long and it was already time for her to pick up her daughter from school. And so, she went to fetch her daughter first before going to her theatre group. She can't bear to let her daughter wait for so long so she just explained some things to her group and thankfully they didn't say anything about it. Instead, they were so fond of the little kid that they even played with her then gave her chocolates, candies and cookies while she watched the rehearsal.

And then, when the two of them arrived at home, it was already dark. Not long after, Chisato also arrived at home and proceeded to help Kaoru in making dinner while their little child played around the living room, skipping around while watching TV.

But then, after some time, they noticed that the little child seemed to be too quiet.

"My baby, what are you doing?" Chisato went to ask but she suddenly got alarmed seeing the little child curled up on the sofa with her little arms clutching her stomach.

"baby, what's wrong?" She asked in fear as she carefully touched her child. 

"m-mommy.. tummy hurts.." The little child winced while calling her.

Chisato went suddenly pale not knowing what to do. Just earlier, their child was so energetic so why? 

"Is there something wro–" Kaoru asked as she went back from the kitchen but, as soon as she saw her child in pain, panic fell into her in an instant. 

"My- my little princess? what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" 

"daddy.." Chiharu started to sob and Kaoru got even more panicked and worried. 

"Do- do not worry my little princess, daddy will call for an ambulance" Kaoru rambled and quickly got her phone.

"Kaoru let's not panic, okay?" Chisato stopped her wife and tried to think. She was also trembling since the little child seems to be in a lot of pain but she needs to calm down and think what they should do.

"Go get some hot packs and towels then get the car ready" She ordered. She doesn't know if it will work for the child but first, she needs to calm her child from sobbing and relieve the pain then they'll rush her to a nearby clinic.

Chisato carefully held her child as she applied the hot pack in the child's tummy, after that she gently massaged it lightly.

She had messaged her manager a while ago, asking for some advice and told her to try massaging the child's stomach and asked if the child ate too much as it might be just indigestion which is common for children.

"Kaoru, did Chiharu-chan eat something earlier?" Chisato asked her wife who was fretting in front of them.

"Well.. some chocolates and candies I think?" Kaoru tried to remember, though she doesn't know how much her child ate since she was helping her theatre group that time.

Chisato sighed and looked at their child. Chiharu somehow stopped from crying but she was still curling up onto her.

"my baby, does it still hurt?" She asked but her child only nodded and shuffled her face to her. 

She couldn't bear to see her child in pain anymore so they rushed her to the nearby clinic.

  
  


When they were in the clinic, Kaoru still can't seem to calm down while Chisato was staring seriously at her child and the doctor.

"You two should chill down" The doctor, who happened to be their acquaintance, sighed seeing the married couple tensed up while she was checking on the child. Although, she can't blame them as it was their first time being a parent after all.

"Little kid, did you eat lots of food today? fried foods? chocolates? candies?" The doctor asked and Chiharu meekly nodded. 

"Does it hurt here?"The doctor asked again, touching the child's upper belly while Chiharu just meekly nodded again.

"I see, I see.." She added, then made the kid eat something light before giving the medicine.

After a long while, Chiharu was now in Chisato's embrace and the child already calmed down. 

Then the doctor started to explain.

"It's just a common indigestion. I gave her something to neutralize the acid, though it's not really advisable to let a little kid take too much of this medicine. That being said, it'll be bad if this always happens so you shouldn't let your child eat too much especially those stuffs. Also, don't let your child run around while eating. And also...." She told them and continued to give more details on what they should do, including some parenting advice.

And so, after taking more notes of the doctor's advice, the family of three went home.

Kaoru and Chisato were both relieved that their child was alright. Though, they helplessly sighed at themselves remembering how they panicked earlier not knowing what to do and then the doctor's lecture about how they should always check what their child eats.

Well, It seems like they still have a long way to go learning about being a parent.

  
  


  
  



	24. Fondness

"daddy is not going with Chiharu and mommy?" Chiharu asked after her 'daddy' kissed her in the forehead and was about to go.

"Ah, Forgive me my little princess. I am unable to accompany you for I have work today." Kaoru apologized but the little child pouted at her and hugged her legs so she was now reluctant to leave.

"I promise my little princess that we'll go out and have some fun next time, alright?" She lifted her child and rubbed her cheek but Chiharu is still pouting at her and is now looking at her with teary eyes.

Kaoru looked helplessly at her wife not knowing what to do. She is really weak seeing her child with sad expressions but she really needed to go to work.

"My baby, don't be sad now" Chisato tried to coax their little daughter, though she's also clueless what they should do to deal with their child's tantrum..

"Your daddy said we'll go out together next time so don't be sad now, alright? Also, didn't my baby say that she is excited to meet her aunties today?" 

"un.. but next time Mommy will go out with Chiharu and daddy?" Chiharu looked at her mommy and asked with teary eyes. 

"Of course!" Chisato assured her child and it was only after that, that Chiharu nodded at her. It was also then that she realized that the child probably wanted to have fun with the both of them since she can’t have a whole day off to go outside and have fun with them most of the time.

“Don’t worry baby, next time when mommy has a day off, we’ll go out together with daddy and go to the zoo, okay?” Chisato smiled at her daughter and the little child suddenly brightened.

“un, thank you mommy~”

And so, after Kaoru left for work, Chisato went to walk with her daughter; finding the address of her friends' house.

  
  


As they reached her friends' place, Chisato was startled being greeted with a hug.

"It's been a long time, Chisato-san" A light haired woman, who looked more beautiful than ever, called her at the doorway.

"Geez, Eve-chan" Chisato giggled at her. The way her friend greeted her was as if she hadn't seen her for a long time.

Well, indeed, she hadn't really seen them for a while since their free time didn't always match. Also, she was always busy before that they even had to schedule when to hang out. And with that, they had planned this meeting a long time ago that she had totally forgotten about it until they messaged her the other day. 

"Chisato-san, It's been a long time" A light brown haired woman, whose hair was much longer now, welcomed her with a smile while giving her a pair of slippers. 

"Ah, our house is simple but please make yourself at home" She added with her signature laugh. But then, she noticed that there was a little child looking at them beside her friend.

"Thank you.. Uhm, Maya-chan do you have a slipper suitable for kids?" Chisato held her child's hand beside her and asked awkwardly at her two friends who looked at her with a rather surprised face.

"Ah, sorry. We don't usually have someone visiting with kids..". Maya answered and looked at the child again who looks so similar to–

"Oh! It's amazing, she looks like Kaoru-san!" Eve exclaimed and suddenly went close to check the little child.

"Uhm wait, Eve-san, you're scaring her" Maya told her girlfriend who was so amazed on how the little kid looks so much like their friend, Kaoru.

Chisato helplessly smiled at her child who suddenly went behind her to hide. Somehow, this behavior of her daughter is so similar to her wife during their childhood, it feels so nostalgic.

"Is she Kaoru-san's relative, Chisato-san?" Eve asked.

"Yes, something like that, actually–" Chisato answered them but then, her two other friends suddenly appeared from the living room to greet her.

"Chisato-chan~! you're late! I bet you completely forgot about this, aren't ya?" A mint haired woman, who had a slightly long hair now, remarked. She was already impatient waiting in the living room so she also went to greet her.

"Hina-chan, don't say such things, Chisato-chan is just busy!" A pink haired woman, who seemed to have never changed after all these years despite having a more mature look recently, exclaimed.

"Hina-chan, Aya-chan, It's been a long time" Chisato slightly laughed in response. Now, she somehow felt guilty about forgetting it. But despite forgetting their rendezvous, she really really missed them.

"It's been a long time since all of us meet like this.." Aya started, after a long time they finally managed to be together so her eyes were starting to well up. 

"Aya-chan, are you crying already~?" Hina teased but then, she quickly turned her attention seeing something behind Chisato. 

"Oh? Ho~? What is this~?" Her lips curled up like a cat and her eyes widened, turning bright like she saw something really interesting. 

Behind her friend was a little child hiding, and the little child’s head was slightly popped sideways to peek at them.

"m-mommy" Chiharu called in panic, quickly raising her hand to be lifted. She is feeling scared and shy at the same time as her mommy's friends looked over at her.

"It's okay, baby" Chisato lifted her child to comfort her, rubbing her back.

"Shall we continue this inside?" She added, smiling at her friends' curious and surprised faces. _( Well, except for Hina who seemed to look like she found something interesting to play with. )_

  
  


And then, Chisato led her child to sit in the living room with her friends. Somehow, the atmosphere seemed to be a little awkward as her friends looked curiously at the little child clinging to her and calling her 'mommy'.

"The interior looks really nice." She started, looking at the interior of the house that was very simple and Japanese like.

"Really? Maya-san designed it." Eve cheerfully responded in the sudden compliment.

"Uh, but it's still Eve-san's preferences" Maya slightly blushed in response.

"I see" Chisato returned a slight laugh at her friend's responses. She really finds it interesting how her two friends were still calling each other with such formalities even if they are about to tie the knot. 

Well, all of them did try to call each other by first names since they have known each other for a long time but they ended up calling the same way they address each other because it felt so comfortable.

"So tell us~ Since when did you give birth to Kaoru-kun's mini me?" Hina impatiently interrogated as she sat beside the little child and was already poking the child's cheeks. She was amazed by the similarity of the child's appearance to the fleeting prince she knew.

"!!" Chiharu squeaked as she was startled. She quickly went to her mommy's other side, hugging her and shuffling her face onto her mommy's arms. 

"Hina-chan, don't scare my daughter." Chisato scolded.

Although, some of her friend's words seemed to have struck her.

 _"..give birth.. huh"_ The phrase echoed in her mind as she let out a small smile. 

Lately, she has been researching about Motherhood and Parenting in general to prepare for her audition with that kind of role, and the subject of the pain and joy of giving birth to a child were always included in the topic. So somehow, the idea of giving birth to Chiharu felt surreal but she felt fondness of that idea.

"Well, about this–" Chisato started. She thought that it was fine for her to tell her friends but she didn't want her daughter to hear it and make her remember how her own mother abandoned her so she was quite unsure how to.

"Ah! Don't tell me.. Kaoru-kun cheated on you!?" Hina added impatiently and laughed aloud that Aya needed to cup her mouth to stop her from laughing and make Chisato angry.

"Hina-chan" Chisato smiled but they could already see a dark aura behind her. 

"Lol~ I'm only joking, geez so serious~"

"Could you not?" She added sighing at Hina who was still laughing. Well, unlike before when she's still insecure, she's not really that angry. Though, the thought of it still annoys her.

"haha.. but well, It's really amazing how she looked like Kaoru-san" Maya tried to lighten the mood while giving them glasses of juice. They were friends but still, Maya respects Chisato's privacy if she doesn't want to tell them and she knows that goes the same for Eve, Aya and Hina _(even though she acts like that)_.

"Uhm, Is apple juice alright with her?"

"Yes it's alright, thank you" Chisato handed the juice to her child who was being shy around her friends. 

"Well about this, I'll tell you girls later" She told them earnestly and her friends just warmly smiled, understanding her.

"My baby, you already saw your aunties when we watched the videos of Pasupare's performance right? Come on, don't be shy" Chisato encouraged her child. She wanted to introduce her but the little child was still clinging to her.

"Eh? You watched Pasupare's performance?" Aya gleamed in surprise. It has been long since their band had retired but she still felt happy and excited hearing it.

"un.." Chiharu shyly nodded and stared at her.

"Really? Uh, how was it? Did you like it?" Aya nervously asked as the little kid continued to just stare at her.

"..like.." Chiharu uttered with a small baby voice but then she broadly smiled after recognizing her mommy's friend. "Chiharu likes aunty Aya singing~!"

"Woah" Hina exclaimed, surprised with the child's sudden changes of expressions while Aya felt like she was struck in the heart by the child's adorableness.

"So cute~! Really? You like my singing~?" Aya asked again with a giggle. Back then she would sometimes think that her singing is not yet good enough so hearing that this little child likes it makes her really elated.

"un, aunty Aya is cute~" Chiharu innocently smiled at her. Since she always liked to watch _magical girls_ anime, she somehow found a resemblance of her aunty to the main characters that was mostly in pink color so when she saw her she already liked her.

"Oh.." Aya was taken aback and blushed. She has been trying to change her image to a dignified and mature look lately because she's now a co-producer of an upcoming idol group but hearing such compliments from a little child made her feel that she’s back to being an idol again "Really~? ehehe~"

"Is Chiharu your name? do you like Pasupare?" Eve looked at the little child with sparkling eyes but with a gentle smile. Like Aya, she's also delighted hearing that their friend's child was fond of Pasupare's performance.

"un, like" Chiharu nodded and stared at her, then she greeted her aunty with a bashful smile. "aunty Eve"

"Oh, you know me too?" Eve happily asked.

"un, aunty Eve is so pretty" Chiharu innocently smiled. After watching Pasupare's performance one time, she also had watched the other performances as well and she always finds this aunty sparkling. 

"wah, Chisato-san, your daughter is so adorable!" Eve exclaimed to her friend. 

"She is, right?" Chisato giggled like a proud mother.

"Can we call you Chiharu-chan?" Aya and Eve exclaimed and the little child nodded with a shy smile.

"Oh, she's like Kaoru-san but it sure feels a little different" Maya slightly laughed, remembering the usual theatrics of her friend and how she always flatters others. 

"Well.." Chisato caressed her daughter's hair. The way her daughter praised her friends like that was just like how Kaoru would when they were still kids so it didn't really surprise her. 

"Ah.. aunty Maya." Chiharu called bashfully. 

"aunty Maya is cool and cute too" She added, smiling innocently. When she watches Pasupare's performances, she always sees this aunty so cool playing with the big ' _tambourines_ ' at the back but her aunty was always smiling.

"Eh? Uhm, er, thanks.. uh, nice to meet you, Chiharu-chan" Maya shyly smiled at the little kid. She didn't think she would also be recognized by the child, and would even be called cool and cute.

"Oh, what about me~?" Hina, who was just watching with amazement earlier, interrupted and looked at the child expectantly.

But then, Chiharu got a little scared when her aunty eagerly looked up close to her so she suddenly escaped, going to her mommy's lap.

"Geez, Hina-chan, I told you to not scare my daughter" Chisato sighed as she went back to comfort her little child.

"Eh~ but I want to be called out too~ ne, ne, Chiharu-chan~" Hina called the little child playfully, pretending to sulk. 

"uhm, uhm.." After some time, Chiharu stood up and went to hug her aunty. She really feels troubled that she made her aunty Hina ' _sad_ '.

"uhm, aunty Hina is also cute and cool and, and, uhm, Chiharu likes aunty Hina." The little child rambled trying to comfort her, she doesn't want to make her aunty ' _sad_ '.

"Oh~!" Hina exclaimed, amused by the little kid's actions that was somehow similar but somehow wasn't to the Kaoru-kun she knew. It was bop- boppin'.

"What a good girl, yosh, yosh~" She added, petting the little child. Then an idea popped on her so she asked again. "Then which one do you like more? Me or aunty Aya?" 

"Hina-chan what's that supposed to mean?!" Aya nagged at Hina's smug look. “But she told me she likes me first, right Chiharu-chan~?”

“Eh, she just said she likes your singing~” Hina smirked then looked expectantly at the little child. “right~?”

“But.. but Chiharu like aunty Aya and aunty Hina” Chiharu looked confusingly at them.

“Then, then among the four of us which aunty do you like the most~?” Hina added, she finds it interesting how the little child looks so confused like how Kaoru would sometimes look when troubled, but it feels so different.

“Hina-san, I don’t think you should ask that to the little kid” Maya commented. 

“That is right, Hina-san. In order to be favored we should battle it fair and square” Eve joined in.

“Uh.. Eve-san..”

“But Chiharu-chan likes my singing, right?” Aya asked the little child. 

“ahaha~” Hina just laughed while petting the little child.

Chiharu, who was so confused why her aunties were asking that, was unsure of what to do so she escaped going back to her mommy for help.

“Hina-chan, my daughter is not a pet nor a plaything.” Chisato scolded and sighed.

She expected that they would be really surprised knowing that she has a child now but her friends' reactions are way too different than what she had expected. 

But well, she was really glad that they were so fond of her daughter. 

  
  



	25. Admiration

  
  


After some chatting and catching up with each other's life, It was already noon so Chisato asked what they should do about lunch. 

Earlier when they were chatting, they were also eating some foods that they brought and the table was still filled with those cakes, donuts, and other snacks but that didn't really count as a meal so she was worried about her daughter.

But then, she sighed seeing Hina already content on eating fried potatoes and still giving some of it to her child. 

“Hina-chan, don’t give her too much of that” She scolded again. The other day, when their child got a stomach ache, she started to be strict with what her daughter eats. 

“Well, I’m still kind of full." Aya answered and turned to look at her friends. 

"I see." Chisato glanced at her daughter. She's really worried that her child will not have a proper lunch.

“Aya-chan is on diet, I’m fine with anything. How about Eve-chan and Maya-chan?” Hina asked Eve and Maya then ignoring Aya's complaint. 

“Hina-chan!!”

“Haha, well, we have some ingredients in the fridge. I can cook a lunch for us” Maya just laughed at her friends' usual antics. Like Aya, she's also not that hungry since they were eating while chatting earlier but she thought that Chisato was probably concerned about her little child.

“Thank you, Maya-chan. Let me help you cook, then” Chisato asked, but that earned gasps from her friends.

“Oh! Chisato-san’s cooking?” Eve gave her a thrilled look. 

“Woah, wait- since when did Chisato-chan learn to cook? I thought Kaoru-kun always does things for you” Hina asked in amazement.

“Geez, please stop making it such a big deal.” Chisato embarrassingly said.

Was it really not expected of her?

Well, it was really Kaoru who always cooks for her and does the household chores but that was _before_ . _Now_ , she was really trying her best to help Kaoru and be a good mother for her child.

“I’ll leave you with your aunts for a while, okay? Mommy will just cook lunch for you.” Chisato told her child beside her. She was worried that her daughter would still be shy around her friends.

"oh, un! Chiharu will behave, mommy" Chiharu happily answered as her mommy rubbed her cheek. 

"My baby is such a good girl" Chisato sweetly smiled and patted her head before she went to join Maya going to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, seeing Chisato's soft side showing, her friends were just softly grinning while watching her.

And then, while her mommy and aunty Maya were cooking, Chiharu was just sitting quietly but her other aunties started to ask and tell her random things.

Her aunty Aya is telling her about idols and Pasupare and playing in a band.

Her aunty Eve is also telling stories about Pasupare and the ways of the warrior.

And her aunty Hina is telling her about _boppin'_ things and stars and having a sister.

And so, even though she can't understand it all, she was listening to them attentively while she waited for her mommy to come back.

  
  


"Sorry, it took long. Is my baby hungry?" Chisato asked her child after she went back to the living room with Maya. She was holding a tray and started to arrange the table with the food she brought.

"un" Chiharu just nodded and smiled seeing her mommy back.

"Ah- mommy, mommy and daddy play music together?" She exclaimed excitedly, remembering some of her Aunty's stories that includes her 'daddy' too. 

"Hm?" 

"hehe~ we're just telling her stories about how we are in a band and there was one time when we performed together with Harohapi"

"Ah, I see." Chisato heartily smiled at her excited little child. Whenever they told her stories about Kaoru back then, Chiharu would get eager to listen and would even ask for more. 

_"Ah, then maybe I could show her pictures of Kaoru when we were kids"_ A thought suddenly crossed her. She then let out a small laugh, imagining her wife's possible reactions.

"Y'know I also told her stories about Kaoru-kun when we're still schoolmates and Chiharu-chan was so into it." Hina added.

"Well.." Chisato let out a small smile. She knew how much her little child loves her wife and that sometimes she gets envious of it. 

"Chiharu-chan, you really love Kaoru-kun, huh?" Hina looked at the little child who nodded at her thrice.

"un! Chiharu love daddy~!" 

"haha~ then, then, Chiharu-chan, will you be like Kaoru-kun when you grow up?" 

Chiharu stared at her aunty Hina as she thought about the question. "When Chiharu is big, Chiharu will be like daddy?" 

"Yeah, will you?" Hina laughed remembering Kaoru's interesting quotes and funny expressions. 

"Oh! un! Chiharu will!" The little child eagerly nodded at the idea. 

"uhm Chiharu-chan, my baby, will you really grow up like your daddy?" Chisato asked her child again. Well, It's not that she doesn't want their daughter to grow up like Kaoru.. Her wife is kind, gentle and sweet. She would be glad if their daughter also grew up like that but not that princely whatnot which Hina was probably referring to.

"un" Chiharu blinked, she was wondering why her mommy looked troubled.

"Won't Chiharu-chan always be mommy's baby?" Chisato asked, looking at her child with pleading eyes. Even though Chiharu is still little, she doesn't want her daughter to grow up yet.

"Oh!" Chiharu stopped. She loves her 'daddy' so she wanted to be like her but then, despite the difficult choices, she didn't hesitate to choose. 

"Chiharu wants to be mommy's baby always" The little child hugged Chisato. 

"Woah, I thought she likes Kaoru-kun more, but I was wrong huh?" Hina laughed seeing Chisato tenderly smiling while hugging the little child. Meanwhile Aya, Maya and Eve softly grinned at their friend.

"Well" Chisato giggled. She thought that her child would hesitate choosing since she knew how much Chiharu loves Kaoru but her little child chose her suggestion so it really delights her. 

"But Kaoru-san is really kind and gentle so it would be wonderful if Chiharu-chan grew up to be like that" 

"That is true but.." Maya agreed to what Eve said but imagining the same expressions of the little child while saying 'fleeting', she somewhat understands Chisato.

"Kaoru-kun will surely be sad to hear that" Hina laughed.

"Daddy will be sad?" Chiharu looked at her mommy, alarmed. She couldn't fully understand what her mommy and aunties say but she was so concerned about her 'daddy' being sad.

"Of course not, your aunty Hina is just joking. Shall we eat now? I thought my baby is hungry" Chisato immediately calmed her child and avoided the child's further questions since it will be difficult to explain. 

"Oh.. un! ehe~"

And so, while they were eating lunch, Chisato and her friends continued to chat about their recent life. 

"Are all of the wedding preparations ready?" She smiled how Eve scoops food for Maya as if she'd get hungry. Her friends were about to tie the knot, and she felt really happy for them.

Somehow, she remembered how anxious she was before her own wedding and to think that among the five of them she was the one who got married first.. 

"Ah, yes.. we're just waiting for that day" Maya shyly responded with her signature laugh.

"Yes, that's right." Eve added with a smile but turned to them with a serious look. "No matter how busy everyone is, everyone will surely come to our wedding, alright?" 

"What are you saying Eve-chan? Of course we will" Chisato, Aya and Hina laughed at Eve's seriousness. Of course they wouldn't miss such an occasion from their two friends. 

"hehe~ thank you." Eve gave a childlike smile 

"Huhehe, thanks"

"How nice~ getting married. What about Chisato-chan? It seems you're really enjoying a married life and you already have a cute child like Chiharu-chan" Aya dreamily asked. Three of her friends are on that stage of life already, while she is still busy with work.. though she is really grateful for having so much work unlike when she just started in her career.

"Well, indeed. Although, taking care of a child is not that easy." Chisato paused and stared at the little child who was busy eating and turned to look at her friends with a genuine smile. "But it is very fulfilling.." 

"I see"

"What about Aya-san? Do you plan getting married too?" Eve innocently asked after seeing the look on Aya's face.

"Well.." Aya trailed off and looked at Hina who seemed to not care about the same worries as her.

"Hm? I'm already content having onee-chan in my life~" Hina declared and they just sighed at her.

"Hina-chan, you dummy.." Aya murmured with a pout.

"but you know, now I'm wondering.. Once you get married and have a child" Hina started to ask with a serious voice but then, her lips curled into a sly grin as she turned to Chisato who was helping the child eat then to the innocent Maya and Eve. 

"If you have a child around, how would you be able to do it?"

"How do–?" Chisato coughed at the sudden question.

"Hm? what about it?" Eve asked, then she turned to her girlfriend whose face was bright red.

"Hahaha~ well it's like, when Chisato-chan and Kaoru-kun get all steamy but Chiharu-chan is around" 

"Hina-chan, please stop spouting nonsense!" Chisato scolded but her face was also red when Hina brought up that topic.

Indeed, when she and Kaoru were about to do it, their little daughter would always wake up and wouldn't let them go. And the other day, they haven't done it either since they were so worried about their child having a stomachache.. It was really difficult...

"Eh~ I'm curious though. And besides that will give Maya-chan and Eve-chan some advice in the future, right?" Hina laughed. She remembered that when she was still a kid, she would often interrupt her parents, though she didn't really intend to do so.

"Advice on what, Hina-san?" Eve asked again. 

"When you got steamy and–" Hina was about to continue but Aya cupped her mouth and scolded her.

"Hina-chan, please. There's a kid listening"

"That's right" Chisato also scolded. Thankfully, her daughter was just busy eating. She would be troubled if her daughter were to ask those things from her. How would she even explain that?

"Hina-san, please stop corrupting Eve-san.." Maya added, pleading while Chisato and Aya nodded at her. They were actually amazed how Eve remains so pure, was it the power of _Bushido_?

"Steamy?" Eve inquired.

"Ah- uhm, I-It's nothing, Eve-san.."

"That's right, don't worry about it" Chisato also tried to brush off Hina's question but then her little daughter spoke after drinking her juice.

"Oh-! steamy!" Chiharu brightly looked at her mommy and her aunties. 

"meat buns!" 

"Eh?" Chisato was startled although she couldn't help but to laugh at her daughter's expression as the little child explained.

"Daddy buys meat buns for Chiharu ehe~ meat buns is soft and fluffy and steamy and, and, taste very fleeting~!" Chiharu exclaimed happily. She remembered last week, when it rained, her 'daddy' bought her those buns and then while they were eating, she also had learned new words from her 'daddy' and was very proud of it. 

"Aw, my baby is really so adorable" Chisato squealed with delight at her child. 

“Oh, steamed buns? That is really delicious.”

"un! ehe~"

"They are so innocent huh~” Aya also giggled and Maya just laughed in relief.

“Hahaha~ as I thought Chiharu-chan is really interesting~” Hina beamed to Chisato. “Ne, ne, Chisato-chan, can I borrow Chiharu-chan sometimes? I wanna show her to onee-chan~”

“I told you, my daughter is not a plaything.” Chisato said in response then laughed. “Well, If you want a child then get yourself one”

“Ehhh.. stingy” Hina complained then she looked at Aya. “Then Aya-chan, give me one”

“W-w-what?” Aya nearly spat her drink. 

“Ah-! Maybe I’ll go ask Tsugu-chan”

“Hina-chan.." Aya sighed. "Wouldn't Sayo-chan get mad at you?” 

"Eh, of course not~" Hina laughed while her friends just gave Aya a consoling gaze.

  
  


\--

  
  


After long hours of chatting and just enjoying their time together, Chisato was now watching her child that fell asleep in her arms while waiting for Kaoru to fetch them. It seems that her little daughter has been tired out earlier from playing with Hina and Eve, singing with Aya and asking many random things to Maya.

“Hehe~ It’s so nice seeing you with that expression” Aya heartily giggled at her and the child.

“Seeing you so content and happy also makes us happy, Chisato-san” Eve added.

“Is that so?” Chisato gratefully smiled. “I haven't told you about this, have I?” 

“ah.. but it’s okay, Chisato-san. I mean it’s okay if you don’t tell us.” 

“Maya-chan.. But you are my friends, so it’s okay.. Actually it's not that I don't want to tell you“ Chisato sincerely looked at them.

“The truth is…. ” 

  
  


After hearing the story from her friend, Aya had her eyes welling up with tears. 

“To think Chiharu-chan experienced those..” Maya uttered as she consoled her girlfriend who also got teary eyed while listening to it.

"And that's also why I'm really doing my best to be a good mother for her. Though, I know I still have a long way to go." Chisato looked down. 

“But y'know, Chiharu-chan doesn’t seem to be sad now. And we can see that she completely trusts you so you shouldn't worry that much Chisato-chan” Hina commented.

"Well.. You're right.. but isn't this kind of unexpected? Me having a child.." Chisato asked honestly. Back then, she also didn't expect her to have one. It was not even included in her plans in life.

"Not at all" Aya smiled at her. "I think it suits you, being a mother"

"Yes, and you really seemed natural at it, Chisato-san" Eve added.

"Eh..?" Chisato was astounded.

Why would her friends even think like that when she didn't really have such confidence in her ?

"Yeah, you know, back then you were always scolding us and stuffs so I'd figure you'd be a stern mother but I didn't expect you to be such a doting one~" Hina told her with a teasing grin.

"hehe~ you're really a sweet mother to Chiharu-chan, Chisato-san" Eve commented. Earlier, they were just softly grinning while Chisato talks lovingly to the little child. Seeing her friend with so much contentment also made her happy. In a way, she can't wait to be like that too.

"ah haha well.. to be honest even before, I also think that you really have that side on you" Maya shyly laughed.

"I– I see.." Chisato responded but she was still stunned at how her friends look at her with such admiration.

"hehe, we're really surprised at first but you're already married and we're in that age, so having a child won't be strange, right?"

"heh~ I didn't know Aya-chan also wanted one" 

"Hina-chan, please stop saying that.." Aya complained at Hina's remark.

"ehehe~ but I also want to be a wonderful mother like Chisato-san. I can't wait for Maya-san and I to have a child too." 

"Eh?!" Maya suddenly went bright red.

"Oh~! I'm sure Chiharu-chan will be happy to have a playmate~"

"Ahh~ You girls are really the best." Chisato broke out a giggle as she watches her friends.

Actually she was really anxious as the audition closes in. Unlike those mothers that she was going up against that role, she didn't go through the pain of giving birth and she didn't experience how to take care of a child ever since a baby so she didn't have such confidence. She didn't experience those feelings. So even though she's trying her best, she would sometimes think that she's still not good enough.

Sometimes, she felt that it's so unnatural for her being a mother.. 

But then, hearing her friends say such things..

Does she really have that side? A sweet mother? Was she really natural at it? 

It's kind of funny that just like that, they gave her so much confidence.

  
  


.


	26. Their daughter’s smile

Kaoru heaved a long sigh looking at her desk. In front of her was a mountain pile of paperworks that she needed to finish before the end of the day..

Actually, she was just planning to work in the office for some hours but she hadn't really expected this amount of work needed to be done. She then looked at her daughter who was sitting on the sofa not far away from her desk. She really felt bad for bringing her along with her in the office but she had no choice.

Kaoru sighed again then continued to work. 

But after some time, she's still not making any progress.

"Daddy" Chiharu quietly walked beside her ‘daddy’. 

"Ah, my little princess, is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked, looking at her daughter. 

"nothing daddy.." Chiharu shook her head. She was about to ask when they would go home but she saw her ‘daddy’ frowning and there were many papers on the desk.

Kaoru helplessly smiled as she took a look at her daughter going back to the sofa. She thought that her child might be bored already so she also went to sit beside her to rest for a while.

"Daddy" Chiharu called again.

“What is it my little princess?” Kaoru asked but the little child just stared at her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked again.

Chiharu looked down as she spoke in a timid voice. “Daddy is tired?”

“Hm?” Kaoru softly chuckled. “Did I make my little princess worried, perhaps?” 

Chiharu looked up, her little face was full of worries so Kaoru gently caressed her cheeks.

"Daddy is just troubled that we can't go home early. I am sorry."

"Oh.." Chiharu brightened up and smiled. "It's okay daddy, Chiharu will wait!"

"My, what a good child I have" Kaoru laughed as Chiharu hugged her. She felt like a ray of light shone upon her seeing her little daughter smile. 

That's right, she needed to try her best to get over her work and go home with her daughter.

After a while, Kaoru was about to go back to work when her secretary knocked on the door.

“Miss” Kaoru’s secretary addressed her formally when she went in.

“Yes?” Kaoru greeted with her usual princely smile but her secretary was carrying an additional pile of documents so that made Kaoru filled with dread seeing an additional work.

“That is?” She faltered asking.

“Your grandfather is requesting you to attend this business conference. These are the documents regarding that.” The secretary said plainly.

“I- I see..” Kaoru tried to maintain her princely smile but when she saw the dates of when it will be held and that the place was quite far, her face went on gloom. 

“Will it be possible for me to not-” She was about to ask but her secretary already gave her an answer.

“He was hoping you’d attend. Also, I think that it will be beneficial for you”

“I.. understand.” Kaoru sighed. It’s not that she doesn’t want to attend and she also understands that it will help her but the problem is, her wife will be busy this weekend too because of work and the movie audition. 

How will they be able to take care of their little daughter then? She can’t possibly bring her child along with her, can she?

“And also” The secretary looked at Kaoru’s dreaded face. “Forgive me for saying this but, If you do not want your grandfather to know about the child then you probably shouldn’t bring her in the office. I suggest you hire or ask someone to babysit for a while if your wife is also busy.” 

Hearing her secretary’s thought, her face only fell into a further gloom. 

Earlier, she didn’t really expect that she’d stay in her office to work and she can’t bear to let the child wait for her in the kindergarten for so long, her wife will also go home late and so she just brought her daughter along. 

“No, I suppose you are right.” Kaoru sighed again and looked at her child staring at them. How can they even find someone to babysit for Chiharu? And will it be alright for their daughter to be left in someone’s care even if it's for a while? She didn’t want her daughter to be sad.

“Then, I’ll bring some snacks for the two of you.” 

“Oh..” Kaoru somehow brightened up.

The secretary looked at her and her cold smile turned into a helpless one. “Also, you can finish just the urgent ones today and the rest, you can take it home. But please make sure to finish all of it by tomorrow.”

“Is it really?” Kaoru brightened up even more, she was actually worried that she can’t go home early with her daughter. She then went to hug her secretary to thank her but her secretary only evaded and excused herself.

  
  


But after several hours, It was already late in the evening when Kaoru and Chiharu went home. It took long for Kaoru to finish the needed documents and she still has unfinished work.

They have already eaten outside so she just tended to her child’s needs, giving her bath, brushing her teeth and lull her to sleep before she continued to work at home. But then, Chiharu refuses to sleep so she just let her child sit beside her while she work.

After some time, Chisato also arrived home and the little child brightened up.

“Mommy~” Chiharu ran to hug and kiss her. She was happy that her mommy was already home since her ‘daddy’ was busy.

“My baby” Chisato caught the little child in her arms and tenderly smiled at her. “Why are you still not asleep?”

“Chiharu is waiting for mommy~ ehe~” The little child widely smiled.

“I see, but mommy will be worried if you sleep late” She chuckled softly.

“My dear” Kaoru went to greet her. ”Have you eaten dinner already? I’ll prepare the bath for you.”

“It’s alright.” Chisato looked helplessly at her. Kaoru looks tired and she can see that her wife was still busy working.

“Alright, do tell if you need anything.” Kaoru kissed her wife before going back to work.

After Chisato took a bath and dried her hair, she went back to the living room. 

Kaoru was still working and their little daughter was starting to doze off on the sofa.

“Still busy?” Chisato asked as she carefully carried Chiharu in her embrace and lulled her to sleep.

“Ah, sorry.” Kaoru looked at her wife then remembered the business conference that her grandfather wished for her to attend and her secretary’s suggestion to find someone to babysit their child for a while.

“Is something troubling you?” Chisato asked but Kaoru just stared at her with a serious face so she called her again.

"Ah, sorry.. It's just that" Kaoru started to tell her. 

“I see.” Chisato gently snuggled the little child. 

Her wife will be attending a business conference this weekend and it was quite far. But she also has her audition that day and a filming the next day. Also, since the shooting location is far from the audition venue, she’ll be staying at a hotel nearby. 

So what should they do? Their daughter would be left alone.. 

“I was thinking if perhaps, I could ask Mother but.. ” Kaoru sighed. 

Actually, Chisato was also thinking the same thing. They could ask them but how would they be able to explain it properly? Also, Chiharu haven't met them yet so their child would probably just be anxious being left to them.

"Let's think about it together, later" Chisato softly gazed at her tired wife. 

"Alright, my dear." Kaoru smiled and went to give her wife a good night kiss. "Go sleep with Chiharu-chan, I'll join you after." 

"Don't sleep too late, okay?" Chisato kissed Kaoru back as her wife gently hugged her with their daughter in between.

  
  


\--

  
  


A couple of days passed by, and the married couple finally found someone to babysit their child this weekend. At first, they were hesitant to ask their friends since they do not want to disturb them. But then, all of them were eager to if they were not busy. 

Luckily, Maya and Eve are free this weekend and they gladly volunteered.

But now, their problem is, how would they explain it to their little child who was also throwing another tantrum..

“My baby, it’s okay.” Chisato was trying to calm their daughter who was sitting in the corner and sulking. 

“Sorry.. mommy.. Chiharu.. is not.. good girl..” The little child sobbed between her words. Even though she told herself she will not cry and be sad anymore, she still can’t hold her tears.

“It’s okay baby, mommy and daddy are not angry. Come on, you’ll be late for school” Chisato gently patted her. 

They already told her countless times that they are not angry but Chiharu was still concerned about wetting the bed. 

“Is my little princess still upset?” Kaoru went back to the bedroom. She had taken care of their breakfast and Chiharu’s lunch for school while her wife soothes the child. But, their daughter was still in gloom and was refusing to move from where she was sitting.

Chisato and Kaoru looked at each other helplessly and sighed. Ever since the little child was in their care, it was the first time that it happened since their daughter would always wake them up at night if she needed to go to the toilet. Also, they always make sure to take Chiharu to the toilet before going to bed but it still happened, and for consecutive days.

But it is normal for children, right? 

“It’s okay my darling little princess, daddy will just wash the bed sheets again. There is no need to be sad.” Kaoru told her gently but Chiharu only stared at her while sobbing.

“But daddy is already tired from work” The little child uttered after a while of crying. 

This made Kaoru and Chisato look at each other with a surprised face. 

“My little princess, daddy is not tired. I am perfectly fine, you see.”

“And mommy will help your daddy wash the bed sheets, so it’s okay.” Chisato added, wiping the tears from her child’s cheeks.

“But.. but.. mommy is also busy.. mommy and daddy look tired” Chiharu looked down. 

Again, Kaoru and Chisato were surprised when they heard their daughter’s words. 

These past days, Kaoru was still busy with work although she was able to work at home. Meanwhile, Chisato's audition was already near so she was also taking her time preparing for it even at home. 

While they were busy with work, they noticed that their daughter was trying to be obedient and just playing alone. They actually thought that it was just because their daughter is sweet and considerate but they seemed to have forgotten that she is just a child who needs attention.

Was their child feeling neglected these past days? 

Was it the real reason why their daughter was feeling downhearted? 

  
  


Later on that night, Chisato tried to go home early.

Throughout the day while she was working, she couldn’t help but to think about their daughter. 

“My baby, I’m home” Chisato greeted when she got home and saw her child.

“Mommy, welcome back” Her daughter greeted back but the little child didn't jump onto her like usual.

Seeing that Chiharu is still dispirited, Chisato hugged her.

"Where's your daddy?" 

"Study room, meeting, video call" Chiharu told her with a low voice. 

"I see. Ah, you know, mommy bought some pajamas for you." Chisato excitedly showed her the shopping bags and was glad her daughter slightly brightened up.

"Oh" Chiharu exclaimed but then, she frowned again. "But.. Chiharu might.. again.."

Chisato softly smiled at her and caressed her little cheeks. It seems that her daughter is still upset from earlier.

"It's okay, baby. We'll go to the toilet again before bed, and you can wake us up anytime" She gently assured her but Chiharu suddenly looked down

"But mommy and daddy is tired.." The little child is trying not to cry. "Mom.. always tired.. then.. then.." 

Chiharu couldn't hold her tears anymore. 

Actually, last night, she woke up wanting to go to the toilet so she tried to go alone but she was scared. She didn't want to wake her mommy and daddy.

Lately, her daddy and mommy had that same expression as her mom when going home from work so she didn’t want to bother them and be a good girl. She was scared, she didn’t want her mommy and daddy to leave her too.

When the child said that, Chisato suddenly froze.

Now, she can understand why their child acts like that. Their daughter was really feeling neglected but the little child was still trying her best to be obedient.

They didn't even notice that their child was getting anxious since both of them were still busy even if they were at home. 

They made Chiharu feel dejected again.

"I'm sorry." Chisato hugged her child tight, then she wiped her child's tears. 

"But you know, if mommy and daddy see Chiharu-chan smile then the tiredness will go away. Mommy and daddy will not be tired anymore." She softly added.

"Really?" Chiharu slightly stopped from sobbing. "But.. "

"Really. So, will my baby smile for mommy?" Chisato lifted the child in her embrace.

"Un.. Chiharu will try" The little child tried to smile and shyly asked after. "m-mommy is not tired now?" 

"Of course~" Chisato softly chuckled then kissed her. "Thank you, baby."

"Oh.." Chiharu stared at her and gave a bashful grin. “Really mommy?”

“Yes, mommy is not tired anymore” Chisato smiled in relief.

She was glad that her daughter already stopped crying, though she still needed to make sure that their little child would not feel neglected again.

“My dear, welcome home” Kaoru tenderly smiled when she saw her wife and daughter smiling at each other.

Earlier, when she fetched her daughter from school, she noticed that she’s still dispirited so she wanted to do something to make her smile but then, she was still stuck with her work.

“I’m home” Chisato looked at her tired wife and smiled before she whispered something to their child.

“Is it okay, mommy?” 

“Of course” She snuggled her child before putting her down. 

"Daddy.." Chiharu ran towards her ‘daddy’ before she smiled brightly. "um.. um.. t-thanks for hard work!" 

Seeing her child smile at her, Kaoru suddenly chuckled and lifted her. “Thank you, my little princess”

She was really glad that their child was not sulking anymore. Her wife is really an amazing mother to their child.

“Daddy is not tired anymore?” Chiharu shyly asked.

“Yes my darling little princess, I am not anymore” Kaoru gently placed a kiss on the forehead and the little child brightened up even more.

And so, Kaoru tried to finish her work early while Chisato snuggled with Chiharu, making sure that her child wouldn't feel neglected while she was reading her scripts. They also made dinner together and they promised her that they would go out together next week so that made Chiharu really happy. 


	27. To spend time with her family

It was Friday late afternoon and the married couple were fixing their daughter's necessities as she will be staying over with their friends' place for this weekend. 

Yesterday, they have already explained it to her.

At first, Chiharu immediately cried but Chisato made sure that their daughter wouldn’t misunderstand that and explained that it would only be for a short period and that they will come back again. 

"Chiharu really can't go with mommy and daddy?" The little child is starting to sob as she asks again while her mommy dresses her.

Seeing her child’s expression, Chisato felt her heart ache. She didn’t want to leave her too even if it's for a while but she had no choice so she just hugged her child as she gently explained again.

"If I only could but it's far and it's for work.. sorry baby." 

“..uu..nn” Chiharu hugged her mommy back while sobbing.

"I’m really sorry." Chisato hugged her child tighter. “I promise that we’ll be back on Sunday evening, okay? We'll be together again.”

“.. sunday evening?” 

“Yes baby, um, it’s like uh.. two sleeps, okay?” Chisato explained again.

“un.. mommy..”

“Don’t worry, you have already met aunty Maya and aunty Eve right? They will be good to you” She gently assured Chiharu but her child was still crying so she was now wondering how can she lift her child’s mood. 

“Mommy and daddy will be back soon, okay?” Chisato lifted the child in her embrace then cuddled with her. 

”Then, we’ll go out next week. Then, mommy will work hard so we can go out for a vacation this summer then we will spend lots of time together, okay?” She added, trying to cheer up her child. 

"un.." Chiharu gradually stops from crying after a while.

"promise mommy?"

"Yes baby, it's a promise" Chisato gently said, kissing her child's cheek.

She still doesn’t know if they can go on a vacation since even before, she and Kaoru rarely go on vacations together because of work. But now, she wanted to..

No, she will do everything to spend time with her family. 

  
  


After some hours Chisato and Kaoru, along with their child, arrived at their friends’ house. 

They have eaten dinner outside and Chisato has already calmed down her child from her promise that they’ll go out together next week and that they’ll go out this summer vacation. 

“Maya-chan, Eve-chan, good evening” Chisato greeted her two friends as they opened the door. 

“Oh, Maya, Eve-chan. I can’t express well enough how grateful I am for doing this favor of us” Kaoru dramatically expressed her gratitude as she also greeted her friends. 

Actually, when her secretary suggested that they should let someone babysit their child, she was very worried since her daughter had bad experiences about it but then her worries had subsided since she knew her friends were good people.

“Good evening Kaoru-san, Chisato-san” Maya laughed at her friend’s excessive expression to thank her.

“hehe~ It’s nothing, we are also glad to have Chiharu-chan for this weekend” Eve responded. Actually, when Chisato called them asking if they could babysit Chiharu for this weekend, she immediately agreed and was really looking forward to it.

“Eve-chan..” Chisato gratefully smiled at her friend. Then, she urged her daughter beside her who was just quietly hugging a Michelle stuff toy.

"My baby, what are you gonna say to aunty Maya and aunty Eve?" 

"Oh! um, um, good evening, aunty Maya, aunty Eve, thank you and.. and.. Chiharu will be in your care this weekend ehe~" Chiharu rambled but she smiled widely feeling proud that she remembered all of what her mommy taught her.

"good girl" Chisato giggled and softly patted her daughter.

"Hehe~ same here Chiharu-chan, let's enjoy this weekend together" Eve happily talked to the little child.

“un~” 

“huhehe, do you want to have some tea first, Chisato-san, Kaoru-san?” 

“Thank you Maya-chan, but we need to get going now since we’re running late.” Chisato answered apologetically as she and Kaoru needed to leave this evening. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“So um, these bags contain what she needs. There's her clothes and pajamas. There’s also her baby shampoo and soap….” She then started to tell them what her daughter needed while Kaoru put the bags down.

“There’s also her training chopsticks there and her favorite cup. Also, she can only eat light meals for dinner and for breakfast….” Chisato further explained as Eve carefully took note of what the child needed.

"Yes, I got it" 

“Also, before bedtime, please make sure to take her to the toilet first. Well, she might wake you up if she needed to. I'm sorry about that” Chisato added, apologizing.

“hehe, It’s okay don’t worry Chisato-san” .

“Eve-chan.. Thank you. I’ll message the other things” 

“Also, do call us at any moment if there is something.” Kaoru added.

“Don’t worry, we got it Chisato-san, Kaoru-san” Maya felt overwhelmed. She thought they said that they were both running late but her friends still took time explaining the child’s needs.

“Thank you.” Chisato thanked her friends again and then knelt down to talk to her daughter before gently placing a kiss on her cheeks.

“Okay, my baby, mommy and daddy will be leaving now. We’ll be back after two sleeps, okay?” 

“un, Chiharu will be a good girl mommy” Chiharu nodded, trying not to cry because her mommy and daddy told her that they will come back soon and spend lots of time together.

“Ah, my little princess, how sorrowful it is to be apart from you” Kaoru hugged her child, she was starting to get teary eyed too. If she only could, she will not leave her daughter even for a day. 

“un, daddy..” Chiharu hugged her ‘daddy’ back.

Looking at her friends, Maya awkwardly grinned. It seems that her friends can't bear to leave their child even for a while.

Meanwhile, Eve was just fondly looking at the family of three. She was thinking how nice it would be to also have her own family like that.

  
  


After Kaoru and Chisato left, Chiharu was just sitting quietly on the sofa and looking at her surroundings. She already saw the place last time but she still can't help but to be curious.

"uhm, are you feeling okay Chiharu-chan?" Maya asked. Last time, when Chisato brought her to their meet up, the child had asked her many random things some of which was difficult to answer. So she was now wondering why the child went too quiet. 

"un, Chiharu is okay" Chiharu shyly smiled at her aunty. Actually, she was a bit anxious being left by her mommy and 'daddy' but they told her that her aunties are good people and she already met them before so she isn’t scared anymore.

"I see, that's great" Maya felt relieved. Chisato had already told them about the child's story and she knew that the child had bad experiences being left to other people so she was worried if the child was scared of being left to them.

She wanted to lightened the mood but after a while, there was just an awkward silence.. 

"Aunty Maya is fighting monsters?" Chiharu suddenly called her. 

"Eh?" Maya got startled at the question but she tried not to laugh. The little child is asking her seriously while pointing the wooden swords on the display. 

"Ah, that. It's uh, Eve-san's collection"

"Aunty Eve is fighting monsters?" The little child tilted her head. One time, she saw that in an anime so she was curious why her aunty’s house had that. 

“Eh? Ah no, it's uh..” Maya tried to explain but Eve suddenly went back and answered the child.

"Yes, It's also used to fight evil spirits." Eve said with a determined pose after she went back from organizing the child’s belongings.

“Oh! Aunty Eve is cool!” Chiharu gasped in awe at her aunty.

“Hehe~ then do you want me to teach you?” Eve excitedly said.

“Eh!? W-wait Eve-san” Maya tried to stop them since it would be dangerous to a little child to hold something like that.

Also, Chisato would probably lecture them but then the little child already agreed.

“Oh! Un!” Chiharu looked brightly at her aunty Eve but she suddenly fidgeted.

”Ah, but, but, Chiharu is scared of monsters and, and, ghosts..” 

“g-ghosts? d-don’t worry.. we can defeat them together with bushido!” Eve posed swinging an imaginary sword.

“Ah.. haha, why don’t we show her some picture albums first, Eve-san” Maya forced a laugh and tried to persuade the two at doing something else. 

"Oh, that's a good idea Maya-san!" 

“Picture albums?” Chiharu tilted her head. 

“Yes, do you want to see some pictures of Pasupare?” Eve happily said and the little child gladly agreed.

“Oh! un!” 

“ah, I also have pictures back then when I was in the drama club with Kaoru-san. Do you want to see it too?” 

“Daddy?”

“Yes. Ah, I also have those pictures when Chisato-san and Kaoru-san performed together in a stage play.” Maya added, she was referring to that ` _Romeo and Juliet_ ` stage play back when they were in high school. She thought that this little child would probably be happy if she saw that. 

"Mommy and Daddy? play?" Chiharu tilted her head again but she suddenly remembered that her 'daddy' had explained it to her once. "Oh! acting!"

"huhehe, yes that's right." Maya laughed at the little child's expressions. As expected of the child of both actresses. Now she was wondering if this child would also get interested with her friends' passion in acting. 

“Un! Chiharu wants to see!” Chiharu looked at her aunty excitedly.

And so, Eve and Maya delightedly told the little child some stories as they browsed the picture albums. 

After that, the three went on bath together. 

At first Maya declined because she was embarrassed but both her girlfriend and the little child looked at her with puppy eyes so she couldn't say no anymore.

“You look so cute in your pajamas, Chiharu-chan” Eve complimented. She was happily dressing up the little child after they took a bath.

“Really aunty?” The little child smiled widely at her aunty Eve and then twirled around. She was wearing a yellow pajama with frills and ribbons that her mommy bought for her. 

“Mommy picked this for Chiharu~ ehe~”

“I see. How nice” Eve giggled at the child's expressions. She was thinking how nice would it be to go shop for children’s clothing and dress them up.

“Well then, let's dry your hair now.” 

“un~” Chiharu let her aunty dry and comb her hair. 

Eve and the little child were still chatting happily when Maya went back after preparing a milk for Chiharu.

"Huhehe, you two gets along well"

"Yes, hehe~" Eve answered as she looked at the child then her girlfriend with a delighted face.

Maya tenderly smiled seeing her girlfriend having fun with their friends' child. 

“here Chiharu-chan” She gave the milk to the little child after her girlfriend comb the child's hair.

“Thank you, aunty Maya” Chiharu then gulped the milk little by little until she finished all of it and proudly exclaimed to her aunties. “Chiharu finished drinking milk~ ehe~”

“Fufu~ what a good girl” Eve giggled while her girlfriend wipes the white `moustache` formed after the child drinks the milk.

Sometime later, after a heartily chat, the three finally went to bed.

Chiharu was now laying on the futon between her aunty Eve and aunty Maya but the little child can’t sleep yet since she was often cuddled and lulled to sleep by her mommy and daddy and also, they always give her a good night kiss. She's having fun with her aunties but she's already missing her mommy and 'daddy'..

“Oh, Chisato-san is calling, Chiharu-chan.” Eve held her phone and answered the video call.

"Good evening, Eve-chan. Sorry, for calling late"

"hehe, it's nothing Chisato-san"

“Mommy..” Chiharu called as she quickly shuffled her face to her aunty Eve’s side.

“Chiharu-chan, my baby, you’re not sleepy yet?” Chisato called gently over the phone. She was still on the train with her manager but she still called.

“un..” Chiharu stared at her aunt's phone during the video call. She's really trying not to cry because she will be a good girl but there are now tears welling up as her mommy talks to her. 

"did you drink your milk already?" 

"un.. mommy.."

"go to the toilet?"

"un.."

Chisato helplessly smiled at her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to cry but she also didn't want the child to force herself not to, and so she tried to reassure her child again. “my baby, don’t worry, mommy and daddy will come back soon after work, okay? Then we'll spend lots and lots of time together, alright?”

“un.. Chiharu will be good girl and wait for mommy and daddy..” 

After the call, Maya and Eve looked worriedly at the child. Earlier, Chiharu seems to be okay but now the little child had gone quiet.

Maya wanted to do something but she just ends up watching her girlfriend who was cuddling with the little child while singing a lullaby until Chiharu had fallen asleep.

She thought how nice it would be to see something like this every night, then when waking up every morning with them, and then.. everyday..

Actually, after Chisato brought Chiharu to meet them, Eve was talking nonstop to her about how nice it would be if they also have a child but she was trying to evade the topic. Well, it's not that she didn't want to but she was just unsure since they were both women.

But seeing how Eve cuddled their friends' child, she is now starting to understand her girlfriend. 

She's also starting to understand her friends' sentiment..

How nice would it be to spend time like this with her own family too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Yeah, I actually just wanted to put some Eve/Maya scene here.. xD
> 
> ah, right.. Chiharu-chan's birthday? er.. It's on ....φ(︶▽︶)  
> oops- there's a chapter on that xD  
> and yeah, Chisato and Kaoru both knew it since they have the child's documents and the detective reports.


	28. `My child`

"No! Please don't take my child away!" A woman screamed. The rain was pouring down heavily as she tried to search for her child in the darkness.

“Please...” The woman continued to scream but no one was able to hear her..

Chisato suddenly gasped. She was out of breath when she woke up.. 

"a dream..?" She murmured with an inexplicable expression. 

She then quickly turned beside her to look at her child.

"nn.." The little child, who was still asleep, turned around and shuffled her little face onto Chisato.

Seeing Chiharu sleeping peacefully onto her chest, Chisato let out a smile and hugged her child before she went back to sleep..

  
  


\--

  
  


Chisato helplessly sighed at herself as she went home from work. 

Earlier, she hadn't slept well after waking up from that dream.

"I'm home" Chisato greeted but their home seemed to be quiet so she went to the living room instead.

"Mommy, congratulations~!" Chiharu excitedly said just like what her 'daddy' had taught her. "ehe~"

"My dear, congratulations for successfully attaining the movie role that you wanted" Kaoru went to give her a bouquet of flowers and smiled brightly. “Ah, as expected of my dear wife.”

"Geez.." Chisato helplessly smiled at both her wife and child. 

She already told Kaoru that there was no need to celebrate but they still made a surprise for her. 

A few days had already passed after her audition for the movie role of a 'mother'. Being a veteran actress, she was already used in acting out different scenes for different characters and she was already prepared for it too.. 

but then, the scene in the audition had startled her. 

It was a scene when a young woman, who had finally understand the joy of being a mother, suddenly loses her child.

Actually, she didn’t even know how she managed to pass the audition and grab that lead role but she had probably immersed herself so much in that acting that the same scene keeps playing on her mind and now, even in her dreams.

“My dear?” Kaoru called seeing her wife absentmindedly staring at their child.

“um, thank you.” Chisato snapped out of trance from her wife’s voice.

“mommy is happy?” 

“Hm? Of course I am” Chisato smiled and lifted the child after putting down the bouquet. 

“Oh” Chiharu giggled. For this little child, seeing her mommy happy also makes her happy. 

“Chiharu loves mommy smile~” She added as she happily kissed her mommy.

Chisato paused for a while and looked at her child tenderly. “aw, why is my baby so cute?”

As her wife and child hugged each other delightedly, Kaoru was just staring fondly at them and thinking how fleeting such moment is.

“Daddy hug” Chiharu called her ‘daddy’ who was just standing beside them. Although she had fun with her aunty Eve and aunty Maya last weekend, she had missed her mommy and ‘daddy’ so much that she wanted to cling to them all day.

“Ah, how fleeting~” Kaoru chuckled as she also went to hug her wife and child.

“ehehe~” Chiharu giggled. She was already happy being hugged by both her mommy and ‘daddy’.

“geez.. ” As they continue to hug each other and how her child clung to them, Chisato can’t help but to laugh. She suddenly got rejuvenated from the weariness that she felt earlier.

Kaoru chuckled again after she kissed Chisato and their child. “Shall we eat dinner now, my dear? My little princess and I have prepared a celebratory dinner for you~” 

“Un! Chiharu helped daddy wash the veggies~!”

“fufu~ alright then.” Chisato warmly smiled at both her wife and child.

  
  


While they were eating, the family of three were chatting joyfully. 

After asking their child where she wanted go this weekend, Kaoru then remembered that Chisato had told her that she was planning for them to go on a vacation.

“That reminds me my dear, I am able to free up my work schedule next month” Kaoru stated as she dramatize how glad she was that her wife suggested that they go on a vacation together. 

“Ah~ where should we spend our enthralling summer vacation? Bali? Guam? Ah~ to be able to spend a resplendent summer with my dearest wife and darling daughter~ how fleeting~”

“un~ fleeting~” Chiharu copied. Although she doesn’t know what it is, she was just nodding as she listened to her ‘daddy’. Then, when she heard the word `summer vacation` she also got excited since it was her mommy’s promise!

“Eh? Overseas?” Chisato helplessly smiled at her wife and daughter’s excited expressions. She still doesn’t know when she can free up her schedule because of her new movie but she doesn’t want them to be downhearted. 

How nice would it be to go on a summer vacation there with her wife and daughter and enjoy the scenery with them, the white sands, the blue sea..

Her wife would definitely describe the scenery as fleeting here and fleeting there so she should scold Kaoru in advance since their daughter would definitely mimic her wife again. 

Chisato suppressed her laugh on the thought. Well, it’s still cute when her daughter says that but she needed to make sure that her daughter would not grow up with that same eccentricity as her wife.

“I’ll confirm my schedule for the movie ahead of time, alright.” She told them.

After that, they can go to a travel agency to book their vacation. She and Kaoru already went overseas for a vacation together but it was their first time with a child so she needed to prepare the things they needed.

She should probably buy a new swimsuit too, also for her wife and daughter.. 

Chisato smiled at herself imagining how cute her wife and daughter would look with those.

But then, as she was thinking about the things they needed, she suddenly realized something.

They wouldn’t be able to travel overseas.

"Kaoru.." Chisato looked at her wife meaningfully. 

"Yes, my dear?" 

"We should probably spend our vacation within the country, alright?" 

"Hm? Well, it's alright.." Kaoru looked baffled as her wife stared at her.

"Are you troubled about your work schedule, perhaps?" She questioned.

"Well, It’s not that" Chisato bit her lip. It's not really that she was worried about her schedule since she will definitely make time for them. 

But, it’s just that, their daughter doesn’t have a passport to travel overseas and they wouldn’t be able to get one for her. 

Sure they do have Chiharu’s documents but they do not have legal custody of the child 

They were not her legal guardians yet, they do not have any parental authority over 'their child’.

“My dear? What’s wrong?” Kaoru called as if sensing the changes of her wife’s mood.

“Ah, no. It’s nothing” Chisato sighed in herself and looked at her worried wife and her daughter who was staring at her with puppy eyes.

“Mommy” Chiharu called her after seeing her ‘daddy’ asked her mommy with a worried look. 

The little child is now worried that her mommy would be busy.. but her mommy promised her..

“It’s not that.” Chisato caressed her child’s cheeks and gently assured the child. ”Mommy will definitely make time to go on a vacation with my baby, okay?”

“Oh! un! Thank you mommy” Chiharu brightly smiled. The little child is not worried anymore.

"Do not fret my dear. Even if it's just a day that we could spend time together as a family, It is already a blissful thing." Kaoru stated with an understanding nod.

 _“As a family..”_ Chisato paused to look at her wife’s tranquil face. Then, she lovingly smiled at her daughter. 

What if.. they should just legally adopt her?

The child’s mother already left her, right? Since it was the case, they probably could. 

How would they be able to properly explain it to their relatives, though? 

Their mothers would agree to it, right? Then regarding Kaoru’s grandfather, he wouldn’t disown his great-granddaughter, right?

Also, they were already asking them to have a child so she thought that they would definitely support them adopting Chiharu.

She should probably consult a legal advisor about the adoption process.

Although there were still problems, Chisato can’t help but to smile as she keeps on thinking about it. 

The idea of Chiharu being her _`real`_ child delighted her.

  
  


After the sumptuous dinner that Kaoru had prepared, Chisato was now relaxing beside her child while her wife took care of the dishes. She wanted to help with the household chores but Kaoru insisted for her to relax and just watch over their child because it was a celebration for her after all. 

And so, she was just watching their child who was busy trying to practice writing using the crayons.

"Oh!" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed after she finally able to write the character 'え' beautifully from the word 'えがお' .

"Smile?" Chisato asked her little child. 

Chiharu was copying some Hiragana characters from a piece of paper with lines, arrows and Kaoru's exquisite handwriting.

"Un, ehe~" Chiharu smiled brightly at her mommy then explained with a determined face. 

"Daddy is teaching Chiharu how to write because Chiharu want to write a wish" 

"A wish?" Chisato was puzzled at first but she suddenly remembered when she saw the colorful pieces of papers and strings beside Kaoru’s ’workstation’ in the living room. 

"Ah, I see" She giggled. Her wife is probably making a 'tanzaku' for their child for the 'Tanabata'. Chiharu has been asking them ever since last week but they were busy.

"so, what is my baby's wish?" Chisato giggled as she put the locks of her child's hair behind the ear.

"Smile! Chiharu wants to see mommy and daddy smile always~ and, and everyone! ehehe~ " Chiharu smiled widely.

“and, and Chiharu’s mom too” The little child shyly added before she continued to write. 

When she heard the child, Chisato slightly frowned and a surge of conflicting emotions suddenly engulfed her. 

_“Chiharu’s mom.. huh”_ Right, she wasn’t the child’s real mother.. 

Earlier, she was thinking about adopting her and how their families would be delighted and support it.. 

But then, she didn’t even consider asking the little child..

Does Chiharu want to be adopted? 

Or she would end up choosing her _`real`_ mother? 

“Mommy?” 

_“My child..”_ Chisato let out a bitter smile as she suddenly hugged the little child. 

“Mommy is sad?” Chiharu immediately got anxious when she saw her mommy with that kind of expression.

“No baby” Chisato shook her head as she held the child tight in her arms.. She wanted to ask her but she knew that the little child would not be able to understand it yet. 

“My baby is here with me so mommy is very happy.”

“Oh!” Chiharu smiled radiantly. She was thinking that maybe her mommy is just tired. 

“Chiharu will smile so mommy will not be tired anymore!” 

“Really? Thank you baby.” Chisato gently caressed her child’s cheek as she lovingly stared at her child.

“un! because Chiharu is also happy if mommy and daddy is happy~ Chiharu loves mommy and daddy! ehehe~”

“Mommy and daddy also love Chiharu-chan!” Chisato delightedly smiled upon her child’s words. 

Hearing how their child loves them, she can’t help but brighten up. 

Her daughter’s smile always fills her with happiness.

_“My baby.. Please don’t leave mommy and daddy, okay?”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> y'know, sometimes, I wanna draw this family..  
> but then I remember, I don't know how to draw.. (ノ_<。)


	29. Future and Pictures

“Chisato” Kaoru called her wife, who was staring at their daughter asleep.

“Hm?” 

“Is there something troubling my dear wife?” She softly looked at Chisato and extended her arms, reaching to caress her wife’s cheeks. 

These past days, she can sense that something is causing her wife to be distracted. Sometimes, Chisato would just stare at their daughter absentmindedly.

At first, Kaoru thought that it’s just because her wife will be busy with her new movie again so she couldn’t bear to leave their child while she worked.

But, seeing her wife’s afflicting expressions while staring at their child made her really concerned.

“.. do I really look that troubled?” Chisato returned Kaoru’s gaze with a slight surprise. She had been trying her best to keep it to herself but her wife can still tell that she’s bothered.

Actually, these past few days, she still keeps on thinking about formally adopting Chiharu and reading some articles about the adoption process. She even tried to contact a legal counselor. But then, she was still hesitating to tell her wife. 

Although she knew that Kaoru wanted them to have a child and that they already considered Chiharu as their daughter, she was still hesitant. Also, she was afraid to ask the little child though she knew that Chiharu wouldn’t understand it yet.

She felt really conflicted and afraid of what will happen.. what if..

“My dear..” Kaoru called worriedly when Chisato just stared at her.

“Well, you see..” Chisato sighed at herself then turned to look back at their daughter again. “I’m just thinking about the future..”

Back then, when she told Kaoru that they were going to take care of the child, she also told herself that no matter what will happen in the future they’ll just go through it.

But now, she can’t seem to bear the thought of losing ` _their child_ `.

“The future?” Kaoru looked at her wife with a puzzled face but after sometime, she smiled and nodded. “The future, I see. Indeed, such a fleeting—”

“Kaoru” Chisato shook her head before Kaoru could utter any of her random quotes. “It’s not that.”

"Hm? Then it is—" 

"Say Kaoru, should we consider adopting Chiharu-chan?" 

Kaoru stared at her wife's serious face before she spoke. "But aren't we already her second parents?" 

"Yes but we are not formally her parents. You know, I also wanted to go overseas and spend a vacation with you and Chiharu-chan. But she doesn't have a passport right? We wouldn’t be able to get one for her or bring her with us overseas. We do not have a official document to claim a parental authority for her" 

“I- I see. ” Kaoru nodded as she gave it a serious thought.

Indeed, they haven't really talked about that when they decided to take care of her. For her, it was enough that they were Chiharu's second parents so she didn’t think any further about it.

"Also in the future, we need documents to show that we are her legal guardians like for enrolling her in school and such.. well, you know it’s for her future.." Chisato continued but she trailed off, omitting the part that if they adopt Chiharu, it will give her an assurance of not losing _`their child`_. 

She knew that the child was not their own in the first place but.. 

".. but what about her mother, then?" Kaoru asked but her wife gave her a conflicting look.

"She wanted to abandon her child, right?" Chisato's tone slightly got higher so that made Kaoru startled.

"Chisato.."

"I’m sorry." She paused to compose herself. She was actually uneasy asking Kaoru’s cousin but before adopting the child, they still needed to have a consent from the child’s mother. Well, if Kaoru’s cousin wouldn’t show up, they could just claim that the child is abandoned by her mother and they can adopt her. And as for explaining to the little child, they’ll just tell her the circumstances when she grows up.

"Kaoru.. could you contact her? If she wants to abandon her child then we can just adopt Chiharu-chan, right?" Chisato asked her wife.

Although she still feels uneasy thinking what might happen, she was now resolute of adopting the child.

"Alright, I will try to contact her." Kaoru nodded, seeing her wife's determined expression.

She then smiled, softly gazing upon her restless wife. "Shall we rest for now, my dear? Tomorrow is finally our family day, at last. We should rest well so we could play all day with our child, yes?" 

"Mm.. you're right." Chisato's face lightened as her wife gave her a kiss. It is finally the weekend and tomorrow, they will go out and go to the zoo. Earlier, their daughter was so excited that they had a hard time putting her to sleep so she should also sleep well to have the energy and spend it all to have fun with her baby.

"Kaoru" She cupped her wife's face and flashed a smile. "Thank you." 

"Hm? For what, my dear?" 

"Nothing" Chisato just laughed as she returned her wife’s good night kiss. 

\--

  
  


It was still early when Chisato woke up. beside her was her wife and daughter sleeping in the same manner so it suddenly made her giggle amusingly.

Last night, talking to her wife about what bothers her made her feel really better. She didn’t know why she was even hesitating on telling Kaoru about it even though she was the one who said that they should share their worries since they’re married.

But as expected of her wife, even if she doesn’t show it, Kaoru can tell that she’s feeling troubled and will always make her feel better.

Chisato spent a few more minutes just staring at them and thinking how adorable her wife and daughter are. 

Oh how she wished that she could wake up like this everyday, with the lovely sight of her daughter and wife. But soon, she’ll have a shooting for her new movie so she’ll be away from them again. Well, she was the one who wanted to partake in that movie though. 

Chisato sighed on the thought but suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. “Ah, right.”

She then grabbed her phone and opened her camera app then quietly hovered, taking a picture of the two.

“fufu~” She giggled, staring fondly at the picture and the sleeping faces of her wife and their daughter. 

After some time, she paused and thought about something.

Well, everyone knows she’s married but not everyone knows about them having a child. Would it be weird if someone saw it as her wallpaper? 

_“Ah~ I want to make this my phone’s background picture..”_ She grumbled at herself.

While her wife and daughter were still sleeping, Chisato continued to take pictures of them so she wouldn’t miss them too much while she’s away from work.

“Hnn..” Kaoru suddenly woke up, making Chisato flustered as she was still taking pictures of them while they were asleep.

“G-good morning, Kaoru”

“Chisato..” Kaoru gleamed seeing her wife’s beautiful face upon opening her eyes.

Ah~ truly, what a fleeting morning it is to wake up with her love’s greeting...

“eh..? my dear?” 

Chisato giggled. Her wife looks half asleep and her facial expression from waking up is kind of funny so she took a picture of her.

“Hm what is... Ah, I see. Does my wife want to capture my bedazzling beauty, perhaps?“ Kaoru’s puzzled face turned to grin, realizing what her wife was doing but Chisato suddenly shoved her in the face.

“No, dummy” Chisato pouted. It’s still early in the morning but her wife is being narcissistic that it gets on her nerves.

She then smiled teasingly as she retorted back. “My wife and daughter are just so cute sleeping, you see. So I wanted to take a picture.”

“Eh!? Uhm.. t-that..” Kaoru stuttered suddenly hearing her wife call her cute, though she tried to come back with the teasing.

“W-well, indeed our daughter is very cute as they say beauty runs through the-”

“Yes, our daughter is truly cute~ she’s the cutest, very much like my dearest Kao-chan.” Chisato quickly remarked before her wife could even finish her sentence.

“Hm~? What is this? Is my wife blushing from being called cute~?” She further teased as Kaoru got only quieter out of embarrassment.

“Chii-chan please.. It's just because..” Kaoru gazed away, trailing off the last part _".. you're the one who said it.."_

She then heaved a sigh after. Geez, why is she being suddenly teased by her wife early in the morning.. 

Chisato just heartily laughed at her wife’s complaint but it was only after some few more teasing that she gave her wife a breather from the embarrassment.

“Well you know, It’s just that.. I will miss the two of you when I go away for work, so I thought of taking some pictures” She admitted.

“Oh..” Kaoru blushed again, but it was not because of her wife’s teasing but because she felt really happy hearing that from her wife. 

Actually, they had many pictures together back when they were still kids but as the time passed on, it became rare for them to take one. And even if they are married now, they only have a few pictures together. Probably it’s because they always have their image taken since they were both an actress that taking their own picture became bland over time.

“I know, we should bring my camera today. We could take many pictures of our daughter and us.” Kaoru grinned on her suggestion. She had once bought a high definition camera trying to capture the fleetingness around her but she doesn't use it often as it can’t capture her own image and Chisato would scold her if she tried to steal a picture. But now, taking a picture of her wife and daughter.. How fleeting~

“You’re right, we could also make a picture album of her afterwards” Chisato was delighted by Kaoru's suggestion. Sure they already went out before but this will be their first time that they will go out and have fun all day as a family so she was really looking forward to it.

“Then I shall make breakfast for us now” Kaoru tenderly smiled. She was worried these past few days but her worries finally faded, seeing her wife’s excited face.

“Alright, I’ll help” Chisato stated but her wife shook her head and smiled at her.

“Go rest for some more minutes my dear, It is still early” 

“but..” Chisato tried to reason out. Well, She knew Kaoru just wanted for her to get a proper rest as she didn’t have enough sleep lately but she wanted to help too.. 

“I’m afraid our daughter might be troubled waking up alone, alright?”

After Kaoru hushed her with a kiss, Chisato didn’t protest anymore and just pouted at her smiling wife. 

  
  


Sometime later, a little child who was still sleepy tried to sit up as she finally woke up. Her 'daddy' is not beside her but her mommy was cuddling her asleep. The door is slightly opened so she can already smell her daddy’s cooking.

“Good morning, mommy~” The little child widely smiled. 

“Hm?” Chisato woke up after a nap and she felt fuzzy being kissed by her daughter on the cheeks.

"Good morning" She then sweetly smiled. “Did my baby sleep well?” 

“Yes mommy~ ehe~” The little child bashfully giggled as her mommy also kissed her cheek.

“Shall we go greet your daddy and eat breakfast? We should get ready now” Chisato glanced at the clock but she suddenly laughed at her child’s expression which looked very much like her wife’s excited face.

“OH!” Chiharu exclaimed with all the excitement remembering something. It was the day that she had been waiting for because she will go out with both her mommy and 'daddy' all day!


	30. Family picture

After eating breakfast and preparing to go out, Chisato was now fixing Chiharu’s hair to low twintails. She had also dressed her child with cute clothes and shoes that she recently bought and was really delighted. Lately, whenever she finds cute clothes and accessories, she cannot seem to control herself from buying it for her child.

“Alright, it’s done baby” Chisato smilingly told her daughter who was obediently sitting before her. “fufu~ my daughter is really cute~” 

“ehe~ thank you mommy~” Chiharu bashfully grinned at the mirror, she always likes it when her mommy fixes her hair and praises her.

“Is my little princess and dearest wife ready?” Kaoru went back after changing into her usual clothes but her wife just glowered at her. 

“Daddy, daddy~ look” Chiharu cheerfully twirled around to show her ‘daddy’ the clothes that her mommy coordinated and her low twintails that goes along with it.

“Ah, as expected of my darling little princess, such lovely clothes and hair style truly befits your adorableness. Isn’t that right, my dear?” Kaoru gently patted their child's head and turned to her wife.

“Of course” Chisato sweetly smiled at their daughter but frowned at her wife. She actually wanted Kaoru to wear a cute frilly dress just to match their daughter’s attire as she wanted to take pictures of the two but her wife refused; telling her that if their daughter get tired from walking or ends up running around excitedly it would be more convenient if she’d wear her usual clothes, and so she could not force her. 

“.. my dear? Are you, perhaps, still mad?” Kaoru nervously smiled. It seems like her wife is still enthralled at the idea of dressing her up.

“Not really.” Chisato sighed but she was determined to make a photo album of her wife and daughter with cute clothes the next time.

 _“Hmm.. maybe I should buy a matching outfit for them first. Oh, and a matching hair accessory too~”_ She then smirked at Kaoru as she thought about what clothes she should make her wife wear and the hairstyle that would go along with it.

"uh.. my dear? Shall we get going now?" Kaoru gulped as Chisato stared at her intensely. Well, she doesn't have any clue on what her wife was planning the next time.

"You're right" Chisato sweetly smiled at Kaoru then called her daughter after she picked up her bag containing her and her daughter's necessities.

"My baby, let's go?" 

"un~" Chiharu happily nodded as she held hands with her mommy.

"Ah truly, what a fleeting day awaits us~" Kaoru exclaimed while her daughter and wife walked past at her.

  
  


\--

  
  


After some ride on the train, the family of three finally arrived at the zoo entrance and made their way inside the vicinity. Kaoru was now carrying Chiharu while Chisato was holding the pamphlet which contained the map of the vicinity and the camera that she is using to take pictures of her wife and child.

“There sure are many people.” Chisato commented as they walked. Well, It can’t be helped since it is the weekend. But since she wanted to be natural and just have fun with her family, she only wore eyeglasses and changed her makeup for disguise and so she suddenly felt worried. 

“Do not worry my dear. No matter what you fitted in, your elegance shines brightly that it can only be rivaled by the brightest star in the universe” 

“geez, you do know that it is not the issue” Chisato sighed at Kaoru’s compliment. What is her wife even saying..

“Daddy, Chiharu will walk” The little child asked as she looked around the surroundings. Then, as she was put down, she can’t help but to be excited pointing out in different directions and asking her mommy and 'daddy' about the things she sees. 

“Oh, look, look, mommy daddy, It’s Mr. Monkey, many Mr. Monkey”

“Chiharu-chan, my baby, don’t run too fast okay?” Chisato asked her daughter. Chiharu was already skipping around and she was worried that their child might get lost since the place is so vast and there were many people.

"okay, mommy~” Chiharu slowed down. She was really looking forward to meeting different animals and to have fun with her mommy and 'daddy'. 

"There is no need to rush, my little princess, the animal friends won't run away" Kaoru chuckled at their daughter as they followed her going to the Monkey enclosure.

Chisato let out a smile as she took a picture of her wife and daughter from behind. Somehow, she felt really delighted at how her daughter was enjoying herself unlike before when she was always scared of being lost and separated from them.

  
  


After Chiharu bid goodbye to the Monkeys, they are now walking towards the Elephants enclosure just across the Monkeys enclosure. 

"Do you know what animal it is, my little princess?" Kaoru asked after she lifted Chiharu in her arms so that the little child could properly see.

"Oh! mm.. big, strong.. big ears and " Chiharu paused, thinking hard about the answer. "Ah, Mr Elephant!"

"Aw, my baby is so smart." Chisato praised her daughter lovingly.

"ehehe~" Chiharu giggled bashfully upon her mommy's praise. "Daddy is teaching Chiharu about animal friends, and also many words, and, and many fleeting things~"

"But as expected of my darling little princess, you do remember it well~" Kaoru chuckled. She had been reading picture books about animals to her daughter so she knew that Chiharu would recognize some of the animals they will visit.

"Aah, I just wish you wouldn't teach her unnecessary things though" Chisato looked at her wife seriously. Their daughter loves to copy Kaoru's words and so she was always telling her wife to properly teach their daughter and to not say fleeting on every single thing but..

"I assure you, it is not unnecessary things my dear. Our daughter will surely enjoy learning about Philosophy, Arts, Music, Ah~ such fleeting-"

"I told you, don't teach her your nonsense, alright?" She lightly pinched Kaoru's cheek since her wife was just grinning proudly at her. She then sighed before she turned to gently rub her daughter’s cheeks. 

"My baby, please always be mommy's baby okay?" 

"un! Chiharu will be mommy's baby always~!" Chiharu nodded happily. Well, she doesn’t really understand but as long as she’s her Mommy’s baby then she’d be happy.

“Thank you baby~” Chisato giggled and proudly grinned at Kaoru. She wouldn't be able to take it if her daughter would grow up with those eccentric habits from her wife.

“mm.. Mr. Elephant has long nose?” The little child asked out of curiosity after some time of observing the elephants.

“Ah, you see, those are called trunks. um, Mr. Elephant use that like arms, for example, they use that to get their food to eat. Look, the others are eating now, see how they use it?” Chisato gently explained, though she can’t help but laugh at her child’s curious expression. 

“Oh, Mr. Elephant is eating! that one too, and that one! Oh, baby elephant is eating too!” Chiharu exclaimed and pointed out the big elephants and the smallest one. “Mommy, what is Mr. Elephant eating?”

“Hm, some grass and fruits I think” 

“Oh, Mr. Elephant like grass? grass is yummy?” Chiharu wondered.

“Indeed, shall we ask Mr. Elephant, then?” Kaoru nodded at her daughter as they both curiously watched the animals eating.

“un! Chiharu will ask Mr. Elephant”

“Shall we visit the other animals now? We should let Mr. Elephants eat and enjoy their food” Chisato helplessly smiled at the two. 

“Oh, okay mommy” Chiharu nodded and waved gleefully at the elephants. "Goodbye Mr. Elephant, goodbye baby Elephant, and goodbye others Mr. Elephant, eat well" 

  
  


As they visited the enclosures that their child was already familiar with, like lions, giraffes, tigers, cranes, and other birds, Kaoru and Chisato were just tenderly watching their child having fun and trying to answer their child’s endless question.

“Next is, hm.. how about we see the bears first?” Chisato told her wife and daughter as she looked at the map in the pamphlet. Since it was near the Cafeteria, they could visit it first before they go to have lunch.

“Oh! bears..” Chiharu’s eyes shone brightly upon hearing the word and exclaimed with her baby voice “aunty Michelle’s friends?” 

“That's right, shall we go meet Michelle’s friends now my little princess?” Kaoru excitedly said.

“un!” Chiharu eagerly nodded thrice and hurriedly proceeded to walk. 

Kaoru and Chisato were worried that their daughter might get lost and so they held both of the child’s hands with each side.

“Mr. Bear~♪ Chiharu will meet Mr. Bear~♪♪ Mr. Bear~♪ aunty Michelle’s friends~♪♪” The little child hummed as she walked between her mommy and 'daddy' while holding their hands.

But, after a while.. the little child does not seem to be satisfied..

“mm?” Chiharu tilted her head looking at the bears and got scared when one of the bears growled and went near in their direction. She then looked confusingly at her mommy and then her ‘daddy’ that was carrying her. 

“Mr. Bear.. don’t look like aunty Michelle.. Mr. Bear look scary” 

“Uhm my baby, that is..” Chisato tried to explain but she can’t take to break her innocent child’s heart.. Well, also her wife..

“Hm, indeed, your aunty Michelle looks much more resplendent.” Kaoru looked at her child with sympathy. “But, as they say, one should not judge a book by it’s cover”

“judge cover?” The little child asked with a disappointed voice.

“Yes, my little princess, Mr. Bear might look scary at first but it is a good creature. I am sure Mr. Bear is also kind like your aunty Michelle.”

“Oh!” Chiharu lit up and nodded at her daddy’s explanation.

“Well, it just means that we should not say something bad to someone if we do not know them yet.” Chisato tried to elaborate and helplessly smiled at her wife. Geez.. sometimes, her wife really says some good things. 

_“Aah, if only she wouldn’t teach unnecessary things to our daughter”_ She sighed..

“Oh, un, Chiharu understands” The little child told them and then she looked back at the bears with teary eyes. 

“Sorry Mr. Bear. Chiharu is really, really sorry..”

“I’m sure, Mr. Bear will forgive my baby” Chisato fondly rubbed her child’s cheeks. She can’t help but to smile at her adorable child.

“That is right, my darling little princess, don’t be sad now.” Kaoru softly smiled. “Look, Mr. Bear is smiling now”

“Oh, you’re right daddy!” Chiharu exclaimed and smiled brightly. “ Mr. Bear is cute smiling! Thank you Mr. Bear”

“Is it..?” Chisato also looked at the bear that her wife and daughter was pointing at, though she can’t really tell. Oh well, as long as her baby feels content.

  
  


After visiting the bears, the family of three was now sitting in the outdoor eating space. They have bought a meal from the cafeteria but since it is crowded inside, they decided to just eat outside.

“Oh!” Chiharu exclaimed, recognizing the design of the lunch box that her 'daddy' bought for her. “Panda!”

“As expected of my darling little princess, that is correct. Shall visit them after we eat lunch?” 

“Oh! un~ ehe~”

“My baby, look here” Chisato called and took a picture of their child who was smiling widely at the cute panda lunch box

“Ah, why don’t we take a picture of the three of us?” Kaoru suggested while she gave her wife and their daughter the juice that she bought.

“Yes that would be nice” Chisato softly smiled at the two as she thought about it.. 

Their first family picture.. 

"But, it would be hard to take a picture with the three of us. Well, we could use the timer" She uttered as she further thought about it. Kaoru's HD camera might not work best for a self-taken picture so they needed to ask someone to take a picture of them. 

Their first family picture should be perfect.

"Do not worry my dear, we can ask a passerby or some staff to take a picture. Also, even if it's just a picture using our phone, with you and our daughter with it, then it would be just as priceless as it is using an expensive camera." 

Chisato stared at her wife's solemn face but after a while, she suddenly laughed.

She wanted their family picture be perfectly shot in a good location and with a high quality camera, it should be perfect since it is their first family picture..

but how foolish of her.. 

Aah, sometimes her wife would really say some good things. 

"You're right, we should just take lots of pictures even with our phone." Chisato grabbed her phone in the bag and proceeded to take a picture of them using the front camera.

Somehow, the picture managed to capture her wife's gentle face, her daughter's bright smile and her contented expression.

"fufu~ shall we eat now?" Chisato warmly smiled at her family after she made the picture she took, her wallpaper.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> uh.. this is supposed to be a fluff chapter..


	31. Chiharu’s ‘daddy’

After eating lunch and taking a rest for a while, Kaoru, Chisato and their daughter continued to stroll around the zoo and went to visit the Giant Panda then some of the zoo facilities nearby.

Though, it seems that Chisato and Chiharu were afraid to go inside the amphibian and reptile house so the three of them went to the nearby animal enclosures instead.

"Oh!" Chiharu exclaimed as she pointed towards the animals in the enclosure while she was being carried by her ‘daddy’.

“Do you know, what animal it is, my little princess?” 

“mm..” The little child paused for a while to think. But after some time, she shook her head sadly. “Chiharu do not know”

“Look at them jumping with glee, that is called Kangaroo~ such fleeting creatures, aren't they?” Kaoru told her daughter with a soft chuckle. But then, she saw her daughter frown.

"Shall we buy some picture books about them and the other animals next time?" She added, trying to lighten up her daughter’s mood. Well, indeed, the Kangaroo and the other animals that they visited just earlier such as the Rhinos and Hippopotamus were not included in the picture book so Chiharu wouldn't know.

“un..” The little child sighed as she looked at the animals in the enclosure. She actually wanted to be praised by her mommy again but she could not name the animals they visit anymore so she got sad.

“It’s alright baby.” Chisato just can’t help but to smile at her daughter’s cute expressions.

"Ah right, did you know that the baby kangaroo always stay on their Mommy's pouch until they are big enough?" 

”mommy's pouch?” The little child suddenly got curious as she looked at her mommy explaining. 

“Yes baby, look at the tummy part of that Kangaroo, there's something like a pocket. The baby kangaroo will stay there until it’s big enough to jump around.”

“Oh..” 

“As expected of my wife, such insight” 

"baby kangaroo is with mommy kangaroo, always?" The little child questioned with starry eyes.

"Yes baby that's right."

“Oh.. then, then.. Chiharu wants to be baby kangaroo” The little child exclaimed with a determined face though she sighed afterwards. “Chiharu also wants to be with mommy always” 

At first, Chisato felt puzzled by what Chiharu said but then, she couldn’t help but to melt with her daughter’s adorableness as she heard the reason. 

”You know, Mommy also wants to be with my baby, always.” She added while gently lifting her sweet little daughter from her wife’s embrace.

"Oh! really mommy?" Chiharu bashfully grinned. 

“Yes baby~" Chisato cuddled the little child.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was just softly gazing at her wife and daughter getting along well and hugging each other.

But, she was surprised when Chiharu also looked at her and exclaimed with a soft, sweet baby voice.

"and daddy too, Chiharu wants to be with daddy too always, ehe~" 

"I also feel the same, thank you, my little princess." For a little while, Kaoru just stared at her daughter who was brightly smiling at her.

Then, she softly grinned as she caressed the child's cheeks. 

“Ah, truly, what a fleeting day it is~”

  
  


Afterwards, the family of three went to rest for a while before they continued to stroll. They also had taken lots of pictures of them together. Kaoru and Chisato felt really blissful as they looked at their little daughter so happy, widely smiling at each photo and skipping around as they walked towards the seating area near the large pond inside the zoo.

But along the way, Kaoru noticed that Chiharu kept on glancing at the other kids that were passing by. 

When Kaoru also looked at those children being carried on the shoulders of their fathers, she let out a weak smile at herself. 

"Daddy, Mommy, Chiharu wants to go there."

"My little princess, please hold on tight" Kaoru suddenly lifted Chiharu and carried her on the shoulders. 

"daddy.." The little child got scared at first but then, she giggled as she also held onto her 'daddy' tight. "un, Chiharu will hold tight to daddy"

"W-wait, Kaoru-" Chisato tried to stop her wife but it seems that their daughter was enjoying it so she could not scold her wife. And so, she was just walking behind them since she's worried that their daughter would fall.

"Oh! Daddy, Chiharu can see from far away!" Chiharu exclaimed happily as she rode on her daddy's shoulders. “Daddy let’s go there next~ ehe~”

"Alright, my little darling princess~ hold on tight" Kaoru contentedly smiled as she went to wherever her child wanted while carrying her on the shoulders. 

“Daddy, Mommy, look! duck with looong neck!” The little child pointed out the rental boats that have a roof cover and that are shaped as swans.

“Duck with a long neck?” Chisato looked over at the boats and couldn't help but to laugh at her child’s expression and words. “Ah, I see, fufu~ the duck with long neck is called swan, baby. So those are called swan boats”

“Swan?” Chiharu stared at the boats with different colors. “Oh..”

“Does my baby want to ride those?” Chisato asked her daughter who was still being carried by her wife on the shoulders.

“un..” Chiharu nodded eagerly and stared back at the boats.

“Alright then, let’s go ride those, my baby ” Chisato helplessly smiled at their daughter.

“Really mommy? Yay~” The little child happily exclaimed and started to sing-song as they went towards the rental boat area. 

“duck boat~♪ swan boat~♪ Chiharu will ride with mommy and daddy~♪♪ yay~♪♪"

“Is it really alright, my dear?” Kaoru whispered softly at her wife as they walked. 

Back when they were still dating, their dates were more often just romantic dinner, or just spending time together on the couch while watching a movie. It was rare for them to go to such a place that is often crowded and requires strenuous activity. And, so she was worried that her wife would be uncomfortable with it.

“Yes” Chisato nodded at her wife and gazed at her happy child. Well, indeed, it will be tiring for her since she’s not really that good at physical activities but how can she even say `no` to their adorable daughter.

"Do not worry my dear, just leave everything to me." Kaoru flashed a princely smile as she would do anything to protect her wife and daughter.

But then, Chisato just sighed at Kaoru who was trying to be cool.

  
  


After they went boating, Kaoru, Chisato and their little daughter rested for a while. They have also bought some food to eat as they relax at the seating area near the pond.

Then, they headed towards one of the zoo facilities which mostly aimed for children. 

It was a children's zoo that houses domestic animals such as rabbits, guinea pigs, goats, ponies. There, children can pet those animals so Chiharu was looking forward to it. 

"Oh, small white horse!" Chiharu pointed out the nearby pony.

"Ah, how fleeting, this made me remember the first time I met White and Silver and the others back in my uncle's place."

"white, silver?" 

"fufu~ well, you see…." Kaoru explained in detail and with dramatic effects about the horses she used to ride while her child was attentively listening. 

"Oh! daddy, can Chiharu also meet them?" The little child asked fervently.

"Of course you could. Then, shall I also teach you how to ride one? Your daddy is quite an equestrian, you see"

“ekwe?” Chiharu tilted her head.

"It means that your daddy is so elegant while riding the horses" 

"Oh! Daddy is so cool!" Chiharu nodded admiringly at her 'daddy'. As she thought, her ‘daddy’ is really a prince since her ‘daddy’ rides a white horse.

“Why of course, my darling little princess,” Kaoru chuckled and continued to tell her stories about the horses at her uncle’s place.

While her wife and their daughter were happily chatting, Chisato was just softly smiling at them. She actually wanted to scold her wife for boasting around their daughter, though. But well, she'll let it pass for now. Also, she was really hoping that they could tell their relatives about them adopting the child already..

A while later, they went to the rabbit area where children are allowed to pet the rabbits.

"bunnies!" Chiharu uttered excitedly, though she got scared when one of the rabbits suddenly went near her and hid behind her mommy.

"It's okay baby, here." Chisato gently patted the little bunny with her left hand and led her daughter’s hand to pet the bunny’s head with her right hand.

“Oh..” Chiharu’s eyes shone brightly as she was able to pet the bunny.

After listening to the caretakers about the bunnies and the different kinds of it, Chiharu was still happily petting the little bunny that went to her and was even hugging it now.

“Mommy, can Chiharu take bun-bun home?” 

“Eh? Uh, my baby, we can’t do that..” Chisato felt troubled, she was having a hard time resisting her daughter’s puppy eyes.

“It seems that my little princess has taken a liking to that little kitten bunny, I see” Kaoru chuckled but her wife scolded her with a glare.

“Chiharu can’t?” The little child looked down and held the little bunny more closely.

“My baby, I’m really sorry but you see this bunny’s family is here.. so..” Chisato tried to explain, she doesn’t want her baby to be sad but they really can’t take the bunny from the zoo. She wanted to give everything to her baby though..

“How about we visit them again, next time?”

"Oh-" Chiharu looked up and her eyes shone again. "Tomorrow?" 

"Ah, baby, tomorrow is.." Chisato paused as she didn't know what to say to her child. She has work tomorrow but she didn't want to make her baby sad.

"There's always next time my little princess. I am sure bun-bun will always wait for you." Kaoru gently patted their child’s head and winked at her wife.

“That’s right. I promise we’ll go again next time, alright?” Chisato helplessly smiled.

“un..” After a little while, Chiharu finally nodded at her mommy and 'daddy'.

Then, she kissed the little bunny and talked to it. She was trying not to be sad. “bun-bun, Chiharu will see bun-bun again.. Chiharu promise”

After leaving the Children’s zoo, the family of three went to the gift shop to buy some souvenirs before they went home.

Chiharu was still sad about the little bunny but to her surprise, she saw a lop bunny stuffed toy in the gift shop that was similar to the bunny earlier and couldn’t take her eyes away from it.

“Do you want it, baby?” Chisato giggled looking at her child staring brightly at the stuffed toy.

“Is it okay mommy?” The little child asked happily but then she remembered that her mom once told her that they should not buy unnecessary things so her expressions turned into worry. “But, but, It is not expensive?”

“Hm? It’s alright baby.” Chisato helplessly smiled again and gently rubbed her child's cheeks. Chiharu is still young but the little child is already considering those things. 

“Ah, do not worry about such things, my little princess.” Kaoru chuckled looking at them and went to call the saleslady inside the shop to pay. She then gave the stuffed toy to her child after. 

“Here you go my little princess.”

“Oh..” Chiharu exclaimed as she hugged the stuffed toy. “bun-bun~!”

“Is my baby happy now?” Chisato softly laughed. Chiharu is happily hugging the stuff toy that is as big as her.

“Un! Thank you mommy, Thank you daddy!” Chiharu smiled widely as she tilted her head sideways while hugging the stuffed toy to look at her mommy and 'daddy'. 

  
  


\--

  
  


It was starting to get dark as Kaoru and Chisato finally walked back towards their home. 

Earlier, after leaving the zoo, it seems that their energetic daughter had tired out herself that she had fallen asleep while being carried. 

“Are you alright, my dear? Do you want me to carry those?” Kaoru asked. Chisato was carrying the bags and stuff they bought while she carried their child. But they had been walking around all day so she was concerned that her wife was already tired. 

“It’s alright.” Chisato let out a small smile. She was tired from walking all day but the contentment and happiness going out with her family were more than enough to take her tiredness. Also, at first, she was really worried since there are many people around but, seeing her child enjoying herself, she had already forgotten her worries. 

“What about you? Does your back and shoulders hurt?” She added after a little while, softly looking at her wife who was still carrying their child.

“Do not worry, my dear. I am perfectly fine” 

“Are you sure?” Chisato helplessly sighed. She can see a smile on Kaoru’s face though her wife looks tired. She knew that most of the time, Kaoru would just often act strong. “You know you don't have to force yourself” 

“Hm?” Kaoru asked with a puzzled face.

“Well.. Chiharu-chan calls you ‘daddy’ but you know.. you don’t have to always act like one.. I mean, trying to be a father to our child..” Chisato couldn’t explain it well but no matter how cool and strong her wife looks or trying to be, she knows that Kaoru is still a delicate woman.

“Hm? What do you mean my dear?” 

Chisato sighed. Even though she’s trying to convey it well, her wife is giving her a clueless face..

“What I mean is.. you didn't have to force yourself like earlier. I know we aren’t a normal family but you don’t have to-” She further explained but her wife is just gently smiling at her.

“It’s alright. I am not forcing myself, Chisato.” Kaoru lovingly caressed her child’s back. “I just want her to experience things like those. I don’t want her to be sad gazing at those children being carried on the shoulders by their father. I want her to experience those things too. I am aware, I cannot do everything but I still wanted to do something to make her happy.”

“Kaoru..” Chisato stared at her wife’s gentle face. She always prefers Kaoru to be cute and feminine but somehow, she can’t help but to adore this cool side of her wife. 

“I see. But you don’t need to shoulder it alone, okay?”

“Mm. Thank you, my dear.” Kaoru flashed a warm smile then she added with a chuckle. 

“Ah~ today is a very fleeting day indeed..” 

“Geez..” Chisato helplessly smiled at her wife. “It was very fleeting alright. Well, It has been long since we went out together like this, isn’t it? and now with our child..” 

“Shall we go to the amusement park next time?” Kaoru softly grinned at her wife.

“Right, but are you sure you will let our child see you’re too scared at those rides like Roller coasters, Ferris wheel, Haunted house-”

“My- my dear.. I am sure that our daughter would not like those-” Kaoru suddenly got pale upon hearing those things. No matter how much she tried to get rid of her fear of heights and ghosts, she’s still scared.

“You’re right, she would probably be happy riding a Carousel like you do~” Chisato winked at Kaoru. Well, her wife might be too cool sometimes, but Chisato knew many of Kaoru's cute side too

“Chi-chan.. ” Kaoru suddenly blushed and complained. But, Chisato just laughed at her so she just sighed on forfeit. Geez, her wife seems to be enjoying teasing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Ah, you know, Chiharu-chan is calling the animals like Mr. Bear, Mr. Elephant, Mr. Monkey  
> It is supposedly, Kuma-san, Zou-san, Saru-san.. you know, the romaji one..  
> Also, it is supposedly usa-chan for the rabbit but, I was wondering if everybody will get that so..  
> Oh well, Chiharu-chan saying Mr. Bear and naming the rabbit as `bun-bun` is cute too, so I left it like that. (≧▽≦)
> 
> And, uh.. actually, I really like the part in this chapter when they went on boating..  
> I'm imagining Chiharu looking excitedly at the carps in the pond and calling the ducks nearby, Kaoru trying to show off to her daughter and elegantly pedaling the boat and Chisato getting overly anxious about her daughter's safety and scolding Kaoru. XD  
> but I don't know why I didn't write that part in detail. orz


	32. You can’t just marry a childhood friend

"Alright everyone, tomorrow is the start of our summer vacation. But, be sure to do your school work at home with mom or dad okay?" 

"Yes, teacher~!" 

The teacher reminded the students after the classes ended and the lively little kids cheered in response since it's their summer vacation now and they don’t need to go to school for a long time.

Well, except for two little kids.

".. haru-chan…" A little kid, who was slightly taller than Chiharu, called with a huge frown in the face.

"naa-chan?" Chiharu looked at her best friend worriedly. She was wondering why her best friend looks sad. "naa-chan is sad?"

".. because I won't see haru-chan anymore if there is no school. I want to be with haru-chan.." 

"oh.." Chiharu paused and thought about it. That's right, since their teacher told them that they won't need to go to school for so long, she wouldn't be able to see her best friend for so long too. 

"Chiharu wants to be with naa-chan too." Chiharu hugged her best friend back. "don't be sad naa-chan"

"haru-chan..." The little kid continued to hug Chiharu but suddenly cheered up. "Let's play at my house today! Mommy said we have a cake for snack" 

"un! Chiharu will ask daddy later" Chiharu smiled seeing her best friend cheered up. But, she got worried again when she saw her other friend sad too.

"Chiharu-chan, Kaoru-sama is not yet here?" Chiharu's classmate, who was almost the same as her height, called her with tears. 

"Daddy will be late today." Chiharu informed her friend but she was wondering why her friend was sad too. "yumi-chan is sad too?" 

"because.. If we don't go to school then I won't meet Kaoru-sama anymore" 

Chiharu was worried about her friend so she tried her best to comfort her by hugging and patting her friend in the head gently.

"but yumi-chan, you just always look at haru-chan's daddy from far away." Chiharu's best friend commented and looked envious how Chiharu comforts their friend.

"But Kaoru-sama always calls me even if I hide!” Chiharu's classmate retorted. But after a little while, she squealed as she started to daydream again. ”when I grow up, I'll marry Kaoru-sama~" 

“haru-chan, don’t listen to her” Chiharu’s best friend sighed and took Chiharu away from their friend.

"marry?" Chiharu tilted her head asking her best friend. She have already heard their friend say that many times but she still don't know what the word means.

"mm.." Chiharu's best friend paused to think but then, that gave the little kid a sudden idea.

“haru-chan, haru-chan, let’s marry! My mommy said that if you marry the person you like then you will be together, always. So if I marry haru-chan then we will be together, always!” The little kid brightly explained. 

“oh..” Chiharu looked at her best friend and nodded in understanding. Although, she still doesn’t know why her friend wants to marry her daddy though. Now, she was wondering if her friend wants to be her daddy’s child too

“haru-chan.. you don’t want?” The little kid asked with teary eyes when Chiharu didn’t respond.

“It is okay naa-chan, Chiharu wants” Chiharu immediately nodded and smiled. Well, she still doesn't get what it is all about but she doesn’t want to see her best friend sad.

  
  


After an hour or so, Kaoru finally arrived at her daughter's school and is now waiting for her daughter at the entryway. While waiting, she was casually chatting with her daughter’s close friend’s mother.

"daddy~" Chiharu greeted after she went out of the classroom with her best friend and saw her ‘daddy’.

"my darling, little princess~" Kaoru chuckled as she caught her cheerful little daughter who jumped at her. "How was school? Is it also fleeting today, I wonder?"

"un! fleeting~" Chiharu smiled widely at her ‘daddy’

“fufu~ I see. Then, shall we goー” Kaoru happily talked to her child but before she could even finish her sentence, her daughter’s friend suddenly called her.

“haru-chan’s daddy!”

“Hm?” Kaoru softly giggled at her. She knew this child as her daughter’s close friend and would always address her as that. “What is it, little kitten?” 

“haru-chan’s daddy, you see, I'm going to marry haru-chan”

“...hm?” Kaoru looked at the little kid and lagged for a moment. 

Just what did her daughter’s friend tell her? Did she hear it wrong?

Well, of course she might have just heard it wrong..

“Ah, forgive me little kitten. It seemed that I could not fathom what you have said..” Kaoru asked, trying to compose herself. She then let her child down from her arms since she was afraid she might not properly hold her child from the sudden shock.

“I’m going to marry haru-chan” The little kid took Chiharu’s hand and looked at Kaoru, firmly.

"Nanaka, didn’t your daddy say that kids can’t marry yet." The little kid’s mother caught up with her child who suddenly ran away from her while they talked to one of the teachers.

“But mommy, I want to be with haru-chan” 

“Stop that, don't give troubles to others.” The little kid’s mother scolded and let out a laugh apologizing to Kaoru. “Sorry about that, Seta-san.”

“..Ah, no.. it’s- uh..” Kaoru, who was in a state of shock, is still processing her thoughts and couldn’t utter a word.

“But mommy, I want to marry haru-chan!” The little kid continued to wail.

“Listen, you can’t marry Chiharu-chan. You two are still kids, okay”

“Th-that, that is right, little kitten. You two are too young to be betrothed, you see.” Kaoru nervously laughed as she somehow processed what had just happened. 

Ah yes, as expected of her child, to have an admirer at such a young age.. how flee..ting..

“But mommy, haru-chan already said yes. right, haru-chan?”

“E-eh!?” Kaoru was once again, shocked. She then looked at her child who was just innocently smiling at them. 

“My- my darling little princess.. did you really..” Kaoru’s shock is turning into despair.. 

Did her child really say yes? She didn’t want to be apart from her sweet little princess yet.. but if that would make her daughter happy then how can she stand against them.. She wanted her daughter to be happy.. 

But.. but still.. she wasn’t ready for that.. No, her daughter is too young to kiss.. 

“You and haru-chan are still kids, okay. Do you want to make your daddy sad? Just listen for now and just wait until you grow up, okay?” The child’s mother tried to explain and patted the two little children. 

“Right, Seta-san?” She then glanced at Kaoru who just seemed to have been frozen with terror.

“Daddy will be sad?” Chiharu looked at her ‘daddy’ when her best friend’s mommy said that it will make their daddy sad. Then, when she saw her daddy's expression she became really worried.

“Okay..” Chiharu’s best friend nodded unwillingly, she then looked at Chiharu. “haru-chan, let’s get married when we grow up, so we will be together always”

“un” Chiharu smiled innocently at her best friend then she hugged her ‘daddy’. She still doesn’t understand why it will make her ‘daddy’ sad, though. She really didn’t know what that is all about so she thought that maybe she could just ask her mommy about it.

A while later, Kaoru was now walking home together with her daughter and her daughter’s friend and mother since their houses are in the same direction as them and are not too far from each other too. 

Earlier, Chiharu’s best friend asked them if they could invite Chiharu at their home but since it is getting late, they had just promised that they could just play tomorrow.

“Kids are so innocent, aren’t they, Seta-san?” Her daughter’s friend's mother softly laughed as they watched the two little kids holding each other’s hand as they walked.

“Indeed.” Kaoru, who was still in a state of shock from hearing that her daughter already agreed to be betrothed, tried to respond with her usual charming smile but then she sighed in hopelessness. 

“Ah, young love..” 

“Ahaha~ you still worried, Seta-san? Don’t worry, don’t worry, they are still kids. They still don’t know what they are saying.” The woman tried to lighten the mood. She finds it really funny how Kaoru reacted earlier. But well, she was just glad that the little child, whom she always saw crying beside her daughter back then, was happy with a new family.

“By the way, Seta-san, Is it alright to ask how is that child’s mother doing?”

“Hm? Ah, that is.. ” Kaoru paused for a while then gave an apologetic look.

“Uhm, sorry for suddenly asking about personal matters.. It's just..” 

“It’s alright.” Kaoru shook her head and smiled. She had talked to her before and knew that this woman was an acquaintance of her cousin so she was just probably just concerned. But still, Kaoru didn't know what to answer. 

Actually, she had already messaged her cousin to ask her if they could formally adopt Chiharu as per her wife’s request but her cousin was not responding. She also has no clue to her whereabouts that she is now considering to hire a detective again to search for her.

  
  


\--

  
  


The next day afternoon, Kaoru sighed as she stared at their dining table.

Earlier, when they were eating lunch, her daughter told her that she would try to eat alone so she’s planning to buy a new dining table that is low enough for her daughter to reach..

“Ah, my daughter.. My sweet little darling princess is finally growing.. Like a flower slowly blooming with beauty.. Ah, as the great bard once said… ” Kaoru continued to dramaticized her speech in front of their dining table but after a while she suddenly clutched her chest as she fell in despair remembering yesterday's event.

“Ah, and to think that someone is already asking for my daughter’s hand...” 

“What are you doing?” Chisato went to the living room and saw Kaoru in the kitchen talking to herself in front of the dining table. After three days of work away from her family, she was finally at home and was excited to see them, especially her baby’s reaction that she’s finally home again, but no one was greeting her.

“Ah, my dear, you are already home. I thought your work will finish later today?” Kaoru immediately went to greet her wife with a kiss.

“Well, there were some scenes that needed to be adjusted so I got off early” Chisato returned the kiss then went to look around for her daughter.

“Kaoru, where’s our daughter?”

“Ah, that, she’s in her friend’s.. In her betrothed’s house..” Kaoru fell into despair again remembering her worries. “Ah, my sweet little princess”

“What are you saying?” Chisato raised her eyebrow, confused. 

“Well, you see..” Kaoru started to tell yesterday's details to her beloved wife including the shock that she felt when her daughter’s friend asked her for her daughter’s hand and the great despair when she heard that her daughter had already agreed to it.

Her heart was not ready to give her daughter to someone.

"Kaoru, you're exaggerating it." Chisato scolded as she looked at her wife’s worried expression.

“But, but, my dear..”

“Our daughter is still young. She is just four years old.” She nagged. What nonsense is her wife even saying?

“But our daughter said yes, They already promised each other”

“Kaoru.. they are just kids. And besides,they will forget it when they grow up. Didn’t we also do that before when-” Chisato suddenly stopped in the middle of her explanation. 

“Did what, my dear?” Kaoru asked confusingly but her wife suddenly shoved her.

“It’s nothing..” Chisato looked away. Actually, she suddenly remembered her mother’s story about her and Kaoru were still kids

Back then, Kaoru would always cry and follow her around so she told their parents that she and Kaoru would just marry each other. Though, she can't even remember if that really happened and it might just be her mother teasing her.

“Kaoru, let’s go fetch our daughter now. ”

“Hm? But it is still early my dear. It has been only an hour since I had accompanied her to her friend’s home.” Kaoru wondered about her wife’s conflicting look.

“I see..” Chisato frowned. Remembering what her mother told her before, she was now worried. 

“My dear? Are you alright?” Kaoru worriedly asked now that her wife seems to be not in a good mood. 

“...” Chisato didn’t respond for a while, still thinking about her mother's story.

It’s not like her daughter will also end up getting married to her childhood friend like she did, right? 

“Are you perhaps tired from work?” Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I need to see my baby. Let’s go fetch her now" Chisato mindlessly said.

“But it is still early my dear?”

"right, but.." Chisato looked at her wife's puzzled face for a while. What was she even getting worked up for?

She then pinched the middle of her brow as she tried to compose herself.. 

“Look Kaoru, you’re just over worried. Our daughter is just four years old, there is no way she can understand what ‘marry’ means. Have you even asked our daughter if she understands that?” She tried to explain and sighed at herself thinking why was she even overreacting like her wife.

Of course her daughter is too young, she still doesn’t know about what marrying means. 

Also, it’s not that she thinks it’s bad to marry a childhood friend though.

Kaoru was her childhood friend indeed but it’s not just because they are childhood friends that they married. 

It’s just because Kaoru didn’t give up on her after all these years. Her wife is really a sweet, caring person and she was happy to be married with this childhood friend. 

Well, her daughter always tells her about that friend so she knew from her daughter that that friend is kind, but still.. 

No matter what, she won’t let someone marry her daughter. 

Her sweet little daughter will always be her baby.

"So what I'm saying is, ask our daughter first alright? She's still young to know that." Chisato explained again.

“You are right my dear, I haven’t asked our daughter” Kaoru nodded, finally understanding her wife. “Forgive me”

“let’s just fetch our daughter later, okay” Chisato sighed again. She was really expecting to see her child greeting her with a wide smile but then her daughter was not even at home and Kaoru made her get worried for nothing. 

"Alright my dear, we could then buy groceries together before we go home" 

“Sounds good. We should also cook dinner together.” Chisato became suddenly cheerful hearing her wife’s suggestion. Buying groceries with her wife and child? She can’t help but to smile as she tries to imagine it.

“Indeed” Kaoru chuckled, seeing her wife’s excited expression. She then hugged her wife and leaned down for a kiss. “You should go rest for a while, my dear”

“Alright” Chisato returned her wife’s kiss. But after some time, they are still hugging each other.

Somehow, their house was too quiet without their child around..

“Kaoru, you don't have work today, do you?" Chisato pulled her wife to reach her lips once again.

"Indeed I do not have” Kaoru answered as she kissed back her wife more intimately.

"Does my wife want to be spoiled today, I wonder?" She added with a chuckle after some time to tease her. But then, before she could suggest that thing, her wife already dragged her and pushed her down on the sofa.

"W-wait my dear.." 

"Kaoru, did you miss me~?" Chisato whispered teasingly, lightly biting her wife's earlobe while her hand ran down on the chest. 

Since their daughter is not yet at home to heal her, then maybe she can have some fun with Kaoru. Also, she was annoyed that her wife made her worried for nothing earlier so maybe a little 'punishment' will make her annoyance go away.

Well, they haven't done that lately and she had also missed her wife being away from home for days, anyways. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I actually just wanted to write this scene since i thought this is funny, sorry xD
> 
> but wait, I already written 32 chapters?  
> well, reading my (messy) notes for this story, there still some scenes I wanted to put like Chisato dressing up both Kaoru and Chiharu with matching outfits, or Chiharu ~~being kidnapped~~ hanging out with hina and aya, or maybe Chiharu going out with HHW again or ...
> 
> Hmm.. I wonder if I can put it all in this story though lol
> 
>   
> 


	33. A mother and child

"Geez, it's gotten really late.." Chisato frowned as they hurriedly walked to fetch their child. 

Well, it's not yet dark outside but she and her wife got busy for hours and lost track of the time.

"Forgive me my dear, I haven’t noticed it's already this late" Kaoru could only utter while she messaged the mother of her daughter's friend that they were now near the place.

"..." Chisato didn't respond but only sighed. She doesn't really blame her wife, though. It's not really Kaoru's fault since she's the one who started it.. well, it is indeed her wife's fault for being so cute while doing that. 

Anyways, for now, all she is looking forward to is to be with her daughter again. 

  
  


"Mommy!" Chiharu hurriedly ran towards her mommy upon seeing her. Even though Chisato wears a mask, glasses and hat, this little child can fully recognize her mommy. 

"Mommy is already back!"

"My baby~ did you miss mommy?" Chisato took off her mask and glasses before she hugged her daughter in embrace.

"un! Chiharu missed mommy" The little child kissed her mommy's cheek and hugged her tight before she shyly asked "Mommy missed Chiharu too?" 

"Of course, I missed my baby too~" Chisato kissed her child on the cheeks. Finally, after three days of not being together and only looking at Chiharu on the phone, she can finally feel the warmth of her daughter.

"Good afternoon" A woman greeted Chisato and Kaoru, beside her was a little child, slightly taller than Chiharu.

"Good after–" Chisato was about to greet and thank her for taking care of their daughter but Kaoru already walked past and imposingly greeted the woman.

"Ah Maiko, I should've bought some flowers, Please accept my gratitude for taking care of my little princess for a while." 

"Eh? Flowers? Haha, no worries, no worries. If you really brought some then my husband would certainly panic, you know?" She laughed in response then turned to smile at Chisato. “Also, wouldn't your wife be mad seeing you give flowers to others?”

"She always does that, so I already got tired of it." Chisato responded and smiled back. Well, Kaoru really often does that and even calls others casually by name so she’s always surly about it.

"But, we’re really thankful for having our daughter this afternoon. Thank you." She added, politely bowing after putting down Chiharu. 

"We're also glad to have her this afternoon. You know this kid of mine keeps whining, wanting to see Chiharu-chan, ever since last night" The woman laughed and patted her child who suddenly got shy.

“You are naa-chan, right? Thank you for being always kind to Chiharu-chan.” Chisato smiled at her daughter’s friend, who was staring at her.

“u-un..” The child just nodded and hid behind her mother.

Looking at the child's reaction, Chisato helplessly smiled at herself. She actually thought that she can now handle kids easily unlike before because of Chiharu. But it doesn't seem like it, is it?

"Nanaka, where are your manners?" The woman scolded the child and turned to apologize to Chisato. “Sorry about that Shira– I mean, Seta-san.”

"N-no, It's alright." Chisato slightly blushed at what the woman called her.

Well, ever since she got married to Kaoru and 'Seta' had become her family name, no one was calling her like that because everyone still knows her as that `Shirasagi Chisato`. So, hearing someone call her the same name as her wife, it felt weird though it kind of made her happy.

"But as I thought, you look more beautiful than on the TV. Um, I actually watched all of your movies and TV dramas" The woman continued to look at Chisato and sheepishly laughed. Then, she lightly teased Kaoru. "Seta-san is so lucky~"

"Thank you." Chisato was overwhelmed by the woman's friendliness but she still responded casually with a smile, trying not to blush by what the woman said. Actually, she really thinks that she's the lucky one, to be married to someone like her wife who keeps on understanding her and now, they even have a family.

After some friendly exchange, Kaoru and Chisato excused themselves then Chiharu went to bid goodbye to her best friend. 

“bye-bye, naa-chan. thank you for playing with Chiharu today” Chiharu widely smiled and hugged her friend.

“..un, haru-chan will really go home now?” The child looked at Chiharu sadly.

"Nanaka, It’s getting late so Chiharu-chan needs to go home now, okay?” The child’s mother tried to persuade her child who was still holding Chiharu’s hand and refusing to let go.

“but mommy.. I want to be with haru-chan”

“haru-chan will be sad without her mommy and daddy. Do you want haru-chan to be sad?” The woman sternly said.

“No” The child looked at her mother and shook her head quickly before she turned to hug Chiharu. “..haru-chan, let’s play again together?”

“un! Chiharu also wants to play with naa-chan” Chiharu patted her friend seeing her sad.

The child then hugged Chiharu once more and turned to look at Kaoru beside them. “haru-chan’s daddy, can I come over too and play with haru-chan?” 

“fufu~ of course, little kitten” Kaoru chuckled and patted the child who smiled brightly at her response.

“Geez, Nanaka, I told you not to be rude and not cause trouble to others, right?” The child’s mother scolded the child who was casually talking to Kaoru without any honorifics. 

“It’s alright, it’s no trouble at all. We’re really glad that she’s getting along with our daughter.” Chisato warmly smiled, looking at how the woman persuades and scolds her daughter's friend.

Somehow, seeing them interacts, Chisato can feel the closeness between a mother and child.   
  


\--

Before they went home, the family of three went to shop for ingredients for their dinner.

They were now inside the supermarket and looking around while Kaoru went to get a shopping cart.

“What does my baby want for dinner?” Chisato happily asked her daughter who was holding her hands beside her. 

“mm.. ” The little child paused and thought of what she wanted to eat and exclaimed with a baby voice. “egg rolls!”

“Why don’t we cook _omurice_ then, my little princess?” Kaoru suggested pushing a shopping cart as she went back

“Oh! un!” Chiharu happily nodded. Her ‘daddy’ once cooked that for her before and it was so yummy so she gladly agreed.

“What about vegetables as a side dish?” Kaoru asked as she lifted the child into the shopping cart.

“u-un.. Chiharu will try to eat!” Chiharu looked at them with a determined face so Chisato softly laughed at her expressions.

“My baby is such a good girl~” 

“really mommy? ehe~” The little child contentedly smiled. She really likes it when her mommy showers her with praises.

After a while, they are now walking through the aisles looking for the ingredients they needed. Chiharu was just quietly riding the cart, looking at the items on the shelves and the people walking nearby.

“Hm..” Chisato stared at the packaged meats with different labels. She had done grocery shopping before but it’s always Kaoru who does that so she wasn’t really used to this and couldn’t distinguish which one to buy. She wanted to ask for Kaoru's suggestion but her wife had gone to get some ingredients that was on the farther shelves.

She let out a sigh and looked around to see if her wife already went back but instead, she saw her child staring quietly at the displays of sweets and the nearby kid who was whining to his mother to buy it.

"hm? Does my baby want some of those chocolates and candies?" Chisato asked.

"but mommy said Chiharu can’t eat those so Chiharu will be a good girl and listen to mommy." The little child shook her head then uttered with a determined face. "Chiharu will be a good girl for mommy always”

"It's alright, baby. You can eat a little but not too much, okay?" Chisato helplessly smiled at her daughter. 

When Kaoru went back carrying some vegetables in a basket, she saw her wife and child on the snacks display nearby instead of where she left them earlier.

Chisato was pointing out some snacks and their daughter was happily nodding while hugging a chocolate biscuit box inside the cart.

"oh, gummies.." Chiharu exclaimed, pointing out something on the shelf. "yumi-chan gave Chiharu gummies before”

"Does my baby like gummy candies?" Chisato looked lovingly at her happy child.

"un, like~! ah, but Chiharu don't want to eat the bears.." 

"Why don't we buy fruit gummy candies instead" Chisato giggled at her adorable child. Then, she went to get a large pack of fruit gummy with different shapes but it was on the upper shelf so she couldn't reach.

"Here you go" Kaoru went to reach the item and gave it to her wife.

"Thank you" Chisato lightly blushed. She didn’t really like it that Kaoru had grown too much taller than her but every time Kaoru always does this kind of thing where her wife wraps her up with her body, it always makes her heart skip a little bit. Although, the proud smile pasted on Kaoru's face now makes her irked.

"My baby, did you know that your daddy likes gummy candies too~" She turned to their child instead, revealing Kaoru's cute points.

"Oh! Daddy likes gummies too?" 

"Yes, but unlike my baby, your daddy can eat all of it alone. Don't be like your daddy, okay?” Chisato looked at Kaoru teasingly. 

“Daddy, mommy said if you eat many, tummy will hurt! It will trouble mommy!” 

“Y-yes..” Kaoru nodded with a puzzled face. She doesn’t even know why her wife was smirking at her and why she was being suddenly scolded by her daughter.

"If mommy is troubled, then, then.." Chiharu added anxiously.

“fufu~ but, more than being troubled, it will make me worried instead.” Chisato gently patted her daughter’s head. Actually, she always notices that Chiharu tends to be always fixated about being a good child. And judging from what the child had told her that day when she became her ‘mommy’, she somehow knew that it was because of what the child had experienced with her own mother leaving her.

“worried?” The child tilted her head.

“Yes, because I just want you and your daddy to always be well. I don’t want to see you two be hurt or look unwell.” Chisato continued to caress her child.

“oh..” Chiharu nodded, remembering that her mommy once told her that before too.

“And you know, even if you get stubborn, cry a lot, whine about something, always ask for attention, it’s fine baby..” Chisato added, softly looking at her daughter. “Even if you cause trouble, it’s alright..”

“but, but mommy..” The little child looked down and asked with a frail voice. “mommy will not get angry? If Chiharu is not a good girl, mommy will not leave Chiharu?”

“I won’t leave you. Mommy and daddy will not leave you. We will always be here for you, okay?” Chisato kissed her child’s forehead and tenderly smiled. “Because we love Chiharu the most”

Kaoru let out a soft smile looking at her wife and child. She didn’t really know how it turned out with this conversation but she was glad that her daughter looks assured right now. “That is true, my darling little princess, mommy and daddy always love you the most”

“un..” Chiharu nodded, dropping the chocolate biscuit box and clinging onto her mommy who was caressing her head. “mommy..”

On their way home, Chisato held the child tightly in her embrace while Kaoru carried all the groceries.

Actually, she was glad that Chiharu was obedient and considerate despite the young age but she wanted her daughter to act childishly since her daughter is still a child. Although, she was also kind of scared to scold her as she doesn't want her daughter to dislike her.

But, like how other kids whine and how their mothers scold their child and coax them afterwards, she wanted for them to be like that too as she felt that there is still a wall between them. 

Like how a biological parent and child would, Chisato wanted them to interact like that.

She knew that Chiharu was not their own but she really wanted them to be like a real parents for her.

  
  
  



	34. Chiharu's mommy is angry?

"Oh, merciful creature, please take flight in yonder" Kaoru pleaded in a solemn voice.

**bzzzt**

“waah.. mommy..” Chiharu shuffled her face into her mommy's chest, scared.

“Kaoru! Your monologues are not needed! Just hurry up!” Chisato nagged, holding her child tight in embrace, as they scurried behind Kaoru who was holding a slipper.

"Y-yes, my dear" Kaoru answered, trying to get the large flying insect out of the room. 

Well, it's not that she's good at insects though. 

But every time, she needed to defend her wife from these creatures so she somehow got used to it. 

"Is it gone now?" Chisato asked with a shaky voice. She was also scared but she still tried to protect her frightened daughter, tightly holding in her embrace. 

"Yes, my dear" Kaoru answered after she closed the windows. She then gently patted her wife and child.

"It is gone now, do not fret anymore as I would gladly protect my dearest wife and darling daughter"

Chisato let out a sigh of relief, ignoring Kaoru's monologues while she proceeded to comfort her daughter. 

She didn't really know why they ended up lodging in the mountain when they could just stay in a hotel near the beach. Although the place where they were staying is quite big and has good amenities such as, game room, spa, theater room, large baths.. this huge villa is located in the mountain where many insects fly around, frogs croaking, snakes slithering..

Chisato held her forehead.. 

All she wanted was to have an enjoyable vacation with her family but.. Hina and Kokoro dragged them and their other friends to join them with their vacation. 

Moreover, it's for several days.. 

After being so busy for these past weeks with her new movie, she finally managed to have so much free time to spend with her family but.. this happened..

Well, It might not be a bad idea to spend time and have fun with their friends too, right? Also, her child liked being with their friends too.

"Chiharu-chan~!"

"Chiharu~"

"Are you ready to have fun~?" 

Hina, Kokoro and Hagumi intruded the room, looking for their little playmate.

"Oh, aunty Hina, aunty Kokoro, aunty Hagumi, Hello~" Chiharu widely smiled at her aunties, greeting them politely.

"Hina, would you please knock first" Chisato scolded. She was now fixing her and her daughter's necessities in the bag. 

Actually, there is a beach nearby since the mountain is near the sea and their group decided to go there this noon to have fun. And so, they are now preparing the things they need.

"Eh? Why are you scolding only me!?" Hina whined but then she smirked at her friend.

"It's not like you and Kaoru-kun can do it when Chiharu-chan is around so it's alright, nothing will be seen anyway~"

"Do what?" Kokoro and Hagumi asked Hina and turned to Kaoru and Chisato.

"It's you know, that thing–" Hina laughed but before she could finish, Chisato was already staring daggers at her.

"Ah, ha-ha, Hina, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about such things in front of my little princess" Kaoru cut in between, trying to laugh and avert her friends' attention.

"such things?" Kokoro asked, tilting her head.

"Kaoru-kun your face is red, are you okay? do you have a fever?" Hagumi worriedly asked.

“Fret not, my dear Hagumi, I-It’s n-nothing. I am perfectly fine, y-you see” Kaoru tried to give her usual princely smile but is failing to do so. Well, whenever they get together like this, Hina tends to always snoop around during their 'private' moments and tease them afterwards.

"Hina-chan, would you please?" Chisato gave a warning, though she's still smiling.

"Hahaha~ don't worry about Kaoru-kun, Hagumi-chan. And Kokoro-chan, you can just ask Misaki-chan about such things~” Hina laughed before she led the two scurrying away from Chisato’s scolding.

“Well then Chiharu-chan, we’ll be waiting outside okay~?”

"okay aunty" Chiharu nodded obediently at her aunty, watching them leave the room.

"geez.." Chisato sighed. She was really glad that her friend took a liking to Chiharu but she wishes that Hina wouldn't say indecent things with her daughter around.

"Mommy?" Chiharu looked at her mommy's expression and became very troubled.

"Yes, baby?" Chisato responded but she realized that she might be making her child worried again since she's making a scary face just now.

She had read it in the parenting forums that she just recently joined, that it is not good to let their child always feel anxious as it might cause some issues with their child’s health and behavior. Also, Chiharu always tends to misunderstand things so she smiled widely to not make her child misunderstand that she's in a bad mood and make her worried.

"Mommy is angry?" 

"No baby, mommy is just having a headache." Chisato crouched down to explain to her child, gently.

"headache?" Chiharu asked worriedly.

"Yes, mommy's head is just hurting. But, if my baby gives me a kiss then the pain will go away"

"Oh!" The child lit up and tried to reach for her mommy's forehead to kiss her. But then, since she's too small, it only landed near the nose so it made the little child disappointed in herself. 

"fufu~ It's okay baby" Chisato chuckled softly. She was actually asking for a kiss on the cheeks but her daughter seemed to be really worried about the headache. 

"Here" Chisato lowered her head for the child to reach.

Chiharu then went to kiss her mommy on the forehead.

"Mommy is okay now?" She asked while gently caressing her mommy's forehead with her small hand.

"Yes, thank you baby" Chisato lifted the child in her embrace and kissed her child back. "Ahh, my daughter is really, adorable~" 

"ehe~" Chiharu shyly grinned.

"Shall we go now meet with your other aunties?" She asked after a while of snuggles with her daughter.

"Yes mommy~"

"Kaoru, are you done fixing your things?" Chisato asked but Kaoru was still standing there and covering half of her flushed face with her hand. 

Chisato helplessly sighed, looking at Kaoru's sling bag on the bed and a change of clothes beside it. 

"baby, sit for a while. I’ll just fix your daddy’s things" Chisato put her child down on the bed before proceeding to fix her wife's clothing.

"un" Chiharu nodded. Then, she looked confusingly at her 'daddy' who was just standing there like a statue.

  
  


\--

  
  


After a walk down the mountains, they now arrived at the beach side together with their friends. 

They went to the locker/changing rooms first but Hina, Kokoro and Hagumi were already wearing their swimsuits underneath their clothes so they went ahead to play.

Misaki and Maya quickly followed them, fearing that chaos might ensue with those three together.

"Aya-chan, you will not change?" Kanon asked, seeing the girl fidgeting.

"Well, I actually wore mine underneath" Aya sheepishly smiled, though that smile is slowly turning into a troubled one. "..uuuh.. what should I do.. "

"Hm? Is there something wrong Aya-san?" Eve asked.

“Geez, don’t tell me you wore a daring one” Chisato commented while fixing her daughter’s cute swimsuit and applying a sunscreen, that she specially picked, to her daughter.

“Waah, Chisato-chan.. It’s just because I thought we would go to a private beach..” Aya wailed. She actually wore a sexy swimsuit since she wanted to look more mature in her selfies.

Also, they were supposed to go to Tsurumaki private beach area after all. But Kokoro, Hagumi and Hina insisted on going to the public area instead, saying that it is more fun if there are many people and they want to eat shaved ice and yakisoba..

Chisato sighed at her friend. Since Aya is also a TV personality, It wouldn’t be good to catch some attention like that, especially being hit on by guys.

Well, for her case, she already prepared sunglasses and a hat. She knew it wouldn’t be enough but since she’s wearing a parka over her swimsuit, she thought that she wouldn’t catch much attention. Moreover, she has a daughter and a wedding ring to show around that she’s already married and chase out strangers trying to hit on her.

And so, Chisato went to accompany Aya and look for a shop that might sell a swimsuit while Kaoru together with their daughter, Kanon and Eve, went to join the others playing at the beach.

  
  


Sometime later, Chisato and Aya went back. Thankfully there was a nearby shop that was selling a swimsuit.

They had changed to their swimsuits first, then went to join the others who was playing around with water guns.

"mommy!" Chiharu perked up seeing her mommy was already back with her aunty Aya and immediately ran to greet her. She was playing with her other aunties earlier since her mommy is not around and her 'daddy' went to buy a shaved ice for her but still not yet back.

"my baby, are you enjoying playing around with your aunts?" Chisato gently lifted her child who nodded at her brightly.

"un, Chiharu is behave and not going anywhere far like mommy said"

"fufu~ good" Chisato kissed her obedient child on the cheeks. 

"Hm? Why is Chisato-chan wearing a parka? Is sunscreen not working on you anymore?" Hina commented, following Chiharu who went to Chisato.

“Ah, don’t tell me, it’s because Kaoru-kun left you some marks last night!” She added with a laugh.

"Hina-chan, I told you not to–" Chisato nagged but then, Hina already proceeded to tease Aya with the sexy swimsuit.

"geez.." She sighed in annoyance, though she didn’t want to make her daughter think she’s angry again.

Chisato then looked for her wife instead since she hadn't seen her around with their friends.

"baby, where is your daddy?" 

"Daddy said daddy will buy strawberry shaved ice for Chiharu" 

"Oh, that’s right. I also asked Kaoru-kun to buy one for me but it has been so long already. I wonder where she went." Hina interjected, ignoring Aya’s complaint on the teasing.

When Chisato looked over near the shops, she saw her wife happily chatting and getting close with some other people instead..

“My baby, mommy will buy strawberry shaved ice for you instead. Stay with your aunts for a while, okay? ” Chisato turned to her child, smiling.

“un..” The little child nodded. Then, she looked at her mommy going to a shop that was nearby and not too far away, her ‘daddy’ with some other people she didn't know.

“Ahh, no wonder she isn’t back yet. Kaoru-kun is as popular as ever, huh” Hina commented seeing what was happening and Chisato's reaction.

“Do you think Chisato-chan is angry?” Aya asked in panic. After all, whenever Hina teases Chisato and asking if Kaoru is being unfaithful, their friend would suddenly get into a bad mood. So what's more seeing a thing like that..

“Probably.. But, let’s just leave them be” Hina answered. They wouldn’t be able to help them anyways. 

“Chiharu's mommy is angry?” The little child asked when she heard her aunts. Somehow, she can also sense that her mommy is in a bad mood even though her mommy is smiling.

“Um, that’s..” Aya tried to answer but she didn't know what to say as the little child looked at them with a troubled face.

“hmm.. well, It is because your daddy is flirting other than your mommy”

“Flirting?” Chiharu tilted her head, asking again.

“Hina-chan, I don’t think you should explain it further to Chiharu-chan.” Aya commented. She was afraid that Hina would suddenly blurt out inappropriate things to the child and make Chisato even angrier.

“Eh.. then if it’s Aya-chan, how would you explain then?”

“Um, uh..” Aya paused, trying to think. She also didn't know how they would explain it to the child. And, that little child was staring at her expecting an answer.

“Aya-chan you’re so funny right now, y’know?” Hina suddenly laughed at Aya's serious expressions.

"Hina-chan!"

Chiharu stared at them waiting for an answer. But, her aunties were not answering her and seemed to be busy talking.

She then looked at her ‘daddy’ again and pouted. She might not understand why but she was able to understand that her ‘daddy’ is making her mommy angry.

And so Chiharu suddenly ran, going towards her 'daddy'..

  
  


"Alas, I shall bid farewell, my little kittens. I have already spoken about it but I really have a daughter to take care of" Kaoru told the people surrounding her upon seeing her daughter was near her. She had already told them that she was running an errand for her dear daughter but they were not believing in her and not letting her go.

After a while, Kaoru was able to finally excuse herself from the surrounding people. 

"my little darling princess, have you been waiting for your strawberry shaved ice? Let us go and buy you some.." She went to Chiharu and cheerfully asked..

but then, her daughter was looking at her unhappily..

"daddy, Chiharu is angry" Chiharu exclaimed with her baby voice but her tone was very stern, pouting at her 'daddy' who made her mommy angry..


	35. Having Fun

"M-my darling little princess is angry?" Kaoru looked at her daughter, shocked. 

“Have I, perhaps, done something to make my little princess upset? Ah, Is it such that I haven’t bought your shaved ice and made you wait?” She gently asked, trying to soothe her child who was still looking at her angrily.

"Aunty Hina said daddy is flirting other than mommy, mommy is angry." The little child asserted with a serious tone, reprimanding Kaoru.

"F-flirting? But my little princess, It’s not what it is.." 

“Daddy is making mommy angry. Chiharu is also angry. Chiharu do not want to talk to daddy.” Chiharu exclaimed not listening then ran to follow her mommy. 

“My- my little princess, wait-” Kaoru shuddered before following her daughter.

  
  


"So, you're finally done talking to your little kittens?" Chisato plainly said as Kaoru silently walked behind them going back near where their friends were playing. She was holding a shaved ice on her left and holding her daughter’s hand with her right.

"My dear.." Kaoru called repeatedly while walking but Chisato was not talking to her anymore.

"baby, your tummy will hurt if you eat too much so let's eat this together, okay?" Chisato smilingly told her child as they sat on the beach towel.

"un, Chiharu will share with mommy" 

"My little princess.." Kaoru sat beside them but her wife and daughter were still not talking to her..

Her wife and daughter are angry with her? Ah, Just what has she done?

Kaoru was now sitting in seiza style like she was about to do a dogeza to beg for forgiveness. Meanwhile, Chisato was totally ignoring her. 

Seeing that, Aya, Maya, Misaki and Kanon can already sense what was happening between their friends. Somehow, it was awkward to watch their friends so they immediately pulled the others away to give time for the two. 

"If not for our daughter, will you be with your little kittens all day?" Chisato finally responded after a while of Kaoru’s pleading.

"My dear, I can explain.." Kaoru pleaded again. It seems that her beauty is too sinful. Now it costs her wife and daughter being angry at her.. 

“No need. It’s because your beauty is so alluring, right?” Chisato sighed. She knew what her wife would answer her, after all. It is useless for Kaoru to explain, and she might just get annoyed even more. 

Last time, when they went to the pool, she made Kaoru wear a cute swimsuit but that resulted in guys hitting on her wife and it made her really angry. So even though she had bought a cute swimsuit that would suit her wife for this vacation, she didn’t make her wear that kind of swimsuit since they’ll be going to a public beach. Instead, she made her wear a shirt and shorts but it still happened, although it’s with girls.. 

Well.. It’s not that she’s really angry…

Okay, she was angry.. 

But she’s not mad at Kaoru. It's not really that she's angry because she feels insecure either. She knows Kaoru wouldn't cheat on her.

It’s just that, she didn't really want to see someone else trying to flirt with her wife since she can’t suppress her possessiveness.

“It’s alright. You have your freedom so you can do whatever you want.”

"Chisato you know that it's not like that" Kaoru exclaimed, hearing what Chisato said. She was aware that her wife always tends to get mad whenever she sees her getting close to others especially now that they are married but it’s not that she wanted to catch all attention. She’s not trying to flirt with others, she just didn't want to be rude so she ended up talking to them.

"Mommy and daddy promised not to fight! Chiharu is angry." The little child suddenly raised her voice interrupting her mommy and 'daddy'. She was trying to hold back her tears while leaning on Chisato’s chest. She didn’t like this kind of atmosphere, it reminds her how her mom and uncle always fight because of her and her mom always cries afterwards.

“My little princess, mommy and daddy are not fighting..” Kaoru muttered hearing her child sniffled. She didn't intend to argue with Chisato and make their daughter upset. She was just trying to explain to her wife.

"Chiharu is angry.." Chiharu insisted, still shuffling her little face onto Chisato's chest.

Chisato sighed at herself then she looked at her wife's depressed face. She also didn't mean to argue with her wife since they promised their child before.

"I'm sorry, baby.” Chisato gently stroked Chiharu’s back with her hand, soothing her child. Although, she can't help but to let out a smile.

Actually, these past days, Chiharu seemed to be more forward telling them what she feels and what she wants so she was really glad. 

Last week, she even had a hard time going to work since Chiharu was clinging onto her and not letting her go. And when they went out to buy swimsuits, her daughter even asked them if they could buy toys. Like Kaoru, she wanted to buy anything that their daughter wanted, but she didn't want to make Chiharu grow up spoiled so she stopped her wife from buying too many. 

"I’m sorry. Is my baby still angry at mommy?"

"no, Chiharu is not angry with mommy" Chiharu looked up at her mommy with puppy eyes then turned to her 'daddy'

"Daddy is flirting other than mommy then mommy is angry. Chiharu is angry with daddy only" 

"Eh? But my little princess, I did not do such a thing.." Kaoru was once again shocked at her daughter's accusations. 

"Hm, That's right. It's your daddy's fault. Now, my baby is angry." Chisato tried not to laugh at how her daughter scolded Kaoru. She was also thinking where Chiharu learned that word but she knew it's probably from her friends. She wanted to scold them now but her mood and also her annoyance earlier was blown away by her daughter's adorableness. And so, she didn't care anymore. 

Kaoru looked at her wife and daughter with an indescribable face. Her wife was now happily smiling at her and her daughter was pouting at her, angrily. She didn’t really do that kind of thing but her daughter and wife don't believe her..

She just gave a long sigh and admitted her defeat. She can't really refute her daughter's accusations on her.. "I wouldn't do that again. Will my darling little princess and dearest wife forgive me?" 

"Daddy do not make mommy angry anymore. Chiharu will get angry." Chiharu looked at Kaoru with a stern face while Chisato was trying not to laugh at how her child defended her. 

"Yes, my darling little princess I won’t make your mommy angry. I'm sorry."

"Promise?" 

"I promise." Kaoru answered her child, swearing with her heart.

“Okay daddy. Chiharu is not angry now” Chiharu nodded at her daddy. Then, when she looked up and saw her mommy laughing and not angry anymore, she got really happy. 

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was scolded by her daughter, her wife seemed to be in a good mood so she was glad that the matter was solved.

Ah, as expected of her child, to have so much love for Chisato.. 

“daddy..”

“Hm?” Kaoru saw her child holding a scoop of shaved ice. “Is it for me?”

“un, Chiharu will also share with daddy”

“I see.. Thank you my darling little princess” Kaoru smiled warmly. Ah, her daughter still loves her..

“You should be grateful to our daughter” Chisato lightly pulled Kaoru’s hand, inviting her to sit closely beside them. 

“also.. I’m sorry too.” She murmured.

Kaoru slightly grinned at her wife. “No, It was my mistake.”

She then wrapped her hand on Chisato’s waist. “I know, you and my daughter should always be my priority.”

“Indeed..” Chisato looked away, her lips curled up.

”Mommy, Chiharu will play now” The little child stood up after she finished eating. Then, she glanced at her surroundings looking for her aunties but they were not around them anymore.

“Aunty?” Chiharu tilted her head, asking her mommy and ‘daddy’.

“um, your aunts just went to buy something..” Chisato told her daughter. She also didn’t notice that her friends left them.

“Do not worry my little princess, your aunts will go back later. For now, mommy and daddy will play with you instead.”

“un, Chiharu will play with mommy and daddy~” Chiharu happily said and went to get her toy shovel and bucket.

  
  


After a long while, Hina went back and saw Kaoru making an elaborate sand sculpture of a castle with Chiharu while Chisato was collecting water in the bucket.

“Woah, that’s so cool” 

“Why of course” Kaoru flicked her bangs.

“I’m gonna make one too~!” 

“ehe~” Chiharu happily nodded, giving her aunty Hina a toy shovel. She was glad her aunts were back to play with her.

“Then, Hagumi and I will make a Michelle robot!” Kokoro chimed in.

“Agreed~!”

“Oh.. aunty Michelle..” Chiharu’s eye sparkled. “Daddy, Chiharu wants to build aunty Michelle robot too”

“Of course, my darling little princess. I shall build a fleeting image of Michelle for you”

“un! fleeting”

“It’s a competition then!” Hina declared and that made Eve join in too.

"Then Maya-san and I will build a magnificent Himeji castle!" 

"Eh?!" 

"fufu~ It became lively again" Kanon went beside Chisato. "Did you and Kaoru-san already made up?" 

"It’s not really an argument though.. but well, our daughter scolded us so it’s alright now” Chisato smiled while watching her daughter play with her friends.

“I see” Kanon giggled. She was glad that her friends made up.

“How nice to have a child..” Aya sighed beside them, also watching her friend’s daughter interacting with Hina.

“Do you want a child too, Aya-chan?“ Chisato teased seeing her friend's reaction.

“I guess so..” Aya gave a sigh again. “How about Kanon-chan?”

“Fue?!” Kanon was startled on her friend’s question and blushed.

“What’s with that blush, Kanon?”

“Geez, Chisato-chan don’t tease me” Kanon complained on Chisato’s remark. “Aya-chan too”

“Hehe~ hm? Where’s Misaki-chan?” 

“Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan said they wanted to eat watermelon so she went to find one.” Kanon answered but she already saw Misaki going back. “Ah, there she is.”

“Misaki! We’re building a Michelle Robot~” Kokoro jumped up calling Misaki who just arrived.

“..wait a minute Kokoro. Let me breathe first..” Misaki huffed before putting down the cooler she’s carrying.

“Thanks for the hard work.” Kanon giggled, handing a bottled water and towel. 

Misaki immediately gulped the water down. “Thank you, Kanon-san” 

“Misaki, why didn’t you bring a whole watermelon?” Kokoro questioned, already inspecting the cooler box with Hagumi.

“You should’ve brought a big one, mii-kun. Then we shall strike the watermelon while blindfolded!” 

“Yeah, that would be super fun~!” Hina added, complaining.

“No, I think we’d rather not..” Misaki answered. She didn’t want them to cause some ruckus and disturb other people so she instructed the suits to give her a sliced watermelon instead.

“Misaki-chan is right, it would be unsanitary.” Chisato added. She was concerned for her child’s safety so she stopped the three who were complaining.

“Here you go, Chiharu-chan” Misaki handed a slice of watermelon to Chiharu.

“Oh! Thank you, aunty Misaki. ehe~” The little child smiled brightly holding the watermelon slice with her two little hands. Then, she went to sit beside her aunts and copy how they ate.

“Look, look, Chiharu-chan” Hina pushed out her lips, blowing away the seeds and shooting it in the plastic bag that was further away from where they were sitting.

“Oh-”

“That looks fun, Hina” Kokoro copied.

“Hagumi, can do that too~!” 

“Chiharu too” Chiharu tried to copy, pushing out her lips then trying to blow till her cheeks got fluffy but she can’t do what her aunties are doing.

“Chiharu, it is not good to play with food.” Chisato reminded her child, though she can’t help but to smile, adoring how cute her daughter is. 

She then scolded the other three who were setting a bad example for her daughter.

“sorry mommy” Chiharu looked at her mommy with puppy eyes.

“Here baby, let’s wipe your face.” Chisato smiled at her child. “Eat slowly, okay?”

"yes mommy"

“Chisato-chan is such a strict mom!” Hina remarked but Chisato just glared at her.

Later on, Hina was now teaching Chiharu how to swim. 

“Ton, pi, sui-sui” Chiharu chanted while she floated with the help of a swim ring and her ‘daddy’ assisting her.

“You can do it, Chiharu-chan. Remember to relax.” Eve was also cheering for the little child. 

“Oh! That’s good, Chiharu-chan! Practice more and you’ll be a pro like me~” Hina laughed.

“Really aunty? un! Chiharu will practice” 

“It looks like they're having so much fun” Kanon giggled. She was resting under the beach umbrella with Chisato, Aya and Maya while they watched Chiharu who was practicing how to swim then Kokoro and Hagumi who went on a swimming competition with Misaki as their referee. 

“It’s amazing how Chiharu-chan can understand Hina-san’s instructions.” Maya laughed, remembering the old time when Pasupare went to the beach.

“Sure is.” Aya smiled looking at the child, getting along with Hina. 

“I wonder if Chiharu-chan is also like Kaoru-san during her childhood.” She asked, seeing how well the child gets along with Hina like Kaoru.

“Well, there are some similarities..” Chisato tried not to laugh. Well, she didn’t say any further since she didn’t want to hurt Kaoru’s pride of having a princely image.

"Aah, let's have some fun too" Aya sighed. Watching them having fun made her envious. She wanted to have some fun too so she suddenly pulled Kanon and Chisato and called Maya. "Come on, Maya-chan." 

  
  


\--

  
  


Finally, after a tiring afternoon of playing around, they went back to Kokoro’s villa. 

Kaoru and Chisato helped Maya, Eve, Kanon and Misaki to prepare the dinner. Their daughter had fallen asleep on their way back so they let her sleep on the sofa. 

After some time, Chisato went to wake her daughter as dinner was almost ready. But, her daughter was already awake, hugging Aya closely and seemed to be frightened.

“Chiharu, baby, what’s wrong?” Chisato called her daughter who quickly climbed down the sofa and ran towards her.

“m-mommy..” Chiharu called with teary eyes.

“Hina, what is this all about?” Chisato scolded while trying to calm her child. 

“Why am I the only suspect!?” 

“Well it was you who started telling ghost stories.” Aya sighed. 

Actually, Hina and Kokoro were planning to have a `Test of Courage` in the mountains but it ends up on them sharing some horror stories that they heard around the place.

“Eh, Aya-chan you’re not scared?” Hina looked at Aya with a disappointed look.

“I am! Geez!” Aya scolded. “I keep on telling you to stop. Now, Hagumi-chan and Chiharu-chan got really scared because of you.”

“Hey guys, dinner is ready.” Misaki went to the living room with Kaoru following her.

“Waah, mii-kun!” 

“Now, now..” Misaki patted Hagumi who clung onto her. 

“Kokoro, Hina-san, what did you do?” She sighed seeing Hagumi and the little child frightened.

Hina whined at Misaki's remark. "Why am I always a suspect?" 

“Hina and I were planning to do a Test of Courage.” Kokoro answered with a radiant smile. She was excited since it seemed fun.

“T-test of courage, you say?” Kaoru’s eyes widened upon hearing what her friends said.

“Yes! You see, There seems to be a hidden shrine nearby that can grant your wish. I heard that there was once a girl who tried to search for it to pray for her love but she never came back. They said she was eaten by spirits lurking near the shrine or-”

“H-Hina, you probably s-should stop.. m-my little princess is scared” Kaoru tried to retain her calmness and went behind Chisato who was hugging their scared child.

“Alright, but Kokoro and I were thinking, what if the ghosts were innocent and the girl was just lost”

“That’s right, so we were thinking to prove their innocence and make them smile again~!”

“I- I see.. T-that’s truly a noble cause, Kokoro, Hina”

“Yeah! So Kaoru-kun should join us and search for the truth” Hina exclaimed and Kokoro nodded.

“It’s settled then. Hagumi, It’s alright.” Kokoro smiled at Hagumi who was scared.

“Wouldn’t it be boppin’ to talk to ghosts? I haven't seen one yet after all these years but maybe I'll be lucky today~ Don’t worry, Kaoru-kun will protect us~” Hina excitedly said so Hagumi finally agreed.

“O-of course, I would protect my dear friends from s-such dangers..” Kaoru’s face turned suddenly pale.

“I’m sorry to say but let's leave that for another day. I am tired.” Misaki stopped Kokoro and Hina before they could say another thing. She wouldn’t let them go run wild at night as she didn’t want to have any problems. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for her..

“Come on now, let’s eat.” She added pulling Kokoro and Hagumi.

“Misaki-chan is no fun!” Hina pouted but Aya just forcefully pulled her to the dining room. 

“Haah..” Chisato sighed, exasperated, while looking at her wife's pale face and her child hugging her. She would really scold Hina later.

Though, she can’t help but to smile thinking how things never get old while hanging out with their friends even though years have passed by.


	36. Chiharu's aunts

It was late in the morning when Chisato woke up. Last night, she had difficulty sleeping since her wife and daughter were scared from Hina’s stories and couldn’t sleep. And so, she soothed the two until they fell asleep softly. 

“nn..” 

“Kaoru, wake up” Chisato lightly pinched her wife on the cheek. Kaoru had extended her arm to hug her, sandwiching their daughter between them.

“Kaoru” She softly called again but her wife was not waking up and she couldn't get up since Chiharu was clinging onto her chest, asleep.

“..geez” She helplessly smiled. Well, since it was a vacation, she’ll just let the two continue to sleep.

When her wife and daughter finally woke up, their friends were not around. There was just a note on the table that they went on fishing using Kokoro’s yacht.

“aunty?” The little child asked, looking at the note with a smiley face. She was looking for her aunties since they told her that they would play with her today but they were not around anymore.

“um, your aunts just went out to get some fish..” Chisato told her child who was sad about being left out. 

“Chiharu also wants to get fish” 

“Is my baby hungry? Shall we make breakfast together?” Chisato asked, trying to shift Chiharu’s attention, while lifting her daughter in embrace. They didn’t have breakfast yet but it was already late so she was thinking of making a light meal for her child.

“un” Chiharu contentedly smiled and held her mommy’s hand going to the kitchen area.

“Kaoru, come on.” Chisato called and her sleepy wife followed them behind.

After they had breakfast, they had nothing to do so they decided to stroll around the villa. The villa was quite spacious and she was planning to try some of the amenities but since they were guests, she doesn’t want to be rude and just use the amenities without the owner around.

While they were walking, Chisato couldn't help but smile as she held her daughter’s hand who was skipping as they walked. Chiharu is curious about all the stuff she sees so she tries to answer every question that her daughter asks.

If it was before, when it was with only the two of them and having no child to consider, she would just be staying in their room while reading her scripts from work. No, if it was like before, she wouldn't even have this so much free time to spend with her wife and friends.

Later on, they were playing with their child while waiting for their friends. From time to time, the little child would ask them when will her aunts come back.

“aunty is not yet back?” Chiharu asked them again. This little child actually brought several of her toys since she wanted to play with her aunties. 

“Not yet baby” Chisato gave a helpless smile while answering Chiharu’s question. Their daughter really likes their friends. Now, she was wondering if they haven’t paid much attention to Chiharu that their daughter prefers their friends to play with instead of them. Well, both she and Kaoru are busy most of the time but they are always trying to make sure their child wouldn’t feel neglected at home.

“You don’t want to play with mommy and daddy anymore?”

“Want” Chiharu shook her head and went over to hug her mommy then shuffling her little face onto her mommy’s tummy.

“My little princess seems to be tired of playing. Shall we continue to do your summer homework for a change of pace, perhaps?” 

“That’s right. My baby also needs to practice writing, right?” Chisato agreed with what Kaoru said. Since they weren’t able to convince their child not to bring too many toys, they also brought some of her summer homework so that their child won't just play around and be spoiled.

“un, Chiharu will do assignments now” The little child answered, still shuffling her face onto Chisato.

“Then mommy will also teach you how to read afterwards, okay? We also brought a new picture book, remember?” Chisato gently rubbed her child’s cheeks. She was really delighted that she had time for teaching her child since it was mostly Kaoru who was teaching their child at home.

“Oh.. okay mommy~” Chiharu looked up and nodded brightly.

“How fleeting~” Kaoru chuckled seeing her wife and daughter’s interaction. Since her wife is always busy with work, Chiharu always clings to Chisato whenever they were together that sometimes she was being ignored. Oh well, she feels blissful just watching her wife and daughter anyway.

  
  
  


"aunty! welcome back" Chiharu widely smiled seeing her aunts was already back.

"we're back~ Chiharu-chan"

“Oh! You have a knack on drawing, Chiharu-chan~” Hina went over to the little child and looked at the drawings. They finally arrived back at the villa after hours of fishing and saw the family of three in the living room.

“Chiharu, draw yesterday. Teacher said to draw what Chiharu did during summer vacation” Chiharu excitedly explained. She was practicing to write and read earlier with her mommy but she got tired so she did her other homework instead.

“What wonderful pictures, Chiharu” Kokoro commented with a radiant smile. “It’s also making me want to draw too~”

“That’s right, now I also want to draw because Chiharu-chan is so good at drawing~” Hagumi patted the little child while smiling widely.

“ehe~” Chiharu bashfully grinned.

“Yeah, Chiharu-chan is so good at drawing unlike Chisato-chan, hahaha~” Hina added and that made Chisato glare at her.

“geez, Hina-chan that’s rude” Aya scolded Hina who was laughing aloud. Then she turned to also compliment the child. “But you're really good at drawing, did Kaoru-san teach you how to draw Chiharu-chan?”

“Aya-chan?” Chisato called with a deepened smile. Is her drawing really that bad that her friends would say it like that?

“I-I’m sorry” Aya hurriedly apologized and nervously laughed.. she really didn’t intend to imply such thing.. well, it was a mistake, really.. 

“..m-mom, Chiharu’s mom taught Chiharu how to draw” The little child answered with a low voice and a small smile and continued to draw. “Chiharu’s mom is really good at drawing”

“I see..” Aya and as well as the others were suddenly startled hearing the child’s answer. They knew Chiharu’s story, after all. 

“uh.. um..” Aya fidgeted, she didn’t mean to make the child remember those times. She was trying to think of something to cheer up the little child.

“Ah, that’s right. Michelle told me she’ll come later.. ” Misaki told the child. She was just standing nearby after finishing putting the cooler boxes in the kitchen when she heard the child say that. "Michelle said she wanted to see Chiharu-chan's smile so she'll visit us later. You can also show your drawings to her"

“Oh! Aunty Michelle!” Chiharu looked at her aunty with shining eyes. “Really, aunty Misaki?”

“Yeah” Misaki gently smiled. She was glad that the little child cheered up. She had once made the child sad so she wanted to do something.

“I thought Mii-kun said Michelle was busy?” Hagumi tilted her head. She and Kokoro already asked her many times but Misaki always says that their bear friend is super busy and didn’t have the time.

“Yes, well..” Misaki gazed sideways at Kanon who was trying not to let out a giggle. “Apparently, Michelle told me earlier that she had free time later this afternoon..”

“But now, It’s wonderful that Michelle will also join us~! This is super exciting~ It’s going to be super fun, Chiharu!” Kokoro nodded with a super radiant smile.

“un! fun!”

“..fufu~ It seems that my little princess is excited seeing Michelle. Well then, shall we prepare a feast of lunch? We shall make an extra serving for our dear companion who will join us later” Kaoru suggested, her right hand was holding Chisato’s hand. Actually, she was concerned since she can sense that subtle change of her wife’s mood from hearing the child talk about her real mother.

“You’re right Kaoru-kun, We caught many fish today~ Michelle will surely love it.”

“Let’s make a super extra large serving for Michelle then!”

“Hey, hey, you three. Didn’t I say Michelle will go in the afternoon, not lunch time?!” Misaki held her head. How much food do the three dummies will prepare for her to eat! 

“Kokoro, Hagumi, stay here and draw pictures with Chiharu-chan while we prepare our lunch, okay?” She urged until the two finally agreed to her suggestion.

“Then I’ll also stay and draw some pictures with Chiharu-chan~” Hina joined as the others started to go to the kitchen to prepare their lunch using the fish that they caught earlier.

Chisato was somehow reluctant to leave her child. She had these indescribable emotions hearing Chiharu talk about her real mother. A fear inside her continues to grow, though she knew it might just be because she’s getting too absorbed in her new movie lately which had a story of a mother losing a child.

“Chiharu, baby, I’ll just help your aunts to prepare lunch. Mommy will be back later.” She told her child. She was concerned about the lunch since their friends might prepare too much raw fish. She was unsure whether it is now alright to give Chiharu an uncooked food but she didn’t want to take a risk. Also, her wife can’t handle eating raw fish so she wanted to help in the food preparation.

“Okay mommy~” Chiharu nodded while she distributed the papers and crayons to her aunties.

“Kaoru, look after our daughter alright?” 

“Alright, my dear” Kaoru nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Michelle is here” Misaki entered the living room after changing to Michelle. After she promised the little child that Michelle will go over this afternoon, she immediately called the black suits and the black suits quickly (and happily) brought the bear mascot. Well, at least the bear suit was modified to have a cooling system or else she would die on this summer heat.

“Michelle~!”

“Aunty Michelle!” Chiharu ran along with her ‘daddy’, aunty Kokoro and aunty Hagumi, calling her aunty Michelle excitedly. 

“It’s nice to see you, guys. Chiharu-chan too” Misaki brought Michelle’s soft paw on the little child’s head.

“Chiharu also wants to see aunty Michelle~” Chiharu bashfully smiled hugging Michelle’s paw that was on her head.

“We’re really happy for you Chiharu-chan~” Hagumi happily watched the little child with Kokoro while hugging the pink bear.

“Aah, I thought I was the favorite aunty..” 

“Hina-chan don’t say that” Aya scolded Hina who was whining beside her as they watched the scene.

“huhehe, Well, Michelle is really loved especially by kids” 

“I will not lose to Michelle and Hina-san to be Chiharu-chan’s favorite aunty” 

“..geez, you girls” Chisato couldn’t help but smile hearing what Eve said. She felt really pleased that her child likes her friends and her friends like her child too.

“fufu~ then I must not lose too” Kanon giggled beside Chisato while watching Misaki trying hard to make the little child happy.

“It’s really wonderful that Michelle is here~ Ah, Since both Pasupare and Harohapi is here, we should do a live!” Kokoro declared with a high tension.

“Oh~ that's a super duper boppin idea, Kokoro-chan!”

“Agree! It’s been too long since we had a joint performance! Maybe we could make a new song too~ what do you think mii-kun?” Hagumi seconded and asked Misaki, though she couldn’t see her around.

“Hagumi-chan, Misaki-chan just went to buy additional things for dinner” Kanon hurriedly covered up.

“Hmm.. but there is no audience, should we go to the beach side to perform?” 

Maya and Chisato immediately shake their heads in disapproval at what Kokoro is planning. How ridiculous would it be to have 2 bands suddenly performing out of nowhere and without a preparation.

“Why don’t we just take a video and upload it? The audience will also be happy with that.. Also, we have Chiharu-chan as an audience” Maya suggested and she was glad that Kokoro seems fine with it.

“You’re right Maya, Chiharu will be happy if we perform for her. But if it is a video it's alright as long as we can make other people smile too, right Hagumi?”

"un! We should give our best performance so we can make many people smile even if it's a video, then!"  
  


Inside the bear suit, Misaki sighed at how the others are so excited with this impromptu performance. Well, she should’ve expected it from Kokoro..

They were now inside a studio inside the villa and (un)surprisingly, there were already instruments for 2 bands inside. 

“Oh!” Chiharu exclaimed seeing the instruments. She was holding her aunty Michelle’s paw while walking.

“Chiharu-chan, do you want to try the drums?” Maya asked the happy child and pointed out the drum set. Earlier, she also wanted to do something to cheer her up but she couldn’t think of any.

“Oh, big tambourines” 

“Ah, huhehe, well they do look like big tambourines. That is called drums, would you like to try playing it with me?”

“Yes aunty” Chiharu nodded twice. She was excited when her aunty lifted her and went to the big tambourines with several big yellow plates.

“Well, you should hold it like this” Maya helped the child hold the sticks. Chiharu was now sitting on her lap and she was teaching her how to make a basic beat.

“Oh!” Chiharu exclaimed after she made a sound. She was smiling widely as she continue to hit the snare and cymbal as per her aunty Maya’s instructions.

“Wah, no fair, Maya-chan. I wanted to teach Chiharu-chan playing the guitar!” 

“It is indeed unfortunate, Hina. I ought to teach my little princess in a manner to be able to produce bewitching composition as a guitarist myself, but it seems Maya had totally captured my darling daughter’s heart in challenging the drums” Kaoru dramatically stated.

“What are you even saying Kaoru? Chiharu can study different instruments.” Chisato just sighed on her wife's obnoxious monologue. Although, seeing Chiharu happily learning drums with her friend, she somehow felt envious.. She also wanted to teach her child how to play the bass..

"You're right, Chisato-san, maybe Chiharu-chan will also like to play the keyboard" Eve gleefully watched her girlfriend having fun with the little child. She was already thinking that she would want to teach their future child about the music instruments. She's sure Maya would be delighted.

"But it really seems that Chiharu-chan has a potential in music, she's good at singing too. Maybe you could try to develop it, Chisato-chan" 

"Are you trying to recruit my child in the entertainment business, Maruyama Producer-san?" Chisato laughed at Aya's remark. 

Both she and Kaoru were actresses as well as a musician, and their daughter was also fond of watching their band's video performances so it wouldn't be surprising if Chiharu would want to be like them. Although she was unsure if she would want their daughter to also pursue acting remembering her childhood.. Well, since she and Kaoru are there for her so it might be alright but she's still skeptical while thinking about it.

"hehe~ Am I getting good at looking at talents?" Aya also laughed in response.

“Ah, right. Can I post a group picture and a video of our performance in my SNS? I'm sure the old Pasupare fans would be really happy."

"Sure, just be sure not to post a picture of my daughter.." Chisato answered. It's not that she's keeping it secret that she already has a child. If only she could, she wanted to announce it already and make it known to their families. But it's also just that she's concerned about Chiharu's safety since both she and Kaoru are public profile but their daughter is not.

And then, they started to play some songs. Thankfully, their body can seem to remember some of their old songs. 

While they were performing, the little child was happily watching and singing along with them.

Afterwards, they also took a video and a group picture to post in their SNS accounts.

Chisato also took several pictures with her friends and also with her daughter, although she won’t upload most of it. 

“Kaoru” Chisato pulled her wife to take a two shot. She thought maybe she could also upload a picture of her and Kaoru in her SNS account. 

“Mommy, Chiharu too” The little child jumped between them.

“fufu~ of course baby” Chisato giggled while Kaoru lifted their daughter.

“Mommy, can Chiharu also hold that” The little child pointed at the instrument that her mommy is holding.

“Yes baby, here. Do you also want mommy to teach you how to play the bass?” 

“Oh! Yes mommy~” 

The little child excitedly nodded thrice and Chisato became delighted. She was now looking forward to teaching her daughter. It seems that her daughter is really interested in music so she would gladly teach her. If Kaoru’s cousin taught Chiharu how to draw then she would teach the child about music too.

“Mommy, Daddy, Chiharu wants to take picture with aunty Michelle also” Chiharu jumped down and ran back to find her aunty Michelle but her aunty was not there with her other aunties.

“aunty Kanon, aunty Michelle?” The little child tugged her aunt's hand, asking. 

“Um, Michelle just went to the toilet..” Kanon assured the little child. Misaki really went to the toilet, though it took time since she needed to take the suit off. .

“Oh, okay aunty” Chiharu nodded. Then she sat and waited for her aunty Michelle to go back.

After a little while, the little child seems tired of waiting. Her mommy, ‘daddy’ and her other aunties were talking with each other so she went outside the room to find her aunty Michelle.

“Aunty Michelle” Chiharu called while walking the hallway. She knew the way to the toilet since she went with her mommy earlier.

“..uuuh” She slightly jumped. She looked back and noticed that she was already far from the room and got suddenly scared.

“Aunty Michelle?” Chiharu called again, with teary eyes. She’s really scared that she was all alone now.

Then, when she was about to go back, she saw something pink and white around the corner. The little child ran and found her aunty Michelle sitting on the floor with her back on the wall

“Aunty Michelle is tired?” Chiharu tilted her head and asked. She then sat in front of her aunty while waiting for a response. 

“Ah! Chiharu forgot to show drawings of aunty Michelle. Chiharu’s friends really like it.” The little child then started to tell stories about school and how she told her friends about Michelle.

“Chiharu’s friends want to see aunty. Can aunty Michelle meet Chiharu’s friends too?” She asked and went to hug her aunty. But then, her aunty Michelle is not talking to her and suddenly fell down on the floor sideways..

“Aunty!” The little child panicked that her aunty fell down. She shook her aunty Michelle to wake her up but her aunty is still not moving so she hurriedly ran to call her mommy and ‘daddy’ for help.

“Mommy, daddy, aunty Michelle is sick!” Chiharu pulled Kaoru’s hand towards the door as soon as she went back.

“Eh? Michelle is sick?” Hagumi fretted when she heard the little child.

“un, aunty, aunty fell, floor, Chiharu talking, aunty is tired” The little child rambled while pointing outside.

“That’s not good. We should hurry up and rescue Michelle.” Kokoro immediately declared but then Misaki was already back inside the bear suit.

“Michelle is back” Misaki announced as cheerful as possible. 

“Michelle!”

“Aunty!” Chiharu followed her aunty Kokoro, hugging Michelle.

“Are you alright now, Michelle? Do you need to rest for a while?” Kaoru and Hagumi also fretted while asking their bear friend.

“I am all and well. I had just fallen asleep earlier. Do not worry anymore.” Misaki answered with a more cheerful tone. She was actually on the scene, hiding, when the bear suit fell down. She was actually worried earlier when Chiharu showed up. She was about to change into Michelle again after resting for a while but she saw the little child talking with the empty bear suit. She didn’t want to break the innocent child’s heart so she couldn’t change back and just waited for the little child to go back.

“Aunty is really not sick?” Chiharu worriedly asked.

“Yes, I am not sick. Do not worry Chiharu-chan” Misaki patted the little child with Michelle’s soft paw. “Chiharu-chan is really a good girl, huh. Thank you.”

“Oh! ehe~” The little child also bashfully smiled.

“Do you also want to try the turntables, Chiharu-chan?” Misaki suggested and Chiharu twinkled and rushed towards her instrument.

“Thanks for the hard work, Misaki-chan” Chisato chuckled at their friend who was trying to make Chiharu happy. She was really grateful that their friends were fond of her daughter.


	37. A Summer Adventure

Chiharu slowly sat after she woke up. She looked beside her but her mommy and ‘daddy’ were still asleep.

“Oh!” The little child suddenly exclaimed. She was still sleepy but she remembered yesterday and got excited. Last night, they went on stargazing with her aunts. Then, her aunty Hina and aunty Kokoro told her many stories about the stars but she had fallen asleep halfway since it was late in the evening. She wanted to ask many stories about stars again.

The little child then went to climb down on the bed. She wanted to go outside but the door was closed and she couldn’t reach the knob. At their home, her daddy and mommy always leave the door open for her.

“..mm” Chiharu looked around. Then, she saw a chair under the vanity table. She went to pull and push the chair towards the door then she climbed on it to reach the knob and unlock the door.

After some time, she was now outside looking for her aunty Hina and aunty Kokoro.

It was still early in the morning, but Chiharu didn't know what time it was. She was walking around and was wondering why she couldn't see her aunts.

“Hm? Good morning, Chiharu-chan” Hina greeted, yawning. 

“Aunty Hina! good morning~” Chiharu smiled brightly when she finally saw one of her aunties. 

“You’re awake early huh” Hina stroked the child’s head like a pet. "yoshi~yosh~"

“ehe~Chiharu wants to hear stories about stars and play with aunty” 

“I see, I see. Let's also have fun with Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan then.. But hmm.. they should be awake by now..” Hina looked around but since they slept late last night, she’s sure Misaki would restrain the two. 

“Ah! I know! Let’s go wake up Aya-chan instead”

“oh.. okay aunty” Chiharu walked with a smile, following her aunty Hina.

“A—ya-chan~ wake up!” Hina dived on the bed, hugging Aya who was covered with a blanket.

Aya groaned with the sudden weight but she tried to go back to sleep, totally ignoring Hina.

"ne, Aya-chan wake up!" 

“...still ..early”

"Wake up Aya-chan, let's go play with Chiharu-chan" Hina continued to shake Aya while Chiharu climbed on the bed.

“If you don’t wake up now, I’m gonna draw on your face, take a picture and then upload it on–”

“Hina-chan!” Aya immediately opened her eyes and faced Hina to complain. 

"Just kidding~ I won't upload it but your sleeping face is funny so I'm gonna set it as my wallpaper" 

"Stop! At least use a cute picture!" Aya complained again cupping Hina's face. "geez, why are you even waking me up so early in the morning"

"Let's play with Chiharu-chan~" 

"hm?" Aya finally noticed the little child beside Hina.

"Hello aunty Aya, good morning ehe~" Chiharu meekly smiled.

"Ah.. hehe, Good morning Chiharu-chan, why are you up early?" Aya corrected her expressions and sweetly smiled at Chiharu.

“Chiharu wants to hear stories about stars and, and " The little child paused and shyly added "..and can Chiharu play with aunty Aya too?”

“aw, of course you can.. soo cute~” Aya rubbed the child’s cheeks for affection.

"What's with that difference in tone? come on, I wanted to be greeted good morning sweetly too~" 

Aya opened her mouth to say something to Hina who was whining teasingly at her but she was lost at words. She just sighed looking at the woman who left her alone to sleep last night then bothering her early in the morning and making fun of her sleeping face. Sometimes, she wonders why she loves her.

"Anyways, go get changed. Hurry up" Hina pulled Aya and forced her to change clothes and tidy up. Then, she went to Chisato and Kaoru's room but her friends were still sleeping soundly so she just hurriedly got Chiharu's things and went back to her room to prepare going out.

  
  


“Are you okay, Chiharu-chan?” Aya asked Chiharu who was sitting on her lap but the little child just nodded brightly at her. After being dragged for a long walk, they are now riding on a bus going somewhere she doesn't know. "Hina-chan just where are we going?"

"I just want to have some fun but I thought I'll gonna go buy some souvenirs for my sis and sis-in-law~"

"Why are you even taking me and Chiharu-chan somewhere if you just want to have some fun?" Aya grumbled. Hina always goes wherever she thinks it’s fun without her knowing anyway. Sometimes, she’s doubting what their relationship is..

"Hm? coz I noticed that you wanted to have fun with Chiharu-chan too so I suddenly thought we could hang out together. You don’t want to?"

"I… geez" Hearing Hina’s statement, Aya looked away and murmured.. She did like to have fun with the child too, seeing that Hina was so close to Chiharu these past days on their vacation. Well actually, she wanted to have fun with both of them since she’s kind of yearning to feel how it’s like to have a family with Hina as it seems impossible for the two of them. 

"ehe~ Chiharu is happy to have fun with aunty Aya and aunty Hina~" The little child exclaimed. She was really excited going out with her aunties. 

"Really? hehe~ I'm happy to spend time with you too. Let’s have loooots of fun today, Chiharu-chan" Aya snuggled the cute little child. 

_"..must be nice to have a child.. Maybe it’s not really impossible?"_ Aya let out a small smile while she hugged her friend's daughter. She was thinking if it will be possible for Hina to finally settle down if they have a child to take care of. 

SInce it was possible for her friend who was always busy to have a child so maybe they could also..? But, Chisato told her that she had refused some work offers and adjusted her work schedules just to have time with her family and also, her wife looks after their child at home.. 

Aya looked at Hina and sighed. Maybe it’s really still early for them after all.. and Hina isn’t the type who would settle down anyway. 

"That reminds me, did you ask Chisato-chan if we could take Chiharu-chan?" 

"hm? They are still asleep earlier so I haven’t told her" 

“What? Chisato-chan would really get angry at us! You should've told her.”

“I'll just message Chisato-chan, don't worry, don't worry~” Hina answered and continued to chat with the child and tell interesting things. 

  
  


“Okay then, let’s eat breakfast first”

“I'm surprised you managed to find this place, Hina-chan. This cafe is so stylish, I’m gonna take a pic” Aya breathlessly sighed in admiration while they went inside a cafe to eat breakfast. After they arrived downtown, she was complaining to Hina how they didn’t even have breakfast yet and saying that Chisato would get mad at them if their friend knew that they were making the child starve.

“Geez, Aya-chan, don’t be childish you can do that later Chiharu-chan is getting hungry~ Come on Chiharu-chan~” Hina held the child’s hand going to the table that the waitress showed them. It was a three seater table with a high-chair for little kids.

“ugh, I don’t wanna hear that from you”

“Yosh~ up we go~” She lifted the child to make her seat on the high-chair before she browse the menu and showed to the little child.

"So what do you want to eat, Chiharu-chan?" 

"mm.. aunty Hina, can Chiharu get that with strawberries?" Chiharu paused before she shyly pointed out the fluffy pancakes picture in the menu that her aunty was holding. 

"Oh right, their souffle pancakes look so yummy~ alrighty, let's go order some pancakes then~ I’ll go get the same what about Aya-chan?" 

"Hmm.. give me a minute Hina-chan" Aya was staring at the menu. She was troubled about what to order, the cakes they have on the menu looked so cute but it’s still early in the morning to eat a cake and also the calories.. “The fruit sandwich looks delicious too but still the calories.. hmm.. oh, this breakfast set looks good”

“Aya-chan, so slow. Don’t worry about your diet, even if you became round and round I still love you~”

“Stop saying that with that kind of face geez!” Aya grumbled. 

“ahaha~ so two pancake sets and this breakfast set for Aya-chan.. oh they have homemade fried potatoes too, gonna order that~ then hm, what you want for drinks, Chiharu-chan? Is orange juice okay?” Hina totally ignored Aya’s complaint.

”un, orange juice is okay aunty” Chiharu smiled. Her daddy always gives her milk in the morning but her mommy once said that orange juice is healthy too.

After placing an order, Aya was rummaging inside her bag looking for her phone but her expressions became troubled. "..my phone is not in my bag.. where is it?"

“You’re still clumsy as ever huh, Aya-chan~”

“Don’t say that happily” She sighed. Then, she remembered that she left it on the table after charging last night.

“But y'know I like that part of you tho~ here, you want to take a picture right?” Hina grinned teasingly and passed her phone.

“..geez” Aya murmured and tried not to blush and ignored Hina after taking the phone. “Chiharu-chan, let’s take a picture together”

“un, ehe~”

"Haah, I can't believe you didn't even charge your phone before going out" Aya exclaimed before sighing, after several pictures of the food they ordered, Hina’s phone was suddenly out of battery..

There are also many pictures of the three of them together and somehow they looks like a family in the pictures so she was wondering if Chisato would allow her to upload some of the pictures with Chiharu, she’ll just say it as a friend’s daughter and blur or put a sticker so that the child would not be known to the public.

"I didn’t forget to bring my phone unlike Aya-chan” Hina countered while chewing the fried potatoes. “And I haven’t even send a picture of this homemade fried potatoes to onee-chan"

“You can send it to Sayo-chan later though”

“Eh.. but this is urgent, it’s so yummy~ aah, I wanted to bring onee-chan on this vacation too but too bad they already have plans..”

“Well, she’s basically just got married..” Aya stared at Hina who was busily chewing her food and giving some to the little child. She was wondering if Hina would also have that thought of getting married but.. She just sighed.

“You know Chiharu-chan, my sister is very cool and kind. She’s really good at guitar and….” Hina said happily then she started telling stories when they were kids while Aya just gave a defeated sigh looking at how happy Hina was bragging about Sayo. 

“Ne, ne, Chiharu-chan, don’t you want to have a sister too?” She asked the little child, curiously.

“sister? Chiharu is not little sister?” Chiharu tilted her head to her aunt’s question and made a difficult face. Her aunty looks happy telling stories about sister but..

“Well, you'll be the big sister. Chiharu don't want to be onee-chan? Oh, If you have a little sister then you’ll also have a playmate~”

“mm.. but, but.. if Chiharu has little sister.. Chiharu is still mommy’s baby?” The little child worriedly asked, fidgeting. Some tears were already accumulating on her eyes as she remembered that some of her friends were complaining to her about their little baby sister. They told her that her mommy will love the baby sister instead, not her anymore.

“Chiharu do not want, Chiharu is mommy’s baby only” Chiharu shook her head fervently.

“Aw.. So you’re a jealous one huh, haha~ Ah, but you know, I think you’re gonna be a good onee-chan though~”

“but, but.. ” Chiharu shook her head again trying to hold her tears.

“Hina-chan stop making Chiharu-chan cry, geez.. And besides having a child is a responsibility, did you know? It's not something Chiharu-chan should ask and….” Aya scolded. Actually last night, she, Kanon and Chisato were talking about family and the hardship of balancing the time for work. Although she's yearning for it, she knew that it is not something to just decide suddenly. She can't believe Hina is saying that to the little child when she can't even settle down and think of marriage for herself.

“I know, I know, stop nagging Aya-chan. Your wrinkles comin’ out, you’ll become an old lady early”

“Hina-chan!”

“ahaha~ well, well~ shall we tell your mommy that Chiharu-chan wants to be her only baby?” Hina just laughed and petted Chiharu who was still on the verge of crying.

"un.." The little child sniffled.

Later on, after they finished breakfast, they went to some of the popular places downtown and visited different shops to buy souvenirs. 

Chiharu was very happy because her aunties bought her some snacks and they also bought sparklers to play with everyone tonight so she was really excited.

Somehow, looking at how Chiharu was holding onto Hina while they walked, Aya wonders why the little child is still fond of Hina even though she’s making her cry like earlier. 

_“But well, somehow, Hina’s figure walking while holding a child looks nice..”_ She murmured and giggled, hoping that someday they’d walk like this with their own child too.

  
  
  


Inside the villa, Chisato was waiting anxiously for Kaoru and Maya who went to look for Hina and Aya to confirm that Chiharu is with them. 

Earlier when she woke up, her daughter was not in their room anymore and the door was unlocked. She and Kaoru were looking for their daughter around the villa but they couldn’t find her. Then, Misaki had reviewed the surveillance footage in the security room and saw Chiharu walking with Hina going outside but she wanted to make sure since it's been several hours already and her daughter was not yet back. Moreover, she couldn't contact Hina and Aya was not answering the call. 

She was really worried about her daughter, she wouldn't be able to take it if her child got lost or taken away by someone.

"Kaoru, have you found them?" Chisato immediately asked as soon as Kaoru arrived but she couldn’t see their daughter around. 

“It seems that they had not gone to the beach nearby. Though, fret not my dear, I shall look again in other places” Kaoru gently patted her wife to calm her down. She was also worried but she should not be defeated by worries and just look for their dear daughter.

But, before Kaoru could leave, Hina and Aya arrived with Chiharu walking happily beside them.

"Chiharu!" Chisato rushed towards her daughter upon seeing her back. 

"mommy~" Chiharu widely smiled. But, she suddenly cried seeing her mommy's expression.

"Where have you been? Did you know how worried I was?"

"Chisato, calm down, my dear" 

"I-" Chisato looked at Kaoru and realized her actions. She didn't intend to scold their daughter like that. 

"m-mommy.. mommy is angry with Chiharu?" Chiharu sobbed.

"Did you know that mommy is very worried.." Chisato hugged her child tight. The growing fear of losing her daughter makes her even more anxious when she can't find her daughter earlier.

"Don't go on your own again, okay? Even if it's someone you know, always tell mommy and daddy. Can Chiharu promise that with mommy?" 

"un, sorry mommy" Chiharu hugged back, still crying.

"Don't cry anymore, mommy is not angry with my baby." Chisato wiped her daughter's tears.

"un" Chiharu still sobbed and tugged her daddy's arm. "Daddy is angry with Chiharu too?" 

"Like your mommy, I am just worried about my little princess. We were scared that you're suddenly gone without us knowing." Kaoru gently explained, caressing their daughter's cheeks and calming her.

"So would you care to explain, what is this all about taking my daughter somewhere without my knowledge?" Chisato demanded an answer looking at her friends who were now sitting on the sofa.

"Hina-chan didn't you inform Chisato-chan?" Aya fidgeted. She clearly told Hina to inform Chisato since she's sure that their friend would get mad at them.

"But Aya-chan used my phone to take many pictures so my battery died and you forgot your phone, remember?" 

"Ah.. but, but you should've messaged Chisato-chan beforehand now we made Chisato-chan really angry.. waah, Chisato-chan we're really sorry.." 

"Don't worry Chisato-chan, we didn't made Chiharu-chan starve and I carried her when she felt tired of walking~ we took good care of your daughter"

Chisato stared at her friends for a moment and sighed. Aya was teary eyes and Hina was smiling proudly at her with a thumbs up.

"m-mommy, Chiharu had lots of fun with aunty Hina and aunty Aya today.. don't be angry anymore.. please?" Chiharu looked up at her mommy with puppy eyes. She doesn't want to see her mommy angry..

"hm.." Chisato couldn't resist her daughter's plea but she needed to scold the two. She was really frightened that she couldn't find her daughter earlier.

"Chiharu will not leave mommy and daddy anymore, Chiharu promise! Chiharu loves mommy and daddy" 

Hearing what Chiharu said, the gnawing feelings that Chisato felt suddenly lightened and hugged her daughter tightly. "Alright, my baby. Mommy will not get angry anymore." 

"Thank you mommy~" Chiharu lit up and went to kiss her mommy's cheeks. Now, she was happy that her mommy is smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _updates lately have been slow, huh.. well, sorry stuff happens.._
> 
> Anyway..  
> somehow it's fun to imagine Hina suddenly bringing Chiharu to her onee-chan's house. Then, Sayo asking where did she kidnapped the child lol  
> Ahh, I also wanted to add other's reaction seeing Chiharu and seeing it as a mini Kaoru ( well, particularly Himari and RImi xD )  
>  _..well, not sure if I'll add that but if I did, Hina's sis-in-law in the story is ... ? should I make a poll? jk_


	38. A summer festival

"Chiharu wait for a while, don't move too much." Chisato told her excited child. She was fixing Chiharu's yukata as they'll be going to a summer festival and fireworks display tonight. 

Yesterday, Hina had informed them that there seems to be a festival downtown and there will be a fireworks display too. 

Chiharu had told them that she wanted to see it so they decided to go there along with their friends. Then, the suits surprised them as they had already prepared a yukata for everyone and even for their child. Though, they refused to wear a yukata as they are both concerned about looking after their child. If Chiharu suddenly got excited and ran around with Hina, Kokoro and Hagumi then they would be troubled if their child would suddenly be lost around the sea of people.

“Let’s fix your hair now.” Chisato held her daughter’s hand and made her sit on the small chair.

Chiharu was humming `Happiness Happy Magical` while her mommy tied her hair. She was looking forward to going to the festival. Her aunties said that there are many fun things in the festival so she was very excited.

“Okay, it’s done baby.” Chisato told her daughter after putting a flower clip to pin Chiharu’s bangs sideways.

“Ah, how wonderful~ My little princess is truly the cutest~” Kaoru dramatically expressed.

“Really daddy?” Chiharu twinkled and shyly grinned at her daddy’s compliment.

“Why of course. The beautiful flower patterns that spread across the light colored yukata to the exquisite hair arrangements illustrate the elegance and clearness of my darling little princess. And, the lovely smile that my little princess has right now is of the utmost importance. Ah truly, my precious darling daughter is the most adorable princess~”

“ehehe~” Chiharu grinned widely even more. She didn’t really understand what her ‘daddy’ said though.

“geez.. Kaoru are you done changing?” Chisato scolded but she can’t help but to giggle looking at the two. 

  
  


Soon after, they departed and went downtown using Kokoro’s limousine.

On the way, Chiharu was looking at the window. The sun is already setting and the street lights are lighting up like stars in the sky. The little child is so amazed, seeing that.

Then, her aunties also told her stories when they went to the fireworks festival before. How there were many fun things to see, play, eat and finally how beautiful the fireworks are in the sky. Chiharu got really elated that she couldn't wait to see.

Following a short walk after they had arrived downtown, they now reached the place where the festival was held.

“Oh! Look, mommy, daddy” Chiharu excitedly exclaimed as she pointed out different stalls. 

“Do not worry my little princess, we shall visit all of those soon” Kaoru chuckled.

“That’s right baby, don’t run too much okay? There’s a lot of people and mommy would be worried if you got lost” Chisato held her daughter’s hand closely. 

“Ah-” Chiharu got suddenly scared and held her mommy’s hand tightly. She didn’t want to be lost and be all alone, separated with her mommy and ‘daddy’. 

“Chiharu will hold tight to mommy!”

“Chiharu-chan, Let’s go-”

When Hina was about to take away the child, Aya pulled her away. She felt really bad yesterday when they took Chiharu to go out and did not tell their friends thus making Chisato frightened. Chisato had opened up to them the other day, and they know that Chisato was afraid of losing her child suddenly and the fact that they still have problems to solve before they could adopt Chiharu.

“Eve-san and I will go on ahead and secure our spot to watch the fireworks display later” Maya said.

“That’s right, we’ll just message the location later” Eve looked at their friends. She too wanted to spend time with their friends but they also knew how Chisato was looking forward to spending the festival with the child.

“Eve-chan, Is it alright?”

“Of course~ Maya-san and I will also enjoy the festival together” 

“Huhehe, we’ll go on ahead then“ Maya held her girlfriend’s hand as they started to walk away.

“Hina-chan let’s go have some fun with the two of us too” Aya uttered after seeing the couple leaving. 

“Oh~ Aya-chan is so forceful tonight” Hina teased as Aya pulled her away.

“See you later” Aya waved at their friends and ignored Hina’s remark. 

“We’ll also go on ahead Kaoru-san, Chisato-san” Misaki pulled away the excited Kokoro and Hagumi to give time to the married couple and their child. 

“fufu~ See you later, Chiharu-chan.” Kanon smiled at the little child and waved as they walked away.

Kaoru and Chisato looked at each other and helplessly smiled. They didn’t expect that their friends would leave them. Their friends sure are considerate for them.

“Mommy, where Chiharu's aunties going?” The little child tugged her mommy’s hand, so confused. She thought she’ll be going to have some fun with her aunts but they left her.

“um, your aunts wanted to go somewhere but we will meet them again later when we watch the fireworks, okay?”

“Oh, okay mommy” Chiharu obediently nodded.

“fufu~ for now shall we go now and have some fun with your mommy, my little princess?”

“oh un! ehehe~” Chiharu nodded big and looked at her mommy. It was her first time going to something like this since her mom is busy at work most of the time and when her mom would have the time to finally take her out and have fun, her uncle would argue against it and leave her to the neighbors instead.

“Daddy” Chiharu tugged Kaoru’s hand then pointed at some kids buying something in one of the stalls.

“Does my little princess want those? How fleeting~” 

“un” The little child looks at her mommy for confirmation if they can buy some and she was happy because her mommy smiled at her and nodded.

“What does my baby want?” Chisato asked, seeing her daughter excitedly look at the variety of masks when they went to the stall. There are different cute designs for kids such as fox, rabbits and even anime characters.

“..mm” Chiharu stared at the masks.

Kaoru and Chisato are just fondly looking at their child who has a cute expression and they can’t help but to laugh heartily.

“If my little princess can’t choose then shall we buy a lot that you have taken a liking to?” Kaoru suggested but that earned her a scolding from her wife.

“Kaoru, if you always do it like that then our daughter would be spoiled. Don’t teach her your bad habits.”

“F-forgive me my dear..”

“Mommy, that. Chiharu wants” Chiharu finally pointed out a rabbit shaped mask. “ehe~”

“Alright baby” Chisato asked Chiharu to wait as she bought the mask. She was not really worried about her disguise this time. She had taken time to change her make-up, wear eyeglasses and loosely braided her hair so that she looked like a young housewife with a kid. Somehow, it was a similar atmosphere with the role of a young mother that she acts in her new movie.

“There we go” Kaoru arranged the mask sideways so that Chiharu could still properly see while walking. 

“Oh-” Chiharu pointed at something again while they were walking. There was a kid passing by holding a water balloon yo-yo.

They then went to one of the stalls that had that toy but they needed to fish it in the water using a stick that has a hook on the end but the string was made out of paper.

“...” The little child stared at the broken paper string of the fishing pole that she used to scoop the water balloon. Tears were accumulating in her eyes as she called her ‘daddy’ for help as it was already her third try and she still couldn't get what she wants.

“fufu~ how fleeting. Let me get it for you, my darling little princess.” Kaoru reassured her child and went to pay for another try. 

She swiftly scooped the toy that her daughter wanted. “Here you go.

“Yay~! thank you daddy. ehehe~ ” Chiharu smiled widely holding the water balloon yo-yo and tried to play it.

“Shall we go try that one too, my little princess?” Kaoru pointed out a nearby stall which is similar but has little toys to scoop in the water instead using a net made of a thin piece of paper. 

“oh.. un! Chiharu will try” 

“Come on, baby” Chisato tenderly laughed at her daughter’s determined expression and held her child’s hand to go to the next stall. 

"..mm" 

“almost there.. ganbatte..” She cheered for her child who was now focusing on catching some toys.

“..mommy” Chiharu sniffled trying to hold her tears again. She had almost caught something but the paper on the net broke away.

“It’s okay baby, let’s try again?” Although her child was disheartened, Chisato couldn’t help to smile as she looked at her daughter. Chiharu is truly adorable and what’s more, the expressions are so similar to her wife’s when they were kids.

“Fret not, my little princess. Daddy shall help you.” Kaoru paid for some fishing nets again so that Chiharu can try again. She then taught their child some technique to catch the little toys using the paper net easily.

“Oh!” Chiharu exclaimed with amazed eyes and looked at both her mommy and ‘daddy’. After some struggle, she had finally caught something.

“fufu~ congratulations, my little princess.”

“Well done, baby.” Chisato and Kaoru both tenderly laughed at their child’s reaction at her accomplishment. 

“Is my baby not yet hungry? Should we buy something to eat?” Chisato giggled at her child who was so fixated on the toys she got. After Chiharu got something, the little child asked if she could try again and they let her be. They also went to other stalls that had games for kids and they also spent some time walking so she was getting worried that her child is getting hungry.

“Yes mommy~ ehe~” Chiharu jumped happily.

“It seems like there is a takoyaki stall over there, shall we go and get some?” 

“We should also buy something else, we haven't eaten dinner yet right?” Chisato looked at other stalls selling foods. 

“You are right, my dear. Well then, wait for me there and I shall buy us food.“ Kaoru pointed out a nearby sitting place. It was a little crowded but she didn’t want to eat while walking as their child must eat properly.

While her wife bought some food, Chisato went to sit on an empty spot with her daughter. She was now arranging Chiharu’s new toys that they got as a prize in a tote bag that she had. She also wiped her daughter who was damp in sweat since the weather was too hot and was overly worried that Chiharu might get sick.

Soon after, Kaoru went back holding the foods and drinks that she bought and they started to eat.

“Careful baby, It’s still hot.” Chisato told her child who wanted to eat some okonomiyaki. She then cut a little and blew the hotness away before she fed her child slowly.

“You should also eat something, my dear” Kaoru gently smiled at her wife and also tried to feed her. Chisato was busy feeding their child but as much as it was so pleasant to watch, she was worried that her wife would get hungry instead.

“.. I can eat by myself” Chisato complained but she opened her mouth and ate what Kaoru gave her anyway. Normally, she would refuse such an act in a public place but it was such a delightful atmosphere that she just let her wife do that.

After eating, they rested for a while before continuing to walk around.

"Oh.." Chiharu stopped walking so that made Chisato and Kaoru also stop and look where their child was pointing at. It was a shooting gallery for adults.

“Chiharu wants Mr. Turtle” The little child pointed out one of the prizes.

"Can Chiharu get Mr. Turtle, please?" She added with cute puppy eyes that her parents couldn't resist her plea.

“Of course. For my darling little princess, I shall overcome this arduous task and award you the prized Mr. Turtle”

“Kaoru, are you sure you could win that? Don’t promise our child something you cannot get and make her disheartened” Chisato whispered.

“Fret not, my dear. I have done target shooting and archery before” Kaoru nodded brightly at her wife.

“You did?” Chisato raised an eyebrow. She knew that Kaoru was good at fencing and horse-riding but it was the first time she heard that Kaoru also did other sports like that.

“Why, of course~” Kaoru sparkled looking confident that Chisato is starting to get irritated.

“Hurry up and get that for our daughter then” Chisato demanded. She’ll just buy something similar to that stuffed toy if Kaoru failed.

After some tries and cheers from her daughter, Kaoru luckily got the stuffed toy. She was now presenting it to her little princess.

“Oh! Thank you daddy~” Chiharu’s eyes sparkled seeing the big stuffed toy that she wanted and hugged it with both arms.

“I can’t believe you really got that” Chisato commented but her wife just gave her a smug look which irked her.

“Anything for our dear daughter~” Kaoru smoothly flicked her bangs and grinned at her achievement.

Chisato just sighed at her wife and looked at their daughter instead. She lovingly smiled looking at Chiharu who was happily hugging the turtle stuffed toy.

“Kaoru, should we convert one of the rooms to Chiharu’s toy room?” She asked. It seems that Chiharu’s stuffed toy collection is getting bigger and she was worried that her daughter would still insist on putting those in the bed when they sleep. And it wasn’t just the stuffed toys but the other toys too, the toy box they bought is already getting full.

“You might be right, my dear. Shall we also buy a kid’s bed?” Kaoru chuckled. Their house, which is located in a high-end residential building with a full security system and is not really designed for a couple with kids, is getting more and more homey with their child around. 

“Well, that’s when Chiharu is bigger..” Chisato stated. Their house has 3 rooms, one which Kaoru uses as a study room and one that she uses to store her things. Maybe they could just clean up their things and just put it in one room so that their child can have her own room in the future. She didn’t want to separate sleeping with her child yet. 

“Chiharu, let your daddy hold Mr. Turtle for now” She told her child. The stuffed toy was a little big for her daughter to carry and walk around.

“un! ehe~” The little child grinned widely and passed her stuffed toy to her ‘daddy’.

“Look, they’re selling cotton candy.” Chisato told her wife and daughter with a giggle. She knew that the two would love that.

“Oh.. you are right my dear. Let’s go and buy some” Kaoru held their daughter’s hand and went to the stall selling cotton candies.

“Oh, clouds look yummy” Chiharu’s eyes shined seeing the fluffy pink cotton candies in front of her.

“fufu~ they do look like clouds. But don’t eat too much of that sweet, okay?” Chisato reminded her child who nodded obediently.

“Yes mommy”

“Here you go my little princess” Kaoru handed one for her daughter and one for her wife.

“Thank you” Chisato let out a small laugh looking at her wife who was also holding a cotton candy. She meant to buy just one for them to share but it seems that her wife really likes cotton candies.

“mm.. yummy ehehe~” The little child happily ate.

The three of them, then continued to walk around and check some stalls. They also took pictures of three of them together and bought an apple candy for their child.

Chiharu was enjoying playing some games in different booths. Although she lost most of the time, her mommy and ‘daddy’ were cheering for her so she’s trying her best not to be sad. 

It was a fun time for the family of three. After that, it was near the time to watch the fireworks display so they went to the spot that Maya had told them.

  
  


“Chisato-san, Kaoru-san” Maya waved seeing their friends near the place and looking around.

“It’s kind of surprising that you found a less crowded place, Maya-chan, Eve-chan” Chisato looked around and thanked them.

“Well we just got here actually.” Maya laughed while Eve explained.

Earlier, Misaki had called them and told the location where to watch the fireworks display. It seems that the suits had already negotiated the place so they didn’t really have a hard time looking and just enjoyed the festival.

“Ah, I see”

“Oh, you got a lotta stuff huh” Hina commented seeing the stuffed toy Chiharu was holding while being carried by Kaoru and the tote bag and plastic bag that Chisato was carrying. She has also just arrived in the place along with Kokoro and others since they end up hanging with each other.

“Aunty!” Chiharu smiled seeing her aunties again. “Daddy got Mr. Turtle for Chiharu ehehe~”

“Oh what a cute stuffed toy! Kaoru-kun is amazing to get that for you!” Hagumi happily commented.

“That is very nice, Chiharu! We also got one for you, Misaki played for us and also got you one” Kokoro widely smiled and gave Chiharu another stuffed toy. It was a summer festival version of Michelle stuffed toys dressed in a Harohapi costume that Kokoro and Hagumi made before.

“ahaha~ Y'know Misaki-chan tried so hard to get that for you Chiharu-chan” Hina teased. 

“Oh! Really? Thank you aunty!” Chiharu exclaimed excitedly looked at her aunty Misaki and the Michelle stuffed toy that was bigger than she had at home.

“Well.. yeah” Misaki shyly gazed away. 

“Oh, my deepest gratitude, Misaki” Kaoru thanked her dear friend after receiving the Michelle stuffed toy. Her daughter is really happy and so she was.

“Was there some booth that had that prize?” Chisato commented and was amused. They didn’t see anything like that and she was guessing that the suits had probably, once again, organized something immediately for Kokoro. Though, she was grateful that they were also seemed to be fond of her daughter.

“Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan were looking forward to this festival last night.” Kanon giggled and confirmed it was really the suits doing.

“hehe, did you enjoy Chisato-chan?” Aya asked. 

“Well.. yes, very” Chisato meekly smiled. She was really glad they went to this festival and spent a fun time with her family.

“I see.” Aya and Kanon gave back a warm smile. They actually saw the three earlier enjoying themselves. It was really nice seeing the family of three having fun.

“Oh- it’s starting” Several fireworks started to brighten up in the sky, catching the attention of the group who were chatting.

They were now absorbed watching the fireworks flying straight above and sparkling with different colors and patterns.

“ooh.. flowers” The little child watched curiously.

“Indeed, it is so beautiful and colorful that it resembles a flower” Kaoru chuckled. She was carrying her child as they watched the fireworks in the sky with awe. 

Chisato was also enjoying watching the fireworks beside her wife and daughter and glancing at their expressions. A satisfying smile crept on her lips as she silently took a picture of her family and friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> It's already autumn but this chapter is still in summer.. oh well  
> anyway.. I wonder what costume would suit Chiharu for Halloween~  
> hmm ..  
>  _just sayin', next chapter is not Halloween though, maybe next few chapters? idk xD_


	39. Home

It was still early morning and Kaoru was already cooking for breakfast and preparing for her daughter’s lunch at school. 

As usual, Kaoru was doing her housewife duties as Chisato was still out of town to film for a movie. She must do her utmost best to tend to their child’s needs while her dear wife is away.

“Ah, indeed, these eggs are beautifully cooked. ” Kaoru uttered with a confident smile while looking at the breakfast she’s making. Then, she started to reminisce about how she struggled to pursue cooking so that she can cook delicious meals for her wife and now, it's also for their child. 

"How fleeting~"

But before she even finished her monologue, Kaoru saw her daughter dragging a pillow while walking towards her.

"Daddy.." Chiharu sobbed. She was still sleepy.

"My darling little princess?" Kaoru rushed to the little child. “Did you have a bad dream?”

"un.. scary.." Chiharu dropped the pillow she's holding and raised her hands to ask her 'daddy' to lift her.

"My poor little princess. Do not worry as I will make sure to protect you from those scary things." Kaoru gently rubbed the child's back and started to hum a song. It's still early for Chiharu's school so she put her back to sleep again.

“Are you alright now, my little princess? Did the bad dream go away?” Kaoru asked. Her little daughter was now wide awake and they are starting to get ready to go to school. 

“un, daddy fights all scary things in Chiharu’s dream so Chiharu is not scared” The little child explained and told how her ‘daddy’ fought with monsters and ghosts in her dreams to protect her and her mommy.

“I see. Of course I shall protect my darling little princess even in thy dream..” Kaoru nervously smiled. A sweat drops in her forehead thinking that she must really try and conquer her fear of scary things so that she would be able to protect her beloved daughter. 

“Chiharu’s daddy is the coolest!” Chiharu exclaimed with a bright look then hugged her ‘daddy’.

“Why of course” Kaoru chuckled and embraced her child who looks up to her with such adoration. Indeed, her beloved daughter depends on her and she must do whatever it takes to overcome her fears from now on to meet her daughter’s expectations.

After a couple of hours or so, the two had arrived in the kindergarten. After seeing her daughter off for school, Kaoru then went to her office to work for some hours before fetching Chiharu after school. 

This has been Kaoru’s routine for weekdays, though sometimes she visits her theater group after fetching her daughter from the kindergarten.

“Daddy will go to the theater again?” Chiharu excitedly asked as she held hands with her ‘daddy’ while walking. She was getting along with everyone at the theater and they sometimes played with her. They also told her stories about the play and her daddy’s performances. She also watches the practice and finds it really fun so she likes going there.

“Ah, I’m afraid not. I still have some left over tasks so I need to work at home. Forgive me, my little princess” Kaoru apologized to her child and gave a helpless smile. It seems that Chiharu liked the theater and it really delights her that her daughter is taking an interest in stage play.

“Oh..” Chiharu slumped her shoulders and stopped her walk. For her `work at home` means that her ‘daddy’ will be busy at home again, and her mommy is also away from work..

“Shall we buy groceries before we go home? I’ll buy anything my little princess wants for a snack” Kaoru comforted. She thought maybe her daughter’s sadness would be eased if she bought her snacks. They still have food at home but Chiharu’s milk supply will not last for this week so she should also buy along with the snacks.

“Okay daddy” The little child nodded and smiled, though she’s still a little sad.

At home, Chiharu was sitting beside her ‘daddy’ who was busy working. She was obediently practicing how to write her name since she wanted to be able to write beautifully like her ‘daddy’. There are also delicious snacks that were prepared for her but she’s still somewhat sad.

“Daddy“ 

“Hm?” Kaoru looked at her child who showed her several papers with colorful writings and drawings. 

“Ah, It looks splendid, my little princess.” She praised while looking at the paper smilingly. “How fleeting~ we should also show this to your mommy. I’m sure she’ll be delighted.” 

“..un”

“That’s such a difficult face. Is there something wrong?” Kaoru asked her child who keeps on sighing.

“Daddy, mommy is still not home?” The little child asked. Her mommy is away from work for many, many days already and didn’t call her last night.

“It seems that your mommy is still busy with work.” Kaoru explained gently. 

“..un”

“Ah, please do not make that face my little princess. Did you not say you wanted to cheer your mommy to work hard at work? Your mommy will be sad seeing you like that.” She added while caressing her daughter’s cheek. 

“..but daddy” Chiharu sniffled and hugged her ‘daddy’.

“There, there” Kaoru softly rubbed Chiharu’s back. It seems like their little daughter has been missing Chisato so much. Well, she was accustomed that her wife will be away for work for several weeks or even months but it seems that it is not good for their child. 

"Do not worry my darling little princess, your mommy will be back soon"

That night, Kaoru had tried various things to comfort Chiharu and turn the child's attention to something fun.

The following day, the little child was pouting at herself after she woke up. Her mommy didn't call her again last night and her 'daddy' was not beside her anymore when she woke up. She then slumped her body between her stuffed toys on the bed.

"My little princess, are you awake?" Kaoru went back to the bedroom. She saw her child was already awake but refusing to get up.

"Is my little princess still sleepy? You might be late for school" She added but her child is just hugging the Michelle stuffed toy while pouting and not looking at her. 

“Ah, your mommy called last night, you are already asleep so we didn't wake you up."

"mommy called Chiharu?" The little child suddenly looked up at her 'daddy'.

"Yes, that is right my little princess." Kaoru chuckled at her child's expression. It was like an expression looking at her and saying why didn't she wake her up. Well, Chiharu has been waiting for the call from her mommy ever since the other day.

"Your mommy said that things had gone well and she’ll be able to go home tomorrow.” 

“Mommy will go home?” Chiharu immediately brightened and stood on the bed upon hearing the words `mommy` and `go home`.

“That is right, your mommy will call for you later.” Kaoru laughed seeing her daughter is now looking happy unlike yesterday. “Well then, shall we go brush your teeth and eat breakfast, my little princess?”

“Oh! okay daddy! ehe~” Chiharu answered energetically. 

  
  


And then it was the next day. Chisato called them last night and although it was only for a short time, the little child was not gloomy anymore so that made Kaoru relieved. Chiharu had woken up early in the morning, ate her breakfast by herself and went to school brightly.

The little child was very excited since her mommy will finally go home after many, many days away. And in the afternoon, she even reminded her ‘daddy’ repeatedly not to be late in fetching her since she wanted to go home as soon as possible. Though, when she got home, her mommy was still not at home.

"Daddy, mommy will go home today?" The little child asked again to confirm. It has been several minutes since she's standing in front of the entryway but her mommy is not yet back.

"Your mommy will go home today." Kaoru gave a helpless smile. She was persuading her child to take an afternoon nap first but Chiharu refused. And so she just asked her child to just play in the living room while they waited for Chisato. 

After a long while, a greeting came from the entryway and Chiharu knew it was her mommy's voice so she hurriedly went to greet her mommy.

“Baby, I’m home” Chisato giggled seeing her daughter running towards her. 

“Mommy! welcome back” Chiharu greeted joyfully as she hugged her mommy who lifted her in embrace. 

"Welcome back home, my dear. Our daughter had been asking everyday when will you go home." Kaoru chuckled as she leaned in for a light peck on the lips. Her wife had stopped scolding her anymore for doing that in front of their child. 

"I'm home, Kaoru" Chisato smiled then she gently looked at her child. "fufu~ did my baby miss mommy?" 

"un, daddy is here but Chiharu can't see mommy everyday." The little child uttered with a slightly dejected voice. She then sighed as she looked down like a sad puppy. “Chiharu is sad mommy”

"Don't worry baby, my movie has just finished so mommy doesn't need to work far away.” 

"Mommy will not leave Chiharu anymore?" The little child tilted her head.

"Well, for now I don't need to go far away anymore" Chisato wanted to explain that it's only for work but seeing the little child get anxious with her leaving for a long time because of work, she felt troubled. 

"Mommy will not leave you. So my baby should smile now, okay?"

“okay mommy” Chiharu brightened up and gave a wide smile. For this little child who had been left by her own mother, she easily feels anxious not having to see her mommy Chii-chan for a long time.

”good~" Chisato kissed her daughter's cheek and the little child did the same. 

After changing clothes, Chisato sorted out her luggage with Kaoru’s help. 

"I see you've bought a lot of souvenirs" Kaoru chuckled amusingly. Usually, Chisato will hand her just some local foods from the place she went as a souvenir but this time her wife bought several things.

"Well, there are some biscuits and candies that Chiharu might like." Chisato said and gave a box of biscuits to her child.

"Baby, these biscuits are delicious. Let's eat together."

"Oh.. un!" Chiharu happily received the box of snacks that her mommy gave. There‘s also a new doll that her mommy bought for her. She feels really happy now since her mommy is home and she has new snacks and a toy.

“Let your mommy rest for now, my little princess. I shall prepare milk and tea for us” Kaoru lightly patted Chiharu who keeps on clinging to Chisato.

“It’s alright, I’m not that tired.” Chisato lifted their daughter and cuddled with her. She had gone for a long time that she can feel that her daughter had gain a little weight while she was away. A small smile was drawn on her lips thinking that their child is growing fast. She wanted to see her daughter's growth..

"mommy is not tired? really?" Chiharu fretted but her mommy just kept on hugging her.

"Yes baby, I'm not tired." Chisato chuckled and reassured her child. "So how was school today? Your daddy said you’re practicing for the sports festival?" 

"Yes mommy~ Teacher said Chiharu will run with naa-chan in the race"

“A race? Ah, I see. My baby is doing her best so mommy will make sure to watch it” 

“Oh! really mommy?”

“Of course baby, mommy will go with your daddy and watch you at school”

“Oh! Chiharu will try hard, mommy! ehe~”

While her wife and daughter were chatting, Kaoru was just lovingly looking at them. She then let out a light chuckle at herself before she left going to the kitchen. It seems that it was too much pleasant to watch her wife and daughter that she had nearly forgotten to prepare the tea and milk.

While Kaoru was preparing the tea and milk, their little child was proudly showing a bunch of papers with writings and drawings to Chisato when the doorbell suddenly rang. 


	40. Sudden remarks

"Do we have a package today?" Kaoru asked. It was known to their friends that she and her wife are busy most of the time so no one would dare visit them without a notice in advance.

"Hm, maybe it is the costumes I ordered?" Chisato smiled teasingly and that made her wife look at her in fright. She had actually ordered matching costumes for Kaoru and Chiharu for Halloween.

"Although, I just ordered it yesterday. It's a little early." She added before she stood up to go and check but Kaoru stopped her.

"Just rest here my dear, I'll go and take a look" Kaoru untied the apron she’s wearing then went to the entryway to check the visitor using the monitor connected to the doorbell. But, as soon as she saw the person on the other side of the door, her eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"M-mother?" Kaoru stood by the door and the doorbell kept on ringing. She was just standing there, confused, while her mother had rang the doorbell again. 

"Kaoru, who was it?" Chisato also went to check since the doorbell keeps on ringing.

"My dear.."

"eh!? Mother?" Chisato was also surprised when she looked at the monitor. It is very unexpected for her mother-in-law to suddenly visit them without telling them beforehand. 

"Should I ask mother to visit another day?" Kaoru nervously asked. If her mother visits their home then, she would see Chiharu. Both of them already agreed to introduce their child to their relatives starting with their mothers but only after they adopted the child so this situation was too sudden.

"Well.." Chisato gulped on the question. She was uneasy about what their relatives would say but she was already determined to adopt Chiharu so she should just face this opportunity to tell her mother-in-law. "Kaoru, let's just explain to mother."

“Alright” Kaoru looked at her wife and nodded before she opened the door.

“Oh mother, It’s been a while. Ah, no matter how much time has passed by, you are still the most elegant dame I see. How fleeting~” Kaoru greeted her mother when she opened the door.

“Good afternoon, mother. It’s been a while.”

“Good afternoon.” Kaoru’s mother greeted with an elegant smile. “Ara, I didn’t expect you two would be home together. Are you two on the same day off?”

“Yes, mother. Actually I just finished filming a movie and just came back” Chisato returned a smile in response. It was indeed rare for them to have the same day off. 

“I see. Well, that’s good to have some time together. I know that work is important but having time with each other is a must to keep your marriage happy.”

“Why of course dear mother. We are happier than we could ever be.”

Chisato smiled at her mother-in-law before she scolded her wife who keeps on talking. “Kaoru, don’t just stand there and let mother come in.” 

Kaoru’s mother just laughed seeing that Chisato is still keeping her daughter’s reins. “The two of you seem to be doing well. Mother is glad.”

“Of course.. but mother, what brings you here today?” Kaoru asked, curiously while Chisato was giving her mother-in-law a pair of slippers.

“Your grandfather called the other day, you seemed to be working well in the family business. I just happened to have some time so I thought I’d visit you to see how you’re doing.”

”Well, if I would say so myself, I am indeed improving quite well in business~” Kaoru answered flicking her bangs but her mother just continued talking.

“I called your office earlier and they told me you’re not there so I went here instead.”

“I see. I am quite surprised, mother.”

“Mommy, Chiharu wants..” Chiharu ran going to her parents while holding her Michelle stuffed toy but she suddenly stopped. Both her mommy and ‘daddy’ were not going back to the living room so she went to call them but she saw an unfamiliar woman with them. 

“My, my, and who is this cute little child?” Kaoru’s mother stared at the little child who looked similar to her daughter when she was young.

“um, Chiharu, come here baby.” Chisato called her child. A complex smile was forming in her lips as she introduced her child. She was uneasy yet she was also determined to tell their relatives about them adopting Chiharu. 

“um.. Mother, let me introduce. This is my and Kaoru’s daughter, Chiharu.” 

“My little princess, come on and greet your grandma.” Kaoru urged the little child who was hiding behind Chisato. 

“grandma?” Chiharu asked, still hiding behind her mommy.

“Yes, It is my mother so it is your grandma” Kaoru explained while Chisato encouraged their daughter to give a greeting.

“Oh..” Chiharu shyly looked at the woman beside her ‘daddy’. “Good afternoon, grandma”

“Is it my granddaughter? My, my, such an adorable granddaughter.“ Kaoru’s mother softly smiled at Chiharu then looked at Kaoru and Chisato.

“um, mother, shall we go inside first? I’ll make us some tea” Kaoru urged her mother who was looking at them with a subtle smile.

“Of course, I want to know more about my cute granddaughter while we have a cup of tea.” 

Kaoru invited her mother inside the house while Chisato carried their child who refused to get down in her embrace. 

“Well, well” Kaoru’s mother looked around the living room with a refreshing smile.

“Forgive our humble abode, mother. We haven’t had much time to tidy up” Kaoru apologized. She had already organized Chisato’s souvenirs but their daughter’s toys and crayons were all over the living room. There are also small pillows and a blanket that were scattered on the sofa.

“Kaoru, go and make tea for mother first” Chisato told her wife then asked her child gently. “baby, pick up your toys and put it inside the toy box” 

“but, but mommy” Chiharu looked at her mommy with a difficult face. She was still shy seeing an unfamiliar grandmother suddenly so she is still clinging onto her mommy.

“Chiharu, didn’t mommy always say to clean up the toys after playing?”

“..un, okay mommy” The little child nodded and got down from her mommy. She then started to pick up the toys one by one.

“Sorry mother, Our house is quite messy” Chisato also apologized while folding the blanket and arranging the small pillows on the sofa so that her mother-in-law could sit. Then transferring her daughter’s stuff on the play mat in one side of the living room. She also hurriedly picked up some crayons that were scattered on the floor. 

Their house is usually organized but many toys are scattered since Chiharu was playing earlier. And since the living room is where they usually spend time, especially when Kaoru is working at home and is looking after their child, there is a part in the living room that Chiharu is using as a playing area. 

“No, this is as expected when you have a child at home” Kaoru’s mother giggled at how Chisato frantically tidy up then observed the little child. She then noticed the picture frames in the side table beside her. “This is such a wonderful picture” 

“That is when we went to the zoo, mother.” Chisato gave a nostalgic smile. It was their first family picture.

“Mommy, Chiharu finished putting toys in toy box” The little child ran and cling onto her mommy’s legs, asking to be lifted.

“Chiharu-chan” Kaoru's mother called. "Come, grandma wants to take a good look at you"

“Mommy..” 

“It’s alright, come here” Kaoru’s mother softly called again as to not scare the little child. 

“It’s alright baby, go to grandma” Chisato encouraged her child and put her down.

“um, um, g-grandma..” Chiharu shyly called, fidgeting. 

“Is Chiharu-chan scared of grandma? Come, sit here with grandma.”

The little child didn’t answer but just shook her head on her grandma’s question and sat beside the sofa.

“Grandma just want to get know more about you, so you don’t have to be scared” 

“Oh” Chiharu looked at her grandma who was smiling at her.

“My, my, you really look like my daughter” Kaoru’s mother caressed the child’s cheeks with delight. “How old is Chiharu-chan right now?”

Chiharu lifted her hand then counted her fingers then pulled down her thumb. She then showed it to her grandma. “Chiharu is four, grandma”

“I see, I see.. My granddaughter is such a bright child.” Kaoru’s mother giggled at the little child’s action. “Do you go to school, right now?”

“un!” Chiharu answered, her shyness is slowly subsiding seeing that her grandma is gentle and smiling at her.

“Chiharu, didn't mommy say to be polite when talking to older people? It’s not ‘un’ but ‘yes’” Chisato reminded, looking at her child and mother-in-law’s interaction. She was relieved that her mother-in-law seems to be liking Chiharu.

“Oh- sorry mommy.” Chiharu nodded then looked at her grandma sadly. “Chiharu is sorry, grandma.”

“It’s alright, dear.” Kaoru’s mother laughed and rubbed the child’s cheeks.

“Mother, the tea is ready. I apologize it took long.” Kaoru went into the living room handling a tray. There are plates of snacks and three cups of tea then milk for her darling daughter.

“Here mother, I bought these biscuits and cookies from Hokkaido yesterday” Chisato helped Kaoru and arranged the plates containing the snacks.

“Oh right, you just came back from filming, haven’t you taken a rest yet?” Kaoru’s mother asked in concern before taking a piece of the snacks.

“I’m alright mother” Chisato answered politely with a smile then saw her daughter pointing at one of the snacks. 

“grandma, Chiharu wants to eat too.. please?” The little child was still sitting on the sofa beside her grandma. She wanted to climb down but her grandma told her to sit beside her so she’s trying to be obedient.

“Of course it’s okay. Here you go Chiharu-chan” Kaoru’s mother lifted the plate and put it closer to them.

“Oh” The little child immediately climbed down and grabbed one of the biscuits and widely smiled. “Thank you grandma, ehe~”

“My little princess, here is your milk” Kaoru chuckled at her daughter. She was glad that her mother is getting along with Chiharu.

“un.. thank you daddy” Chiharu picked up her favorite cup and slowly drank the milk. 

“Does she call you `daddy`?” Kaoru’s mother questioned, looking at Kaoru.

“Well yes, mother. As you know, you have given birth to this daughter whose beauty is so sinful that it is not just too beautiful but also too handsome. Ah, such charisma is both a gift and a curse it seems to be.. truly, how fleeting~” Kaoru answered with her usual monologue and dramatizations but her mother just sighed.

Chisato too wanted to say something but she just also sighed. She knew that their daughter was aware that Kaoru is a woman but being a child, Chiharu doesn’t seem to be concerned about gender differences. She wanted their child to call Kaoru the same as `mommy` or `mother` since Kaoru is a woman although she knew that their child had been longing for a father. 

She also thought that Kaoru wanted to be called as a mother too but when she talked about it with her wife, Kaoru told her to leave it as it is saying that `no matter what our child refers to me, it will not change the fact that I am her parent`. So after hearing her wife’s reason, she didn’t bother anymore. 

It seems that her wife is not really concerned about that though she’s still worried that Kaoru is trying hard to be a father figure to their child.

“But really.. If mother hadn't visited I wouldn’t even know I already have such a cute grandchild.” Kaoru’s mother scolded and sipped her tea.

“Well..” Both Kaoru and Chisato were unable to answer. They didn’t really intend to hide it but they were kind of uneasy about telling them.

“Though, I wonder why Chiharu-chan looks so much like my Kaoru-chan.” Kaoru’s mother placed the cup on the saucer then looked at her daughters with a subtle smile.

“That is..” Kaoru looked at Chiharu. She didn’t know how to start telling her mother. Meanwhile Chisato was still thinking what to say. Chiharu is just beside them so she didn’t want to talk about it yet.

After a while of silence, Kaoru's mother spoke again. “Did your cousin agree for you to adopt her?”

“M-mother? How did-” Kaoru’s eyes widened in surprise. Chisato was also surprised that her mother-in-law knew.

“Your father investigated this child a year ago. Although your grandfather still can’t accept her child, he is still concerned about them so he asked your father as your uncle seems to not care anymore.”

"I-is that so.." Both Kaoru and Chisato were speechless. Though, they should have expected that their family might already know the existence of this child.

"So did your cousin agree? That girl was insistent not to leave her child and refused any help from the family. So I never thought that she would just leave her child." Kaoru's mother continued.

"The truth is.. we haven't been able to talk to her yet, mother." Chisato answered, clutching her stomach. Again, those uneasy feelings of being separated to her child are back engulfing her. 

"Mommy? Daddy?" Chiharu anxiously went to her mommy and 'daddy' seeing that both of them are frowning and do not look well.

"My baby" Chisato lifted her child in embrace.

"Headache?" Chiharu asked then gently touched her mommy's furrowed eyebrows. Then she remembered that her mommy said that if she kissed her then pain would go away, so she went to reach and kiss her mommy's forehead.

"Thank you baby" Despite her worries, Chisato was able to smile at her child's gentleness. 

"Daddy too" Chiharu hurriedly went to her daddy beside her mommy and also gave a kiss.

“We’re alright, baby” Chisato caressed Chiharu’s cheeks. Their child loves them..

Kaoru's mother was just watching the three with an inexplicable smile. 

"Well, I will not ask anymore. I am not really against you adopting this child but you better do it soon. The process gets complicated as the child gets older." 

"And also, I do not know what your uncle would do. He seems to not care but if he decided to adopt his grandchild just to save face from the society.. I don’t think that would be good for the child." She added after sipping her tea and then gazed at the little child fondly clinging to her daughters.

"You're right, mother.." Chisato bit her lip. She should’ve considered that possibility. She had already read and consulted someone regarding the adoption process. Unlike them, if Kaoru's uncle would adopt the child, he can do it easily since Chiharu is his lineal descendant. Rather than being anxious about what might happen in the future, they should file the adoption now and hope that Kaoru’s cousin will agree or prove that Chiharu was abandoned if Kaoru's cousin won't respond after the given time provided by the court. 

"You also better tell it to your grandfather, Kaoru." 

"Yes, mother." Kaoru answered with a serious look as she hugged the child in her lap. Her grandfather won't accept the child so she really needed to start thinking on how to persuade him. Chiharu didn’t do anything wrong to be hated. Their child is innocent..

"Kaoru, Chisato" Kaoru's mother gently smiled. It seems that her sudden remarks got her daughters serious. "Whatever your decisions are, just remember that Mother is always supporting the two of you."

"Mother.." 

Kaoru's mother softly laughed at her daughters’ reaction. "I am just saying that, you don’t need to give such a difficult face. Look, my cute grandchild is getting worried.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ..aah, it's way past Halloween.. supposedly, I wanted to post a Halloween sp chap..


	41. Family day at Sports festival

It was a fine Saturday morning and both Kaoru and Chisato were up early, making several lunch boxes. 

Later on, a sports festival will be held at Chiharu’s school so they will be going to cheer for their child. 

“Kaoru” Chisato picked up some of the egg rolls she’s making using the chopsticks then fed it to her wife. It was her daughter’s favorite dish that she’s making so she wants it to be perfect. “Does it taste good enough?”

Kaoru chewed the food that her wife gave before she answered with the usual dramatizations. “Ah, it tastes excellent, my dear. The sweetness is like the-”

“Alright you could stop now and pass the cherry tomatoes, please.” Chisato shut her wife and started to arrange Chiharu’s lunch in a separate lunch box. She also made some small rice balls after putting a seasoning to add some color, cut some vegetables into different shapes using a cookie cutter, shaped the hotdogs like octopus, before arranging it. Then in another lunch box she also prepared some fruits, of which are also cut with different designs, so that her daughter could easily eat after getting tired from the activities.

“My dear, do you think that this amount would be enough for our lunch?” Kaoru thoughtfully asked after some time while looking at the food they made. Actually, her mother decided to go with them and watch Chiharu at school. But then the other day, to their surprise, Chisato’s mother suddenly visited them wanting to see her granddaughter. So now, it’s not only her mother but also, her mother-in-law is coming along with them to Chiharu’s school.

“I think it’s fine. They would probably prepare something so I’m more worried that there will be lots of food instead.” Chisato answered without looking and just continued to make her daughter’s lunch.

A little while passed, Chisato was about to wake up Chiharu but the little child was already awake, running up to her. While she was tending to their child’s needs, her wife prepared the things that they needed like picnic blankets, towels, and her daughter’s change of clothes. Then, after breakfast, she dressed up Chiharu with the PE uniform. She also tied her child’s hair with a low twin tails and pinned the bangs with a flower clip before she placed the hat. It was only when Chisato finished dressing her child, that she proceeded to change clothes and put on makeup. Then, she loosely braided her hair. It was a disguise similar to the image of a young mother in the movie she recently acted in. 

Meanwhile, Kaoru had already finished changing her clothes quickly and started to carry the bag and the lunch boxes to her car in the parking area. She and her wife rarely use the car but they decided to use it for convenience of travelling this time. Also, they had recently bought a child seat so that Chiharu could safely ride the car.

Some time later, they arrived in a parking area near Chiharu's school. They have already sent the school address to their mothers earlier so now they were looking for them before they went inside the school.

“Wait- Chiharu, don’t go on your own.” Chisato scolded. She was still calling her mom’s phone to ask where they were but their daughter is already walking ahead of them.

“Aren’t we waiting for your grandma and grandmom?” Kaoru rushed to stop their child, holding her hand. Then, she crouched down and fixed the child’s hat. 

“Oh! but, but daddy, Chiharu is late.” The little child was just standing and looking around earlier but she became worried that she would be left behind since she saw some of her classmates going inside their school already. 

“You are not yet late. It’s still a little early, my little princess.” Kaoru chuckled then held Chiharu’s hand again while going back to where they were waiting for their mothers.

"Mom said that they're already here, but-" Chisato told Kaoru when they suddenly heard a voice calling them from behind.

“Chisato, Kaoru~” Kaoru’s mother called, walking towards them. Today, she was wearing lavish clothing and jewelries although she usually dressed modestly. 

“Did we make you wait?” Chisato’s mother softly asked. Similar to her friend, she was also donned extravagantly and and had a makeup to look seemingly younger than her actual age.

“Mo-” Chisato was about to greet their mothers but she was suddenly surprised. It’s not only her mom who’s with her mother-in-law. There’s also her father-in-law who is wearing a formal attire and then her dad.. 

“D-dad?”

"Surprised?" Their mothers laughed gleefully as they actually urged their husbands to go with them without telling their daughters. Kaoru’s mother had already told her friend about the circumstances of the child’s adoption but she was just as supportive as her. 

“Yes indeed, we were surprised” Kaoru answered and greeted them graciously. "It’s been a while, Dad, Father."

“Father, it's been a while. We didn't expect that you would also go with mother.” Chisato politely greeted her father-in-law then faced her dad with a questioning look. “Why are you also here, dad?”

Chisato’s mother softly laughed and answered instead. "Don't worry, he is just here wanting to see his granddaughter."

"...If it's your daughter then it's my grandchild isn't it?" Chisato’s father crossed his arms and looked away. 

"Well.." Chisato looked at her dad and got perplexed. It was rare for him to visit them. Back then, when she decided to marry Kaoru, her dad didn't say anything so she didn't know if he was actually against it. She thought that her dad approved them getting married just because her mom helped her to convince him. She also knew that he was hoping for a grandchild but she had ignored it considering that she also has a sister who can give them a grandchild instead of her. 

"Hm, I'm afraid that the lunch we prepared will not be enough, this is indeed a dilemma–" Kaoru glanced at the lunchboxes that she's holding in one hand while thinking. Earlier she was a little troubled that they made too little but now that their fathers would also join, she was greatly troubled.

“It's alright, I made some lunch too. I also made some autumn sweets for our little granddaughter” Kaoru's mother happily said while looking at the little child who was peeking at them while hiding behind Kaoru.

"Chiharu-chan, won't you greet us?" Chisato's mother called as softly as she could so that the little child would not get scared. "Come here, your granddad wants to meet you too." 

"granddad?" Chiharu tilted her head and slowly walked towards her grandmom who was calling her. She wanted to greet her grandma and grandmom but there were unfamiliar people with them so she was suddenly afraid. 

"Here is your granddad, come say hello" Chisato’s mother pointed beside her.

"un" Chiharu looked at her grandmom first before she looked at the granddad, then looked back at her grandmom again. It was only after her grandmom urged her that she greeted with a shy smile. "H-hello, granddad." 

"mm.." Chisato's father gently smiled looking at the little child but he glanced away and lightly coughed after noticing his wife's grin. 

"Chiharu-chan, this is your grandpa. Say hello too." Kaoru's mother also called tugging her husband beside her.

Chiharu looked at her grandma first and nodded. “Grandpa, hello.”

"We came here to cheer Chiharu-chan at school, is that okay?" Kaoru's father slightly crouched and softly stared at the little child. 

"Oh!" Chiharu smiled widely hearing what her grandpa said. “Really? Thank you grandpa, and, and granddad. ehehe~” 

The little child didn't really know why there's suddenly a granddad and a grandpa visiting her in school though she was happy that it is not only her mommy and ‘daddy’ but there are many people cheering for her now. 

  
  


Before the start of the event, Kaoru and Chisato sent their daughter with the teacher for the assembly of students.

On the way, they also met some mothers who were Kaoru’s acquaintances from school. Chisato was very careful in her disguise and even slightly changed the way she talked as she doesn't want to attract too much attention. While she wanted to be recognized to be Chiharu’s mother, her being a celebrity might not be good for her daughter’s privacy at school. 

Even before, she also advised Kaoru to keep a low profile but she was overwhelmed at how popular her wife is to other parents. She was sure that Kaoru probably thought it's normal, but it was similar to how the fans gawk at her wife that she somehow felt sorry for those husbands that were beside those women.

It really seems that she needed to scold Kaoru again later.

“Ha, this is so nostalgic.” Kaoru’s mother reminisced. “I remember when my Kaoru-chan just started schooling and would cry every time I leave her at school.”

“M-mother.. while it is indeed a fleeting childhood, I don’t think it should be further discussed.” Kaoru tried to laugh at her mother’s comment with a slight embarrassment. She was a child that time so she was a crybaby, or so she believed.

“and you were so cute back then..” Her mother continued before sighing, totally ignoring her.

“Mother, please.” Kaoru held her forehead though as elegantly as she could.

“Mother is right. You were really cute back then. Ha, I wonder what happened..” Chisato complemented her mother-in-law’s comment, also with a sigh. Though, she still thinks that it’s partly her responsibility though. Anyhow, she doesn’t want her daughter to end up like that. “I think you should start being a good model to our daughter, Kaoru”

“Why of course, my dear. Our daughter would be just as fleeting as-”

“I told you, be a good example to our daughter. Alright?” Chisato reiterated with a deepened smile. Chiharu copies Kaoru most of the time so she would like her wife to minimize the obnoxious behavior and also, to stop saying fleeting to every single thing.

“Y-yes my dear” Kaoru took a step back while looking at her wife’s smile.

“Ah, as expected of our Chisato-chan~” Kaoru’s mother giggled.

Chisato’s mother was also trying to suppress her laugh when the children started to march on the school ground. 

“Oh, there is our Chiharu-chan” 

“She’s a little smaller compared to her schoolmates” Kaoru’s father noticed and gave a nostalgic smile while watching the child.

“Kaoru-chan was also small when she was a kid, right?” Chisato’s mother compared and Kaoru’s mother nodded.

"Yes, but she had a growth spurt during middle school. Haa.."

"Well, It probably runs in the family, I think." Kaoru's father laughed as he gazed at the little child. He was also amazed that the little child looked like his daughter and it feels really nostalgic to him. 

"Ha, our grandchild should grow up cuter." Kaoru's mother sighed again as she looked at her daughter and the little child.

"I certainly agree, mother." Chisato nodded twice and also looked at Kaoru who was oblivious of what they were implying.

After a little while, Kaoru and Chisato moved to the front to watch their daughter who had a serious face. Chisato kept on taking pictures with an HD camera and Kaoru was holding a video camera, recording the event so that they could re-watch it later. 

At the same time, the grandparents continued to talk fondly about how Chiharu looks like Kaoru during childhood except for Chisato’s father who was just silently watching the event.

After the children were lined up on the school ground, the sports festival started with a short speech from the principal, some of the PTA and some other officials. Chiharu was just standing there obediently, listening to them even though she doesn't really understand most of it. 

When the speech ended, the teacher signaled them to do some radio exercises for a warm up. The little child was very serious, lifting her arms sideways then up and down and copying what the teachers were doing. She was determined to do her best today since both her mommy and 'daddy' are watching her. And also, because her grandma, grandmom, grandpa and granddad visited her in school to cheer for her.

When the warm up is over, there is the traditional dance and the group gymnastic formations that will be performed per group. 

Chiharu was now with her group mates holding a fan, performing a traditional dance. While performing, the little child had a serious look trying to remember all the steps. She also tried to dance gracefully like how her 'daddy' did when they were practicing at home. 

Kaoru and Chisato was still in the front audience. Their parents had also moved beside them in the front audience so that they could also get a good view to watch.

While Kaoru was recording their daughter's performance, Chisato was silently cheering for Chiharu while letting a small giggle. It seems that her baby is really trying her best.

And then after the performance, some sports activities are held.

The students were divided into two teams, red and white. Chiharu is in white team along with her best friend but some of her friends were in the opposing team. 

There were several sports activities to compete but Chiharu is only playing for the relay race and some sports that are not too tiring. When she’s not participating, she is just standing with her group mates holding pom-poms while cheering for their team.

The little child might be always running around at home and when she's with her aunts but she was actually not very active when she's at school and will just draw inside the classroom if not playing with friends, and so the teacher thought that the little child does not like to move around that much.

In the relay race, Chiharu will take part as second to the last, just before her best friend who was the anchor and the fastest of them.

Before she ran, she looked over at the parent’s area and immediately saw her mommy and 'daddy' waving at her. There's also her grandparents beside them cheering for her. 

“Chiharu will do best” The little child murmured, balling her fist while holding it on her front. She wanted to win so that her mommy and 'daddy', as well as her grandma, grandmom, grandpa and granddad would be happy and would praise her. 

But, when she was running, Chiharu nearly tripped and lost the baton.

The little child tried her best to take it back fast but their team had already fallen behind. Her best friend also tried to run with all her might to cover for her but at the end of the race, their group still lost. 

When the relay race was over, Chisato was holding back Kaoru who wanted to leap over the parent’s area to go and comfort their daughter. Like Kaoru, she was also worried seeing her daughter crying from afar but what matters for her is that her daughter did not trip over and got injured. She knew that Chiharu was just upset that they had lost so she'll just soothe her daughter later.

Before lunch, there were still some activities. Chiharu also participated in the tug of war and their group won. But, it seemed that the little child was still gloomy about the race. 

When the bell rang signifying a lunch break, the little kids went to their parents around. Of course, Chiharu has a mommy and 'daddy' now and also went to them. She was not envious of her schoolmates anymore. 

"Chiharu did not win.." The little child uttered, trying not to cry again after she ran back to her mommy and 'daddy'.

"It's alright baby, we’re still proud of you." Chisato immediately hugged her daughter. 

"mommy" Chiharu sobbed while hugging her mommy for comfort. She wanted to win so that they would be happy but she lost earlier and that made her really sad.

“Of course. It is but an experience, my little princess. I am sure you will definitely win the next time. There is no need to cry.” Kaoru gently rubbed the little child’s head.

“..un” Chiharu just kept sobbing and shuffled her face to her mommy's chest.

“It’s alright dear. We saw that Chiharu-chan worked hard so even if you didn’t win, it’s okay.” Chisato’s mother called the little child who was clinging to her daughter. 

“Chiharu did not win but.. it is okay? Grandmom is still happy?” The little child shyly asked and saw her grandmom nodded with a gentle smile.

“That’s right, Grandma too. We will always be cheering for Chiharu-chan. Chiharu-chan is still the best” Kaoru’s mother added. “You know, Kaoru also used to cry after losing a game like Chiharu-chan”

“daddy?” The little child already stopped crying hearing her grandmothers and asked for stories of her daddy's childhood with gleaming eyes. 

“M-mother, I do not think that we have time for stories. We should eat lunch now or the lunch break would be over. “ Kaoru hurriedly stopped them and averted her daughter’s attention. “Come on my little princess, your mommy made you lunch. Isn’t that great?”

“Oh? My Chisato-chan did?” Chisato’s mother gave a surprised face. She knew that her daughter rarely cooks and that she’s thankful for Kaoru who always takes care of her daughter even though they were both busy with work. 

“Mom, why are you so surprised? geez” Chisato complained. Well, it’s not only her mom who was looking at her with an unbelievable face but also her dad.

“Chisato is rather an excellent cook, mom, dad” Kaoru proudly said with a slight chuckle. 

After setting up the picnic blankets with the help of their dad and father, they were now sitting on the picnic blanket. 

“Did my baby get tired?” Chisato asked while wiping the sweat on her daughter’s back with the towel, then she quickly redid the child's low twin tail that was already loose. 

“Here, have some water first, my little princess” Kaoru was beside them, handing a water container from the bag. It was her daughter's own water bottle which had cute designs that they bought last week. 

"Drink slowly" Chisato reminded Chiharu while watching her.

“Is my little princess hungry?” Kaoru passed a separate lunch box from their bag to Chisato. It was the lunch that her wife made for their little child.

“un!” Chiharu smilingly nodded.

While their daughters were tending to the child’s needs, the mothers were just fondly watching them. In what they see, their daughters seemed to be already used to taking care of a child. 

In the current generation, It wasn’t so rare to see a couple having the same gender. It seems common although there are still people who have different views so they were quite worried about them. But now they were just delighted seeing that their daughters were happy and enjoying having their own family. 

“Here is the lunch that Chisato and I made.” Kaoru presented the lunch boxes to their parents after helping tend to their child. “It might not be as good as mothers made but we hope that it suits your palate just fine.”

“It looks delicious.” Kaoru’s father told them with a warm smile.

“Mommy made Chiharu’s favorite ehe~” Chiharu energetically said while pointing the egg rolls. 

“That's great right, Chiharu-chan? Well, what are we waiting for, we should eat now or Chiharu-chan will get hungry.” Chisato’s mother said then slightly laughed after looking at her husband who was seriously looking at the food that their daughter made. 

“My, you two made this? It’s really delicious” Kaoru’s mother said after trying some. The food were just simple dishes but are tasty and nicely arranged. It seems that their daughters really made an effort.

“Really, mother? Thank you, I’m glad.” Chisato gleamed at her mother-in-law’s compliment.

“It really is. I'm surprised that you could cook like this.” Chisato’s mother also ate some of the dish and was amazed. Then, she forced her husband, who was just looking solemnly at the food, to eat too. “Here honey, eat some of your daughter’s dish”

Chisato looked at her dad waiting for a response. Earlier up till now, her dad was not saying anything and keeping silent. 

“Mm.. It’s good” Chisato’s father just said and started to eat.

“Then you should eat more dad.” Kaoru cheerfully offered another dish. “Chisato also cooked this by herself.”

Chisato just lightly sighed seeing her dad just nodded and got some food that Kaoru had offered. Somehow, she wanted him to say something as she didn’t know what he really thinks about them. Well, her mother and in-laws were supportive of them but her father didn’t say a single word of support ever since then.

“Did you also design Chiharu-chan’s bento?” Chisato’s mother asked while looking at the little child who was eating happily.

“Yes, mom.” Chisato responded. She also looked at her daughter and smiled. She was kind of proud of the bento she made. Her efforts in learning cooking was really paying off.

While eating, Kaoru and Chisato were chatting with their parents except for Chisato’s father who was just busy eating and sneakily glancing at Chiharu and the child’s lunch box.

“mm?” Chiharu tilted her head for several seconds then exclaimed with an “Oh“ before she took a piece of egg rolls that she was eating with her training chopsticks. Then, she carefully and slowly made way to her granddad who was sitting across them.

“Chiharu?” Chisato was wondering why her daughter got up.

“g-granddad” 

“Ah- careful.” Chisato’s father hurriedly caught the eggrolls with the plate with one hand and helped the child to balance with another hand.

Chiharu was startled when the food she’s holding nearly dropped. Since her hands were small, she can’t properly hold the food with the chopstick. She wanted to give it to her granddad since he kept on glancing at her lunch box and thought he wanted some since there are no egg rolls anymore.

“It’s alright. Don’t cry.” Chisato’s father told the child who was already teary eyed. 

“..un” The little child sniffled but restrained her tears. Then she picked up the egg roll that was caught by her granddad and tried to feed it to him.

“Is this for me?” 

“Un, Chiharu will share with granddad” Chiharu smiled, shyly. 

“Thank you.” Chisato’s father warmly smiled after eating the food that she gave him. He was gently patting the little child when he noticed his wife was looking so he suddenly coughed and glanced away.

“Good for you~” Chisato’s mother said with a teasing grin.

Kaoru’s mother also laughed while watching, then pointed out her husband beside her. “Chiharu-chan, grandpa is getting jealous. He also wants some too”

“..un” Chiharu tilted her head for a few seconds then smiled. She didn’t really understand but she immediately went to get some of her food and also gave it to her grandpa. 

When they finished eating lunch, there was still some time so they spent the time chatting and asking the little child about her school and the things she likes.

Chiharu’s best friend also greeted them with her parents so Kaoru and Chisato took the opportunity to thank them again since that best friend always supports and looks after Chiharu at school.

Afterwards, the second half of the sports event for the children was held.

Later on, there is also an event where parents participate with their child in some of the events like ball throwing and obstacle race.

Chisato was surprised that Kaoru was participating in the obstacle race with their daughter as she knew nothing about that.

Kaoru also didn't think that she would participate until yesterday and somehow forgot to tell her wife. Actually, one of the teachers who was a fan asked her to participate since there was suddenly a parent who couldn’t come. Her child was also eager and so Kaoru had no choice but to agree.

“Do your best” Chisato cheered for her wife and child before they went to participate in the race. 

“Of course my dear, It would hurt me to let you down” Kaoru responded, elegantly clutching her chest.

“Kaoru, just don’t let our daughter be injured, alright.” Chisato sighed then crouched down to cheer for her child. “Baby, It’s okay if you do not win, just have fun okay?”

“Yes mommy” Chiharu smilingly nodded as her mommy rubbed her cheeks. Her grandparents were also cheering for her beside them so she was again determined to do her best with her ‘daddy’.

The obstacle race includes crawling on the net, racing towards one end using a sack, answering some puzzles, running around, and some other things. It was the task of the parents to assist and help their child with the tasks. 

At the end of the obstacle race, Kaoru and Chiharu luckily managed to nag in second place. After winning, Chiharu excitedly went to report it to her mommy and grandparents. 

“Mommy~ Chiharu won, ehehe~” 

“You did a good job, baby~” Chisato lifted Chiharu and kissed her child then looked at Kaoru who seemed to worked very hard for their daughter. “Thanks for the hard work.”

“Of course” Kaoru gently smiled at her wife and child.

Somehow, there were more people looking over at their direction awkwardly after the obstacle race with the parents. Although, no one seemed dared to talk ill, loudly, seeing that the family looked so affluent.

Kaoru and Chisato’s parents also noticed those people who looked scornfully, seemingly wanted to jeer towards their daughter’s family but they just returned a sociable smile. They were also aware that the little child used to be bullied in school so they won’t let those people say anything to them. Kaoru’s mother, as well as Chisato’s mother, also purposely donned luxurious accessories and garments to show that they are not a family that they can just scorn. 

Soon after the events with parents, the remaining activities were held and Chiharu's family continued to cheer for her.

At the end of the event, the children were marching while holding a flag. The winning team was also announced and the white team, which Chiharu was in, somehow managed to win with a few points difference against the opposing team. The little child was widely smiling while reporting it to her parents and grandparents.

After the event was over, they were now in the parking area outside of the school and were about to separate ways with their parents. Chisato was holding Chiharu who got really tired while Kaoru held the emptied lunch boxes and bags.

“We thank you for spending time with us today father, mother, mom, dad” Kaoru expressed her greatest appreciation to her parents and in-laws.

“No need to thank us. Today was really fun, and we got to spend time with our grandchild” Kaoru’s mother waved her hand and laughed as she said something to her daughter.

"Your father was really delighted today seeing you so happy. Also, he was reminiscing the times when you're still his little princess." She secretly taught Kaoru who immediately blushed in embarrassment.

“M-mother..” Kaoru covered half of her face.

“I’m also glad that we went.” Chisato’s mother giggled then nudged her husband beside her. ”Didn’t you want to say something to them?”

At her wife’s glare, Chisato’s father started with a cough before he struggled to say something. “..If you two need help on something. We’re just here.”

"Thank you, dad" Kaoru immediately thanked her father-in-law with a grateful smile while Chisato was just taken aback with what her dad said and was just looking at him with disbelief.

“Geez, is it really hard to say that?” Chisato’s mother scolded. “What your dad is saying is we’re here for you. And also, if you two need someone to babysit, bring her to our home. Your dad really wanted to spend some time with her granddaughter too, you know.”

“That is.. well, the three of you should just visit us at home. You are always welcome.” Chisato’s father glanced away.

"Dad.." Chisato couldn't say anything but that.. She really thought that her father didn’t really like her decisions and disliked her marriage but now those thoughts seem to have been lifted off on her chest.

“Ah- that’s no good, we also wanted to babysit Chiharu-chan.” Kaoru’s mother said so, laughingly. 

Chisato's mother also laughed responding to her friend. “fufu~ we should probably set up a schedule then”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ..Haa, I'm still alive (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> Well, no, I'm actually buried at work for the past weeks.. lmao  
> I almost forgot how to do creative writing.. but hey, I still managed to write this chap bit by bit (≧▽≦)  
> 


	42. Childhood pictures

“hmm♫ hm♪ hm♪” Chisato hummed as she washed the plates and the baking tools that she used while waiting for the cookies to be baked in the oven.

Today, she got off early at work and tried to make snacks for her daughter by herself while she wait for her wife and daughter who went to the playground to play. It was a simple and healthy recipe of cookies that she found in the parental forums that she had joined.

"Chiharu is home~" 

"My little princess, wait-" Kaoru tried to stop her child who quickly dashed inside the house as soon as they arrived. 

"Welcome back." Chisato greeted. She still had an apron on her since she's still not finished cleaning up.

"We're back home, my dear"

"Oh! Mommy is home already!" Chiharu ran towards her mommy then raised her arms, asking for a lift but her 'daddy' stopped her.

"My little princess, let us wash first before we hug your mommy" 

"What happened? Why are you two covered with dirt?" Chisato slightly raised her brows. It was natural that their child would dirty her clothes but her wife's clothes were also covered with dirt.

"Well you see.." Kaoru started to explain with an elegant sigh but her daughter interrupted and told the story instead.

"Chiharu played with- with maru-chan" Chiharu excitedly told her mommy raising her hand.

"maru-chan?"

"It's the pet dog of the old lady at the market where we usually buy fish." Kaoru answered with a low voice, looking silently at her wife's reaction. 

"Chiharu is scared but maru-chan likes Chiharu. Daddy and Chiharu played with maru-chan! ehehe~" The little child then started to describe the big dog that she played with in the playground and how the dog really liked her 'daddy'. 

"I see." Chisato gently smiled at her daughter. Chiharu is always at home but they also wanted their child to enjoy playing outdoors. So lately, Kaoru had been taking their child to the playground to play with other kids whenever she had free time.

_*ding*_

"Ah, the cookies seem to be done." Chisato turned to look at the oven then smiled at her daughter. "Mommy baked some cookies so go and wash up with your daddy first while I prepare your milk, okay?"

"Oh! cookies~!"

"fufu~" Chisato giggled seeing that her daughter was delighted. Then she asked her wife before she went back to the kitchen. "Kaoru, do you want coffee or tea?" 

"Ah, I'd like some coffee my dear"

"Alright. I'll bring a change of clothes for the two of you later so just go and wash up while I prepare the snacks." 

"Thank you, my dear wife." Kaoru nodded with a soft smile before she lifted their child and went to the bathroom to clean up their selves.

A while later, the family of three are now relaxing in the living room while eating the cookies that Chisato made.

Chiharu continued to tell stories about the dog that she played with earlier and how that big dog likes jumping onto her 'daddy'.

"Old lady also give Chiharu candies~" The little child said and looked at her 'daddy', looking for the candies that she got earlier.

"Candies?" 

"It's supposedly for tomorrow's trick or treat." Kaoru answered instead. The old lady was kind enough to give it to Chiharu after learning that they wouldn't be able to go downtown tomorrow for trick or treating and watch the Halloween costumes parade.

"Ah, I see.." Chisato looked at Chiharu with an apologetic look. Actually, they originally planned to accompany their child to enjoy trick or treating and she also had ordered costumes already but unfortunately, she suddenly had to work tomorrow.

"Do not worry my dear, we could just join the event next year." Kaoru comforted before drinking the coffee that her wife made.

"You're right." Chisato gave a small smile. They could just accompany their daughter next year. They have already filed the adoption and are just waiting for the decision of the court. They are also planning to visit Kaoru's grandfather and uncle to declare their intent and gain their support regarding the adoption. Hopefully, she will be able to call Chiharu her real daughter soon. 

"Ah, I know" Kaoru gave a bright smile after an idea came into her. She was concerned about her wife's disappointment since they were looking forward to taking their daughter to the costume parade so she was thinking of ideas to lift her wife's mood. Then she remembered that Chisato was making a photo album of their child. Since she had bought photography studio equipment when she was studying photography, she can set it up and have a photo shoot of their child. 

"Why don't we have a photo shoot with the costumes instead? We can add it to our child's photo album that you are making"

"Hm, now that you said it that's a good idea. Mother had sent us some of your child's clothes along with your childhood picture albums, right?" Chisato brightened up. She wanted to show their childhood pictures to their daughter but her wife keeps on stopping her.

"M-my dear.. That is.." Kaoru gulped but still tried to laugh as elegantly as possible. 

"You haven't worn the clothes that I bought yet." Chisato pouted. She bought many matching clothes for Chiharu and Kaoru but her wife always refused to wear it. 

"Let's take a picture of the two of you, please?" She added, trying to sound sweet and wrapping her arms around Kaoru's

"Kaoru darling, please?"

After a few minutes.. Kaoru sighed, accepting her defeat. She couldn't resist her wife's sweet gestures anymore.

"..alright my dear" 

"fufu~ thank you. I’ll give you a reward later~" Chisato gleamed and gave her wife a light peck on the lips.

"My baby, let's take a picture of you and your daddy, okay?" She told her child who was busy, happily eating the cookies that she made.

"un" The little child nodded with a wide smile then continued eating.

"I'll just get the costumes and the picture albums~" Chisato hummed in contentment and rushed to get the picture albums, Kaoru's childhood clothes and the Halloween costumes that she bought. 

"Baby, look at these pictures" Chisato came back to the living room holding several picture albums and clothes.

"My dear, why don't we just take our daughter's pictures first? Aren't we supposed to make up not going for tomorrow's costume parade?" Kaoru interrupted, not wanting their daughter to see her childhood pictures. Chisato and her mother liked telling stories to Chiharu about when she was a child but she was kind of embarrassed about that. She didn't want her cool image to be broken in front of her little princess.

"What are you getting embarrassed for?" Chisato nagged. Chiharu already knows that Kaoru is a woman though the child can't understand the gender differences yet. Well, she intends to properly explain it to her child when the time comes that Chiharu is already aware of it.

“b-but my dear, this sudden..”

"baby, look at these pictures" Chisato ignored her wife and showed Kaoru's baby pictures to their daughter.

"Oh.. Chiharu?" The little child tilted her head then asked. She thought that it was her pictures. 

"fufu~ You two really look alike, right?" Chisato answered happily and pointed out her embarrassed wife. 

"Oh! Daddy?" Chiharu nodded and smiled while looking at the pictures then her 'daddy'.. 

"Yes, both of you are so cute~" Chisato gleefully said while rubbing her child's cheeks.

"ehehe~" The little child was enjoying her mommy's petting but she suddenly thought of something and asked excitedly. "mommy, when Chiharu is big, Chiharu will be like daddy?" 

"Hm? No baby.." Chisato immediately shook her head.

"No?" Chiharu asked with puppy eyes. This little child really admired Kaoru and she really likes it when they say that she looked like her 'daddy'.

"I mean, you'll always be mommy's baby remember? So you shouldn't think about it now." Chisato hurriedly said. 

"Oh! Chiharu remember!" 

"But well, when you grow up I'm sure you will also be beautiful like your daddy~" Chisato told her child, reassuring her.

"really mommy? ehe~" Chiharu smiled widely. She was already satisfied after hearing what her mommy said.

"Of course~" Chisato nodded then turned to look at her wife's face. Well, she would really like to see how her daughter would grow up with such beauty like Kaoru but with refined manners of a lady and not that obnoxious prince that her wife often portrays. Right now, she is considering to teach her daughter about proper manners and behaviors so that Chiharu will be less likely to pick up her wife's obnoxious character when growing up. 

"fufu~" She grinned while looking at Kaoru. Somehow, imagining that Chiharu will grow up with Kaoru’s looks and ladylike manners makes her feel like a proud parent already. 

"w-what is it my dear?" Kaoru asked nervously as her wife stared at her with a grinning smile. 

"Nothing~" Chisato laughed then turned to her child who was still looking at Kaoru's childhood pictures.

"Oh!" Chiharu pointed out a picture that she saw and asked her mommy. It was a picture of Kaoru and Chisato wearing Halloween costumes when they were kids. 

"Ah, this is me and your daddy when we're kids." Chisato answered. Their picture seems to be taken when they were almost the same as Chiharu's age so she did not really remember anymore until she saw the picture today.

"Oh, mommy and daddy!" The little child looked at the picture with sparkling eyes. 

"I didn't know we went trick or treating together." Chisato looked at Kaoru who was trying not to be embarrassed as their daughter looked at their childhood picture album.

"I do remember those fleeting times.." Kaoru gave a confident smile. Well, the fleeting figure of her Chii-chan leading her shy self when they ask for candies seemed to be engraved in her memories. 

"You do?"

"Why, yes my dear. My memories with you are so fleeting that it stays in my he–" 

"Alright, I get it" Chisato stopped her wife not wanting to hear Kaoru's 'fleeting' explanations. 

"baby, let's continue looking at the picture albums later. Mommy will just take a picture of you with the Halloween costumes that I bought, okay?"

"okay mommy~" Chiharu reached for her mommy's hand and stood up. 

"Then, I'll just set-up the things we need while you dress up our child." Kaoru also stood up and told her wife with a gentle smile. 

While Kaoru went to get the photography equipment that she has, Chisato started to dress her child with the costumes that she bought.

“Chiharu, what do you want to wear first?” Chisato asked her child happily while showing different costumes. There is a costume for a pumpkin, a witch, a cute ghost costume, red riding hood, a cute wolf costume, some superhero character and a princess costume as well. She wanted to buy some more costumes personally since she only ordered it online because she didn’t have time to go out. Still, she had fun buying different clothes for her daughter. 

“Mm..” The little child stared at the costumes and then pointed out a witch costume. It has a different color but it looked similar to her mommy's childhood picture that she saw earlier so she wanted to wear it. “Chiharu wants same as mommy in the picture~” 

“fufu~ alright baby” Chisato picked up the little witch costume and dressed her child. 

After dressing up Chiharu with the costume, Chisato combed her child’s hair before fixing it. Then, she noticed that Chiharu’s hair was getting long so she thought that her hairstyle back then when she's younger would suit her child.

"It's done baby~ as I thought it looks good on you"

"Oh" Chiharu nodded then she tried to look at her hair at the mirror but she couldn't see the back of her hair.

"It's the same as mommy's hairstyle in these pictures." Chisato said while pointing out the old pictures of her and Kaoru.

"Oh! Chiharu has the same hair as Mommy?" The little exclaimed and tried to look again at the mirror but she still couldn't see it.

"Here, baby" Chisato took a picture with her phone then showed it to her daughter. "Mommy had this hairstyle when I was a child like Chiharu"

"Oh! Chiharu is same as mommy~ ehe~" The little child smiled widely.

"Yes baby~" Chisato giggled. Actually, she was kind of jealous that her daughter adores Kaoru so much since they look alike. So seeing that her daughter is really happy to have the same hairstyle as her made her really delighted.

"Come on baby, let's go take a picture of you now"

"un~" 

"Kaoru, are you done setting up? Do you need help?" Chisato asked when they went inside the room. It was originally her own room which she used to store her things like books, letters and gifts from fans, magazines that she appeared in, CD albums, but now they are planning to convert it into a kid's room for their child. 

"It's alright my dear, I am almost done" Kaoru answered. She was setting up a makeshift photo studio in this room since her study room is getting cramped after moving some of Chisato's belongings and they don't have much time to clean up yet.

"Daddy, daddy look" Chiharu ran and showed the little witch costume that she's wearing and pointed out her hair. She's still not wearing the witch hat since she wanted to show her hairstyle to her 'daddy'.

"Chiharu is same with mommy"

“Ah, how fleeting~ to have the same hairstyle as your Mommy. You looked adoringly beautiful, my darling little princess. Words are not enough to convey how adorable you are. It is indeed very.. fleeting~” Kaoru responded then exclaimed with excessive dramatization while showering her daughter with praises. 

"un fleeting! ehe~" Chiharu nodded and widely smiled. "Chiharu also wants to be like mommy"

"Ah, you're mommy is the most beautiful isn't it? I am sure you would also grow as beautiful as your mommy"

"Geez.. Kaoru, are you done with that?" Chisato smiled. She was about to scold Kaoru and stop her from saying fleeting in front of Chiharu but she heard her child say that. Hearing her daughter say that she wanted to be like her made her feel proud and happy. Indeed, she must set a good example instead so that their daughter would grow up to be a refined lady.

"I am almost done, my dear." Kaoru answered and proceeded to finish setting up the light box.

While waiting for Kaoru to finish, Chisato picked up the scattered boxes that were on the way and put it on the shelf after she made her daughter sit on the sofa inside the room. They are not yet done on moving all of her things so there are still many scattered boxes with her stuffs.

"Kyaa!" Chisato screamed. She couldn't reach the top shelf so she used a chair but when she was about to get down, she slightly lost her balance. Although she did not stumble completely, the shelf was shaken since she used it to support herself and the box that she had put was about to fall down on her. 

"Chisato!" Kaoru rushed to Chisato, wrapping her into a hug and shielding her from the falling objects. 

"Are you alright?" She asked with a worried face.

"K-Kaoru! wait, why are you asking me that? Are you okay?" Chisato scolded and asked in panic. It was so sudden that it made her startled. 

"I am alright" Kaoru slightly winced but still gently smiled at her wife. 

"Mommy daddy" The little child also rushed to climb down the sofa and ran to them with an extremely worried face and teary eyes. 

"Ah, the two of us are alright, my little princess. Do not be worried as I would do anything to protect you and your mommy" Kaoru told her child confidently with a beaming smile.

“un, Chiharu's daddy is coolest! When Chiharu is big, Chiharu will also protect mommy like daddy” Chiharu lifted up her clenched little fist in front of her and said with a serious face.

"That is such a noble aspiration, my little princess" Kaoru chuckled as her child looked up to her with such admiration.

"Um.. baby, that’s not- I mean.." Chisato tried to argue. What will happen to her plans to make their daughter grow up to be a refined lady? But then, she can’t help to make Chiharu disheartened seeing her child’s determined eyes of wanting to protect her. 

"It’s mommy who should be protecting you though, but thank you baby" She helplessly smiled. Well, she should just work hard so that Chiharu would admire her like Kaoru.

"Now, now, shall we proceed to the photo shoot?"

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay? Let me see your back for a bit. Does it hurt?" Chisato checked if her wife did not get any injuries. Well, most of the time, Kaoru would say she's okay just not to worry her so she needs to check it herself. Only when she saw that there's really nothing that she breathed in relief.

"I am really alright, my dear." Kaoru reassured her wife. "Do not be worried, instead shall we take our child’s picture now before it gets late?" 

"Okay."

And then, the photo shoot session had started.

Chisato became busy taking pictures of their child using Kaoru’s professional camera and the makeshift photo studio that her wife had set up. 

"Look here baby~" She delightfully asked her child who was still thinking of what picture pose she should do next. At first, she was instructing Chiharu on what to do but it seemed that her child had had a natural talent for modeling and was very eager to pose for a photo.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had been forced to wear a matching outfit and was embarrassed to let her daughter see so she was taking her time. But, Chisato scolded her so she just sighed in defeat. She was just hoping that her daughter would still see her as the coolest…

Afterwards, Chisato had made Kaoru and Chiharu try various costumes that she had and was glad that her child seemed to be enjoying it. 

She also tried to take a shot in a different angle trying to capture her daughter's and wife’s cuteness but somehow, she was a bit unsatisfied with her skills so she thought that they should book a professional studio to take a photo shoot next time.

Then, She also made Chiharu wear Kaoru's childhood clothes as she wanted to recreate her wife's childhood pictures with their daughter. She wanted to take many pictures of her child since she doesn't even have any pictures of Chiharu when she was an infant. 

Well actually, they have one picture of when Chiharu was an infant that was included along with the child's documents. It is a small picture of which Kaoru's cousin was holding Chiharu in her arms and Kaoru had put it inside a picture frame then placed it where the child could easily reach. Kaoru never told her but she knew that as sometimes she sees Chiharu holding and staring at that picture.

Later on that night, before they went to bed, Kaoru and Chisato were still looking at their childhood picture albums along with Chiharu.

The little child insisted to look at more of her daddy’s childhood pictures even though she got tired and sleepy so they had allowed her for a bit. Also, Chisato had dug up her own photo albums since Chiharu was saying that she wanted to see it.

"You used to be so cute and innocent back then." Chisato told Kaoru with a sigh while she looked at a picture of Kaoru's childhood that their child was holding and looking happily.

"Chisato.. As fleeting as our childhood have been, what is important is now. Look, we even have a daughter with us" Kaoru answered, striking a pose for a dramatic effect.

“Haa.. you might be right” Chisato just sighed again. If not for the annoying gestures, she would have been deeply moved by her wife’s words.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is too late to be a Halloween sp chapter lmao..  
> But, I had fun imagining Kaoru in a wolf costume, and Chisato and Chiharu wearing a red riding hood costume xD  
>   
>   
> Anyway, In case you're wondering when would this story end..  
> umm, idk.. Actually, I already finished this story inside my head xD  
> but I kind of forgot some of their details so I needed to rewrite it again (´ε｀；)  
> Well, I also wanted to add some more things anyway.. along with some mini-chapters ~  
>   
> 


	43. She is our child

"I'm home" Chisato quietly uttered.  After a long hours of work, she's finally at home. 

It was already late at night so she thought that her wife and daughter were already asleep.

"..and then, we have to twirl? Isn't that right my little princess?" 

"un! then, then, like this" the little child threw her hands up in the air then strike a pose just like the in the anime that she is currently watching.

"alright" Kaoru copied the stance that her daughter was showing and then repeated the steps as elegantly, similar to a dance.

"What are you two doing?" Chisato asked, seeing her wife and daughter oddly dancing in front of the television. 

"Ah, welcome back home, my dear"

"Mommy!" Chiharu ran to her mommy and answered cheerfully before raising her hand and asking for a lift. "Transformation!" 

"Transformation?" 

"un, Chiharu is practicing to become magical girl with daddy. ehe~"

"I see." Chisato smiled while lifting her daughter in embrace. "But it's already late, my baby should sleep now right?"

"Oh- but, but mommy, Chiharu wants to watch runa-chan and friends defeat evil monsters" The little child looked down with puppy eyes.

"You can watch it again next time, it's already late. Didn't you promise mommy that you'll sleep early from now on?" She softly scolded then looked at her wife. It was already past Chiharu's bedtime and it's not good to always let their daughter sleep late.

"un.." Chiharu nodded. She did promise that to her mommy so she felt bad. Although, she didn’t want to sleep yet. 

"Forgive me, I know I should have sent our daughter to sleep. You should go take a rest first, I shall prepare your bath in a moment. " Kaoru apologized and leaned in for a quick kiss. She then lifted Chiharu from her wife's arms. 

"My little princess, your mommy is right. You should go sleep now and let your mommy rest"

"..un"

"It's alright, I'll prepare the bath. Just let Chiharu sleep" Chisato told her wife and gently rubbed their child's cheeks. "Baby, go and sleep now, okay? We need to wake up early tomorrow.”

“..early?”

”Didn't your daddy say that we need to go somewhere tomorrow?" 

"Oh! Chiharu is going to amusement park with mommy and daddy?" The little child brightened up and asked with gleaming eyes. Her mommy is always busy again so she's feeling lonely. Since her mommy said they’ll go out, she thought that they will go to the amusement park or somewhere fun.

"Ah, haven’t I told my little princess that we're visiting your great grandpa?" Kaoru gently said. 

"Oh"

"Don't you want to see your great grandpa?" 

“..Chiharu wants but–” The little child shook her head then nodded obediently. Although, she was still disheartened that they will not go to the amusement park as her mommy and daddy promised that last week.

"We'll go out together next time and have some fun, okay?" Chisato soothed her little daughter. “But for now, my baby should go to bed, okay? Mommy will join later and give Chiharu lots and lots of cuddles~”

“oh! okay mommy~” Chiharu smiled widely, satisfied with what her mommy said. She was now convinced to go to bed.

  
  


The next day, the family of three were preparing to go out early as Kaoru's grandfather's house was far from their place. 

Kaoru had already informed her grandfather that she would visit him to discuss something the other day. Her father was quite worried about her and wanted to accompany but she told him that she would solve the matter by herself. 

At first, she didn’t plan on telling her grandfather about Chiharu yet. She knew that her grandfather was really disheartened about what happened to her cousin and that might affect his already poor health. But, after discussing it with her parents and her wife, she decided to inform her grandfather. 

That way, they could also speed up the process of the adoption as they could ask for help to convince her uncle to let them adopt Chiharu since her cousin had already left the child in their care. She believed that, just like how her grandfather tried to understand and accept her decision about her marriage, he will also understand and accept Chiharu as a part of their family.

After hours of driving, they arrived at a palatial home which is a mix of traditional Japanese and Western architecture. 

A caretaker greeted them after they got out of the car.  "Kaoru-sama, Chisato-sama, It's been a long while" 

“Aunty, good afternoon” 

"Ah, aunty, how long has it been. No matter how much time has passed, you still are brimming with youthfulness, I see. How fleeting~"

The caretaker just softly laughed hearing Kaoru’s usual greetings. “Thank you.” 

“baby, what would you say?” Chisato softly reminded her child. 

“un, um, h-hello” Chiharu greeted with a shy smile and tried to hide behind her mommy. The little child felt really agitated being in an unfamiliar place.

“Hello, dear. It's alright don't be scared.” The caretaker warmly looked at Chiharu. “She is such a cute child”

“Thank you” Chisato smiled at the woman who led them inside the house.

“Aunty, Is grandfather doing really fine?” Kaoru asked the caretaker as they walked.

“Do not worry, he is doing fine for his age.” 

“I see.”

“Are you alright?” Chisato whispered, lightly tapping her wife in the back. Kaoru was quiet than the the usual.  She was worried about what Kaoru's grandfather will say but she’s also worried about her wife getting anxious. She knew that Kaoru was really concerned about her grandfather's health.

"I am fine, my dear" Kaoru looked over at her wife and gave a small smile.

“I will just inform the Master that you have already arrived.” The caretaker smiled as she guide them inside a spacious room. Then, she ordered some maids who were following them to prepare for tea and snacks before she left the room.

“Daddy, great grandpa’s house is big” The little child climbed to Kaoru’s lap and whispered. They were now sitting on a sofa and Chiharu kept on looking around the room.

“Ah, that is right my little princess. I used to come here back when I was your age” Kaoru laughed softly and patted her child.

“Oh” 

Kaoru was telling stories about the place to her child when the caretaker went back in the room followed by a maid. 

“We are sorry for the wait, the Master will be here in a moment.” 

“I understand” Kaoru nodded and gave her usual cool smile to the maids that kept glancing at her.

“Mommy, snacks” Chiharu tugged her mommy’s blouse and pointed out the cookies and biscuits that were being laid on the table.

“Here baby” Chisato gave one to her child who happily munched the cookie right away. 

“Eat slower” She reminded her child and wiped her cheeks with her handkerchief.

“Does it taste delicious, my little princess?” Kaoru softly asked her child.  While she and her wife got busy watching their child, the door suddenly opened.

An old man entered the room with a nurse and an assistant following behind.

Kaoru’s grandfather might be old and is sitting in a wheelchair but his dignified posture and a charisma which has not yet faded is so transcendent that anyone will know that he is someone from Kaoru's roots. 

“Good afternoon, grandfather.” Chisato greeted with a polite smile.

“Grandfather” Kaoru greeted, standing up and lifting her child.  "Allow me to introduce you to your great grandchild"

“Um, um- Hello, great grandpa” Chiharu shyly greeted and smiled widely. She was anxious to see unfamiliar people but her ‘daddy’ told her that her great grandpa is kind so she’s less scared.

“That- that child-” Kaoru’s grandfather widened his eyes, seeing the little child. “What is she doing here?”

“Grandfather, let me explain first.” Kaoru immediately responded and calmed her grandfather who started to clutch his chest. "Please calm down"

"Clear the room." The old man commanded the maids, the assistant and even his personal nurse to go out of the room.

In a room emptied with servants, Kaoru and her wife sat across her grandfather. 

Their child was just silent trying to hide behind them. Chiharu was trying not to cry as she got scared when her great grandpa raised his voice.

“It’s been a while since the last time I had seen you. I truly apologized that I am not able to visit you often.” Kaoru started, trying to calm her grandfather. " Are you doing well, my grandfather?"

“That’s silly. Your grandfather will still be strong until you show me my great grandchild.” Kaoru's grandfather huffed. 

"Ah, then grandfather, Chiharu-chan is" Kaoru's eyes suddenly lit in hope. 

"Did that girl ask you to bring her child back to our family?" 

"It is not like that, grandfather" Kaoru answered and tried to gather all her courage as her grandfather looked at her sternly. 

"Kaoru.." Chisato muttered glancing at her wife. Although she’s also not sure what to say to Kaoru’s relatives and that her wife had told her that she’ll sort it out by herself, she wanted to say something too.

"We are planning to adopt her. No, the truth is, we already filed the adoption." Kaoru explained and looked at her grandfather whose facial expression is unchanging. "We are also planning to ask uncle to give us the blessing."

"Your uncle's blessing?" The old man looked Kaoru straight in the eye. "Where is that child's mother?" 

"I-" Kaoru paused and looked down, gripping her knees. "I currently do not know."

"In the end, she just abandoned that child?" He scoffed. "I knew this would happen. Leave that child to that man's relatives. You don't have to take care of her. Instead, let me introduce you to some medical experts so that you two can produce a child."

"Grandfather, that is-" Chisato's eyes suddenly moistened, hearing the old man's remarks. 

"Grandfather, she have no relatives to go to but us. Please understand." Kaoru's body shuddered, hearing what her grandfather said. But she still tried to plead again while hugging her crying child tight.  "She is your great grandchild"

"Her mother already cut ties with our family, she is not my great grandchild." The old man greatly refused

"But, once I and Chisato adopt her, she's a family again, isn't it?" 

The grandfather did not reply but just looked away while clutching his chest. Eyes filled with disappointment and rage.

"Grandfather, I know you will understand." Kaoru continued to plead, recounting the times that he had always supported her but it was only after a long while that her grandfather spoke.

"Even if you adopt her, that child is still that man's blood and flesh. She is a bastard's child."

"Grandfather!" Kaoru raised her voice in objection. "She is our child." 

"Leave." 

"Grandfather, please understand. The child did not do anything wrong." Kaoru tried to pleaded once more but her grandfather already left the room. 

"Kaoru" Chisato wiped her eyes before gently patting her wife. It's been several minutes since her wife's grandfather left. 

Kaoru was gritting her teeth as she sobbed while tightly hugging their child.

"Let us go home, okay?" She softly said while wiping her wife's tears.

"Yes" Kaoru nodded and tried to compose herself. "My little princess, do not cry anymore. It's alright, daddy and mommy is always here." 

"..nn" Chiharu nodded while crying, wrapping her small arms to her daddy's neck.

"Baby. we will go home now, so don't cry anymore." Chisato gently said to soothe her child as they went back to the car. Chiharu is still crying and it seems that their daughter got really frightened earlier. She was also angry at herself who couldn't even do anything earlier.

"Mommy" The little child sobbed and sadly asked. "great grandpa also do not like Chiharu?"

"My little princess, It is not like that. Your great grandpa is-" Kaoru immediately comforted her child. "Your great grandpa is just not feeling well-"

"Kaoru" Chisato stopped her wife and slightly shook her head. 

"If Chiharu is a good girl, great grandpa, and- and other people will like Chiharu?" The little child asked again.  She might not understand why but she could understand that her great grandpa did not like her. 

"My baby is a good girl already." 

"..but mommy"

"Your mommy is right. Do not be worried, my little princess." Kaoru tried to smile to also assure her little child. 

"Mommy will give you lots of cuddle" Chisato hugged her child as they went to the back seat. "Kaoru, let us go home now."

"Yes, my dear"

That same day, Kaoru had also called her uncle to ask if they could discuss something. But, he turned down the invitation 

saying that he is busy since her new wife had given birth. 

She tried to discuss the matter over the call but her uncle quickly dismissed it saying that he had no interest since he already has an heir. 

While she was relieved that Kaoru's uncle had no interest in adopting Chiharu, Chisato was enraged by what the uncle told them. Their child did not do anything wrong to be treated like that. They were really thankful that Chiharu had been born. 

No matter what, they were determined to adopt and protect their child.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Tbh, I actually don't like too much drama in stories.. lol  
> Anyway, I originally plan to align the timeline of this story with the actual season but i'm too late..  
> And oh, someone draw an illustration for Chiharu this story~  
> I always wanted to have an illustration for this story but I'm no good at drawing so I'm glad.  
> [You can check it here](https://t.co/LwiKcEh7Ri)  
> 


	44. (extra chapter) A simple Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  First of all, I know not everyone celebrates Christmas.. tbh, I also don't really..  
> (All I want in December is the extra $$ from work Lol)  
> Second.. I know that not everyone is fond of it but this chapter is yet another
> 
>  **Spoiler alert..**  
>   
>  well, kind of..  
> sorry I'm the type of person who likes to read spoilers  
> anyway, happy holidays ~ xD  
>   
> again, please skip this chapter if spoilers bothers, sorry (Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
>   
> I will arrange the chapters when the story is finished (・.・;)  
> 

  
  


"Mommy, we're home~" Chiharu exclaimed when she and her ‘daddy’ got home after picking up the cake that they had reserved for Christmas dinner.

"We're home, my dear." 

"Welcome back." Chisato greeted them with a warm smile as she helped the two take off their thick winter coats. It was really cold outside even though it’s just lightly snowing.

“cake!” A toddler, whose eyes are similar to Kaoru and a hair color resembling Chisato's, ran from the living room along with their pet dog and exclaimed excitedly, seeing the box that her ‘daddy’ was holding.

“Fufu~ that is right, little princess. We also bought a cake for Lucky~” Kaoru told her little daughter and their pet dog, while showing them the two box that she’s holding. “Ah, celebrating Christmas with our family.. truly, how fleeting~”

“un! daddy, fweeting!” The little child giggled and so did Chiharu.

“Kaoru” Chisato scolded. No matter how many times she asked her wife to stop her antics in front of their children, it seems that it was useless. Although she was just grateful that Chiharu is growing more refined like she was hoping for, she was worried about their little child who was really fond of imitating Kaoru. 

“Is yuu-chan behaved while onee-chan is away?” Chiharu gently patted the little child. She already fixed the way she talks and always acts refined, imitating her mommy. Ever since she got a little sister, she was always trying to be a good big sister. 

“un, onee-chan” The little child exclaimed happily. She is just happy when her big sister is petting her.

“Chiharu, can you play with your sister for a while? We will just prepare our dinner” Chisato asked her daughter who immediately nodded.

“Yes mommy” 

“Ah, what a good child I have. To have a wonderful children, ‘tis truly the greatest gift-” 

“Thank you baby~” Chisato cut off her wife’s monologue and rubbed her daughter’s cheek. 

“But mommy, I am not a baby anymore.” Chiharu said with a sheepish grin. Although she’s already in grade school and is a big sister, actually she still wants to be pampered by her mommy.

“Is it? But Chiharu is always mommy’s baby along with your little sister” Chisato giggled with her daughter then turned to talk to her little child. “Yuka, play with your onee-chan while waiting for dinner, okay? Be good.”

The little child nodded, holding onto her onee-chan’s hand.

“Come on, yuu-chan. Lucky too, let’s play” Chiharu led her sister and their pet dog back to the living room. 

“Well then, let’s prepare for our dinner Kaoru”

“Yes, my dear wife~” Kaoru smiled and gladly followed her wife in the kitchen.

When they finished cooking for their dinner, Kaoru and Chisato set up the food on the dining table.

At the center was the cake that they had bought, there was also fried chicken, then some stew, some vegetables and salad, and some of their daughter’s favorite dishes.

But although there are many dishes, they just prepared a small amount as they wouldn't be able to eat it all. They also prepared a cake and treats for their dog.

It was just a simple celebration with their family.

After they have finished eating and taken a bath, the family spent some time in the living room before they went to bed. Although they're both working, both Kaoru and Chisato always makes sure to spend some time together with their kids as much as they can. 

“Here you go, my dear” Kaoru handed a wine glass to her wife after pouring some wine that they got from her father-in-law. 

“Thank you”

“Ah, tonight is truly fleeting. Isn't that right, Chisato?” Kaoru exclaimed after she sat beside Chisato. Her wife was softly looking at their two kids who were sitting on a cushion in front of the kotatsu. Her elder daughter was hugging the little sister as they laughed together while watching a show on the television. Their pet dog was also cozily laying beside them.

"How fleeting~ Words are not enough to–"

“You always say fleeting on everything, Kaoru” Chisato lightly sighed but gave a helpless laugh when she turned to look at her wife. "But you might be right." 

“Chisato” Kaoru stopped her monologue and lightly chuckled. She was staring at Chisato affectionately while slowly leaning towards the lips.

Kaoru was so close in kissing her wife when suddenly, their younger child called their attention.

"Mommy, onee-chan!" The little child pointed at the television. There was a commercial for skin care products for kids. 

"How dazzling is your mommy and onee-chan shines on the television. Ah, truly resplendent. Isn't that right, my little princess?" 

"un" The little child nodded at her daddy with a wide smile. She didn't understand it though. But, she was looking at her mommy and oneechan with an amazed face.

"Chiharu-chan, my darling princess. I must say, you are becoming more and more adept in acting and appearing in front of the screen. I am sure you will do well in that project" Kaoru gently smiled at her daughter to cheer for her. 

Actually the other day, Chiharu had been offered to play a role in a kid's show but she was really nervous because she only appears on commercials and some TV programs with her mommy.

"really, daddy?" 

"Of course~ As Goethe once said, Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen" Kaoru said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh" Chiharu nodded at her daddy with a serious face.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry too much. Just have fun and try to learn as much as possible, okay?" Chisato advised her child, ignoring her wife's senseless quotes. At first, she was unsure if they would let Chiharu enter the show business like her but their daughter seemed to really like performing in front of the camera. And so, she could only support and guide her daughter.

"We are just here to support you." She added gently patting her two kids. "There's also your mom, your grandparents, and I am sure your aunts will support you too." 

"un, sh- shup-ort!" The little child raised her hand with a serious face although she didn't understand.

*arf-arf* Their dog also got up and barked.

"Yes, I'll do my best." Chiharu nodded and smiled. Her face was now full of confidence. 

"That's my girl" 

"Ehe~ Thank you, yuu-chan, lucky too" She giggled and patted her little sister and their dog.

"Ah, how fleeting 'tis day is" Kaoru chuckled and continued her monologues. 

"un, fweeting, daddy" The little child giggled and clung onto Chiharu again with their pet dog beside them.

"Geez.." Chisato could only helplessly smile at them. Somehow even if it's just a simple Christmas Eve, spending it with her own family really makes it special.

"Hm? Isn't it your bedtime already?" Chisato told her children, pointing out the clock. It was already past their children's bedtime and she always makes sure that their children will have enough time to sleep for them to be healthy.

"Oh, you're right mommy" Chiharu agreed and stood up. Tomorrow, they will also go to her aunty Kokoro's place for a Christmas party and she was really excited to see her aunties and her little playmates again. 

"yuu-chan, let's sleep now?" She called her little sister who refuses to go to bed. "Look, Lucky is also sleepy too"

"Ah, my little princess. Your sister is right, you must go to sleep now." Kaoru also encouraged her little daughter. Well, she had an 'appointment' with her wife tonight so it's better to let their children sleep earlier so they could have more time. 

"Come on, yuu-chan. If you don't sleep, Santa won't come and give you presents" Chiharu encouraged her sister once more and pointed out the Christmas tree. There are some gifts under the tree including gifts for them from her mom. 

"Santa!" The little child's eyes twinkled seeing the presents and stood up. 

"fufu~ as expected of my darling princess, such a good and wonderful sister. Chisato, how blessed are we to have such good children? Ah this is truly-" Kaoru nodded and praised her elder daughter who successfully convinced the younger one to sleep. But, while thinking that she could have more time with her wife, her little daughter tried to pull her hands.

"Daddy, mommy, sleep too" 

"m-my little princess that is.." Kaoru gave a difficult face for a few seconds then helplessly laughed before sighing. "..truly how fleeting.."

Chisato laughed at Kaoru's reaction then smiled at their children. "Alright, alright. Let us sleep together tonight." 

"Yes mommy" Chiharu exclaimed. She and her little sister have their own shared room but she really likes sleeping beside her mommy and daddy like before. 

"yuu-chan let's go to the toilet first" She told her little sister who nodded and followed her. 

Chisato smiled while looking at her elder daughter taking care of the little sister. "Chiharu is such a good sister" 

"Indeed, we are really blessed to have such a daughter" Kaoru chuckled. "Well then, let me just clean up these wine glasses. Go and be with our daughters first, I will join you later" 

"No need, we can continue later." Chisato winked. While she always makes sure to have enough time for her children, she's also giving attention to her wife from time to time. 

"My dear, Is that.." Kaoru stared at her wife with a confused face.

"Come on, Kaoru. Our children should be taken care of first." Chisato laughed. 

"My babies are you done? Let's go to sleep~" 

"Yes mommy~" 

"un~!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> okay, the name is not so random..  
> Lol, it actually comes from the kanji 縁 which can mean affinity; family ties; fate; destiny (esp. as a mysterious force that binds two people together)  
> I was trying to be creative! T^T
> 
> also, please don't ask how they had a child,  
> it's probably science babies ? haha.. Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.  
> It is but that.
> 
> oh right, there's another illustration that was drawn for this story [here](https://twitter.com/matoi_yuma/status/1342030189065285632) (＾▽＾)  
>   
> 


	45. Affliction and Comfort

"Mommy!" The little child ran as she sobbed. "Mommy, Chiharu is.. is still mommy's baby?"

"Hm?" Chisato wondered. She just got home from work and was greeted by her crying child. 

"Of course, Chiharu is always mommy's baby." She caught her child in her embrace as she comforted her.

"..nn" Chiharu hugged her mommy tightly. She was still crying.

Chisato was confused as to why her child was crying like that so she asked her wife who was just standing in front of them. "What happened?" 

"Ah, well you see.." Kaoru recounted what just happened earlier.

Chisato's movie was soon to be premiered and the movie trailer was taking abuzz in the media. So earlier, she watched the trailer and also let their daughter see it. But, Chiharu suddenly cried seeing a scene where Chisato was caring for and hugging a little child. She had already explained that it was only acting but it seemed that her wife's acting skills is really exceptional that it got their child jealous.

Hearing her wife's explanation, Chisato helplessly smiled and soothed her child once more. "baby, it's just for mommy's work. Chiharu is always mommy's baby, okay?" 

"un, mommy is Chiharu's mommy, not, not other baby's mommy" The little child exclaimed as she started to calm down from crying. 

"Of course, you are my only baby" Chisato wiped her child's cheeks that is wet from tears and kissed her. "Mommy loves Chiharu the most, okay?"

"un. Chiharu love mommy too" The little child hugged Chisato again.

Kaoru smiled in relief that Chiharu had calmed down though she was concerned with her wife who was tired from work. Her wife was very busy lately but still helps her around the house and always takes care of their child after work. 

"My little princess, let your mommy rest for now. Come along."

"But, but Chiharu wants to be with mommy." Chiharu refused, tightly holding onto Chisato. 

"It's alright, I'll take care of her."

"But my dear" Kaoru tried to protest but her wife just smiled. 

"Did the two of you already eat dinner?" Chisato asked instead as she started to walk towards the living room with her daughter in her embrace.

"Not yet. We are waiting for you, my dear." 

"I see. Then let's go eat first." She told her wife then gently asked her child who refuses to be separated from her. "Baby, let's go eat, okay?"

"un"

While having dinner, Chisato was just looking at her child who was busy eating. She was always busy with work so it has been a while since she had dinner with her wife and daughter.

"Eat your veggies." She reminded her child. 

"yes mommy" Chiharu nodded, seriously facing the vegetables in front of her.

"My dear, you should also eat" Kaoru stacked some food on her wife's plate but Chisato just looked at it. 

"Is there something troubling my dear wife?" She asked in concern. They were not usually chatty when eating but the atmosphere seems quieter than before.

"Hm? it is not really.. it's just it's been a while we had dinner together." Chisato gave a small smile.

She also noticed that these past days, the atmosphere at their house is gloomy. It seems that both of them are still feeling down on what happened. 

Everyday, Kaoru is asking her grandfather for their child's acceptance in the family. Meanwhile, she was anxiously waiting for the family court's decision. Her wife's uncle isn't cooperative so they could not gain a family consent and speed up the process of the adoption. They have no choice but to wait to prove that the child was abandoned before they could adopt her. 

But even though they're both stressed about that, they were making sure that their behavior would not affect their child especially now that Chiharu is being clingier than before. 

Kaoru nodded at what her wife said. Then, she changed the topic, praising Chisato's new movie instead to lighten the mood. "Ah, your new movie is truly like a work of art, my dear. It is indeed very.. fleeting~ The portrayal of the young mother, aah, although it is but a trailer I am already moved to tears."

Chisato didn't say anything but sighed at her wife's usual theatrics when praising her. Though, she was really happy that the trailer gained attention and anticipation for those who had watched it. There's also more positive comments and their movie director was very optimistic that it would be nominated for the next academy awards.

"Well.. I guess, it's not even possible for me to portray it like that if we didn't have Chiharu.." She uttered while gently rubbing her child's cheeks. "Because we have such an adorable daughter"

"mm?" Chiharu tilted her head. She was busy eating and didn't really understand what her mommy and 'daddy' were talking about but she just gave an 'oh' and nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure it's also your acting prowess." Kaoru softly laughed. "But you are right, my dear."

"After my work lessened, let's go somewhere. The three of us." Chisato suddenly suggested. She had many work scheduled these days and for the next weeks but after her new movie is released, she will have more time and she wanted to spend it with them. 

"Fufu~ a brilliant idea, my dear. To have a leisure time with just the three of us, as a family. Ah, so fleeting~ To where shall we go? I must book a reservation now." Kaoru exclaimed. 

"Well, let's look later. Okay?" Chisato laughed. She thought that maybe they could also go back to that place where they wedded. Although they can't still take Chiharu overseas, they can still have a vacation within the country. 

"Baby, do you want to go somewhere fun?"

"Oh! amusement park!" Chiharu's eyes gleamed. Last time when they went to her aunty Hagumi's place, she saw a lot of pictures of Smile Amusement Park so she wanted to go there too.

"Ah worry not my little princess, we shall go there too" Kaoru chuckled, gently patting their child.

"mm?" Chiharu tilted her head.

"fufu~ your daddy and I are planning to go on a vacation with my baby"

"Oh! vacation!" Chiharu's eyes were still gleaming with anticipation, remembering when they went on vacation with her aunties. She thought that they would also go with them.

"Chiharu will go with aunty Hina too? and aunty Kokoro too? and aunty Hagumi and.." She listed all her aunts names one by one. "..and aunty Michelle too!"

"Shall we ask them?" Chisato giggled and wiped the rice on her child's cheek. She initially thought that they should spend it with just the three of them but it's not that bad to go again with their friends too. Though, she's not sure if their schedules would ever match. 

Now, their mood seems to lighten as they look forward to their family vacation.

"You really do like your aunts, how fleeting~" Kaoru chuckled at her daughter who nodded with a wide smile.

"un, aunty Hagumi said aunty and other aunties like Chiharu. Chiharu also likes aunties very, very much!" 

"Your aunty Hagumi said that?" Chisato warmly smiled, seeing her child happy. 

"un" The little child nodded but her wide smile turned into a sad look as she questioned. "Grandma, grandmom, grandpa, and.. granddad likes Chiharu too?"

"Of course baby, didn't they tell you they like you to visit them? They want to play with you too." Chisato answered, assuring her child. 

"Your mommy is right"

"Oh, but great grandpa.. do not like Chiharu?" The little child asked again, remembering last week when they went to meet her great grandpa. Her great grandpa was scolding her 'daddy' and her 'daddy' was crying. She got scared but her 'daddy' said that it's alright and the great grandpa is just sick.

"Haven't I said that your great grandpa is just not feeling well?" Kaoru answered and comforted her child. "I am sure great grandpa likes you too. As Shakespeare said, Time and the hour–"

"Kaoru-" Chisato tried to interfere and looked at her wife irritatingly. They already agreed not to bring up that topic anymore and make their child feel rejected again. 

But, Kaoru just continued talking while gently caressing their child's head. "It is but that, my little princess. Let us just wait for wounds to heal"

"okay daddy" Chiharu nodded. She didn't really understand but she trusts her daddy's words.

"Let's eat now, Kaoru" Chisato sighed and turned to her daughter instead. "Baby, eat some more fish so you'll be healthy. Here, mommy will help you."

"Yes mommy, ehe~"

"Did our daughter already fall into slumber?" Kaoru softly asked when she went to the kitchen. It was already late at night and she had just finished bathing since she was working earlier at the study room while her wife tended their child. 

"Yes." Chisato responded while she poured some water in the glass on the table. 

"I see" Kaoru smiled, the atmosphere was just a deafening silence. She wanted to say something more. It seems that her wife is still annoyed at her. Then, she saw the script that her wife was carrying. "Forgive me, I should have cared for our daughter. I know you still have some scripts to remember" 

"Kaoru.." Chisato sighed. For her, she also wanted to take care of their child. Kaoru doesn't need to apologize, again. Being Chiharu's parents, it's not just her wife's responsibility but both of them.

She also knows that Kaoru is working extra hard in her grandfather's business, and that may be partly to convince her grandfather to accept their child. But that doesn't feel right.. though, she couldn't do anything about it either..

"Hm? What is it, my dear?" 

"..nothing" Chisato drank the water in the glass. She felt really frustrated that she couldn't do anything.

"Mind if I help you remember the scripts?" 

_"You should just sleep. You're tired, aren't you?"_ Is what Chisato wanted to say but Kaoru was softly looking at her. Maybe, that would help them unwind. After all, reading scripts and acting it out is one of the things they love doing together, and they haven't done that for a long time. 

"Alright, but only for a while. Our daughter might cry if she woke up without us." She gave a helpless sigh.

The next day, Chisato woke up in the morning being hugged by her sleeping daughter.

It seemed that she was a little refreshed after having to practice and act out the scripts with her wife like before. She felt ready to work again for today. However, since the weather is starting to get cold, she also wanted to continue cuddling her child and go back to sleep.

 _"Can I cancel my schedule for today?"_ She let out a small laugh at herself. As if she could just cancel all her schedule for today.

Then, she remembered that there's also an exclusive interview for her upcoming movie. Back when they were shooting, her co-actors, staffs as well as the director had been praising her acting skills saying that she's really good acting as a mother. Some co-actors were even joking that she should already consider having a child. People didn't knew of her having a child already, so she thought that they might ask her about that too.

"Maybe I can talk about Chiharu?" She uttered while caressing her child's back. Their friends and relatives already knew about it and they already filed the adoption, so maybe she could start telling her fans about her happiness too. 

"Perhaps, I could.." She smiled to herself as she kissed her child's head. 

After a little while, the little child rolled then slowly sat up. 

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh! un!" Chiharu gave a sunshine smile. She was happy that she woke up with her mommy still beside her. Lately, she was unable to see and greet her mommy a good morning because her mommy always went out early for work before she wakes up. "good morning, mommy~" 

"Mommy has no work today? Mommy is with Chiharu today?" The little child asked expectantly since her mommy is still at home.

"Sorry baby, Mommy needs to go to work later." Chisato apologized, gently patting her child's head to comfort her. "Aah, If I could, I want to sleep again and cuddle with my baby. But sorry, mommy needs to go to work today."

"Oh.." Chiharu was saddened. But she just went to hug her mommy, shuffling her little face into her mommy's tummy.

"Chiharu will give 'gyuu' to mommy!"

"Hm?" Chisato wondered at her child's action. She thought she got Chiharu disappointed again, that's why her child clings onto her like that.

"aunty Hagumi said 'gyuu' give energy." Chiharu looked up with a shy smile, still hugging her mommy. Her 'daddy' always tells her that her mommy is working hard everyday. Then, last time, she asked her aunty what to do to cheer for her mommy and her aunty said that. "Chiharu will give 'gyuu' to mommy."

Chisato suddenly laughed, caressing her child's back. It seemed like Chiharu was cheering for her instead. "Thank you, baby"

"fufu~ breakfast is ready, my little princess, my dear wife." Kaoru interrupted and softly chuckled. She was about to call them for breakfast and saw the two having fun. She wanted to continue watching them but she was concerned that her wife would be late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I actually had a whim to write a New year's special chapter before posting this..  
> with Chiharu helping clean the house and eating a Rice cake in Miso soup with Kaoru  
> ( it's a continuation with the spoiler chapter last Christmas btw)  
> but I haven't finished it yet because of unseen circumstances.. ( that is migraine )  
> Should I still continue to write it?
> 
> Well, I posted a Halloween chapter like a month after anyway so let's see.. Lol  
>   
> And oh, there's another drawing for this story [here](https://t.co/P6LIVfVlpZ)


	46. Waiting at home

.

It was already an hour past 2 PM, Chisato was hurriedly walking towards the Kindergarten to fetch her daughter. 

She didn't have time to redo her makeup or slightly change her looks since she had rushed there after the TV show recording had ended. She was just wearing a beret cap, a mask, and large sunglasses to avoid other people from recognizing her. Although, when she arrived at her daughter's school, there were some people looking on her way as she waited for her child to go out of the classroom.

"Chiharu" Chisato waved, seeing her daughter finally walk out with the teacher. 

Upon seeing her mommy, Chiharu brightly smiled and dashed towards her. "Mommy~!" 

"Sorry, mommy is late again." 

"un, Chiharu will wait for mommy." The little child firmly said and instantly held onto her.

"Thank you, baby." Seeing that her child is smiling, Chisato felt relieved. She was really concerned if her child would still feel anxious if she was late to fetch her at school. 

"Let's go home now?"

"un!" Chiharu nodded. 

After saying goodbye to the teachers around, they then went to go home.

It has been 3 days since Chisato was fetching her daughter from school instead of her wife. Kaoru was out of town for her grandfather's business and fortunately, Chisato's work was slightly lessened so she can somehow take care of their child while her wife is away.

While they could leave their child in a daycare or look for a babysitter for a few days, they still do not want to leave Chiharu to other people especially to people they don't really know since the child had some bad experiences in the past. As much as possible, they wanted to take care of Chiharu by themselves because they were worried that the child would be stressed out being left to others.

"Chiharu is home~" The little child cheerfully exclaimed after they had arrived at their house. She immediately removed her shoes and went to get her slippers but she suddenly stopped and stared at her daddy's slippers beside hers.

She then remembered that her 'daddy' was not beside her when she woke up and before she slept last night, and also the day before yesterday and the other day.

"What's wrong?" Chisato asked her child who was quietly looking at the floor.

"Mommy, daddy will not also go home today?" Chiharu looked at her mommy and asked. It has been a long time since she saw her 'daddy'. And although she's with her mommy, she was still anxious without seeing her 'daddy' around. 

"Not yet, baby. But don't worry, your daddy will go home soon." Chisato crouched and told her child. It has been days since Kaoru went on a business trip. Although her wife video calls them every night, it was only for a few minutes. And since it was always Kaoru who looks after their child, it's understandable that Chiharu would look for her. 

"Daddy will go back? Tomorrow?" 

"Of course. But your daddy will be back after tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow?" Chiharu pouted. She was really sad without her 'daddy' around for so long. "Chiharu wants to see daddy"

"Let's see if we can video call your daddy later, okay? Don't be sad now." Chisato comforted her child. 

"...un" Chiharu nodded obediently.

"Is my baby hungry? Do you want some pancakes?" Chisato asked after she messaged her wife. Since it was already afternoon when they arrived, her child is probably hungry so she tried to shift the child's attention to food instead.

"un, pancakes~ with, with strawberries?" The little child twinkled and expectantly asked.

"fufu~ yes. So my baby should wait here, okay? Mommy will just prepare your pancakes and milk." Chisato giggled and patted her little child.

"un!" Chiharu smiled and ran towards the mini table in her playing area at the living room. Then, she put out all her things in school on the table including her crayons and drawing notebook. In the notebook, there were also separate papers with doodles of a pink bear and different people that she drew including herself and her mom. 

While she was waiting for the pancakes that her mommy is making, the little child was busy drawing something. She was trying to draw her 'daddy', her mommy, and herself in between. Although it was a childish drawing, the lines were clear and detailed that anyone could tell that this child is talented at arts. 

From time to time, while Chisato is cooking, she checks up on Chiharu in the living room and asks what her daughter is doing. She was not really worried that Chiharu would misbehave or run around the house and get injured. Their child is usually obedient and they had already childproofed their house recently. Instead, she was worried that her daughter was sulking again about not seeing Kaoru for days. 

"Baby, here’s your food, let's eat" Chisato called as she put the tray down on the coffee table. There were 2 plates of pancakes, a cup of tea, and a cute mug of milk for her daughter.

"un" Chiharu put down her crayon and picked up her drawings before she went to her mommy. 

"Mommy look, Chiharu is drawing daddy" The little child brightly said and showed a piece of paper with a drawing.

"Just your daddy?" Chisato pretended to be sad. "What about mommy?"

"Mommy too! and, and, Chiharu." The little child exclaimed and pointed out the three of them in the drawing. "Together~"

"fufu~ my baby is really good at arts." Chisato complimented as she looked at her child’s drawing. It seems that her wife's lineage is really talented in the arts. 

"Let’s take a picture and send it to your daddy" She helplessly smiled. 

"Picture?” The little child tilted her head but when her mommy put the phone in front of her, she quickly exclaimed with an ‘oh’ and held her drawing before she smiled. 

Chisato laughed as her child did different poses in front of the camera. Then, she sent the pictures to her wife. Later on, she also sent a picture of the two of them eating pancakes though it seems that her wife is still busy.

"How was school today? Did my baby have fun while learning?" Chisato asked as they ate. 

"Yes mommy" The little child shyly grinned. "Teacher said Chiharu is very good~ Chiharu can read many letters now"

"Really? My baby is amazing" Chisato softly giggled, while wiping some crumbs on her child's cheek. 

"ehehe~"

Chisato gently caressed her child who seemed to be very happy being praised. 

"Later, let's study again and do your homework, okay?" She added. Although tomorrow is a weekend, she wanted Chiharu to teach her daughter to be diligent and responsible. She believes that it will help her child in the future.

"un" 

A while later after they finished eating, Chisato was trying to focus on memorizing her scripts but her little daughter kept on running around, climbing up and jumping down the sofa. 

"Chiharu" Chisato softly scolded. "You've just eaten, don't jump and run around." 

"..un" The little child sulked and lay down instead. But after some time, she got up and went to her playing area. 

Chisato glanced at her daughter who was playing alone and helplessly smiled. It seems that the little one is getting bored. 

"Baby, do you want to take a nap?"

"nap?" Chiharu asked but she shook her head multiple times. "Chiharu do not want" 

"My baby does not want to take a nap with mommy?" 

"want! but.. but mommy, Chiharu is waiting for daddy to call" The little child explained then asked sadly. "Daddy is still busy?" 

"Hm.. your daddy is probably working right now." Chisato looked at her phone. 

"But let's send a message again" She added and held her daughter's hand as they went to sit on the sofa.

After messaging her wife again, Chisato gave the phone to her daughter who said that she wanted to send a message too.

"Daddy–" Chiharu called on the phone, pressing the voice message button repeatedly. 

"Daddy! mommy made pancakes."

"Pancakes is yummy" 

"Chiharu and mommy eat pancakes."

"Chiharu draw daddy and mommy"

"and, and, Chiharu"

"Together ehe~" 

"Daddy, Mommy said Chiharu is good!"

"Teacher also said Chiharu is very good today"

"Daddy–"

"Chiharu wants to see daddy." Chiharu pouted on the phone as she kept on tapping the phone. 

Chisato let out a small smile at her little child who was sending multiple voice messages to her wife. Lately when she's at work, Chiharu would also send her a bunch of voice messages using Kaoru's phone. Ever since they taught her how to send voice messages for them, Chiharu would send lots of it. Well, it's not that she doesn't like it. She loves to hear her baby's voice and she knew that their child is just seeking attention but she had to keep her phone at a silent mode since the notification kept her phone buzzing.

"Chiharu miss daddy."

"I'm sure your daddy misses you too" She lifted her child and snuggled in embrace then she gave a gentle pat on the head. "Because when mommy is at work, mommy also misses Chiharu the most"

"really mommy?" The little child brightened up.

"Of course, I do. So don't be sad now. Let's just wait for your daddy to call us"

"okay, mommy" The little child nodded and smiled.

"Come on. Let's take a nap." Chisato kissed her daughter's cheeks.

Just when they were about to go to nap in the bedroom, Chisato's phone suddenly rang.

"Baby, your daddy is calling"

Chiharu immediately got up and smiled brightly. Then, she called loudly when she saw her daddy's face on the phone. "Daddy!" 

"My darling little princess~" Kaoru chuckled. Earlier her phone kept on notifying her for a bunch of messages and she immediately knew that it was from her daughter. Her wife had also told her in a message that Chiharu is feeling lonely without her so she took a little break to call them. Actually, she just wanted to see them after seeing the pictures that Chisato had sent. 

"How is my darling little daughter? Are you behaving well?" 

"Yes, daddy. Chiharu is behaving." The little child stated as a matter of fact, and confidently with a smile. "Mommy said too"

"Why, as expected of my little princess." Kaoru let out a laugh. She still wanted to talk with them but she saw her secretary signalling her that the meeting will soon start for a few minutes.

“I need to go, my little princess. But do not worry I will call again later” 

“No!” Chiharu pouted. “Chiharu wants to talk with daddy now.”

“Chiharu, please don't say that.” Chisato gently scolded. “Your daddy will call you again later.”

“Fufu~ do not be worried. I will go home soon, then we can talk about everything my little princess wanted~”

“Daddy will go home soon?” Chiharu slightly brightened. 

“Of course, Daddy misses my little princess too~”

“un, ehe~" Chiharu contentedly smiled. “Chiharu miss daddy too. I love you, daddy~” 

"Ah, thank you. I also love my darling precious little princess~ and of course, I love your mommy too~" Kaoru smiled at them. Although it was just a short time, she felt already healed by seeing her wife and their little daughter. Ah, how precious are they?

“.. remember to take care of yourself. Don't skip meals.” Chisato didn’t reply but instead reminded her wife who looked really tired. She knows that Kaoru was trying hard but she couldn’t sit still looking at her wife overworking herself. Well, she’s not the one to talk though. 

“I will. Thank you, my dear. I’ll call again, later.” Kaoru waved back to her daughter and ended the call.

For a few seconds after the call had ended, Chisato was just staring at her phone. She helplessly let out a sigh then sent a message before she started to lull her child to sleep.

In some faraway place, Kaoru was about to go to a business meeting when her phone beeped, notifying a message. 

Then as she read the message, a warm smile spread across her face, filling her with motivation. It was just a short simple message without any emoticons but it was from her wife saying

[ Chiharu and I will wait for you at home. I love you too. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Somehow, I can imagine Kaoru saying _hakanai_ while her phone was buzzing non-stop bc her child was spamming her with voice messages. Lol  
> And Kaoru blushing after receiving an ily message from Chisato xD


	47. Back home

The sun had already set when Chisato woke her child from a nap.

A while later, she started to prepare for dinner while looking after her child who was now sitting on a high chair at the dining table while doing homework.

"Mommy.." Chiharu called again. 

"Just a minute, baby." Chisato stirred the vegetable soup and closed the lid before she went to Chiharu's side. Somehow, while Chiharu was napping earlier, she managed to memorize most of the lines in the scripts that she needed for tomorrow so she still had time looking after her child while doing the household chores. 

"What's wrong? What part is it that you can't understand?" She asked, softly.

".." Chiharu didn't say anything but just pointed out some numbers while pouting. 

"Here? Let's see.. hm.." Chisato paused, thinking how to explain. 

"This number is six, right? Then, If Chiharu has six candies" She pointed out the number and raised her hands to give an example. "Then this number is two. Chiharu gave two candies to mommy and daddy, how many candies does Chiharu have now?" 

"..mm.." Chiharu also lifted her hands, copying her mommy. Then she tilted her head asking for confirmation if she's doing it right. "this is for daddy and mommy?" 

"this.. for Chiharu?" She added when her mommy nodded. Then she started to count her little fingers. "....three...four.."

"four?" 

"That's right. Then how do you write four?" Chisato patiently waited for her daughter to answer. She already explained it earlier and Chiharu had already learned how to add and subtract one digit at school but it seemed that her child is still having difficulties. 

"..like this, mommy?" 

"Hm?" She glanced at her child's workbook and nodded. "Very good, baby. Try answering the next one. Remember, if you see this sign, it means to give away something like how mommy explained, okay?"

"un" Chiharu nodded obediently and worked on her homework while her mommy was cooking. But from time to time, she still calls her mommy for help. 

While Chiharu is good at reading letters, she is somehow confused between adding and subtracting so Chisato was thinking of ways to help her child with her studies.

Normally, it is not required for Chiharu's age to learn how to read and write or even do basic arithmetic since most kids start to learn it from grade school. Pre-schooling is optional so parents can just leave them at a daycare facility in case they're busy with work. 

However to some parents, they were more concerned about their child's academics so they are enrolling their child in kindergarten instead. Being able to study in advance in kindergarten will enable them to choose a good grade school then a good grade school will enable them to enroll in a good middle school and high school which can help them to go to an excellent university. In a sense, those parents wanted to invest for their child's good future.

In the case of Chiharu's kindergarten, it offers both pre-schooling and daycare for busy parents and Chisato knew that it was probably the same reason why Chiharu's real mother had enrolled her in such a school despite being expensive. She is actually thinking the same but still, she wanted Chiharu to enjoy studying rather than be pressured to always get good grades. 

Later on, when they finished eating dinner, Chisato helped Chiharu to continue the homework but after that she didn't force her child to continue studying. Instead, she let her watch television while she finished washing the dishes then continued memorizing her scripts.

"Baby, let's take a bath now" Chisato called her child from the bathroom. She was done with the chores and she can just continue reading her scripts later since she already memorized most of it.

"Chiharu" She called again since her child is not answering and was still busy watching TV. "Did you hear mommy?"

"Y-yes mommy." The little child came running, sheepishly smiling and asking her mommy to not scold her anymore. 

After putting all the laundry on the basket, Chisato then brought her daughter to wash. While she was scrubbing her, the little child was giggling and was busy playing with bubbles again. She wanted to scold her child not to play with the soap but she just remembered Kaoru used to play with the bubbles when they were kids too so she just let a small laugh. Besides, the baby soap and shampoo that she bought is a brand that she trusted and is very safe for kids so she was not worried that it may irritate her child's eyes.

"..haa" Chisato exhaled after soaking in the tub. Then, she gently caressed Chiharu who was playing with the rubber duckies in the tub. 

It might be exhausting to work while having to take care of a child but she was contented with this. 

_"I wonder what she is doing right now"_ Chisato suddenly thought of her wife who always takes care of her and her child. Kaoru had messaged her earlier that she's still working so she'll be able to call much later tonight. 

"baby~" She suddenly hugged and kissed her child's cheeks.

"..mm? ehe~" Chiharu wondered but she smiled and kissed her mommy too. 

"My baby is the best~" Chisato laughed softly. Somehow, she's also missing her wife. Their bathtub could actually fit the three of them so sometimes, they take a bath together. While it was not like before when it's just the two of them and having a private time, it was still fun seeing her wife and daughter who looked alike playing in the water or just chatting about random things.

  
  


Afterwards, after drying and combing their hair, she prepared warm milk for her daughter to drink before they brushed their teeth. After that, they sat on the sofa and Chisato proceeded to groom her child. She carefully trimmed Chiharu's nails then cleaned her ears. Since it was always Kaoru who did that, she was very careful to not hurt her child. 

When they went back to the bedroom, Chisato was also carrying some bottles of skincare products and sat on the bed beside her little daughter. She was wearing matching pajamas with Chiharu with the same stylish head scarf to hold their hair when applying a moisturizer on the face. She then carefully applied the moisturizer in her child's little face before she put on hers. It was a skin care product designed for kids from a brand that Chisato trusts.

"ehe~" The little child smiled widely in front of the handheld mirror that Chisato put in front of her. Then, she exclaimed and pointed out the face cream. "Chiharu will also put that to mommy" 

"Alright" Chisato smiled and nodded. Then, she put a little amount of cream on her daughter's little hands. Chiharu's small and soft hands circled her cheeks. It felt so relaxing that she couldn't even contain her smile.

"Chiharu is done mommy" Chiharu said proudly. She tried to imitate when her mommy put on a moisturizer on her face.

"fufu~ my baby is the best" Chisato praised then looked at her face in the handheld mirror.

"Mommy, Chiharu also wants that" The little child exclaimed again.

"Hm?"

"Same with mommy" She pointed out a face pack. She always see her mommy put those so she wanted that too.

"Ah, That is when you grow older, okay?" Chisato gently rubbed her child's puffing cheeks when her child pouted. Although she's letting her child use skin care products, those were safe for kids. She doesn't want Chiharu to use products that are not safe for kids so she just gave two cucumber slices to her child. 

"..un" Chiharu reluctantly said. After laying down on the bed, she put the cucumber on her eyes and continued to imitate her mommy when relaxing. 

Chisato looked at her child's actions with a heartily laugh. She then continued on putting her beauty products beside her child while they waited for Kaoru's call. 

  
  


\-- 

The next day is a Saturday but Chisato woke her child up early in the morning. While she felt bad for waking up her daughter early, she didn't have much choice since she has a drama recording in the morning till noon.

Chiharu was still sleepy while Chisato dressed her up. The little child was wearing a white little shirt and a pink jumper with a popular rabbit character print in the middle. Her hair was tied sideways in a low ponytail and she also had a little backpack with some toys, crayons and a notebook inside. 

Last time, Chisato let their child be taken care of by Kaoru's parents while she and Kaoru work. After knowing that, her mom had been calling her many times, asking why she hadn't brought Chiharu to their house yet. 

So this time, she had asked her parents for a favor to look after her child for a day. 

"Chiharu, don't run around at grandmom's house, okay?" Chisato crouched down and reminded her child one more time before they walked towards her parents' house. "Tell grandmom if you need anything." 

"un" Chiharu nodded obediently. 

"I will be back as soon as my work is finished." Chisato comforted Chiharu who looked unhappy of being left again at an unfamiliar place. 

"Our grandchild is here" Chisato's mom exclaimed as she opened the door for them. Beside her was her husband who was supposed to go with friends to play golf but cancelled it after learning that her granddaughter will come over their house. 

"Mom, dad" Chisato greeted and urged her child to greet them too. 

"Good morning, grandmom, and grandad" Chiharu shyly smiled then added. "Mommy said Chiharu will stay today with grandmom and grandad because mommy needs to work." 

"Yes, yes, of course. Chiharu-chan is welcome in our house." Chisato's mom smiled at the nervous little child. 

"Mom, thank you for letting her stay here for today. This has all of her things she need. There are some clothes, towels and her milk." Chisato handed over a neatly packed bag. "She also has some toys inside her backpack. If there's anything, please call me on the phone"

"I told you we also want to be with our grandchild" Chisato's mom softly laughed at her daughter who became a worrywart mother. "Is Kaoru-chan still on a business trip?"

"Yes, but she'll be back tomorrow evening."

"I see. The two of you are really working hard." Chisato's mom comforted. Well, because she's friend with Kaoru's mom, she somehow know the details about Kaoru's grandfather as well. 

" Oh, I saw the new trailer of your upcoming movie. My friends were also talking about that movie." She added with excitement. "Your dad is also excited to watch it and was bugging me to reserve a ticket"

"Of course, your daughter is working hard so I should support her." Chisato's dad said in a dignified manner then added after he held the bag from his wife's hand. "You don't need to be worried, you can leave the child if the two of you are busy with work."

"Right, he was actually looking forward to you bringing the child here more than me, you know." Chisato's mom whispered and laughed but her husband heard her and shot a glance at her.

"Your daughter might get late at work."

"Thank you, dad." Chisato helplessly laughed looking at her own parents. 

Then, she crouched down and kissed Chiharu on the cheeks. "Baby, mommy will go now. I'll see you later." 

"un" The little child obediently nodded and hugged her.

Chisato then went to her work while thinking about her child who looked sad being left again.

But with her parents' warm welcome and assurance that Chiharu will be alright with them, she could somehow focus on her work.

Her work was a new short drama and her role was a strong, beautiful single mom. Actually, although it's just a few trailers that were released, there were already some offers with a similar role and it seems that her agency was fully supporting her image change since there were many positive feedbacks. 

After long hours of work, Chisato went back to her parents' house. Well, it was also her house back then when she was young and still living with her parents.

Earlier, she was unable to call her mom and ask how Chiharu is doing so she was a little worried that the child is still anxious being left alone around her parents.

However, when she arrived back at her parent’s home, she saw her child happily talking and playing with her dad.

"Mommy~" The little child dashed to embrace her mommy.

"Hi baby, did you behave well?" 

"Yes mommy! Chiharu eats all veggies and, and listens to grandmom’s stories about mommy and plays with granddad. Grandad gave Chiharu new toys, ehe~" The little child reported cheerfully. 

“I see.” Chisato smiled seeing her child was happy. Then, she noticed the dress that her child was wearing was not Chiharu’s clothes though it looked familiar.

“fufu~ I also made her wear your clothes when you were a child~ It really fits her, it’s good that I safely kept it~” Chisato’s mother gleefully showed her daughter the clothes that she made back then. 

“I also took some pictures~ I bet she’ll be jealous” She added. She was referring to her friend, Kaoru’s mom. Both of them made a set of clothes for their daughters and plan to keep it until they have a grandchild. 

“Geez, mom” Chisato helplessly laughed. 

After sometime, she was already fixing her child things and preparing to go home but her dad insisted that they stay for dinner, saying that her mom cooked her favorite meals. And so, they stayed for a bit until dinner.

"Mom, dad, thank you for taking care of her today." 

“We told you it’s alright. Feel free to bring her here~” Chisato’s mom replied and patted the little child.

"bye bye grandad, and grandmom. Chiharu will come again next week." Chiharu said. She had actually promised them that she’ll visit again next week. But, she remembered she hadn't asked her mommy yet. “Mommy, can Chiharu go here next week too?” 

"Next week?" 

"un, next week. grandad will buy a pretty bike for Chiharu, grandad said."

“Let’s see if we can, okay?” Chisato answered her child then looked at her dad with a sigh. It seems that everyone is spoiling her child. Well, including her. Though, she was trying not to. 

"Dad, please don't spoil her." 

"That's nonsense. The child looks bored, she needs to go out and play." Chisato’s dad denied but that just earned him a laugh from her wife so he added. “It’s getting dark and it's not safe, I’ll drive the two of you home.”

  
  
  


When they arrived at home, she immediately took care of her child. Like yesterday, she also helped Chiharu to study a little bit before they went to take a bath. 

Then, before they went to bed, they were waiting for Kaoru to call them but it seems that her wife was busy so she had to coax their child again who was starting to sulk and refusing to sleep.

After Chisato had finally put Chiharu to sleep, she also went to sleep but she somehow woke up in the middle of the night. She then silently went out of the bedroom to get something to drink.

Just when she went to the kitchen, Chisato saw her wife who was supposed to be on a business trip on the living room carrying some bags.

"Kaoru?" She called in surprise. "I thought you'll go home tomorrow evening?"

"Chisato" Kaoru's tired face shone upon seeing her beloved wife after a long time.

"I have already finished the work needed so I took a flight back." She happily added as she hugged her wife. "I am back, my dear" 

"Welcome back." Chisato answered, wrapping her arms into Kaoru's waist.

For a few minutes, there was just silence while her wife's tall body slumped on her tiny frame and it was a little heavy for her. Although, it seems that Kaoru is really tired doing work that isn't her passion so she just let her.

"fufu~ I am actually planning to surprise you and Chiharu-chan. Are you surprised?" Kaoru jested. There was a little hoarseness in her deep calm voice but it was brimming with happiness because she was with her family again after long days of tiredness. Well, it was just almost a week but it felt months for her.

"Not really.. I prefer if you took a rest before you went home" Chisato helplessly sighed and lectured her instead. She also knew that Kaoru was working extra hard for her grandfather especially now that he still won't accept Chiharu. Though, she prefers that her wife won't overwork herself.

"Ah, I wanted to be with you and our child as soon as I can." Kaoru chuckled at her wife’s scolding. 

"I'll prepare a bath for you, rest here" Chisato said in concern and patted her wife's back. "Or do you want to sleep first?" 

"hm.." Kaoru just hummed, still embracing her wife. After some time of recharging, she straightened up and reached for her wife's lips. "You can go back to sleep, my dear. I shall take a bath first." 

"I'll wait for you, then" Chisato tiptoed and returned a kiss. Then, she let out a small laugh imagining their child's reactions when waking up and seeing Kaoru beside her. "Chiharu will be surprised tomorrow." 

And indeed, when the little child woke up the next morning, she blinked many times seeing that her 'daddy' was sleeping beside her then looked at her mommy with a confused face. 

"Your daddy went back last night" Chisato tried not to laugh at her child exclaiming with a big 'oh'

"Daddy!" 

"Let your daddy sleep for a while, okay?" Chisato hushed and softly told her child who was about to pounce over Kaoru. Then she looked at her wife who was peacefully sleeping. 

"but mommy.. Chiharu miss daddy" The little child reasoned out, giving a sad face.

“Baby, do you want to make breakfast with mommy? Let’s make breakfast before you wake up your daddy.” Chisato gently patted her child to comfort her. Her wife and their child really missed each other but she wanted Kaoru to have a proper rest. "I'm sure your daddy will like a breakfast we made."

"oh- okay mommy~ ehe~" Chiharu brightened up and smiled widely. She was very happy that her 'daddy' is back home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> yep, these scenes are few of those scenes I wanted to add in this story and have fun imagining xD  
> It's also somehow fun imagining Chisato busy memorizing her scripts while Kaoru cleans her nails too.. lol I wonder why


	48. A fleeting gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Okay, here's another chapter that is supposed to happen after the story is finished..  
> Which means, this is a **Spoiler**  
>  I'm sorry, I just love spoiler chapters.. TvT
> 
> Anyway, it's Kaoru's birthday so I tried to make this (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
>   
> 

_"Hm…"_ Chisato gazed at the oven while she's waiting for the cookies to be baked. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed as she falls deep into thoughts. It is something that has been troubling her since the start of the year. 

That is, what present to give for her wife's birthday. 

She was thinking of it for more than a month yet it is already next week and she hasn't decided what to give her yet. 

_"Should I buy another pair of clothes? There's a new design from the brand that she likes.. or maybe a new perfume.."_ She trailed off and shook her head. 

_"A wristwatch.. a bracelet.. or a necklace?"_ She listed out but still not satisfied. _" hm.. maybe a new book? or a new gadget? No, that’s no good.."_

After a long while of thinking, she held her forehead as she sighed. It has been years that she and Kaoru got together, she had known her ever since they were young. Now, she had already run out of ideas what to give for her birthday.

She already gave her the same things on the previous birthdays and their anniversaries so nothing seems special enough. Kaoru would always make it special for her birthday no matter how redundant the gifts or surprises are so she also wanted to give something different, something special. 

She thought about it for a long time. A gift is something that would make the other person happy, right? So she asked herself. _"Something that would make Kaoru happy is?"_

She tried to remember the times when Kaoru looked happy and right away, she remembered yesterday when Kaoru and their kids were playing, and laughing aloud while tickling each other then her wife pulled her to join in. 

Chisato broke out a soft smile. Indeed, Kaoru would definitely say that she's happy being with their family. She was thinking if she should book a vacation with the four of them for Kaoru's birthday but they will be already going on a trip on the next long holiday. Besides, they had work in the morning that day so it's not possible..

She knew other things that could make Kaoru happy like celebrating with friends or successfully producing a theatre stage but that's something she couldn't give and they already made schedules to meet their friends to celebrate anyway. 

_"hm.."_ She continued to stare at the oven. "What about when we're alone together enjoying some wine and.."

Should she just present herself as a gift? Her wife is happy when they do that… right? 

"..right" She held her flushed cheeks, remembering the passion they had last night. 

_“Certainly not”_ She shook her head to clean her thoughts.

Geez, what was she thinking? They're too old for that stuff and they have been together for a long time, it’s not their first time so it won't be any surprise –and she had already done that back then when they started dating to tease her anyway.

Besides, it's not like they rarely have time for each other. Their kids have their own room so they are able to do it more often when they're in the mood. 

"Well, should I just make a song or poem for her like she always does?" She laughed and gave up the idea as soon as she thought about it. She likes seeing Kaoru blush but she'll probably also be embarrassed. She's not really romantic compared to her wife.

Sometime later, the cookies she's baking are already done but Chisato still couldn't decide what to give on her wife's birthday. She just let out a tired sigh as she prepared the milk and cookies for her kids. 

"Maybe I'll just give something that she could use for work like a pen..?" She murmured, deciding to just an online shop again later for some ideas. 

"Chiharu, Yuu, let's eat" 

"oh- fweeting" The little toddler's eyes shone as Chisato put down the plate of cookies on the coffee table. 

"Yuka, say cookies not fleeting" She tried to correct her little daughter while gently cupping the toddler’s soft cheeks.

"un, cookie, fweeting" Yuu flashed a happy smile before biting the cookie she got.

"haa.." Chisato exhaled in defeat. It seems that her wife has more influence than her on their younger daughter. Then, she noticed the pieces of papers and crayons scattered on the floor and table and her older daughter who was busy cleaning up. "What were you two doing? onee-chan is teaching how to draw?" 

"un" Little Yuu just nodded before grabbing another cookie on the plate.

"We're making gifts for daddy's birthday, mommy" Chiharu answered while picking up the crayons that her little sister scattered. "Oh- but this is a secret, mommy.. don't tell daddy ehe~"

"Alright, I won't tell." Chisato laughed at her two sweet kids. "But continue that later. Come on, let's eat first"

"Yes mommy." Chiharu replied but her phone beeped multiple times. There were some messages from her aunts. Well, her parents agreed to buy her one although there are few restrictions on how often she uses it.

"Mommy, can I go to aunty Lisa's place tomorrow? Aunty Hina said she will fetch me here." 

"Hm? It's alright. But aren't your aunts busy?" Chisato asked. Chiharu has been really close to them so it's not rare that her child often visits their place. Though, she's worried that it'll bother their friends. 

"Aunty Lisa said she's free tomorrow so I can come over and then teach me how to make a bracelet." 

"A bracelet? Is that also a gift for your daddy?"

"Un.. I want to buy something shining, and sparkling, and fleeting bracelet for daddy but.." Chiharu nodded. Then, she lifted up her fingers counting and sighed. Although she has money that she got from the commercials and modeling, as well as the new year's money that she got, it's just almost enough to buy the sparkling and fleeting bracelet that she saw in the magazine. Also, her mommy would probably scold her again if she used all her savings to buy something expensive like the last time when she bought several toys that she and her sister liked without asking them. "aunty Lisa said I can make a fleeting gift and daddy will like it."

"I see. Your aunt is right, I'm sure your daddy will be happy with that." Chisato patted her child. 

"Daddy will like it even if it’s not sparkling and shining and fleeting?" 

"Yes” Chisato helplessly smiled. Why do her daughters keep on casually using 'fleeting' to describe things?

"really mommy?"

“Of course, don’t worry. It's our cute daughter that made it for her so of course she'll be happy. It's the thought that counts." She assured her child once more. Although, she could also say that to herself who still couldn't decide on what present to give. 

"Okay mommy" Hearing her Mommy's thoughts, Chiharu nodded big and smiled. 

"Good.” Chisato caressed her daughter’s cheeks. “But for now, you should eat first or your sister is going to eat all of the cookies again." 

"Yuka, don't eat all of the cookies. Aren't you going to share the cookies with onee-chan?" She added and turned to look at her younger child who's oblivious to the things around and just eating blissfully.

"mm?" The little child tilted her head. Then, she got two cookies with both hands and gave one to her onee-chan before eating the other one.

"Thank you, yuu-chan." Chiharu laughed and petted her sister.

Afterwards, Chisato proceeded to work on her scripts for a new movie while she looked after her children. Her older child is making message cards and drawing something while the younger one is busy playing with their pet dog.

Kaoru is actually at the theater right now and is busy directing a new play that she has written herself. But even though both of them are working, they are still able to manage their time so that they can share the responsibilities at home. Sometimes, they could be both busy but their parents will gladly look over their children so it somehow works out.

Hours had passed, Chisato continued to look after their children tending to their needs and do household chores while memorizing her next scripts.

It was already late when Kaoru got home from work.

“Welcome back. Have you eaten dinner?” Chisato greeted her wife on the entryway.

“I am back, my dear.” Kaoru answered with a gentle smile while taking off her coat. “I had already eaten dinner, are our children already asleep?”

“Not yet. I was helping Chiharu study but Yuka is still playing with Lucky in the living room.” 

“I see.” Kaoru noticed the tiredness on Chisato’s face. She thought that it must have been tough for her wife to look after their two kids alone. And, their toddler has been really, really active lately so it must be really tiring for her wife. “Forgive me, I have been busy these days. I was not able to help you take care of our children.“

“Hm? It’s alright” Chisato smiled small. Well, it’s true that she’s tired, tired of thinking what gift she should give for her birthday because nothing seems special, nothing seems different from the ones she already gave her.

“My dear” Kaoru was about to reach for her wife’s lips when suddenly, both Chiharu and Yuu along with their pet dog came running from the living room to greet her.

“Daddy~!”

“My~ I am back home my little darlings~” Kaoru chuckled as she caught the little toddler who jumped onto her then gently patted their elder daughter who was also hugging her. Their pet dog was also circling around her so she helplessly laughed. 

"So, what did my little cute princesses do today?" 

"make, gift" 

"Yuu-chan!" Chiharu stopped her little sister and put an index finger on her lips. “shh-” 

“mm?” The little toddler tilted her head.

“Hm?” Kaoru wondered what her two kids were up to.

“It’s nothing, daddy.. I- I am teaching yuu-chan how to write earlier.. right yuu-chan? Then, then we played with Lucky..” Chiharu sheepishly laughed. 

“un, play! ehe~” Yuu nodded innocently. Then, she clung onto Kaoru’s neck demanding to play with her. “Daddy, play too”

“No Yuka, It’s already bedtime.” Chisato tried to pull the little toddler onto her wife’s arm. “Isn't that right, onee-chan?” 

“un, daddy will read stories for us later, so yuu-chan should also wait.”

“Fufu~ That is right, my little darling, later I shall resume recounting the tales of Romeo and the fleeting love for dear Juliet~” Kaoru chuckled while soothing her younger child. “For now, I shall tidy up first so could you wait for me for a little while?”

"geez" Chisato exhaled helplessly. It’s already late and her wife also has work tomorrow so she wanted her to rest already but she also couldn’t scold her children who just wanted attention from Kaoru after a long day of absence. 

Yup, her wife’s influence seems really more than hers. 

Later on, Kaoru took over taking care of their kids after taking a bath while Chisato was busy folding the laundry.

Chiharu and Yuu were refusing to sleep until there’s a bedtime story so even though she’s tired, Kaoru still played with them.

“-and with love’s light wings, Romeo reached out for his love.. Oh, dear Juliet..”

“Oh-” The two kids exclaimed while listening to Kaoru. Well, they don't really understand what that means though. Their pet dog, Lucky, was also sitting beside them and listening. 

While Kaoru continued to retell the bedtime story with excessive dramatizations, Chisato was just watching them at the door.

Then, she quietly went inside the kids’ room and sat on a small bean bag chair beside her wife. She doesn't really get why her kids liked a Shakespeare play as a bedtime story and even their pet dog is joining in. Though, it’s kind of funny how Kaoru reimagined it like a fairy tale story. 

“Not yet sleepy?” Chisato asked her two kids after some time. 

“A little bit mommy” Chiharu answered and little Yuu nodded beside her while rubbing the eyes with the back of her tiny hands.

“Well, it is indeed getting late. Let us continue tomorrow then.” Kaoru stood up and gently kissed their children on the forehead and their pet dog too. 

“Good night, sleep well.” Chisato also went to kiss their daughters good night then petted their dog who's now curled up beside her younger daughter.

"Goodnight mommy, daddy"

"nighty"

“Good night, my dear daughters.” Kaoru watched her elder daughter climb on the loft bed. After checking that they were properly tucked in, she dimmed the lights before leaving the room.

  
  


“Is the new play going well?” Chisato asked as Kaoru lay on the bed beside her. With those years being together, it became a habit for them to ask about their day and properly listen to each other before they sleep. 

“It is.” Kaoru nodded satisfactorily. “Are you going to watch, my dear?”

“If the schedule permits, alright?” Chisato answered.

“Please look forward to it. I assure you, it is but a fleeting play~”

“Geez, I said if the schedule permits, right? I will go If I have free time.” She laughed at her wife whose eyes were shining with anticipation.

Kaoru also laughed. Then, she asked while wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist. “How was today at home, my dear? Did our children make you tired?

"Not at all.. though, Yuu has been chasing Lucky around the house earlier and it’s tough stopping her.” Chisato complained. Even though she’s scolding her little daughter, the toddler was just giving an innocent face. 

”..but, it reminds me when we're younger. You used to play with Leon, and ran around." 

"You are right. However, it was Leon who used to chase and pull me around. Now it is our little daughter who kept on chasing Lucky to play with her." Kaoru gave a troubled smile then laughed. "It seems that my little daughter got my wife's valiance, after all."

"That’s different." Chisato nagged. "haa, what should I do if she also got your eccentric side? She keeps on saying fleeting to describe all the things she liked. Even Chiharu also uses it casually."

"fufu~ as expected of my darling daughters? How f–" Kaoru laughed but her wife cupped her face, pushing her cheeks and lips together making a funny face. "fwee–ting"

“..” Chisato pouted while pinching her wife’s cheeks. “If Yuu gets all your annoying sides, it’s all your fault and I'll get angry.”

“Ah, do not say that my dear..” Kaoru wooed her wife while caressing her own cheeks that her wife had pinched.

“...” Chisato sighed after she stared at her wife who was also staring at her with an annoying, sparkling smiley face. 

"Say Kaoru, do you have something you want? You know, anything that you want to have right now?" She asked, trying to be as subtle as possible. She already browsed several online shops for ideas but she still couldn't decide on anything. Now, she actually had the urge to just ask her as she already accepted that she's not romantic like her wife. 

"Hm?" Kaoru looked at Chisato with a baffled look. “What’s with the sudden question, my dear? You know that I am perfectly content just having you and our daughters, our friends, the fans who keep on supporting me. Ah, how fleeting~ but if I could ask for more, then how I wish that this happiness would last a lifetime, the smiles won’t fade and–”. 

“Alright, alright. Be quiet now.” Chisato hushed Kaoru, placing her index finger on her wife’s lips. “I'm just asking since it was one of the questions in the magazine interviews.”

“fufu~ I see.”

"right.." Chisato shoved her face onto her wife's chest and gave another sigh. She was right, Kaoru would say it like that. Why would she even thought of asking her?

 _“But .. a happiness that would last a lifetime, huh..”_

"What's wrong my dear?" Kaoru gently caressed Chisato’s hair. Her wife was just leaning on her chest, quietly.

"Nothing, much.." 

“Did perhaps, my wife has been longing for me since I was not around all day?” Kaoru jested and chuckled.

“Not at all.”

"fufu~ but there is one thing I am meaning to ask my dear. If it is alright with you."

"What is it?" Chisato looked up at her wife's face. This time, she was the one who's baffled. 

"If it's alright with you, would you want to look for another house? I know this house holds a special meaning to us. There are, of course, many fleeting memories and this is the house we bought when we first moved in together. It is also where we took care of our growing children. But that is why, since our daughters are getting older, we should probably look for a bigger abode." Kaoru gave a long explanation. 

Well, their house is not really small. It is a 3LDK house located in a high-end residential building with a full security system. Back then, they were not expecting to have kids so they were more focused on finding a place that has a high security for their private life but also in the city near their work and agency.

Kaoru was unsure if her wife would agree since it was hard to look for a place with good security and privacy that they needed since they were public figures.

"Hm.." Chisato paused and recalled earlier. Indeed, their kids' room was cluttered with stuffed toys, dollhouses and many other toys. The room was originally just Chiharu's room and they added a corner loft bed so that Yuu could also use the room. There is also another room in their house but if they renovate it to another kids room, her things such as fan letters and gifts, books, albums and other memorabilias that she had collected throughout her career as well as Kaoru's belongings and the study area would have nowhere to go.

"Well, our kids are still young so let's think about it later." She answered after some time.

"I'm glad you considered, my dear" 

"Is there anything else?" Chisato asked since her wife kept staring at her with a tender smile.

"No, I just remember back then when we bought this house. How happy I am from thinking that I'll be spending the rest of my days with you." Kaoru laughed a little with slightly dyed cheeks. 

"It is." Chisato's lips can't help to form a smile as she hugged her wife. She really likes this side of Kaoru, where there are no flowery words, excessive dramatizations, just Kaoru being honest and sweet..

Indeed, How nice must it be spending to spend the rest of their lives together.

  
  


Soon after the days of finally deciding what to give as a present, it was already Kaoru’s birthday.

Both of them have work in the morning till afternoon, also Chiharu has modeling work for a kid’s fashion apparel so their younger child and their pet dog will be left again at their parents’ house as usual. They will just go out later at dinner to celebrate.

Chisato was planning to wake up early to put her gift on the side table and surprise Kaoru but when she woke up, her wife was already up and even finished making breakfast.

"Good morning, Chisato. Ah, how dazzling the sun shines in the sky, the birds outside also keeps on singing. Today must be a wonderful day~" Kaoru beamed a sparkling smile. 

"..geez, why are you awake early?" 

"Hm? Why, isn't it because we have work in the morning, my dear?" Kaoru asked, puzzled. Then she curled her lips, a little mischievously, as she jested. "Oh? Was my dear wife planning a surprise for this very special day, perhaps? Fufu~ how fleeting~" 

"That's right." Chisato gave an unhappy look. If it's not her wife's birthday, she would've scolded her for being annoying. 

"Oh–" Kaoru was speechless. She didn't really expected that her wife would wanted to give a surprise on her birthday.

"Kaoru, close your eyes" She demanded and sighed. She was planning to add a little surprise like how Kaoru usually does, but it's all spoiled. Anyway, her gift is so simple the surprise won't even matter anyway.

"Eh? What is it, my dear?" 

"Just close your eyes, geez!" Chisato nagged. She then scurried to where she hid her present last night. "Don't peek, alright? If you do, I'll get angry"

"Is it yet?" Kaoru was all smiles as she did what her wife had told her. Her heart beats like a teenager in love while waiting for Chisato's surprise.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now" 

Kaoru nodded after she heard her wife but when she slowly opened her eyes, she felt a soft touch on the lips. Then, she saw a lovely smile from her dearest, a single flower and a message card in front of her. 

"Happy birthday" 

"Thank you, my dear.." There was a moment of silence while Kaoru tenderly gazed at the flower and the message card that she’s holding. 

"Can I read this now?" She added with a shy grin.

"Go ahead." Chisato answered. Since it took Kaoru several seconds before reacting, it somehow made Chisato feel uneasy. She was planning to do something different for this year but she ended up giving the same thing that she gave her when they first dated, a single flower. The only thing that was different was the message card and the surprise that was unsuccessful. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Ah, of course..” Kaoru laughed and looked at her with moistened eyes.

Chisato just smiled in return. She racked her brains trying to do something different but seeing her wife’s reaction, she felt like an idiot for stressing herself out thinking what to give her. For Kaoru, it doesn’t really matter what the gift is or whether it’s a surprise. If it’s from her, her wife would be just as happy. That’s how simple Kaoru is and she loved that. 

“Chisato.. Thank you for being with me.” Kaoru met with her wife's gaze.

Chisato shook her head. She was the one who’s grateful for Kaoru who never gave up on her. “Kaoru, let's spend the rest of your birthdays together.” 

“Yes, let’s grow old together, Chisato.” Kaoru flashed a wide smile. It was her wife’s message for her written in the message card. 

“Ah, today is so fleeting indeed~” She chuckled after a moment of gazing at each other. 

Chisato will usually scold her for ruining the mood but since it’s her wife’s birthday, she’ll let it pass and give her a kiss instead.

Though, while they were busy making out, their daughters barged in their room and stopping them as usual.

"Daddy~! Happy birthday"

"Hapi-!"

Chiharu and Yuu climbed on the bed, followed by their pet dog then jumping onto Kaoru's arms. 

"Thank you, my little darlings~” Kaoru chuckled while hugging them. 

“Daddy, we made gifts for you” Chiharu exclaimed with a nervous smile while giving her the handmade bracelet that was wrapped as a present. “It is not very fleeting but I hope daddy will like it.”

“Ah, did you make this yourself? it is very beautiful, my darling princess. It is very fleeting” Kaoru looked at her daughter’s gift and smiled. “Thank you, Chiharu-chan.”

“ehehe~” Chiharu sheepishly grinned. 

“Did Yuka-chan make these for me too?” Kaoru chuckled at the little toddler who’s giving her a bunch of papers with circles and lines that couldn't be distinguished and were drawn with different colors. 

“It is a massage ticket, daddy. Me and Yuu-chan made that for daddy. If daddy is tired, we will give you a shoulder massage. Oh, lucky was there when we’re making gifts hehe~” Chiharu laughed and explained, posing both her closed fists in front of her to show her determined expression to help her ‘daddy’ who’s tired from work. Well, she got that idea from her aunts.

“un” The little toddler just nodded and copied her onee-chan.

“Fufu~ I see. How fleeting~” Kaoru giggled at her children and their dog who kept on wagging its tail. “Ah, today is indeed very fleeting~”

“ehe~ I am glad it is fleeting, daddy” Chiharu smiled widely followed by the little toddler who just loves to say `fleeting` with her babyish speech. 

“fweeting~” The little toddler innocently smiled.

Chisato gave a helpless sigh from hearing her wife and kids say `fleeting` over and over again. Well, her wife seems happy so she’ll let it pass for now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> As usual, I have fun imagining this lol  
> Oh, btw this is how I imagine how the toddler say this word  
> Fleeting/Hakanai - fweeting/hakanyai

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  As I was supposedly writing my other stories, this came up on a whim .. so totally unplanned  
>  _( I probably read too much story with this kind of plot.. so it's probably easy to guess how the story will go )_  
>  but hey, it's really interesting imagining this two as a parent xD
> 
> _Please spare me if i have not put Shakespearean quotes or something, i ain't good with it seriously..  
>  and please do not mind my grammar mistakes as English is not my native language ^^;_
> 
> _Oh, I do read comments and very grateful.. really! though I just don't know how to reply_  
>  _Also, i'll try to update once or twice a week but if in case i do not update at the usual time, i'm probably busy adulting T^T_  
>  \--  
> aah, sorry for late updates. I was kind of busy lately (｡>﹏<｡)  
> 


End file.
